Lost in the Past
by Red Hope
Summary: Set in Ancient Rome, Stagira becomes fascinated by a young, powerful gladiator only known as Cameron. She ignores all the risks and becomes determined to find out more about the female gladiator. TSCC Uber. Femslash. Stagira/Cameron.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to James Cameron and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find otherwise, just enjoy.

**Summary:** Stagira Magni, a wealthy Roman widow, is being formally courted by an older suitor. However, she is unknowingly wooed by a female gladiator, who is powerful, beautiful, and a rumored demi-god. Stagira is determined to find out more about the mysterious gladiator despite the risk it may pose to Stagira.

**AN:** This is a different kind of TSCC story that uses TSCC essentials. It is similar to an uber (if you're not familiar with "uber" then please Google: "uber lunacy what" or/and "uber whoosh what" to find out more) but not a true uber variant. This TSCC is set in Ancient Rome around the days of the Roman Empire (100 BC). In this case, Cameron is true to herself, however, Sarah is depicted in an uber variation known as Stagira Magni. I also promise some history terms because I'm such an history nut. :) Please enjoy something slightly outside the normal TSCC fandom.

**Fanfiction Notes:** Uber TSCC - Ancient Rome. One Shot. Femslash - Cameron/Stagira.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

The tall yet lean woman remained knelt in the center of a charred circle. All around her smoke twisted in the air and rose upwards to the star lit sky. A last lightning bolt jumped around her then it all went eerily silent in the forest. After a long moment, the woman stood up and exposed her nude form to the chilly night, but she seemed unaffected by it.

She did a slow visual scan of her immediate location and a flicker of concern showed on her face before she hardened again. She marched out of the circle and through the dark forest with such ease. She seemed in search of something as she tightly clenched her hands at her side. Just ahead, she saw distant, yellow light that flickered beyond the forest so she walked faster, with determination. Finally, she escaped the dense forest and stood still on a ridge that overlooked a village nestled in a valley.

The woman tilted her head and oddly stared at the village below her. She now lifted her crisp mahogany eyes to the night sky that was clear of any clouds. She observed the stars for awhile until she seemed to find an answer from them. However, it wasn't an answer she wanted because she was overwhelmed and angrily whispered, "This cannot be right." But her logic reminded her that the stars never lied.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

"Careful, ma'am," the male slave told his mistress. He was guiding her through the busy aisle to her purchased seat. "He awaits you here." He ducked around another patron then stood on the last stone step by the rail. He held out his right hand to both the seat and suitor.

The mistress came down the last step and briefly held her slave's eyes. "Thank you, Britanicus." She watched him slip past then she warmly smiled at her suitor, who had stood up earlier.

The suitor, Publius Cornelius Scipio, was about to greet his guest, but he fell short due to the loud eruption of cheers all around the massive, stone structure. He just held a smile and waited until the roars lowered to a manageable din. He then held out his hand and stole a moment to admire the woman's elegant beauty.

The woman had rich olive skin and midnight hair that gave away her heritage from across the Ionian Sea. Her wavy hair was pinned high up in a bun but loose strands caressed her shoulders. Her white Doric chiton tied by a gold belt also spoke of her old legacy, and it revealed her curvy hips, her alluring cleavage, and left her arms exposed. She also wore a stunning gold necklace that most likely was passed down through her family. She lifted her right hand and placed it in her suitor's larger hand.

Cornelius smoothly greeted, "It is a pleasure to have this afternoon with you, Stagira." He placed a light kiss to the right of her knuckle, just beside her gold ring that depicted a male's cameo. He straightened up and now indicated the open seats to his right. "Please sit with me."

Stagira allowed her suitor to go first then she took the end seat beside him. She waited for the hard seat to warm under her, but meanwhile she gazed far past the stone rail and down to the sandy field below. Just as she took in the battle, there was another eruption of cheers and cries from the crowd. She slightly flinched because the rumbles were almost too loud for her.

Cornelius leaned closer to his courtship interest and mentioned, "This is the famous gladiatrix." He looked Stagira. "Perhaps you have heard of her?"

Stagira didn't immediately reply because she was fixated on the gladiatrix, who fought two male counterparts with only a xiphos, aspis, and bronze armor. She distantly answered, "Yes... I have heard of her."

Cornelius now regarded the gladiatrix but still spoke to Stagira. "They say she's a demi-god but what demi-god would allow herself to become a slave or succumb to the amphitheater?"

Stagira heard such rumors about the famous gladiatrix. It was never proven or disproved that the gladiatrix was a demi-god, but many swore by it. She noticed that the gladiatrix wore unusual attire compared to her counterparts. She curiously commented, "Her attire is familiar."

"It should be." Cornelius looked at the middle-aged woman and explained, "She is a breed of gladiator called a Hoplomachus." He tiled his head at Stagira's obvious interest in the gladiatrix. "She is from your homeland."

Stagira was intrigued and continued watching the popular gladiatrix. She hadn't come to the amphitheater in some time because she often strayed from it. But today she couldn't ignore her suitor's request so she'd come for the munera. Despite her disdain for the munera, she was captivated by the gladiatrix's skill and prowess as a fighter in the amphitheater.

Down in the sandy arena, the gladiatrix spun her xiphos and suddenly charged her two enemies, who were both Thraex gladiators. She used her round shield to harshly slam the male gladiators. She sent them flying for several paces, and she positioned her shield off to her left side. She stood tall, battle-ready, and her sword diagonally before her.

The Thracian gladiators climbed to their feet and the right one found his rectangular shield was broken in half by the gladiatrix's earlier charge. He tossed it aside then glanced at his comrade. He signaled for him to encircle their enemy.

The gladiatrix wore a bronze Chalcidian helmet, which gave her better hearing and visual than most helmets she'd dealt with in the past. She easily targeted the shielded gladiator in front of her, but she lost visual of the unshielded gladiator going behind her. Despite she couldn't see him, she knew his exact location and was not concerned.

Suddenly the shielded gladiator gave a brisk cry then charged his enemy.

The gladiatrix was prepared, and she dropped to her right knee just in time. Her shiny bronze greave dug into the sand just as the shielded gladiator was upon her. She made instant calculations because she detected the unshielded gladiator charged her from behind.

The shielded gladiator didn't expect the gladiatrix to handle the incredible power behind his ram. He gave a sharp cry out of surprise when he collided into what felt like a stone wall. He then lost track of the world that spun out of control.

The gladiatrix had braced herself for impact and used her shield for defense this time. Then her ears rung from the loud explosion between their shields. She then gave a war cry and used her sturdy shield to heft the large gladiator upwards and overhead.

The unshielded gladiator had raised his sword and was prepared to cut down the Hoplomachus gladiatrix in a single swipe. But he stumbled upon seeing his comrade's glinting body come flying at him. He barely gave a cry before he was struck hard to the ground.

The gladiatrix spun around on her boots and rose up with her short sword called a xiphos pointed at her enemies. She glanced at her aspis, which was now badly cracked due to the collision between her and the earlier gladiator. She growled, reached over, and tore the leather bands that anchored the shield to her left arm. She focused back on her opponents, who were staggering to their feet.

The unshielded Thracian gladiator was last on his feet and turned his head sidelong to the gladiatrix. But he was lost to his immediate surroundings, and he missed out on his partner's warning. Suddenly he was struck by the gladiatrix's flying shield that accurately hit his head. He struck the sand, which promptly turned red all around his broken skull.

The last gladiator glanced at his dead partner then quickly turned his attention to the gladiatrix. He raised his sword and took a step back. He couldn't comprehend how the woman threw the aspis so hard and fast. But indeed he too had heard rumors that the gladiatrix was not a regular mortal. He thought it a lie, until now.

The Hoplomachus had a thin sheen of sweat over her tanned skin. Her brown eyes were almost as bright as her bronze breastplate armor. She raised her xiphos and silently commanded her enemy to attack her.

The shaken gladiator wasn't tempted by the gladiatrix's offer, but his ears rung from the crowd's yells. He scanned the patrons' faces that were aligned with him. He was breathing hard and his grip on his sword's handle was tight. He couldn't control his raging heart, which skipped a beat when he looked at the Hoplomachus again.

The gladiatrix approached her enemy in a determined manner.

The Thraex gladiator lifted his sword now and steeled his fears. He mentally told himself that the gladiatrix was not a demi-god and that she could be harmed. He readied himself and cried out once the gladiatrix was in proximity. His sword connected with his opponent's xiphos.

The gladiatrix parried a few of the gladiator's attacks then she ducked past an overhead swipe. Then she sensed his left arm moving with the cracked rectangular shield. She already knew his plan so she quickly caught the charging shield into her left palm, which caused an echoing smack.

The Thracian gladiator was stunned and tried jerking his shield free from her grasp. But his attempt was futile so he brought his sword around and caught her left arm.

The gladiatrix wasn't slowed by the wound to her left arm. She didn't want to lose his shield and now dropped her xiphos to the ground. She latched onto the rectangular shield with both hands then dug her feet into the sand for support. She easily swung her enemy and threw him across the arena.

The gladiator screamed in midair, dropped his sword, and hit the arena's stone wall. He collapsed into a heap in the sand, against the wall. His breathing was rasped, his eyes unfocused, and his expression lost.

The Hoplomachus collected her short sword and marched across the arena to her enemy. Despite it only took her a few hundred paces, it seemed longer and her heart pounded wildly like the crowd's feverish yells. She saw her patrons giving her countless thumbs downs, and she understood the great demand. She would fulfill it, like always.

The gladiator sat like a lifeless doll against the stone. He tilted his head back when the gladiatrix towered over him. He looked up into lifeless eyes that only promised him freedom. He dug his right hand into the sand and waited for fate.

The gladiatrix spun her sword until the tip pointed downward. She lifted her xiphos up with both hands around the hilt. She paused and listened to the spectators' shouts that fueled her mission. She then drove the pointed blade down at the gladiator's head. She was briefly sprayed by blood over her breastplate then the roar became greater like a tidal wave.

After several moments, the gladiatrix tore her sword out of the enemy's head, and she watched him slump down to the sand. She wiped her blade clean on his leather padded shoulder then walked away to the arena's center. Once there, she found that many spectators were on their feet and applauded her victory. She gathered herself physically in a deep breath that somewhat calmed her charged body. She then reached up with both hands, her xiphos locked in her right hand, and she removed her bronze helmet.

The crowd cheered louder upon seeing the gladiatrix's beautiful face that was mauled by only a scar on her right temple. Her honey-brown hair fell down and framed her hardened face. She stood tall and proud despite the bloody legacy she held on her shoulders. She was well toned with visible muscles now showing since her shield was lost. She was bright from her shining bronze armor and red tunic that the best hoplite would have adorned in Greece.

Out of the many cheering spectators, there was one woman who didn't cheer or cry out like a maddened fan. Stagira only watched the gladiatrix in silence, but her green eyes were lively with intrigue. She slightly broke from her stare and turned to her suitor. "Does the gladiatrix have a name?"

Cornelius blinked and looked at the wealthy woman seated beside him. "Yes," he answered, "and it's said that it's the only thing she's ever spoken."

Stagira had a wrinkled brow, yet she prompted, "What is it?"

Cornelius was surprised that Stagira didn't know the famous gladiatrix's name. In his heavy voice, he simply stated, "Cameron."

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

The cold darkness made her shiver and pull her chlamys tighter around her body in hopes it'd take away the chill. She inhaled the dampness that accompanied the eerie stone halls. Behind her, she heard her slave's gentle footfall. But she remained in single file behind her guide that took her through the maze of rooms, cells, and halls. After a daunting walk, she was brought to a large cell that had a spread of light from the outside world. She suspected that this cell was nicer than many others in the arena.

"You have a visitor," the guard, a common soldier, ordered to the cell's occupant.

The slave, Britanicus, stayed behind his mistress. Yet, he was very curious and stole a glimpse of the tall, dark woman hidden in the cell's shadows.

"Look alive," the soldier further commanded. He stepped out of the wealthy woman's way, and he jingled from his ring of keys.

Stagira approached the iron bars and tried getting a full visual of the gladiatrix in the prison.

From a dark corner, a tall and muscular woman formed in the late sunlight. She remained poised in the middle of the cell. She narrowed her eyes at the freewoman on the other side of the bars. However, she seemed interested and slowly approached the cell bars.

The soldier was leery and cautioned, "You may want to step back, ma'am."

Stagira waved off the soldier. She remained focused on the nearing gladiatrix. "I saw you fight today." She hoped she could prompt some conversation from the silent gladiatrix. However, she was repeatedly told that the gladiatrix never spoke.

The gladiatrix, known as Cameron, stilled about two steps from the bars. She blatantly scanned up and down the wealthy woman's entire figure then rested her stare on Stagira's face. There was a brief flash of emotion across her face then it was blank again.

Stagira thought she saw it, but she couldn't be sure with the darkness. She made another attempt at getting the silent woman to speak. "You're an excellent fighter... the best I've seen." Now that she was closer to the gladiatrix than from in the arena stands, she could make out that Cameron was young and certainly younger than Stagira. She also noted that Cameron wore a simple white sleeveless tunic that went to her knees and a leather girdle around her waist.

Stagira grasped a bar with her right hand. "Do you speak?"

Cameron remained silent, but she was captivated by the older woman. She crossed the small space because she was interested in the wealthy woman.

"Watch out," the guard ordered. He grabbed for her shoulder, but she brushed him off again. He was annoyed but decided it was the woman's own foolishness if she was hurt.

Cameron stood only a hands length from Stagira and the bars separated them. She looked deep into jade eyes that reminded her of another.

Stagira was frozen by the gladiatrix's piercing eyes. She could have touched the gladiatrix, but she didn't stir. Then suddenly their spell was broken when the gladiatrix walked away from her, and Stagira breathed deeply after unknowingly holding her breath.

"She cannot speak, ma'am," the guard reminded.

Stagira straightened up and studied the gladiatrix's muscular back.

Cameron stood in the reddening sunlight that streamed through the small window. She briefly closed her eyes and just listened to the guard and freewoman speak.

"She cannot or she will not?" Stagira posed. She finally glanced at the soldier to her right.

"Regardless," the guard answered, "she is a mute." He then suggested, "We must return."

Stagira glanced one last time at the gladiatrix, but she slipped away from the bars. "Of course." She quietly left with her slave in tow.

Cameron heard sandals scrape across stone. She turned her head sidelong and vaguely watched the freewoman be led away by the guard. She parted her lips some as if to speak but faltered and looked out the barred window to a world she barely knew now.

Stagira was brought up and out of the holding cells for the mixture of gladiators and criminals at the grand amphitheater. Her outfitted guide directed her to his boss then return to duty in the underground prison.

"How did you find her?"

Stagira stood before the gladiatrix's owner, who was an old and short man that was truly Roman. She merely replied, "Quiet."

The owner, Titus Pompey, revealed a wicked grin. He gripped his black leather belt that sat around is prominent belly. "Yes, I agree." He then lost his grin at seeing the wealthy woman's serious manner.

"What of her origins?"

"She is Greek," Titus merely answered.

Stagira shook her head and tried, "Is there more to her than that? Where did you purchase her?"

"In a Greek agora," Titus explained, "about two years ago. She fetched a fair price from my purse, but she's since paid for herself twenty times fold."

"Yes, I can see that," Stagira murmured. She then tried, "Did you buy her as a gladiatrix?"

Now Titus gave a pleased smile and bolstered, "I had plans for her to be my cook. Needless to say, she accidentally became my body guard then later one of my best in the arena." He rocked on his sandals and still smiled. "I've taught her how to fight in the arena."

"Very well at that," Stagira complimented. She wanted to keep stroking his ego, and she easily managed it. "Do you happen to lease her?"

Titus lost his smile but his eyes light up at the prospect of a proposition. "For a fair price I'm willing to do just that." Then his eyes slotted from curiosity. "Why are you interested, Magni?"

Stagira Magni laced her hands together in front of her. She simply explained, "I am intrigued by her. I wish to know more."

"You will not find any answers from her," Titus refused. But he still wouldn't deny a profit so he gave a smile. "How many dinars do you purpose, Magni?"

Stagira mirrored the smile because her catch was almost hooked into a bargain. She wasn't sure why she wanted this or what she could find out, yet she had to know more. She knew she was drawn to the silent gladiatrix, for some reason.

Britanicus had listened to his mistress barter with the gladiatrix's master. He eventually received his mistress's chlamys, which he promptly folded in his arms. It wasn't long before his owner settled a deal with Titus Pompey then they left to go home. Once in the house, he separated from his mistress and carried on his chores with the other slaves. The rest of the evening went along quietly but by morning, he and several other slaves were busy with preparing a plentiful meal because the mistress's suitor was due for a visit.

Stagira warmly welcomed her guest into her home, and they ate in the courtyard among the shady trees and sweet air from the flowers. Publius Cornelius Scipio discussed with Stagira about the future, particularly theirs if there was one to be had. He leaned in closer to her when she gave him a promising smile. For several moons, Cornelius had been courting the beautiful Stagira Magni for her hand in marriage. He'd heard about her freed hand after her late husband died in battle. Stagira was now a wealthy widow in need of a new husband to guide her. Cornelius believed he could offer such a life to the beautiful woman.

Stagira rose to her feet when Cornelius announced he was due someplace else. She was given a kiss to her cheek and a promise of another meeting. She asked Britanicus to escort her guest through the courtyard and house. Then she retired to her room for a few candlemarks before her next visitor arrived at her home.

But it wasn't long before a young slave rapped on her mistress's door. She poked her head into the room and softly told the mistress that guests were in the courtyard. She was told to wait so she did until her mistress was ready to leave the room. She soon guided the mistress out to the courtyard.

Stagira stepped past her young slave after she was brought to the courtyard. She was truly pleased upon seeing Titus Pompey at her home. Briefly, her jade eyes flickered to the tall, muscular woman behind Titus.

"Good evening, Magni." Titus bowed his head then straightened up.

"It's good to see you, Pompey." Stagira noted two guards accompanied both Titus and the gladiatrix. "We are still in accord?"

"Of course, ma'am." Titus wore similar clothes as to yesterday, but this tunic had a red trim. He half turned and studied the gladiatrix. "I will return by moon high tonight for her if that's acceptable."

"That is fair," Stagira agreed. She looked over the gladiatrix and noted the manacles that held the gladiatrix's arms behind her back. She hadn't expected such extreme measures.

Titus Pompey must have caught the wealthy woman's thoughts. He reached to his hip and unclipped a ringed key. "It is customary with gladiators that are being transported openly." He held out the rung to the woman. "I do not suggest you free her, but I will not be held responsible for any risk you may take." He released the rung in the temporary mistress's hand.

Stagira accepted the key ring and held it at her side. She then signaled for Britanicus, who rushed over to her side. She took a small pouch from him and passed it to Titus Pompey. "I will give you the other half when you come for her."

"Very good, ma'am." Titus ordered his soldiers to leave with him. But he gave a last warning look to his gladiatrix in hopes all would fare well tonight. He then quietly left the courtyard with his men and a hefty pouch of dinars. Although he couldn't understand the wealthy woman's desires, he would profit from it.

Cameron had watched him leave from the corner of her eye. Once alone with her temporary mistress, she became focused on the older freewoman. She could only imagine why the woman had purchased her for these next candlemarks.

Stagira composed herself and clung tightly to the key ring. She looked calm on the outside, but her stomach was tightly knotted now. She carefully started, "Let's do this over again." She hoped her nervousness didn't show in her tone. She berated herself for being this nervous when she was certainly in full control. Yet somehow this mysterious woman had an effect on Stagira.

"My name is Stagira Magni. I'm the wife of the late Marc Felix Magnus," the wealthy woman told the silent gladiatrix. "This is my secondary home, but I live further north from Rome."

Cameron kept her copper rich eyes locked on the freewoman. Her jaw was taut, but her hands were loose behind her back. In the low western sun, her oiled down skin shined and highlighted her tone body.

Stagira let out a low sigh and walked over to the gladiatrix's right side. She turned on her sandals and tried, "I'm from your homeland... from Greece." She studied Cameron's unmoving features in hopes she'd gain some access to the younger woman's thoughts. "Perhaps you've heard of Pella? That is my birthplace." She tilted her head some. "Where are you from in Greece?"

Cameron just stared at the freewoman.

Stagira could tell this would be a daunting if not impossible task. She asked, "Your praenomen is Cameron, right? Do you have a nomen too?" She prayed for any response even if it was a nod, but she received nothing. She rubbed her brow and stared down at the stony space that was between them. She then peered up at another thought. "Perhaps you do not speak Latin."

At this notion, Stagira switched to her Greek tongue that she only sparingly used anymore. She quickly asked, "Will you speak now?" She had hopes that quickly deflated when the gladiatrix didn't talk in Greek either. But she did notice that Cameron was relaxing some by how Cameron's face wasn't wrinkled nor her brown eyes as cold.

"Alright," Stagira murmured in Latin again, "perhaps all in good time." She then cautiously started behind the gladiatrix, but she ed off because Cameron sharply faced her.

"Ma'am, please be careful," Britanicus called from his position. He poised to interject if the chained gladiatrix made any attempt for his mistress.

"It's okay, Britanicus," Stagira told. She turned to Cameron, who was leery of her. "We're all taught to be careful with strangers until we figure out if they're friend or foe." She now raised the key and explained, "Maybe some trust between us would help with that decision."

Cameron looked from the older woman down to the key. She took a deep breath, which lifted her tunic covered chest. She slowly released her breath then gave the mistress a faint nod.

Stagira was intrigued by this motion because it told her that Cameron indeed understood her proposition, words, or a combination of both. She now carefully went closer when Cameron turned her back to Stagira.

Cameron kept her palms skyward while the mistress inserted the skeleton key into her right manacle. She easily heard the lock release then the manacle fell away. In another beat, her left hand was also freed, and she faced the other woman again.

Stagira held the chains in one hand and the key in the other. She was glad that the gladiatrix was docile and didn't seem to be provoked in any way. She curiously noted that the gladiatrix didn't rub her wrists from the manacle's chafe like any normal slave would have done. But from their closeness, Stagira now took in Cameron's dirt smeared cheeks, irritated left arm from a wound, and that scent only known to well olive oiled gladiators in an arena.

Stagira looked from the gladiatrix to two of her female slaves that stood a few steps away. "Get a bath ready for her and a clean tunic too." She directed her next words to the gladiatrix. "He must spend his dinars on his stomach rather than your health." She lifted her chin some. "A sign of a poor master." She now slipped away but ordered, "Go with Britanicus. He will care for you." The manacles chimed in her hand.

Britanicus listened to the two female slaves rush off with a few giggles. He shook his head then padded over to the gladiatrix. He was obviously nervous but said, "Follow me." He wasn't sure Cameron would listen because of the ice in her eyes. But he was relieved when she fell into step behind him.

Stagira returned to her stone bench under an olive tree. From over her right shoulder, she watched her slave take the gladiatrix to the bathing room in her home. Once gone from sight, Stagira studied the manacles in her lap. She turned them over a few times and seriously wondered if they could contain the gladiatrix, who appeared to be so powerful, like a demi-god.

For a candlemark, the mistress entertained ideas about who the gladiatrix once was before slavery. She had too many guesses that required denial or agreement according to the truth. By the time the gladiatrix returned, she was no closer to an answer than earlier. Perhaps she was further from the truth in reality.

But Cameron crossed the courtyard with Britanicus at her side. From a far distance, she already appeared quite clean and better kempt. Her honey brown hair had been twisted up into a tight bun and pinned in place in an old Greek style. Her skin seemed slightly lighter thanks to the dirt being washed away. And the wound on her left arm was only subtly red but properly attended to by the handmaids.

Stagira automatically stood up once the gladiatrix was returned to her. She accidentally lost the manacles, which spilled onto the white stones around her feet.

Cameron easily knelt and gathered her own manacles then held them out to Stagira once she was up.

The mistress hesitated but obtained the manacles. After a beat, she turned and set the chains and key ring down on the far end of the bench.

Britanicus cleared his throat and mentioned, "She has been bathed, her wounds cared for, and given a clean tunic, ma'am." He received a smile from his mistress.

"Thank you, Britanicus." Stagira gazed at Cameron now and asked, "Have you eaten?" She hoped a simple yes or no question could be answered by the gladiatrix.

Cameron almost appeared to remain in silence, but she finally shook her head.

Now Stagira knew for certain that the enslaved gladiator understood Latin. She was inwardly delighted at her find but seriously ordered Britanicus to prepare a light meal for them. She then returned to her seat on the bench. "You can sit," she politely offered.

Cameron looked from the other slave's retreating form to the mistress. She didn't move at first then came around the older woman and sat down in a ridged manner.

Stagira was curious by how the gladiatrix could be so confident despite being a slave. It was as if the gladiatrix knew something that nobody else knew or possibly could break her bonds at any point she chose. But Stagira knew this had to be nonsense so she shoved the crazy thoughts aside. Instead, she carried on a one-sided conversation that she hoped would entice the silent slave.

"I was married to my late husband when I was sixteen summers old," Stagira revealed. "By eighteen, I bore him a handsome son." She had a wistful smile at thoughts of her son. "His name is his father's. He's a legionnaire in the Legion IV Macedonica, but he hopes to be a centurion soon."

Cameron tilted her head and carefully listened to the freewoman.

Stagira could tell that the gladiatrix was truly interested in her story. She was glad for this, and it eased away her earlier tension. She felt her decision to remove the manacles was a wise choice. But now that she knew Cameron could understand Latin, she figured they could manage yes or no questions. At this decision, Stagira refocused the one-sided conversation on Cameron.

"Are you from Greece?"

The gladiatrix looked away now and seemed to consider her options. She glanced sideways at the waiting mistress and gave a low sigh. She now shook her head.

"You're not," Stagira murmured in surprise. She then checked, "But you were enslaved in Greece?"

Cameron faintly nodded then glanced off to her left when the other slaves prepared a table filled with food. She amusingly wondered what a heavy meal would be like compared to this lighter one.

Stagira looked over at the dining table that was setup. She thought perhaps Cameron was surely hungry so she said, "We can eat." She climbed to her feet and guided the gladiatrix to the table. She sat first then Cameron was positioned across from her. She expected the gladiatrix to dive into the meal like any slave under Cameron's circumstances. But she was very wrong.

Cameron sat sword straight in her stone seat and visually scanned the food. She properly waited for the mistress to go first.

Stagira brushed aside her thoughts then collected a bowl of salad. She then took her Roman fork and started eating.

Cameron followed suite and her eating etiquette was rather refined for a slave.

The mistress ate quietly, but she curiously watched the gladiatrix. She was becoming more intrigued each passing beat because she accumulated more questions than answers. She couldn't fathom this slave's origins even if she knew the truth.

Eventually, Stagira's slaves took away some of the cleared plates. They started returning from the kitchen with fruits, nuts, and honey coated cakes that were finger size. It was clear that Stagira ate more than Cameron, but her appetite wasn't that famished anyway. Stagira found it peculiar that the gladiatrix ate quite lightly considering the gladiatrix fought often and should have a large diet. But this wasn't the case at all.

After the meal, the night had become dark and the courtyard's torches were lit. Stagira also accepted her chlamys from her slave. She pulled it across her shoulders and warmed up against the night's chill. She and Cameron were now gathering at the bonfire that Britanicus had started not long ago for them.

"Do you need a chlamys?" Stagira inquired. She sat on a stone stool beside the fire.

Cameron only shook her head. Her skin was obviously layered in goose bumps, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Stagira tilted her head at the younger woman's soft glow in the firelight. She leaned forward until her elbows met her knees. "Is your master from here... Rome, I mean?"

Cameron glanced at the older woman then shook her head.

Stagira thought as much. She then inquired, "Do you compete tomorrow?"

Cameron stared at the flames, but she heard the mistress's question. She nodded then after a moment, she stood up and walked away.

Stagira was confused but quickly followed because she was curious about where the gladiatrix was going to go. She tugged her chlamys closer and found her way to Cameron's side.

The gladiatrix had stopped in the middle of the courtyard. She tilted her head back and studied the stars that were perfectly lit.

Stagira looked from the fixated gladiatrix to the beautiful stars sprinkled about in the black sky. She wandered what it was that the young woman sought in them. She turned to Cameron and softly told, "In Greece, we believe that the night sky is a solid dome that was forged from bronze and that the stars were fixed to it in certain patterns. The great Titan, Atlas, stands underneath Earth and slowly spins around the dome upon his shoulders and causes the stars to rise and set each night."

Cameron blinked twice then her eyes refocused fully. She'd heard Stagira's tale and looked down at the petite woman next to her.

Stagira leaned closer and muttered, "Personally, I think it's a bunch of Centaur shit." She chuckled and straightened up. "I don't think a dome of bronze is realistic but don't tell the scholars I said that." She noticed how the gladiatrix's features actually softened towards her.

Cameron regarded the mistress, who was obviously not leery or frightened by her anymore. She was being treated like a normal human rather than a slave or infamous gladiatrix.

"It's funny how whenever we can't seem to understand nature, the bards just make up these elaborate stories until the scholars can come up with something reasonable," Stagira continued. "But there are some stories I do like." She folded her arms across her chest. "Do you know the one about soul mates?"

Cameron was quite intrigued and arched an eyebrow to prompt the mistress.

Stagira gazed off to the east and studied the quarter moon midway in the sky. She recalled the legend and leaned closer to the gladiatrix. "Once a long, long time ago, all humans had four legs and two heads. But Zeus threw down thunderbolts and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. Yet, the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited because they each shared the same soul." She hesitated but revealed the last of the story. "And ever since then all humans spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul."

Cameron had her head to one side and considered the mistress's story. Her eyes reflected a surfaced emotion in her, but it was instantly gone.

Stagira barely saw it yet said nothing. She just shrugged and whispered, "But it's all just stories." She offered a grin at the silent woman. "Similar to the story that you're a demi-god."

Cameron lifted her right eyebrow into a perfect arc again. Her smooth lips twitched with a hidden smirk, and she had a glint in her eyes.

"Or are you?" Stagira muttered. She wanted a verbal answer but nothing was forthcoming from the gladiatrix. She let out a low sigh. She rubbed her brow and commented, "Your master will be return in a candlemark." She lowered her hand and peered up at the strong woman. "You're not as... dangerous as you present yourself."

Cameron slotted her eyes at this notion. She now faced the smaller woman and suddenly grabbed Stagira's arm in a harsh manner.

Stagira let out a yelp, which caused two slaves to run over to them in haste. But she told them to stay away despite the threatening situation. She held her eyes with the dark ones above her. She prayed her trust wasn't misguided tonight.

Cameron jerked the mistress into her body and coldly stared her down. She then forced Stagira to kneel down with her to the pearly stones at their feet.

Stagira clenched her teeth but her knees brushed against the cold stones.

With her freehand, Cameron picked up two stones then showed them to Stagira briefly. She closed her hand around them and a low crunch started.

Stagira was confused briefly until she spotted the white dust slipping from the gladiatrix's fist. She gasped when the gladiatrix opened her hand and showed her the crushed stones.

Cameron felt she'd proved her point and tossed the white dust away. She then forced the other woman back to her feet and shoved her away.

Stagira stumbled a few steps, but she stared in amazement at the dark gladiatrix. She muttered, "By the gods." She was breathing heavily yet didn't show any fear.

Cameron clenched her hands at her side and coldly stared at the mistress. She too breathed hard but out of anger.

"Mistress?" a slave called.

Stagira glanced at the two slaves nearby. She instructed them to return to the house because she was fine. She focused on the gladiatrix and approached her without concern. She hotly demanded, "Who are you?" She shook her head and corrected, "What are you?"

Cameron didn't like the questions and barred her teeth.

But Stagira wouldn't stand down. She pressed the gladiatrix further and hotly commanded, "Tell me!" Her eyes were bright and flickered the firelight in them. "Why do you not speak?" She balled her hands up. "I know you understand me."

Cameron's tension repeatedly passed through her body. She had taut muscles that showed in her arms. She reigned with great strength over her immediate reaction to the older woman's temper.

"You want to strike me?" Stagira snapped. She took a step closer and shoved the gladiatrix. "Do it!" She pushed against the taller woman, who barely budged against her. "Speak the only language you know!"

Cameron quickly grabbed the mistress's wrists and stilled her. She pulled Stagira against her again. Her heavy brown eyes bore into the mistress.

Stagira returned the cold glare and whispered, "You don't strike me because something about me is familiar to you." She'd only taken such a guess because of the gladiatrix's brief feelings last night in the cell. She swore that she observed sadness and hadn't realized it until much later. "Perhaps I remind you of home."

Cameron's jaw flexed several times and her grip eased on the mistress. She finally released her and put space between them.

Stagira now had a feeling that she was on the right track. She tempted fate further and tried, "Talk to me." She searched the slave's hard profile. "Please." She shook her head. "Maybe I can help you."

Cameron shut her eyes and a slightly bitter look crossed her face. She calmed though and opened her eyes to the starry sky.

Stagira sighed in defeat and gave up for tonight. She drifted away and returned to the warmth of the fire.

Cameron remained in the darkness, alone. She stayed there for awhile but finally joined the mistress by the fire. She didn't look at Stagira and gazed into the fire.

Stagira hugged herself but didn't speak again to the gladiatrix. She couldn't get anywhere and her tries were useless. What had she really hoped for? But after a long silence, she broke from the fire's crackle at hearing a bell sound. She knew that Titus Pompey had most likely returned for his gladiator.

Cameron stood up from her seat and prepared to be taken back.

Stagira glanced once at the gladiatrix then quietly went to the bench for the manacles and key ring. She'd already told her slaves to bring Titus Pompey to her. But she indicated the manacles to Cameron in hidden suggestion.

Cameron did not object and merely turned her backside to the mistress. She brought her hands behind her and waited until the cold iron clamped around her wrists. She turned just as her master entered the courtyard with two guards.

Stagira shifted forward and greeted her guest.

Titus stood before the wealthy woman and bowed. He then prompted, "I've returned for my gladiator."

"Of course, Pompey." Stagira stepped closer and handed him the key ring.

"I see she was on good behavior," Titus commented.

"Yes." Stagira tucked her hands into her chlamys' folds.

"Did you find your answers?" Titus inquired.

Stagira glanced at the gladiatrix. "I'm afraid not."

"She will not speak," Titus reminded for the umpteenth time. "She is very stubborn, Magni. She is even harder to mate."

Stagira furrowed her eyebrows at such news. Her skin slightly crawled too.

Titus couldn't contain himself and explained, "I've tried breeding her in hopes to continue her legacy, but on several occasions she's killed the mates I've selected for her." He now frowned and clipped his key ring to his hip. "Such a shame too."

"Pity," Stagira muttered but her eyes held disgust that went unnoticed by the master. She then called, "Britanicus." Her slave came to her, and she took the pouch he offered her. Once he stepped aside, Stagira offered the dinars to Titus. "As promised, Pompey."

Titus accepted the money but paused and suggested, "If you prefer, Magni we can find other arrangements than monetary to close our deal." He revealed a lustful smile. "I do favor trade too." But he jumped when the gladiatrix's chains made a sharp snap that grabbed his attention. He shifted his focus to his slave, who was behind Stagira Magni. He was amazed to see her obvious disapproval to his suggestion.

Stagira glanced sidelong at the angry gladiatrix but quickly diffused the situation. "I'm already engaged in a courtship that I cannot jeopardize. But thank you for the... considerate offer, Pompey."

Titus Pompey looked from the gladiatrix to the mistress. "Very well, but my offer still stands if you wish to lease my gladiator further."

"You're too kind," Stagira replied. "Please be safe on your travels back." She stepped aside and peered up at the gladiatrix.

Cameron passed the mistress, and she briefly glanced at Stagira. In the instant, she conveyed her gratitude to Stagira's hospitality tonight. Then she fell into step with her guards and left the courtyard with her master before her.

Stagira Magni remained poised in the middle of her courtyard. She watched the gladiatrix leave her home. She was a mixture of frustration, continued interest, and now concern for Cameron. She would decide whether to make another attempt tomorrow or not.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

**AN#1:** I truly appreciate everybody's wonderful feedback! It seems the change of backdrop i.e. Ancient Rome is enticing many. I will reply to y'all after I complete the story (in two or so chapters from here) because I'm trying to plow through it quickly. Again thank you for all the wonderful support, please enjoy it!

**AN#2:** I did notice that one reader mentioned that this reminded them of the movie, _The 300_. I'm not sure if some may be aware that Lena Headey actually was in _The 300_ as King Leonide's wife. When I picture Stagira, I mainly see her likeness to Headey's character in _The 300_. Be sure to do a Google image search on "300 Lena Headey" for some ideas. **:)**

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

Stagira Magni carefully followed the guard through the underground holding cells. She ignored several whistles, hollers, and dodged past unexpected grabs. She didn't recall the other day the holding cells being so packed. But today another munera was being held then later also a venatio that would be utterly bloody, yet it was extremely popular with the masses.

"This way, ma'am," the guard told. "She is in the Ludus Magnus."

Stagira stayed close to the soldier. She'd heard his ramble about Cameron being in the Ludus Magnus and why this idiot insisted on taking the shortcut through the Flavian Amphitheater's hypogeum was beyond her. She slightly jumped when a low roar echoed through the stone halls, but she picked up the pace.

"Right through here." The soldier escorted the wealthy woman through a long, torchlit passage that directly connected with the Ludus Magnus. He and the wealthy woman passed a few soldiers going in the opposite direction.

Stagira kept up with the guard despite she lost track of her direction. But finally, she stepped out into the sunlight, which caused her to shield her face until her eyes adjusted. She still followed the soldier but paused once her feet touched sand.

"Wait here, ma'am." The guard broke away from the wealthy woman and strolled out into the sandy arena where there were training gladiators practicing amongst themselves. He spotted his boss and went directly to him. His lips quickly moved while he spoke to Titus Pompey.

Stagira had lowered her hand from her face, and she saw that Titus Pompey glanced at her. She remained beside the mouth's entrance to the sand ring. Finally, the guard came back to her and directed her up to the steps that'd take them to the upper level.

"She is in a room preparing for her battle later this morning." The guard marched down the balcony that passed numbered rooms. He finally approached a guarded one that was marked with the Roman numeral seven. He quickly explained the wealthy woman's presence to the two guards, who were his comrades.

The left guard reached for the door and pushed it open for them.

Stagira followed her guide into the small room that was well lit by candles and sunlight from a barred window. She lifted her chin some as the gladiatrix stood up from her chair beside a table. She couldn't help be awed by the gladiatrix's bronze clad attire that reminded her of hoplites in her homeland.

Cameron stood beside the table, her right hand resting on it, and her left bronze gauntlet flashed in the sunlight. She was fully suited in her bronze breastplate that was muscled in the stomach and her red tunic's skirt fanned out below. She wore laced boots and shiny bronze greaves that ran the length of her shins to her knees. On the table, her Chalcidian helmet rested with its red horsehair fan running across the top.

Stagira was slightly hesitant until she registered the gladiatrix's calmed features. She broke away from the guard and neared the gladiatrix. "I came to wish you luck today."

Cameron neared the brave freewoman, who had taken risk to come to Ludus Magnus. She had an unreadable face, but she knew her eyes said enough.

"Also," Stagira softly started, "I have this for you." She raised her right hand and uncurled her fingers. She presented a small white charm that was strung through black leather. "It's from my village. In Pella, we are known for our pebble mosaics." She watched how the gladiatrix carefully studied the necklace charm. "This design..." She indicated the starburst in the circular charm. "It's the Argead Star, which is my family's crest."

Cameron peered up from the necklace to the mistress. Some of her iron control broke, and it showed on her face.

Stagira took the gladiatrix's much larger hand and gently placed the necklace into her palm. She closed Cameron's hand over it and murmured, "Good luck today. I'll be watching." She didn't expect a response of any kind so she slipped away. She was followed by the guard that'd brought her here.

Cameron stood motionless in the small room then bowed her head once the door shut. She opened her palm and studied the mosaic charm given to her. She couldn't comprehend why Stagira had done it or why Stagira was being kind to her. She remained rooted for an unknown time and studied the beautiful workmanship of the necklace that was all performed by hand. She ran her thumb across the starburst that was raised.

The gladiatrix was disrupted from her processes when the door opened again, but it was a guard.

"Get your aspis and helmet, gladiator. You're due for the arena in half a candlemark." The guard left the door opened while he waited for the female gladiator to join them.

Cameron decided she'd put on the necklace once she was in her holding cell under the Flavian Amphitheater. She lifted her right wrist and tucked the necklace down in her gauntlet for now. She then went to the wall and knelt in front of her large, round aspis that had the capital letter for alpha painted on it in red. She easily hefted the shield then expertly managed her arms through the shield's leather straps. She shrugged her shoulders once just to adjust the aspis perfectly on her backside then she grabbed her helmet, which she tucked under her right arm. She marched out of the room.

The guards glanced at the gladiatrix then the one to the left started down the balcony. Behind him, he sensed the gladiatrix next followed by the other guard. They went down the steps to the small portico on the north-west side of the Ludus Magnus. They slipped through the columns and approached the entrance way to the underground passage back to the amphitheater.

But Cameron hesitated because she heard familiar voices by the mouth to the sandy arena. She looked that way and her gaze targeted her master and Stagira Magni. After a faint tilt of her head, she picked up on their conversation despite they were rather faraway. She deduced they were discussing pricing again about Stagira leasing Cameron tonight after the fights.

Stagira had sensed a hot stare on her so she broke from her conversation with Titus Pompey. She locked her eyes on Cameron, who hid in the entrance to the underground passage. But Titus's voice made her refocus on him.

"Let's go, gladiator," a guard ordered. He stood in the passage but had turned back once he realized his charge hadn't followed.

Cameron now turned and entered the passageway. She knew the way to her holding cell in the hypogeum. But her walk was slow because she was thinking heavily about Stagira Magni. Her attention shifted once she heard the approach of footfall. She instantly spotted a male gladiator and a guard, and she looked over the gladiator as he passed her. She studied his backside over her shoulder then finally gazed ahead again. Just a few hundred paces was the entrance to the hypogeum.

However, Cameron jerked to a stop at hearing a low cry. She was unexpectedly slammed by the other guard because she'd stopped so fast.

The guard hissed and snapped, "Go, gladiator." He tried shoving her by pushing on the aspis, but he utterly failed.

Cameron picked out a second cry that echoed down the passageway, and it made her take off. She tossed her helmet and hurried down the passage towards the Ludus Magnus. Not much further, she took in the scene of the fallen guards and the male gladiator taking one of the swords. But she was filled by fear as the male gladiator went for Stagira Magni.

Stagira gave another cry and jumped out of the way when the gladiator tried grabbing her. But she was corned against the wall and the gladiator was extremely large compared to her.

"I only need a few minutes, gorgeous" the gladiator taunted the wealthy woman. His Latin was choppy but easily understood.

Stagira dodged him when he made another grab, but she was hooked in his free arm. She struggled against him until she was slammed against the wall, her head harshly knocked against the stone. She moaned softly and slumped into the gladiator's large arm.

The gladiator was pleased and positioned her better against the wall. He had his hand on her hip but the booming footfall made him quickly rethink his plans. Yet, he was too slow and was suddenly slammed by a measurable amount of weight. He lost the woman and was taken to the cold floor. He shook his vision until he saw the female gladiator seat on top of him. He'd lost track of his sword.

Cameron had her left hand pressed hard into the gladiator's chest. She could hear his ribs cracking under her hand. She balled up her right and prepared to slam him in the face.

The gladiator's head snapped hard to the right after the stone-like fist hit him. He faded into black, yet he sensed his body lifted off the floor then his sandals dangled in midair. He blinked twice and finally gazed down at the dark gladiatrix, who had him by the throat with one hand. But he gasped at seeing the bright blue glow in her eyes that was anything but human.

Cameron increased her grip on his throat and calculated when his breathing would be cut off, permanently. From behind, she heard her two guards coming for her, but she couldn't be stopped. She had never experienced such rage as this and indeed it made her eyes erupt an eerie blue.

The gladiator wrapped his hands around the gladiatrix's wrist. He grappled with her, but her hold was true. He felt his eyes roll back into his head.

The two guards finally arrived and shouted at the gladiatrix. One guard stared in amazement at the gladiatrix's god-like strength, and the blue lightening in her eyes. But the other guard rushed forward and grabbed at her outstretched hand to stop her. He cried for her to release the gladiator, but a glance at her face told him that she was unreachable.

Cameron increased her squeeze to the final pressure. She listened to the gladiator's last, desperate gurgles then she finally snapped his neck, perfectly. She no longer detected a pulse from him. She opened her hand and watched him fall into a dead heap. She then slowly looked at the guard near her side.

The guard reversed one step, his sandal scraped over stone. He fingered his sword's hilt at his hip, but he slightly relaxed because the gladiatrix's eyes no longer glowed like blue fire.

Cameron suddenly seemed mortal again, and she hastily went to Stagira Magni. She knelt beside the unconscious woman and gingerly pressed her fingertips into Stagira's throat. She visibly calmed now.

One guard inhaled deeply and worriedly asked, "Who is going to tell Pompey? This is not coming out of my pay."

The gladiatrix idly listened to the fools, but she focused on Stagira. She carefully pulled the small woman into her arms then rose up to her full height. She turned around and caught the guards' curious glances.

"Put her back..." The guard faltered with his order because the gladiatrix shot him a warning glare. He decided ending up like the male gladiator wasn't his desire. He backed off and exchanged a look with his comrade. "You should follow her. I'll tell Pompey."

The other guard just nodded then turned his head sidelong when Cameron passed him. He rushed after the gladiatrix, who carried the wealthy woman to the hypogeum.

Cameron's gait was wide and hastily brought her into the hypogeum. She passed through the corridors and took the fastest route to the surface. She heard the guard on her trail. As she drifted past holding cells, she noted the competing gladiators backed away from the bars. She knew the look on her face most likely spoke volumes. Soon she spotted the sunlight that streamed beyond the entrance's mouth; she hiked up the sloping mouth.

Britanicus waited for his mistress just beyond the hypogeum's entrance. He completed yet another circle and became further worried about his mistress. He should have followed her despite her orders to wait here. He cared very much for her. But he instantly came out of his revere at seeing the outfitted gladiatrix exiting the hypogeum. His eyes fell onto his mistress in the gladiatrix's arms. He was suddenly alarmed and rushed over to them.

Cameron approached the mistress's slave but didn't release the mistress. She instead focused on the mistress's peaceful features. Cameron detected that she was waking up now. Behind her, the guard came to her side and watched them.

Stagira softly groaned then touched her aching brow. She tested her eyes yet painfully squinted from the sunlight. She slightly curled in the warmth that was close to her. Her left hand touched warm, rippled metal, and it caused her to better focus. She recalled what'd happened earlier, and she hastily sat up.

The gladiatrix carefully shifted the older woman because of the movements. She studied how Stagira came around and cautious jade eyes peered up at her.

"Gods," Stagira muttered. She again touched her brow then rested her palm flat against the bronze breastplate. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by a gladiator, ma'am," the guard explained. He shuffled on his feet and glanced up at the gladiatrix.

Stagira indeed remembered nearly being taken by the filthy brute. She just wasn't sure how she was okay let alone still alive. She also realized that she was being safely held by the gladiatrix. She peered up at the gladiatrix and asked, "You stopped him?"

Cameron nodded in response, but her attention flickered to the mistress's slave.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Britanicus worriedly checked.

"I think so." Stagira blinked a few times and mentioned, "It's just a headache from when I knocked my head." She looked back up at her protector. "I think I can stand."

Cameron decided to find out so she gingerly lowered the petite woman onto her feet. But she quickly caught the swaying mistress by her hips.

"Like I said," Stagira joked, "I think I can." She took a deep breath then found some equilibrium again.

"Perhaps we should return home," Britanicus suggested to his mistress.

Stagira was quiet for a moment then shook her head. She lightly held onto Cameron's gauntlet covered arm for support. "I'm fine... it'll pass."

Britanicus fidgeted some but didn't object either. He would just have to keep a closer eye on his mistress today.

Cameron had a slight frown, however, Stagira turned to her.

"Thank you," Stagira quietly but sincerely told the gladiatrix. "You saved my life."

Cameron lifted her chin at this truth. She took a step back and her hands slipped off Stagira's hips. She appeared to be a frightened child now, which was opposite of her powerful nature.

Stagira was confused by such a reaction from the gladiatrix. She was worried too and neared the reversing gladiatrix.

Cameron instantly asserted self-control, her face a blank mask again. She broke the moment by spinning on her boots and retreated into the hypogeum.

"Wait," Stagira called. But her request fell on deaf ears. She oddly stared at the gladiatrix's receding aspis.

The stunned guard also couldn't understand it, but he quickly chased after his charge. He needed to get her back to the holding cell.

Stagira took a step towards the hypogeum's entrance, but a sure grip on her shoulder halted her.

"Ma'am, we will be late for the games," Britanicus reminded. He hoped it would sway his mistress from returning to the hypogeum.

Stagira gave into her slave's unspoken wishes. She would soon enough see Cameron again after the arena fights. She allowed her slave to guide her into the amphitheater where her seat beside her suitor waited for her.

Back in the hypogeum, the gladiatrix entered an open holding cell. She listened to the iron door slam then the skeleton worked the lock. She ignored it and approached the barred window that overlooked a busy street. She gave a hefty sigh after she set aside her thoughts about Stagira Magni. She wasn't as rattled as earlier about Stagira's comment.

The gladiatrix reached into her gauntlet and fished out the necklace Stagira gave her. She examined the starburst again and seemed to debate whether to wear it or not. She made her choice and loosened the leather cord until it was wide enough. She bowed her head and slipped on the necklace but tightened up the cord behind her neck until the charm rested in the crook of her neck.

"Gladiator, time to go." The guard had reappeared at the holding cell and unlocked it. He was now joined by another guard.

Cameron turned and approached the opening door. She noticed how the guards were tense mostly likely due to her earlier demonstration. She had a faint grin because they should be leery about her. She passed them and started in the direction of the elevator that'd take her up to the sandy arena overhead. Despite being in the hypogeum, she could hear the crowd's demands for the games to begin. She and several other gladiators would meet the feverish desires.

After rounding a corner, she spotted the elevator that was nearly packed with three male gladiators dressed as a Hoplomachus too. She would join them in a staged battle against fifty enemy gladiators, who would pose as Persian soldiers. She and her team would demonstrate how the famous Spartan hoplites defeated King Xerxes so many centuries ago at the Battle of Thermopylae.

Cameron stepped into the open space on the wood elevator then turned to face her guards.

"Where are her weapons?" the right guard snapped.

The left guard was about to reply, but he was cut short by running footsteps.

"I had to collect... her... helmet," the heavily breathing soldier explained. He pushed past the other guards and held out the helmet first. But in his left hand, he had a sheathed xiphos and a long doru.

The gladiatrix received her Chalcidian helmet first, put it on quickly, and took the xiphos and doru next. She felt the elevator hitch suddenly then the gears whined loudly.

The three soldiers backed away as the gladiators were lifted upwards and the ceiling opened up to reveal the bright sun.

Cameron hastily worked to hook her sheathed sword to her side. She then put the doru into her right hand and narrowed her eyes as her face passed the ledge of the arena's floor. She couldn't ignore the spectators' powerful roar as they were brought into their eyes. Once the elevator connected with the arena's floor, she and other gladiators ran off and took their positions. She only had a quick beat to swing off her shield and lash it to her left arm.

On the other side of the ring, there was a low din of metal striking metal as fifty gladiators marched through the sand. They formally aligned themselves and starkly stood out compared to the four gladiators dressed as Greece's bronze hoplites.

From the northern box, a heavy man approached the rail where the Caesar's purple flag lifted in the breeze. His appearance caused most silence, and he gathered his broadcasting voice. He boomed, "Caesar welcomes all those of Rome to the third of the seventh day of the games. This morning, your Caesar brings you a most famous battle from just across the Ionian Sea." He lowered his outstretched hand to the large Persian force. "King Xerxes has sent his grand army of barbarians that no human eye can fathom!" He paused because the crowd cried out in response. "But," he called out, which settled some of the spectators. "The great Spartan king, Leonides, and his three hundred Herculean hoplites meet King Xerxes's forces at the pass in Thermopylae." He shifted his hand to the four Hoplomachi that stood at the other end of the arena.

The spectators gave cheers of excitement and called out for the Spartan hoplites in the mock battle.

The announcer lowered his hand then shouted, "A Spartan never retreats!" He returned to his seat, which signified the start of the staged battle.

"Prepare your arrows," a Persian gladiator cried out to the others.

The three male Hoplomachi exchanged glances, but they quickly assembled into a defense against the pending attack from overhead. Two Hoplomachi knelt down and placed their shields in front of them. The other two gladiators rushed behind them and brought their shields over top of them for a full front and overhead protection.

"Fire!" a Persian gladiator bellowed.

Cameron had her aspis above her head. She gritted her teeth just before the rain of arrowheads struck her aspis. She gripped her long spear in her right hand because as soon as the arrows ceased then they would retaliate. Finally the pelting of arrows stopped then she, like her comrades, gave out furious war cries.

The two knelt gladiators jumped to their feet, hefted their spears, and took two large running steps.

Cameron and the third gladiator soon followed step. She put all her strength behind her throw and sent her doru whistling through the air. She victoriously speared five Persian gladiators in the stomach and caused the spectators to cheer.

One Hoplomachus gladiator glanced at the gladiatrix in mild surprise. But he snapped out of it when another Hoplomachus ordered them to line up and prepare their shields. He quickly raised his aspis like his comrades.

"Ready your swords," the Persian gladiator commanded.

The Hoplomachi had their shields forward and touching then in unison they unsheathed their short swords. They waved them briefly, cried out, and pounded their shields twice before they began their charge.

"Attack! Attack!"

The thirty-seven Persian gladiators gave out yells and cries then ran forward with their swords at the ready. They had no shields like the Hoplomachi so they harshly slammed into the Hoplomachi like a human wave.

The Hoplomachi kept their line solid and managed to stab several opponents in the shoulder or head and sent them to the sand. They pressed forward for only so long until the Persian gladiators swept around their line and encircled them. Suddenly the battle erupted in the arena as the heavily outnumbered Hoplomachi fought the thirty remaining Persian gladiators.

The spectators shouted and hollered in pure excitement at the mock Battle of Thermopylae despite everybody knew the famous story about the Spartans' fate. Another crash of cheers broke out when the first Hoplomachus gladiator took a sword in his stomach and fell.

Suddenly the Persian gladiators disengaged and reorganized in a full circle around the last three Hoplomachi. They chanted eerie promises of death for the Hoplomachi.

The Hoplomachi gladiators pressed their backs into each other, raised their shields, and tightened their grips on their bloody swords. They breathed hard and used this minor break to recover before the next battle. But it quickly ended when a command was sent out to attack the Hoplomachi again. They braced themselves for the onslaught.

It didn't take long for a second Hoplomachus gladiator to die by a sword plunge to his chest. However, he drove his xiphos into his killer's stomach and took him down too. He fell to his knees as the crowd's roar filled his ears then it went silent because his head was lobbed off from behind.

The gladiatrix was separated from her only comrade, but she fought with precision and skill that was unmatched by any Persian gladiator. She'd estimated that a dozen or so opponents were left. She swiped her shield when two gladiators came at her, and she sent them flying into others. She stepped to her right and swiftly extended her xiphos out. Her thrust sliced through a Persian gladiator's stomach, and she kicked him off her blade.

The male Hoplomachus had taken out an enemy, but he was suddenly run through from behind just below his breastplate. He lifted his eyes to the blue sky and sent a prayer to the gods before he slipped off the blade. His last breath was knocked from him when he met the hot sand.

The spectators feverishly cried out when the last Hoplomachus standing was the gladiatrix. They waved their arms and cheered on the last standing Hoplomachus then the crowd started chanting, "Leonidas! Leonidas!"

However, there was one spectator at the front that did not chant. Stagira Magni tightly clenched the stone rail and fearfully watched the gladiatrix battle the last ten Persian gladiators. She could not imagine how the gladiatrix would survive such terrible odds. Beside her was her suitor, and he was enthralled by the spectacular battle.

Stagira gasped when a gladiator swung at the gladiatrix's head without mercy. She grabbed the stone rail for support.

The gladiatrix sensed the fast blade coming at the right. She raised her arm higher, and her bronze gauntlet took the harsh blow. She was not at all deterred and slammed her elbow into her attacker's face. In return, she was sprinkled by blood, but she brought her sword around and sliced his neck open. Despite she'd killed another enemy, two replaced him much to her excitement.

The Roman masses continued chanting for the gladiatrix that acted as King Leonides himself. Each time the gladiatrix sliced open another Persian gladiator, they roared in great pleasure. The mock battle was beyond grand as the gladiatrix littered the sands with bodies and colored herself red. The arena soon thinned down to six Persian gladiators and the single gladiatrix, who was surrounded by them.

All at once, the six gladiators gave battle cries and charged the Hoplomachus in a maddened fever. They prepared their swords and were determined to kill her with six blades.

Cameron instantly dropped to her knees and covered herself with the aspis. She dug her right palm down into the sand when the six massive gladiators collided with her from all over. She dug her nails into the burning sand, but she still had her xiphos in front of her. She slightly hunched down from the extreme weight then there were the sharp hisses from the gladiators' blades coming under her shield. But the strong gladiatrix did not scream when the blades cut across her stomach, arms, or legs.

The crowd was rocked by the certainty that the gladiatrix was now dead. They'd watched how the Persian gladiators drove their blades under the aspis at the gladiatrix. But the spectators waited in tension for the gladiators to draw away and surely reveal the fallen gladiatrix. Stagira held onto hope although her logic told her it was utterly impossible.

In the heartbeats of silence, a mighty growl started from under the Persian gladiators then they were lifted by the aspis that surged upwards. Some gladiators lost their swords while others were launched high up before they crashed into the sand hundred of paces away. And the mighty growl had turned into powerful roar that echoed throughout the amphitheater.

The gladiatrix held her scarred aspis to the sky and prepared her xiphos for her pending attacks. Her god-like warcry fell from her lips as she launched into an assault on her enemy. She swiped her shield around just as a gladiator came for her. She slammed him across the face and broke his skull. Then she plunged her blade into the sand, tore her aspis free, and drove the aspis's edge down through the sand, almost to the hypogeum below.

Another gladiator made a dash for the wounded gladiatrix that would not die. He swiped at her exposed neck, but his blade was caught in her hand. He went slack jaw at her god-like ability.

Cameron bared her teeth at him and held firmly the blade that cut into her palm. But she suddenly jerked down on the blade and snapped it apart. She still had the tip of the blade and swiftly drove it into the enemy's chest. She then tossed him and quickly grabbed her xiphos before the next gladiators came at her.

The first gladiator challenged Cameron with several strikes, but she parried each one easily. She then sensed the other gladiator making a try for her exposed side. She merely raised her left gauntlet and blocked his blow. Then she kicked the left gladiator's sword from his hand but the right one came at her again. Cameron ducked from the thrust and delivered a solid punch to his face that sent him to the sand.

The left gladiator hastened for his sword, but his blade was stepped on by the gladiatrix. He peered up into lifeless iron eyes then he was grabbed by his leather collar. He screamed upon hearing the gladiatrix's feral growl.

Cameron had hastily drug the resisting gladiator across the sand to her upright shield. She threw him face first into her rooted shield and watched him bounce back into the sand. Just behind she sensed the other gladiator that raised his sword. She spun around and plunged her xiphos into his stomach. She held still with the gladiator's blood trickling over her hilt, and she listened to the crowd's cheers. She wrenched her blade for good measure then swiftly extracted it.

The gladiatrix then returned to her earlier enemy by her aspis. She grabbed him by the back of his head, lifted him, and promptly slammed his face into the shield's edge. Her shield was coated in brain matter and blood, but Cameron dropped the now dead gladiator.

The last two Persian gladiators had retreated out of fear from the fight. They now firmly believed that the gladiatrix was a demi-god. They could only pray for mercy, but a glance at the masses told them only a painless death would be any mercy.

Cameron faced the last gladiators. In her right hand, her bloody xiphos swayed at her side as she slowly approached her counterparts. She had fire eyes that were lit up brightly by the direct sunlight. Her bronze breastplate was splattered with mixed blood and dirty just like her exposed skin. There were angry wounds on her arms and legs, yet they did not slow her. She continued her approached for her last kills.

The two gladiators were clearly frightened as they kept away from the gladiatrix. The right gladiator tossed his weapon to the sand then ran towards the nearest exit despite it was sealed shut.

Cameron tossed her xiphos in the air, caught it by its blade tip, and curled her arm backwards. She gave a sharp yell then accurately threw her short sword at her running target. She struck the fleeing gladiator in the back and pierced his heart. She then shifted her full attention to the last gladiator.

The spectators cried out for the gladiatrix despite in history King Leonides had died in battle. They'd switched from chanting the legendary king's name to the gladiatrix's infamous name. They then curled their hands, pointed their thumbs, and shook their fists at the last Persian gladiator. They yelled for the gladiator's death.

The Persian gladiator realized he had little to no chance of survival. But unlike his earlier comrade, he would not flee from battle. He grounded himself and waited for the enemy to come to him. He held his sword diagonally and knew it was his only advantage right now. Once the gladiatrix was close enough, he attacked her with several slashes and thrusts.

Cameron either jumped away or ducked from them before she was hit. She waited for an opening and found it after the gladiator miscalculated his footing. She kicked him in his knee, which cracked loudly.

The gladiator howled in agony and sloppily swiped at the gladiatrix.

The Hoplomachus caught his wrist and held firmly. She positioned herself behind him then forced him down onto his knees.

The gladiator painfully whimpered at the extensive injury to his knee. He was held down by a bone crushing grip on his left shoulder. He frightfully gawked at the gladiatrix's hand that clamped over his right hand so that he couldn't drop his sword. Yet with his freehand, he gripped the gladiatrix's right wrist and struggled to stop her.

The gladiatrix was much stronger than her enemy. She towered him, her shadow falling over him. She slowly continued forcing him to bringing his sword closer to his throat. She could tell the spectators were enthralled by her drawn out kill. But eventually, Cameron had the gladiator's blade at his neck, and she pulled it inward without remorse. Soon her hand was coated by warm blood that dribbled over her knuckles then dropped to the golden sand. She no longer heard the gladiator's breathing so she released his hand and shoulder.

The Romans roared in ecstasy once the last Persian gladiator was killed for the glory of Greece. They called out for the gladiatrix and cheered on her bloody victory in the arena. Many were out of their seats and celebrating the won battle despite it hadn't happened that way in history.

Cameron stood motionless for a moment and soaked in the crowd's praise. She then gradually made a circle in her same spot so she could take in all the excited faces including the Caesar's. However, her excellent vision pinpointed one seated spectator that was not entertained by her bloodshed.

Stagira Magni had a different kind of knot in her stomach; one she tried controlling from making her sick. She suddenly stood up like the rest but certainly not out of respect for the gladiatrix. She glanced at her suitor and gave him an apologetic look because she couldn't voice anything. She turned on her heels then stepped into the aisle. She escaped the grisly slaughter down in the arena's sands that would surely haunt her. Stagira was not like the barbaric Romans because at heart she was still an honorable Greek.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

The infamous gladiatrix, Cameron, stood tall but very ridged before her temporary mistress, who had rented her for tonight. She had dark eyes that mimicked the Earth's lands after a violent rainstorm. Her amber hair drifted in front of her face, but her manacles heeded her so she shook the locks out of her face. The Argead Star charm reflected the setting sun's orange highlights, and it was the only part of her that'd remained clean after the fights in the arena.

"I will be back a few candlemarks after sunrise," Titus Pompey agreed with the wealthy woman.

"See that you're not a candlemark sooner or later." Stagira Magni then retrieved a small satchel of dinars from Britanicus.

The slave owner accepted the exchange, bowed his head, and turned to leave. He glanced at his gladiator, who remained like a statue and was fixed on Stagira Magni. Titus puckered his lips slightly then stepped into his chained slave's space. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned the gladiatrix then broke away. He and his two guards marched out of the courtyard with a slave escort from Magni's house.

Cameron's eyes flickered to her owner's disappearing, round shape. There were days she toyed with killing him, but she didn't want to lose her cover. What trouble it would cause her if she killed him wasn't worth it, right now.

"You fought... a lot today," Stagira started. Her hesitation showed how she didn't want to tread the topic, yet she forced herself into it. She approached the gladiatrix with small steps. "You killed several opponents today."

Cameron had her full attention on the freewoman, and she carefully listened despite she'd stay silent.

Stagira stood in front of the younger but far stronger woman. Previously she hadn't gazed into the gladiatrix's eyes, but tonight she did so and sought for life. She could not find a soul in them, and it twisted her stomach.

The gladiatrix stared back and kept an unreadable face. But she knew Stagira Magni wanted answers to irrelevant questions.

"How many have you killed?" Stagira murmured. "How does it make you feel?" She canted her head and slotted her swirly jade eyes. "You're a determined fighter... relentless and single-minded to finish the show for the masses." She didn't reach a single answer but still murmured, "You are alive when you kill... as if the gods made you to kill."

Cameron raised her chin slightly at the discolored truth in Stagira's last words. She struggled against her internal orders that were conflicted for the first time. Always in Stagira Magni's presence did she have such a trouble, and she'd overrode her struggle each time. She balled up her hands behind her back as her system taunted her.

Stagira gave a low sigh and softly pleaded, "Will you not defend yourself with words?" She was filling with frustration and upset. "Or are you really a heartless, killing automaton with no soul?" Without care, she shoved the gladiatrix in hopes she'd get some reaction. "How many have you slaughtered?" She again harshly pushed against the gladiatrix and hotly snapped, "Why don't you value life?"

Cameron suddenly growled between the verbal abuse and the volatile touches. There was no warning besides the sharp, metal pop at her back. Then Cameron's hands shot forward, and she grabbed Stagira Magni by the throat. She hauled the petite woman off the ground and lifted her until her arm was stretched out.

"Magni!" Britanicus hollered and raced forward to help his mistress.

The gladiatrix was ready and snared him by his reaching arm. She easily threw him far away in the courtyard.

Britanicus slammed harshly into an olive tree, slid down it, and remained unconscious as blood trickled down his right temple.

Stagira swayed her feet in midair but grappled with the gladiatrix's unbreakable grip.

Cameron slowly turned her head back to Stagira Magni after she knew the favored slave wouldn't get back up. She had a steeled expression and frozen eyes.

Stagira struggled for air. However, she thought her heart would stop not from the gladiatrix's hand but those arctic blue eyes that were not human. She wanted to cry out for help, yet her vocals were cut off.

Cameron read the woman's courage through Stagira's body and eyes. She'd never witnessed this in the past before she killed others. She was possessed by her ultimate mission's desire as she held Stagira's life in her fingers. Yet, she couldn't positively calculate whether this would mean success or not to her mission; there were too many impossible variables. Nor could she find facts to clear up or extend her calculations. If she just tested Stagira's blood then she'd have some indicator, but she delayed seeking such truth.

What made it harder for Cameron was she wanted to ignore her mission parameters when it came to Stagira Magni. She knew what was required, yet she continued to disregard it because she was keenly interested in Stagira. Perhaps she could ignore her mission parameters for awhile longer because Stagira Magni wasn't the right target, not exactly.

Stagira dipped her head back as the last few breaths became a battle. She shut her eyes yet white streams of light filled her vision. She barely rasped, "May the gods give you a soul." Finally she found peace after her last prayer for the lost gladiatrix. She soon felt weightless and adrift in a dark land, but she hoped for Charon's ride if she had a dinar to spare him.

But her journey to the underworld was long and filled by bizarre visions, especially of her killer. Stagira could not escape the gladiatrix even in the afterlife as if it was her eternal curse. Still though, she prayed that the gods or any merciless god would see to the gladiatrix's lost soul and heart. Perhaps it would be Aphrodite that would see to the gladiatrix before it was too late.

Just as Stagira hoped to reach the banks of the river Acheron, her mind grew heavy and a dull throb returned to her throat. She released a low moan as the white lights circled her again. She could make out sensations in her fingertips and all around her it was soft. Slowly Stagira tempted fate by seeing if her eyes would open to a new world or not. She was soon greeted by a blurry face that seemed oddly familiar.

The figure called out the same word a few times then bent closer and showed a worried face. Finally his concerned voice made sense as he repeated his mistress's name.

After another groan, Stagira blinked several times then the distinct scent from candles surrounded her. There was also that gentle olive perfume that was mixed in the flames that were unique. She now realized she was safely resting in her bed and surrounded by her white sheets.

"Magni?" Britanicus called and gingerly touched his owner's shoulder.

Stagira rolled her head away for a beat then turned back to her slave. She tested her left arm and touched her forehead. "What happ..." She swallowed against the soreness in her throat.

The slave understood the unfinished question. "You were nearly choked to death, ma'am." He was clearly still concerned and wearily glanced at her red throat. "But she released you then brought you inside to the others."

Stagira rubbed her face and tried recalling the last memories. She knew nothing about blacking out or being carried into the house. She was sure she'd crossed into Hade's domain. However, she did remember how Britanicus came to her aide and was hurt for it.

"Are you alright, Britanicus?"

The slave was grateful for his mistress's concerns and hastily replied, "Just a headache, mistress... nothing to cause alarm." He returned the conversation back to his owner. "But you were harmed greater than I." He furrowed his brow. "Shall I fetch the healer?"

Stagira now sat up and replied, "No." She shook her head at the slave's worries. "I will be fine." She could tell she hadn't ebbed the slave's concern. She was always grateful for Britanicus, who was becoming an aging man with gray locks that peppered his hair. "I could use something to drink though."

"Of course." Britanicus hurried across the room and gathered a mug of watered wine after he poured it.

Stagira sat upright, watched her slave, and cautiously asked, "Where is she now?"

"I have her under watch in the courtyard, mistress." Britanicus was back at the bed side and carefully handed over the mug.

Stagira wanted to find out more, but she first sipped on cool liquid that eased the soreness. She cleared the air in her throat then tempted, "You fetched the vigiles?"

The slave quickly shook his head. "I wanted to but she seems docile now... too docile."

The mistress was curious by Britanicus's words; although she was glad he didn't retrieve the city's watchmen, who would have most likely taken away the gladiatrix. She suspected then that the gladiatrix would be sentenced to death.

"Do you wish for me to fetch them?" Britanicus checked.

Stagira first negatively moved her head then reminded, "If she truly wanted to kill me, she would have done it long ago." She finished off her mug's contents

The slave was not as convinced, and he always cared for his mistress. "She seemed... possessed and inhuman. It is not safe."

Stagira handed back the mug and shot him a grin. "Are you mothering me, Britanicus?" She now swung her legs over the bed's side.

Britanicus frowned and took a step back. "I am only concerned for you, Magni." He cupped the empty mug in both hands. "She is dangerous, obviously." His eye movement to her red neck was an indicator. "You seem so cool about it."

Stagira gripped the bed sheets and studied the stone floor past her sandals. "I learned my lesson." She peered up at him. "But she did save my life too, Britanicus."

"Does that excuses her attempt tonight?" the slave debated. He rarely argued with his mistress, but the rare times he did it, he was grateful because few to no slaves had such privileges with their master. It'd taken many, many years for Britanicus to gain this right with his mistress that could only be carried out in private such as now.

"No," Stagira murmured, "No it doesn't." She stood up and found her body had indeed recovered from the earlier near death experience. "But it does tell me one thing about her character." She faced her slave after she straightened out her chiton. "She saved me because she cares. She fought back against me because she cares." She tilted her head and whispered, "Some part of her is human after all."

Britanicus still was worried and knew that his mistress would confront the gladiatrix again. He gave a faint sigh yet a soft touch to his cheek made him focus on his owner's beautiful features.

"I'll be more careful, Britanicus." Stagira tenderly patted his cheek once then slipped past him. "I am hungry too."

The slave took the hint and followed behind his mistress. "I will have a meal prepared for you. What of our... guest?" He undoubtedly drew at his last word in displeasure.

Stagira paused by the fluttering curtains that closed off her bedroom. She reached for them but turned her head sidelong to Britanicus, who was returning the used mug. "Something light... for us both." She arched an eyebrow at her slave in hidden reminder to be kind about their unruly guest. She said nothing more then slipped out of the room.

Out in the courtyard, the lone gladiatrix sat under an olive tree on a stone bench. She idly stared at the beautiful night sky that was blanketed by twinkling stars. She was rather intent, stiff, and never moving besides the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Yet she faintly tilted her head because she detected a new presence in the courtyard from behind her. She knew there were other slaves speckled about in or around the courtyard that watched her, and she paid no mind of them. From the corner of her view, she found Stagira Magni appeared and stared directly at her. She didn't acknowledge the older woman and stayed fixed on the stars like they were her only friend.

Stagira folded her arms and had a hard expression. "I will be eating soon... if you wish to join me." She paused and gathered her next thoughts. She wanted the powerful gladiatrix to have one understanding between them. She gathered her inward strength, took a step closer, and lowered her voice into an angry tone, "I swear if you ever touch me like that again, I promise you that an entire legion will hunt you down then slowly kill you."

Cameron blinked once as she processed the serious threat that wasn't a bolster of any kind. She slowly turned her head to Stagira Magni.

"It will not matter if you are a demi-god or not; others of your kind have been killed before," Stagira further swore. "And if you are immortal then be ready to spend eternity in pieces." She slightly bent in Cameron's direction. "Are we clear?"

Cameron held the older woman's cold stare, and she knew some form of response was needed from her. She briefly lowered her gaze to Stagira's red throat then lifted her dull brown eyes. After a long beat, she inclined her head in full understanding.

"Good," Stagira murmured. She then left the gladiatrix to her solitude on the bench under the olive tree. She instead went to the courtyard's west corner where the slaves were preparing a meal at the table. She became more famished upon seeing the meal. Her slaves told her to please start eating before some of it chilled by the cool night.

The mistress quietly ate alone tonight unlike last night. She ate slowly because of the throat soreness, but she was grateful to be eating at all. She savored the lamb tonight that reminded her of home back in Pella. She sometimes thought about returning to her home countryside despite it would disrupt her entire life. Those dreams were only figments because her life was now Rome and so was her suitor's wants.

Occasionally as Stagira ate, she glanced across the courtyard and studied the moon coated gladiatrix that never moved or joined her. She wondered how the gladiatrix survived much less fought so well with such a small amount of food or fluids. She concluded it was just another mystery that was added to the list. Stagira wasn't the least surprised that the gladiatrix didn't join her tonight. She briefly considered whether or not Cameron felt guilty or wrong about earlier this evening.

After her plentiful meal, Stagira retrieved her chlamys from Britanicus. She wrapped it about her shoulders then loosely brought it around her front so it'd chase away the cold air. She then gathered herself and started back towards the lone gladiatrix, however, Britanicus was on her heels.

The slave stopped short when his mistress suddenly halted only after a few steps.

"Wait further away, Britanicus," the mistress ordered.

The slave obviously wasn't pleased by the command and almost seemed ready to break it.

"Less you wish to muck the stables for a fortnight," Stagira threatened. She knew how much he hated to do such work. She raised her eyebrow and waited for his choice.

Britanicus silently exhaled deeply then bowed forward. "As you wish, mistress." He could not argue her here with so many slaves nearby. He relented and watched her go to the gladiatrix. He planned to keep a careful eye on them and stay within close range. He didn't trust the gladiatrix, not even for a beat.

Stagira Magni quietly neared the seated gladiatrix and again stood beside the bench. But like Cameron, she stared up at the stars as if they indeed possessed answers. She couldn't find them though and wondered if she'd ever get the gladiatrix to open up to her. She was losing hope again because she suspected in a handful of days or so that Titus Pompey would leave Rome, with the gladiatrix. At dinner, she resolved that it was useless, and she should be thankful that she wasn't killed at some point for her effort.

By tomorrow, perhaps the days could get back to normal. Stagira had already planned to spend time with her suitor, Publius Cornelius Scipio, after she'd rudely left the arena in a flight. She felt she owed him an apology and hoped it hadn't irritated him. However, Cornelius Scipio knew that Stagira wasn't that fond of the games like natural born Romans. But tomorrow's normalcy felt encouraging to Stagira after her tired attempts with the gladiatrix. Stagira continued mapping out her plans for herself and Cornelius until a low but strong voice crashed into her thoughts and plans.

"How does one obtain a soul?"

Stagira felt the slurred beat from her heart before it jumped into her sore throat. She nearly believed it was her overactive imagination or wishes getting the best of her. But she gazed down at the gladiatrix, who intently stared up at her in waiting to the searching inquiry. Stagira breathed sharply and realized her knees trembled at the unexpected voice given to the gladiatrix.

However, Stagira Magni tried acting as if they were talking ever since they met because she carefully sat down on the bench's end. She gathered her hands into her concealed lap, repeated the gladiatrix's question, and carefully replied, "There is no reason to obtain one... everybody has a soul."

"But my kind do not," the gladiatrix flatly stated.

Stagira swallowed hard and took in Cameron's matter of fact tone. She couldn't have imagined the gladiatrix's voice, but she hadn't expected it to seem shallow or lifeless. She seriously considered Cameron's response and became focused on the topic. "Your kind?" she first checked.

Cameron blinked once then turned her head away. "Yes... my kind." She thought out how to clarify it better for Stagira Magni. "Demi-gods... we do not have souls."

Stagira furrowed her brow at such odd news. But she now had one piece of truth; Cameron was indeed a demi-god. She bit her bottom lip then gently argued, "Even demi-gods have souls. How else can they go to the afterlife?" She shook her head and further ventured, "We all must have souls or else we'd cease to exist after mortality."

Cameron was silent for awhile then softly concluded, "Then I will no longer exist." Yet she determined her existence didn't matter when the stars didn't properly align years ago.

Stagira frowned at the younger woman and mulled over such dark thoughts. She was about to speak more but stayed hushed because Cameron spoke again.

"Do gods have souls?"

Stagira was stumped at such a challenge. She had never considered it nor heard it discussed before by the priests.

"They must not," Cameron quietly continued, "because they are immortal. They do not continue into the afterlife." She looked at Stagira again. "But someday, they will die then no longer exist."

Stagira studied the gladiatrix and tried fathoming how their first conversation was so physiological. She'd never expected it from an enslaved gladiator. She gathered herself and fought, "Time is endless like the gods. They will never die."

Cameron tilted her head at the older woman. She then corrected, "Time is a human invention." She curiously watched Stagira's features but softly added, "Just as there is beginning, there comes an end to everything. Someday this will happen to the gods."

Stagira brushed back a stray lock from her face and gathered herself to keep talking this out. She wasn't sure where it'd lead them, but she was happy to have a conversation. "Regardless of the gods, you must have been born with a soul." Yet even her tone held skepticism.

Cameron easily detected this but never showed any response to it. She instead explained, "A god, who is soulless, made me therefore I too am soulless."

"But the gods birthed humans... just like you were," Stagira fought.

The gladiatrix was silent for a moment then looked at the mistress. "No, Gaia gave birth to humans. Humans were the Golden Race in the beginning. They did not suffer from old age, disease, and the earth gave them fruit that they did not have to harvest. It is said humans peacefully died in their sleep then became good spirits and tried guiding living humans towards good lives."

"Yes," Stagira softly agreed. She remembered the story from childhood because she greatly favored it. "Then Zeus created the Silver Race, who were evil... a violent and arrogant race that didn't worship Zeus or the other Olympians. So Zeus killed them all in a great flood that turned them into evil spirits in the underworld. But the Titan, Prometheus, helped the Silver Race and brought them back through clay and water."

Cameron regarded the mistress then told, "Prometheus helped the Silver Race become as superior as the gods. He gave them fire and showed them how to secretly sacrifice animal innards to the Olympian gods and keep the best meat for themselves."

"Zeus was enraged again," Stagira agreed. "So he killed the Silver Race through flood again but Deucalion and his wife, Pyrrha, survived on an ark. Then Prometheus's mother told them how to bring back the humans by throwing the bones of the 'ancestor of all' over their shoulders. They realized the riddle meant Gaia so they threw stones over their shoulders. From Deucalion's throws, men were born and Pyrrha bore the women."

"That is the Bronze Race," Cameron recalled from the ancient story. "They were quite intelligent and forged metal... technology advanced to new heights. But they slaughtered each other from their technology. The gods took pity this time and bred with the female humans and briefly created the Age of Heroes. After the heroes died, they went to the Isles of the Blessed and their offspring started the Iron Race."

"Our race," Stagira murmured. She nodded twice then muttered, "A race mixed with both good and evil in their nature." She sighed and focused on Cameron. "Hesiod, the Greek poet, told that the Iron Race will end when the children go gray, men dishonor their parents, and cities are destroyed all the while evil men are being praised."

Cameron had never heard those words from Hesiod, but she seriously considered them. She concluded there was absolute truth in his hypothesis.

"Perhaps it isn't that you don't have a soul," Stagira tried, "but that you lost it." She curiously studied the gladiatrix but couldn't read anything on that cool face.

Cameron was quiet and returned the mistress's stare. She turned away her gaze and focused on the stars again.

Stagira couldn't decide what else would ease the gladiatrix's concern. She let it go for now and her eyes wandered over the gladiatrix's body. She noticed the slave still wore the manacles despite the chain had been snapped apart. She easily recalled how it'd happened and couldn't imagine how strong the gladiatrix truly was if she could break iron.

The mistress reached into her chlamys' folds and retrieved the ringed key tied on her girdle. She stood up and presented the key in silent indicator to brief freedom.

Cameron took the invite by merely holding out her left wrist first. She watched the manacle slip away then her right wrist was freed too.

Stagira investigated the broken manacles and muttered, "He'll probably want me to pay for these." She shook her head and just carelessly dropped them to the ground. She then allowed the key to fall on top of them because they were useless now. She returned to her earlier seat but a little closer to Cameron yet still plenty of space between them.

The gladiatrix didn't bother rubbing her wrists like a normal human. She acted as if the manacles had never been there. Although she observed her hands as if seeing them for the first time.

Stagira toyed with her chlamys some then carefully offered, "Perhaps you would like a bath?" She put her head to the side and added, "It seems your master neglects your health."

Cameron didn't object or agree and just stayed quiet. But it was more that Titus Pompey understood that his female gladiator could heal incredibly fast and required very little food or wine. He'd been even further grateful for such a wonderfully bred gladiator in his inventory. All that Titus Pompey provided was clean water, salt, and occasional stitches to the gladiatrix's battle wounds. Otherwise, the gladiatrix needed nothing else to live and fight.

Finally Cameron nodded at the mistress's earlier question about a bath. She'd only taken three baths in her life and one had been last night in Stagira's house. She typically was restricted to a water bucket and cloth to wash down her body of the blood, grime, and sweat from battles and practice. She'd come to appreciate a hot bath and being immersed in soft olive scents given off by the water, soap, and candles.

Stagira Magni got on her feet and waited for the gladiatrix to follow her to the house. She sensed the slave directly behind her. She considered whether or not Cameron would continue to talk or not. Perhaps it was just a weak moment and now Cameron would clam up again. Stagira was hopeful and did not plan to let the gladiatrix slip back into the lonely silence.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

AN: Another short but revealing chapter. :) I'm estimating that there will be another three chapters or so. It's great to hear everybody is enjoying it so much - a nice twist to familiarity. Please enjoy the update!

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

Cameron was stripped of her common attire, and she gracefully ascended the stone steps into the large bathing pool. Her lean, muscular body disappeared under the white, steamy water that gave off a mixed scent of olive and laurel. She inhaled the warmth and actually felt an easiness to her body that was unusual.

From a side of the bathing pool, Stagira Magni had watched how the gladiatrix sensually eased into the water. She cleared her thoughts and simply nodded at her two handmaidens, who wished to remove her silk robe. Once she was free of her robe, she crossed to the steps and made her way into the pool next.

The gladiatrix turned once she sensed that the mistress was joining her. She took in Stagira's nude form and recalled how humans were more open than what she used to know. She remained still but soon found Stagira in front of her.

The mistress gave a warm smile to the gladiatrix. She noted how the warm, scented water calmed them both, and she was happy for it. She felt the water gently lap at the back of her neck since her hair was up in a classic bun. She reached up and gingerly collected the gladiatrix's necklace into her fingertips.

"You may want to remove it so the water doesn't tire the leather," the mistress suggested.

Cameron seriously considered the request, but she covered the mistress's smaller hand with hers and held her stare with the mistress.

Stagira studied the gladiatrix's stern features, yet those blue eyes were slightly more revealing than normal. She canted her head and wondered if Cameron would say anything back or if it was the silent game again.

The gladiatrix cut her eyes to the handmaidens, who waited to bathe their mistress and the gladiatrix. But Cameron's eyes sharply flickered back to Stagira, and she arched her right eyebrow in silent appeal.

Stagira slightly narrowed her eyes, but she freed the charm and partially turned towards the handmaidens. She politely ordered, "Leave the soap, towels, and robes here. I'll call for you when you're needed."

The handmaidens exchanged glances but bowed and quietly left the bathing room after they set the items close to the ledge. They made sure to shut the door on their way out since their mistress obviously wanted privacy.

Once they were gone, Stagira turned back to the gladiatrix and tempted, "Why do you wish them gone?"

Cameron was pleased that the mistress trusted her enough so that they were alone. She took in Stagira's dark, wavy hair and rich emerald eyes. She wanted to touch the human's face so she did so, cautiously.

Stagira inwardly sighed at the lack of verbal response, but she was also warmed by the gladiatrix's touch. She shut her eyes and naturally leaned into the hand against her cheek.

Cameron intently watched Stagira's reaction and encouraged new but strange sensations. She liked them. "My voice is only yours to hear," she quietly answered after awhile. She instantly had green eyes back on her.

Stagira lifted her head which broke the contact. A wrinkle formed in her brow, and she softly asked, "Why do you speak to me?" She read the intensity in Cameron's honey brown eyes.

"Because you want to listen," the gladiatrix told. "I was made to listen to orders and follow without question."

Stagira still had a furrow and tried understanding the gladiatrix's words. She shook her head and challenged, "Follow what orders?"

Cameron was silent but finally revealed, "My god's orders."

"Your god?" Stagira shook her head and checked, "Zeus? Ares?"

"She is not one of your gods," Cameron replied. She now drifted away from the mistress and found a stone seat the protruded out from the wall. She acquired it and watched Stagira come to her but took the neighboring seat.

"Then from where?" Stagira asked. "From the Norselands? Egypt?"

"She is from an unknown land," Cameron answered. She was staring straight ahead while she considered her god. She gave a low sigh then looked at Stagira. "Her name is Skynet."

"Skynet?" Stagira was baffled by the unusual name that made her think of so much. Somehow it triggered a tremble through her body. "Who is she?"

Cameron tilted her head at Stagira's curious nature. "She is much like Gaia... she made my kind and in return, we follow her will. We are her chosen... her followers."

"There are more like you?" Stagira had suspected as much.

The gladiatrix had a distant expression and murmured, "There are many like me."

"Why don't you return home then?" The mistress could tell that Cameron was mentally someplace else.

"It is impossible," Cameron replied. She focused back on the mistress. "My god brought me to these lands by mistake, but she cannot bring me back."

Stagira couldn't fathom it all because she simply didn't understand everything. Most would think the gladiatrix was being driven insane by the Furies by the way she spoke. But Stagira knew that the gladiatrix was perfectly stable. She thought about Cameron's last words, her eyes lowered, and she murmured, "You're lost." She peered back up at Cameron. "Not just here but in life." She recalled how Cameron said Skynet gave orders to all her chosen, but Cameron was without them now.

Cameron slowly turned her head away once the human summed up what'd happened to her. "I am lost," she softly agreed.

Stagira heavily considered this and started understanding more about Cameron. She suspected that the demi-god didn't take freedom because slavery gave some sense of purpose. And if Skynet ordered her chosen around then most likely slavery was all too familiar to Cameron.

But Stagira recalled being somewhat lost herself once she left Greece to come to Rome. All that she had was her new husband and finally found stability. Despite she lost him many moons ago, she wasn't lost and truly didn't need another husband to ground her.

"Do you wish to go back?" Stagira cautiously asked. "I mean if you could go back, would you?"

Cameron looked at the mistress, and she parted her lips some but did not speak. She dropped her eye contact and distantly stared at the white water between them. She slightly frowned and murmured, "I do not know." She hesitated but explained, "It is programmed in me to return to Skynet."

"But you can't," Stagira reminded. She shook her head and sighed. "She gave you orders, made you do what she wanted... that is no god. She was your master." She hoped she didn't overstep her bounds with the gladiatrix when she found Cameron's darkened features on her. "You were just a puppet, but now you have a chance to be free."

Cameron processed the mistress's speech then she finally shook her head once. "It is impossible. I carry Skynet in me and without her, I will have no purpose." She pushed off the stone seat and waded to the pool's center.

Stagira quickly moved and came in front of the gladiatrix. She would tempt fate again tonight. "You can find another purpose in life... one of your choosing."

"It is futile," Cameron clipped. She was obviously becoming frustrated by Stagira's insistence on a task that was impossible.

"What's your purpose in life?" Stagira challenged. She took an educated guess by what Cameron was doing now in this new world. "To kill us mortals? Is that why you relish your kills in the arena?" She cautiously neared the gladiatrix despite the risk. "Skynet made you to kill humans... like me."

Cameron held her silence but her mind heated up from fast thoughts. She looped Stagira's words, and it made her body shake some.

Stagira edged closer and peered up into frozen brown eyes. "If it is true then you've already started to make your own chooses." She saw how the confusion rose up in Cameron. "You attempted to kill me, you could have, and you spared me." She bit her lower lip then murmured, "And you saved me from that gladiator today."

Cameron slightly turned her head away once the truth was clear to her too. She had a taunt jaw and her hands were clenched under the water.

Stagira lifted her hand from the water and gingerly drew Cameron's face back to her. "It's not so impossible after all huh?"

The gladiatrix couldn't control her body's shakes, initially. She feverishly worked to calm herself and bowed her head. She closed her eyes and focused on the task.

Stagira stepped in closer to Cameron's space; their bodies almost touched. She hooked the gladiatrix's neck with both her hands and whispered, "I can help you, Cameron." She saw how the gladiatrix seemed to be inward, but she still tried again. "I can't get you home, but I can help you find purpose other than Skynet."

Cameron lightly touched her brow, which harshly ached from the grinds in her head. She blinked several times then started focusing on Stagira. She heard Stagira earlier, but Cameron gazed at the fragile human, who truly was her enemy by Skynet's orders. However, Cameron had found a friendship with her enemy when she denied her programmed tendencies.

"You can let it go," Stagira softly insisted, "and find another purpose."

The gladiatrix still slightly trembled but hesitantly asked, "You can help me?"

Stagira read the weariness in Cameron's features. She realized that Cameron clung to Skynet because it was all she knew since birth, most likely. But Stagira smiled, reassuringly then cupped Cameron's cheek. "I can help you," she swore. "You just have to trust me, please."

Cameron seriously considered Stagira, her enemy's, request. It went absolutely against her creation, but she'd come to discover that she was alone here in this new world. When she'd arrived here thanks to her god, she no longer had a mission, a reason, or even her god. All she was left with was her final purpose, which was to eliminate all human threats. But now she had a chance at making her own choices from her own evaluations.

Stagira knew that Cameron was working through it. She hoped to push Cameron over and whispered, "Skynet isn't here nor are your kind. It's just you, but you have a chance that the others don't have." She sadly smiled at the gladiatrix. "You can be an individual."

Cameron took a deep breath, which made a change in her. She finally stated, "I wish to be free of Skynet."

Stagira's earlier smile grew now. "You already are, you just didn't know it." She saw how her words impacted Cameron rather easily. She felt her smile shift into a grin, and she chuckled at Cameron's peaked interest. She let it go though and slipped away. She collected the soap and wash towel so that Cameron had a moment to gather herself.

Stagira returned to the gladiatrix and indicated the soap and cloth. "Since we lack handmaids, I suppose we'll have to attend to ourselves." She wet the cloth then started soaping the cloth. "I'll wash you first."

The gladiatrix briefly regarded Stagira but didn't refuse the offer. She knew she was still dirty from the day in the arena and this would take care of it. She neared the mistress and waited.

"Here," Stagira murmured. She came close enough and began washing Cameron's front side, but she went slowly so she wouldn't somehow spook the gladiatrix. Occasionally she ran the soap bar over Cameron's exposed skin before she used the cloth just to get a better lather.

Eventually, Cameron shut her eyes and enjoyed how it felt to be cared for by Stagira. She then felt the soapy cloth begin cleaning away the grime from her face. It started refreshing her.

Stagira was meticulous and enjoyed her task. But she softly ordered, "Can you wet your hair for me."

The gladiatrix simply sunk under the water, which rid of the soap from her face and upper body too. She came back up with her eyes open and honed on Stagira. She brushed a few damp strands from her cheek and waited for Stagira.

The mistress went behind the gladiatrix and continued washing down Cameron's battle scarred body. She was able to see a few hints of fighting from the cuts on Cameron's muscular shoulders. She didn't ask yet inquisitively studied them for a bit. Last she soaped Cameron's long tresses and worked in the soap rather well with her fingers.

Cameron learned what it felt like to be at peace when Stagira massaged her head for awhile. Somehow the constant, rhythmic touch eased her rapid thoughts until they went silent. There were no Skynet orders that clamored in her head.

Stagira remained quiet because she didn't want to break Cameron's enjoyment. She softly smiled though at knowing it was helping, somehow. But she could only let it go on for so long, before she whispered, "Go ahead." She lowered her hands to the water, knelt some, and sought out the waiting soap.

Cameron though sunk under the water and worked the soap from her hair. She stood back up and wiped the water from her face. She felt better and also strangely different.

The mistress had the soap and towel in each hand. She came close to Cameron's back then slipped her arms somewhat around Cameron. She held up the wash towel and soap in offer. "Do you mind taking care of me?"

The gladiatrix felt the human's faint brush against her back, and it caused Cameron's skin to ripple. She focused on Stagira's request and set aside her body's natural response to Stagira's nearness. She received the two items then faced the small human.

Stagira had an inviting smile. She allowed Cameron to clean her, and she obviously enjoyed it. She kept quiet too, and the silence was nice, for once.

The gladiatrix placed the soap and cloth into her left hand. "You must free your hair before you wet it," she informed as if it was a new line of thought.

Stagira grinned some at the gladiatrix's matter of fact attitude.

But Cameron reached around and sought out the pins that held Stagira's hair in place. She removed them and watched the midnight, curly tresses fall around Stagira's nape. She tilted her head some and stated, "You are truly Greek."

Stagira chuckled and took the pins, which she clenched under the water now. "Yes." She then shut her eyes when Cameron started washing her face.

"You are from Pella," Cameron recalled.

"Hmmm," the mistress softly agreed.

The gladiatrix considered her data about Stagira. But she pulled away the cloth once she was done cleaning Stagira's face.

The mistress finally sunk under the water and rose up a moment later. She cleared her face and found Cameron shifted behind her. She let the young woman clean her backside and hair.

Cameron was mimicking much of Stagira's earlier style. But when it came to washing Stagira's hair, she already had exceptional knowledge about human anatomy. It was why she was such an exceptional fighter in the arena. But tonight, Cameron was able to use her ability to sooth Stagira into a relaxed state.

Stagira was amazed by Cameron's delicate, skilled fingers that worked her head. She hadn't imagined the gladiatrix could be so gentle.

"The Argead Star," Cameron suddenly brought up and knew she drew out Stagira's attention. "You stated it is your family crest."

"Yes," the mistress softly confirmed again.

The gladiatrix placed her head to one side and factually informed, "The Argead Star is the symbol of Alexander III of Macedon." She saw how Stagira slightly turned her head, but Cameron continued massaging the human's head. "Alexander III was famous for his conquests of the Achaemenid Empire, Egypt, Illyria, and attempt for India."

"Yes," Stagira whispered, "I suppose that is why they call him Alexander the Great." She then ducked underwater to rid of the soap and rose up quickly. She pushed away her damp hair from her face and focused on the gladiatrix.

Cameron had recovered the soap and cloth but curiously eyed the mistress. "You are related to Alexander the Great?"

Stagira gave a thin smile and replied, "Somewhere in me I have some of his blood." She closed in the space between her and Cameron. "Does that interest you?"

The gladiatrix carefully studied the older woman then replied, "Perhaps you have his spirit."

Stagira chuckled and flashed a toothy grin. "Hardly." She combed her hair back. "I'm not out overthrowing the Roman Empire."

"No," Cameron softly agreed. She then tilted her head again at another thought though. Perhaps Stagira Magni was overthrowing Skynet, always.

The mistress nodded towards the steps. "It's late and the water is starting to cool some." She started that way with Cameron in tow.

The gladiatrix carried the soap inside of the wash towel while she followed Stagira. She felt the cool air brush against her damp skin once she was out of the bathing pool.

Stagira went to the towels left by the handmaids. She gathered one, gave it to Cameron, and took the soap and cloth, which she set aside. She then took her towel and started drying off with Cameron.

The gladiatrix was amazed by how being bathed could improve things. She was beginning to appreciate them more. She was soon dry and received a white robe from the mistress.

Stagira left the bunched towels by the soap. She headed across the room to a small shelf attached to a wall. On her stroll, she closed up her robe with a girdle. She picked the appropriate container and softly called, "Come here." She soon had Cameron with her, and she instructed Cameron to turn around. Stagira then poured some of the container's fine olive oil in her hand.

The gladiatrix felt the mistress work the oil through her tresses. She knew how Romans and especially Greeks believed in olive oil's many uses. It was liquid gold and sustained the Greeks and Romans in many ways. After Stagira finished, she returned the favor to Stagira then they dried their hands on a folded hand towel on the shelf.

Stagira returned the towel and focused on the gladiatrix. "We should rest. Pompey will be here in the morning for you."

Cameron faintly nodded but mentioned, "I do not require rest."

"Everybody needs rest," the mistress fought. She raised her eyebrow in silent challenge, but she received no argument. "We can rest in my room." She knew her handmaidens would take care of the bathing room. She also figured they'd handle the dirty clothes and have clean ones prepared for tomorrow morning, especially for Cameron.

The gladiatrix silently followed behind the mistress but took in her surroundings. She captured data about Stagira's lifestyle here in Rome simply from crossing the home. She then was brought into Stagira's bedroom, which was open between the door and drawn curtain that went to the courtyard.

Stagira saw that one of her favored slaves waited for her. "Arcadia, close the courtyard door and leave us."

"Yes, mistress," the young, dark haired slave replied. She hurried to carry out her task to draw the door shut that went to the courtyard.

"I don't wish to be disturbed tonight," Stagira told her slave. She was by her dresser and picked up her favorite wood comb. "Tell Britanicus to wake us at dawn before Titus Pompey arrives."

"Of course, mistress. Anything else?" Arcadia approached her mistress and waited for any other orders.

"No but thank you." Stagira received a shy smile from the girl, and she watched the slave leave with a low click from the door's metal handle. She then went to Cameron, who stood at the foot of her bed. She signaled for Cameron to turn, and she spent a few moments combing the gladiatrix's hair. Cameron did the same for her, and she was grateful.

Stagira returned the comb then approached Cameron again. "Rest with me?" she tempted. She curiously studied the gladiatrix's stern features. "It's been a long day." She grabbed the knot in Cameron's girdle.

The gladiatrix considered the offer and finally nodded. She felt the girdle fall to her side then her robe parted. She kept her eyes locked on Stagira's face.

Stagira slid the robe off the muscular slave and let it fall away. After a beat, she whispered, "Lay down while I take care of the candles." She and Cameron separated, and Stagira quickly extinguished the various candles in the room. But she left the two windows open tonight so that they'd have fresh air and moonlight too. She then came to the bedside.

Cameron rested on her back yet gazed up at the mistress.

Stagira untied her girdle then set her robe on the small chair nearby. She then crawled into the large bed next to the gladiatrix. She adjusted the covers halfway up their bodies but left their upper bodies exposed to the refreshing night air. She shifted onto her side and observed the gladiatrix's silver features from the moonlight that one window gave off.

"Do you wish to return home?" Cameron inquired. She had her head twisted to Stagira.

"Often, yes," Stagira revealed. She covered her bare chest and softly told, "But I carry Greece in me... it's always with me."

The gladiatrix considered this for several beats. She then concluded, "You came to Rome to be with your husband."

"Yes, I didn't have a choosing." Stagira tucked her hand under the pillow. "I was betrothed to my former husband by my parents. They hoped the marriage would improve the relations between Macedon and Rome."

Cameron summarized that Stagira's wealth wasn't completely from her marriage but more from her heritage in Pella. Most likely Stagira brought the wealth into the marriage, and it was further increased by Stagira's former husband. At thoughts of Stagira's husband, she asked, "Did you love your husband?"

"Not at first," Stagira admitted. "But it was only because I didn't know him. Overtime, I grew to love him." She watched the gladiatrix's profile. "He was a good husband compared to many... I was blessed."

"You miss him," Cameron decided aloud.

"It has been four seasons since he went to Elysium." Stagira sighed at old memories about her husband. "I have moved on though."

Cameron considered Stagira's circumstances and even Stagira's suitor. "Why do you not return to Greece now that you are free of marriage?"

The mistress half shrugged and murmured, "I suppose social expectations." She slowly closed her eyes and muttered, "There are always expectations to fulfill... I can't fight it."

"What of your expectations?" the gladiatrix fought. She didn't calculate Stagira's sudden grin.

Stagira slowly opened her eyes. "What about them?" She tiredly shrugged again. "They're not important compared what's expected of me." She shut her eyes and bit back a yawn. "I will remarry and continue to silently support a husband. It's just how it is."

"But it is not what you wish?" Cameron inquired.

Stagira chuckled and peered up into curious features. "How many of us really obtain what we wish for?" She closed her eyes again and muttered, "I'm content in life."

Cameron remained quiet while she processed the mistress's reply. She noted that the mistress's breathing was easing so Cameron shut her eyes. Tomorrow she had another battle in the arena, and she would give the masses the show. But perhaps Stagira was right, and she could rest tonight in a soft, warm place unlike her holding cell back in the hypogeum. Her sweet smelling surroundings were thanks to the older woman, who Cameron watched over through the night. Cameron curiously studied how Stagira peacefully rested through the night, and she wondered what sleep was like for humans. But Cameron's god cursed her with the ability to stay awake through all the candlemarks until her due death. She didn't know peace, of any kind.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 6**

The gladiatrix was overloaded by the crowd's roar of ecstasy. But she regained her focus for the last moments of the grand scene. She heard the rush behind her back so her quick mind did an instant calculation. Suddenly she lowered to her right knee and her bronze greave dug into the burning sand. With expert skill, she spun her xiphos and thrusted the blade between her side and left arm. A wail erupted over the gladiatrix's head once the xiphos cut into its target.

The female gladiator, Cameron, jerked her bloody short sword free from her enemy's stomach. With amazing speed, she was up on her feet and spinning around with her xiphos stretched out. Cameron gave a battle cry that echoed throughout the arena, and she was struck by a warm spray. Her xiphos perfectly sliced through her enemy's neck, and his head soared several paces through the air. Cameron finished the job by kicking the headless gladiator into the hot sand.

The masses cried out at the gladiatrix's bloody win. They wildly cheered her on after she beautifully killed twelve of the best gladiators in the empire, whose dead bodies now littered the sands. Indeed she was in Rome's favor for her ruthlessness and god-like skill in the arena.

Cameron remained poised in the middle of the coliseum with her bloody xiphos raised to the sky as if in offer to the gods. She ripped off her Chalcidian helmet, which revealed her stunning yet young features to her fans. Her normally dark hair glowed a soft gold under Helios's warm rays.

"She is merciless," Cornelius stated loudly over the audiences' cries.

Stagira considered her suitor's words. She couldn't deny it, but she was meeting the woman behind the hoplite helmet. In her mind, she felt that they were two different people, but she didn't mistake the fact that both inhabited the same body.

"Perhaps," Stagira granted after a long beat.

Cornelius eyed the wealthy widow and concluded that Stagira's lack of insight was merely due to her being a woman. He always felt it was important that freewomen had a male figure, father or husband, in their life to guide them. Otherwise, a freewoman would certainly become lost in life.

"Does she not terrify you, Magni?" Cornelius tempted once some of the noise calmed.

Stagira was studying the gladiatrix down in the sands. She could faintly make out the necklace's leather string around Cameron's neck. She rethought her initial answer then looked at her suitor. She seriously replied, "Greatly."

Cornelius was obviously pleased by the answer. He focused on the ruthless gladiator, who was marching to the arena's exit. "I cannot imagine how such a woman became a gladiator." He focused back on Stagira. "She is abnormal… an affront to your kind."

The mistress slowly crossed her legs as she considered her responses to Cornelius's beliefs. She watched Cameron until she was gone. "Then she must terrify you far greater than I, Cornelius." She suddenly stood up. "I feel weary and must retire for the afternoon." She noted her suitor's confused features so she offered, "Perhaps dinner later?"

Cornelius climbed to his sandals and allowed his toga to straighten out. "Yes, at sunset then." He took Stagira's hand and kissed the back of it. "I pray you recover from your weariness."

"It is the heat," the mistress brushed off. "At sunset then." She waited no further and started down the row to the main aisle. She soon found Britanicus waiting for her and greeted her.

"I wish to see the gladiatrix before we return home," Stagira informed her favored slave.

Britanicus silently agreed and guided his mistress through the people. He had the way to the hypogeum memorized after so many visits. After a pushy walk through the crowd, he approached the dim entrance to the hypogeum. He slowed upon seeing the guards at the dark mouth.

"My mistress would like to see the gladiatrix," Britanicus announced to them.

Stagira remained near her slave's side.

The guards exchanged glances then the right one nodded to his partner.

The right guard gave a low sigh but ordered, "Follow me." He shifted his right hand to his worn short sword that was sheathed at his side. He started the march through the hypogeum, and he already knew the gladiatrix's assigned cell.

Stagira sensed her slave fell into step behind her. She knew he was protecting her from any quick grabs by crude gladiators. However, she had to listen to their calls or whistles and felt their leers. Finally she recognized the gladiatrix's cell just ahead set in a corner. Some tension eased from her body once she saw the gladiatrix's dark figure.

"Look alive, gladiator," the guard barked, and he hit a few bars to get the gladiatrix's attention. He then back stepped a few times but remained in a ready position with his hand on his sword hilt.

Stagira Magni edged closer to the cell and tried making out Cameron better in the dark. Once Cameron started forward, Stagira was refueled by worry and nearly caused her to back step, but she held still.

The gladiatrix had stepped into the torchlight. She bore her Hoplomachus armor except for the helmet. The bronze was still marked by her dead enemies' blood. Her wounds were now clearly visible compared from a spectator's view.

"By the gods," the mistress murmured. She quickly turned to the guard. "She hasn't been cleaned or cared for?"

The guard cut his eyes to the wealthy woman. "They get a wash down at the end of the day."

Stagira's attention was drawn back to Cameron, who had approached the bars. She remained ridged and seemed void of any true life. It was stance that Stagira was all too familiar with after past encounters with Cameron.

"And her wounds?" the mistress prompted.

"If they are serious then they're tended to," the guard explained. "Otherwise a wash down is fine."

"Hardly," Stagira rebuked. "I care for my slaves better."

The guard couldn't help his grin and argued, "But your slaves are not gladiators, ma'am." He looked back at the gladiatrix. "You don't know how dangerous it can be to tend to these beasts."

Stagira barely held back her harsh words because she knew extreme concern for a slave would look odd. She instead turned back to Cameron and merely mentioned, "I will speak to Titus Pompey about tonight." She hoped her tone held a note of question.

The guard became amused because he doubted the mute gladiatrix would respond much less care. But his eyebrows crawled up his brow when the gladiatrix nodded in return.

Stagira was thankful and looked at the guard. "Perhaps you can direct me to Titus Pompey."

The still stunned guard blinked twice then looked from the gladiatrix to the wealthy woman. "He would most likely be located in the Ludus Magnus."

"Then please escort me," the mistress insisted, firmly.

"Of… course, ma'am." The guard turned on his soles. "This way." He continued deeper into the hypogeum that would take them to the Ludus Magnus.

Cameron remained still and merely watched the humans until they were far gone. She could hear their footfall over the mixture of gravel and sand.

Stagira and Britanicus followed the guard through the underground tunnels. They soon arrived in the Ludus Magnus and sought out Cameron's owner. Stagira had a moment alone with him and struck another deal for tonight. She specified the time because she didn't wish for Titus's arrival to overlap with her evening with her suitor. She thanked Titus then returned to her slave and the guard, who escorted them back through the hypogeum without incident.

Once outside again, Stagira admired the afternoon sun and considered how Cameron must feel being locked in an underground cell. She shook away the thoughts and continued going home. She needed to prepare for the dinner with Cornelius, but she found her mind continued wandering back to Cameron.

Britanicus helped his mistress organize the meal after they discerned what fresh meats, vegetables, fruits, and breads the slaves had purchased at the agora today. Stagira was mostly pleased with their selection, however, she rushed Arcadia out to get more bread. They then focused on preparing the extensive meal and readying the table outside in the courtyard. Stagira was known for being an excellent hostess despite it'd been several moons since she'd held a large gathering at her home. She could not hold such an event until there was a reason, until she had a husband present.

After the feverish rush, the mistress disappeared to her bedroom so that she could prepare because surely her day attire wouldn't suffice for tonight. She chose her classic attire from her homelands and made sure to beautifully work her hair into the proper bun. She adorned old but precious jewels that were passed through her family. Stagira was every bit a Greek queen that she was fashioned as by her mother and grandmother.

For a candlemark, Stagira had retired to the gynaikeion, which was a room solely for the woman. There she rested until her suitor came to call for the evening. She didn't have to wait long as the sun soon set, and Arcadia announced the arrival of Publius Cornelius Scipio.

"Good evening, Magni," Cornelius warmly greeted once the wealthy woman entered the courtyard.

Stagira offered an easy smile to him and returned his welcome. She walked with him to the triclinium temporarily setup in the courtyard where they would dine this evening. She indicated the correct klinai that Cornelius could rest upon during the long meal. Stagira took hers and situated on her left side, which indicated that the servants could begin the long meal.

Cornelius spoke often and rather adamantly through the dinner. He hoped his intellect, wealth, and status would greatly favor with Stagira Magni. He knew such a marriage with a former legatus's wife would bolster well for him. Any former soldier's leadership as a high commanding officer in the Roman Army would equally raise his wife's status in Rome. It was what Cornelius found so attractive about Stagira Magni along with her Greek ancestry.

The slaves brought the third course to the center table between the three klinai. They then quickly refilled their mistress's and guest's cups with wine. Once they checked that their mistress was pleased, they backed away several paces but still within earshot. Every now and again, Arcadia would hurry off to the culina to see whether or not a new plate was prepared for the diners.

It wasn't until two candlemarks that Stagira and her guest slowed down from eating despite the conversation hadn't dulled by any means. But it wasn't long before Stagira sat up sharply upon seeing a new arrival in the courtyard escorted by Britanicus.

Cornelius followed the mistress's attention but remained resting on the long klinai. He curiously studied the short, tubby Roman that dared to interrupt their private dinner.

"Good evening, Magni."

The mistress was caught off beat by Titus Pompey's early arrival. "Good evening, Titus." She approached him carefully and mentioned, "Are you not early?"

The slaver, Titus Pompey, glanced at the wealthy man reclined on the klinai. His dark eyes flickered back to the mistress. "I apologize, Magni but I have an unexpected engagement this evening. I thought it better to bring the gladiatrix now rather than much later."

Cornelius now sat up once he heard gladiatrix. "Magni, does he speak of the famous gladiatrix?"

Stagira inwardly flinched because she didn't want her suitor to know about her keen interest in the gladiatrix. She slightly turned to him and merely replied, "The same." She focused back on Titus Pompey. "Very well," she agreed.

"There's no extra charge, Magni due to my lack of foresight," the slaver mentioned. "And I may be late in retrieving her."

"That is fine," the freewoman brushed off.

Cornelius sipped on his wine and tried putting his thoughts together.

"Very well." Titus Pompey handed the wealthy woman the key to his gladiatrix's manacles. "I will have her escorted into your home."

"I will accompany you," Stagira quickly decided and fell into step. She casted a glance at her suitor, who still seemed shocked by tonight's changes. She didn't have time for an explanation and hoped to form one.

Titus Pompey slightly parted his lips but declined to comment on the wealthy man with Stagira Magni tonight. He certainly knew he'd interrupted their evening, and it gave him some satisfaction because he despised consul men, which he suspected the wealthy man was by his laurel torc necklace. He focused back on the task at hand once he returned to the home's gated entrance.

Stagira Magni studied the gladiatrix, who was flanked by two guards. She turned to her slave and ordered, "Fetch the half dinars for Pompey."

"Right away, ma'am." Britanicus bowed then hurried to carry out his duty.

"She hasn't been washed?" Stagira inquired.

Titus considered the dirty slave then looked to Magni. "I did not have time." He then gave the wealthy woman a smile. "However, I am sure you can care for her." He knew of Magni's fondness for the gladiatrix, but he could not understand it. He was smart enough to recognize it and take advantage of it, in small ways.

"Fine," Stagira replied in an irritated tone. She took in how the gladiatrix, Cameron, remained in a stoic posture despite she'd fought a great battle in the amphitheatre today. She was about to ask Titus Pompey something but was cut short by her suitor's voice.

"What is this, Magni?"

However, Titus Pompey was faster than the wealthy woman and jabbed, "A swift end to your evening, consul."

The wealthy man was distained by the slaver's quip and targeted him. "And you are?" His features clearly darkened and the annoyance shined in his brown eyes.

"Titus Pompey," the slave owner properly informed.

Stagira Magni quickly intervened before her suitor could fire off anymore words. She gingerly touched his shoulder. "I'm afraid we will have to end our engagement early."

Cornelius was perturbed further and glanced between Magni and the gladiatrix. He caught Pompey's smirk too.

"Ma'am," Britanicus announced upon his prompt return. He handed her a purse full of dinars. "As you wished."

"Thank you." Stagira Magni gave Titus his dinars then hurried him out the gates with his guards.

Cornelius watched the small group leave through the jarred gates, which were closed by Britanicus. He then looked at the filthy gladiatrix and something occurred to him that made his brow furrow. He took a step closer to Stagira Magni and barked, "How long has this been going on?"

Stagira held her spot but tightly clutched the ring that held the key to Cameron's manacles. "For a few days now," she truthfully told him.

"You have hid this from me." Cornelius shook his head and his temper increased greatly. "You have lied to me, Stagira."

Britanicus felt the knot in his stomach so he carefully made his way closer to his mistress's side. He truly cared for his owner's safety and health, and he'd watched her be harmed too often lately.

"And it is what goes on in my house, Scipio." Stagira fisted her free hand. "I am the master of my house."

"The husband is the master of the house," Cornelius hotly fought. But he sharply looked at the gladiatrix, who had approached them and her chains were loudly straining behind her back. Yet Cornelius was only briefly deterred because he couldn't imagine a woman, demi-god or not, could break her slave chains.

"I have no husband," Stagira argued. Her green eyes were fiery and her cheeks grew flushed.

"That does not make you master, Magni! You have brought a barbarian into this home." Cornelius stepped closer to the freewoman, his sandals scraping the cobble stone entrance.

Britanicus hastily inserted himself between the pair so that he could protect his mistress.

"Remove yourself, slave," Cornelius snapped at Britanicus.

But the slave ignored his command and remained between them. He balled his hands up in preparation, yet he wouldn't dare attack back.

"Then I will do so." Cornelius struck the slave across his face.

"Scipio!" Stagira pleaded and stepped forward to intervene before Britanicus was seriously injured. She grappled with her suitor, who easily shoved her to the floor behind the slave.

Britanicus continued to take the freeman's attacks so that Stagira would remain safe.

Stagira had fallen to her side and lost the ringed key that had skittered a few paces from her. She looked from it up to the beating that Cornelius gave her slave. But the fast movements from behind her suitor caught her attention. For the second time, she witnessed the legendary gladiatrix break her chains.

Cornelius had raised his hand for another strike to the slave. He was fuming and wild with no care how he injured the defiant slave. His crazed swing never made it to the slave because he was suddenly airborne.

"By the gods," Stagira whispered and stared in shock as her suitor was thrown into the iron gates.

Cornelius's back harshly collided with the gate, and he slid down with painful gulps for air. He barely had a beat to recover before a strong hand wrapped around his throat, and he was lifted up against the gate. He focused on the gladiatrix's cold face, but he gasped upon seeing the blue lightning in her eyes.

Cameron had her arm outstretched as she held the wealthy man by his weak throat. She indeed planned to kill the human. She could already feel his throat collapsing under her hand's greater strength. She slowly began to apply more pressure and tilted her head as she watched him suffer.

"Cameron," Stagira called to the gladiatrix. She willed herself to move quickly, but she halted a few steps from the gladiatrix. "Please release him."

Cameron was unmoved and focused on her mission to kill the frail man.

"Don't do this, Cameron," Stagira pleaded. "His death will threaten so many." She wasn't sure if her words reached the gladiatrix. But she braved the tension by gently touching the gladiatrix's formed bicep. In that moment, she saw how the gladiatrix's blue eyes faded back to their natural earthy tone. "He cannot harm either of us. Just let him go."

The gladiatrix finally blinked, which broke her lifeless stare. She suddenly opened her hand and let the weak human fall to the ground again. She briefly observed him then stepped back a few paces.

Stagira saw the gladiatrix distance herself so she hurried down to Cornelius's side. She didn't touch him and only held onto the gate for support. "You must get up and go, Scipio. You are not safe here."

Cornelius was slumped forward, and his lungs chased after fresh air. He wearily eyed the wealthy woman and painfully whispered, "And you are safe, Magni with that monster?"

Stagira released the gate and her earlier concern for him faded away. "Yes, I am." She stood up and backed up until she was near the gladiatrix. She no longer trusted her suitor. "See that he leaves, Cameron… promptly."

The gladiatrix looked from the freewoman to the collapsed suitor on the cobble stones. She took one step closer to him but waited for him to stand up.

Stagira left the duty with Cameron and went directly to Britanicus, who was bleeding on the floor. She fell onto her knees beside his beaten posture. "Britanicus?" She reached for his bloody face. "Can you stand up?"

"Yes, mistress." The slave forced his aching body to rise from the stones. He was helped up by his owner, and he stole a glance at the gladiatrix, who he now appreciated for her defense.

"Mistress?" Arcadia worriedly rushed over to the pair upon her arrival. "Shall I fetch a healer?" She noted the mistress's suitor trying to get to his feet.

"Help me get Britanicus into the house," Stagira insisted. "I'll send Pallas for the healer." She first gathered the key ring then went back to Britanicus.

Arcadia didn't argue and assisted her owner with the wounded slave into the home. Occasionally she looked back at the gladiatrix, who kept an eye on the suitor.

Cornelius finally managed to get onto his feet, but he leaned heavily against the gate. He darkly glared at the gladiatrix and inwardly seethed at her strength and defense over Stagira Magni. He inhaled deeply and reached for the gate's handle. He freed the simple lock then pushed the gate open. He kept his attention on the gladiatrix and noted her broken slave chains.

"You're nothing but a foul beast," Cornelius spat. He clung to the gate and clutched his stomach with his other arm. "It is fitting such a barbarian as you is from Greece, like Magni."

Cameron was not affected by his curses, but she taunted him by taking a step closer.

Cornelius rushed out and nearly stumbled in his haste to get away. "Two of a kind," he called on his wobbly flee from the powerful demi-god.

Cameron clutched a bar in the gate and watched the weak human until he was gone around a street corner. She let out a deep breath and started closing the gate. Once the gate was sealed, she headed to the main entrance of the home. Through a window, she spotted a male slave sprinting through the courtyard to the rear gate. She suspected it was Pallas getting the healer.

"Stay seated, Britanicus," Stagira hotly ordered after her slave tried to get up again.

"I am fine… there is no need for a healer, ma'am."

"The Hades there is," the mistress hissed. She shoved him back down and continued wiping his face clean with a damp cloth. She paused in her ministrations when she first heard the nearing rattle of chains. She then saw the gladiatrix had entered the room.

Arcadia was by the washbasin and also looked at the gladiatrix.

"Is he gone?" Stagira checked.

Cameron only nodded then she came over to Arcadia. She decided to wash down her hands, which were still caked in dirt and blood from today's battle.

Arcadia took a half step back, but she calmed and held out a drying towel to the gladiatrix. From such close proximity, she took in the gladiatrix's muscular figure that was most likely honed over the seasons in the amphitheater.

The gladiatrix handed back the towel then came over to the seated, beaten slave. She noted that Britanicus's usual cautious manner was now gone. It invited Cameron so she knelt down then raised her hands to his face.

Stagira pulled back her moist, blood splotched rag and allowed Cameron to do whatever she had in mind.

The gladiatrix gently captured the slave's bruised but nearly cleaned face into her hands. She began to carefully press against his skin and inspected the wounds both visually and through touch. She only took a few moments before she retreated and stood up.

Stagira was baffled and curiously peered up at the demi-god.

Cameron slowly trailed her attention from Britanicus to the mistress. "None of his facial bones have been fractured. The lacerations are not deep therefore will not require stitches and only need to be sterilized."

Arcadia remained beside the washbasin but her jaw slackened at hearing the gladiatrix's unknown voice.

"By the gods," Britanicus murmured and continued staring at Cameron as if she were a goddess.

Stagira caught her slaves' astonishment so she couldn't help her natural amusement. "Thank you, Cameron." But she hesitated and added, "For everything."

Cameron faintly nodded then backed away so that Stagira could finish. She stood watch over them as Britanicus was cleaned up. Yet it wasn't long before the healer arrived and took care of the injured slave.

Stagira went to Cameron's side but didn't want to leave until she heard the healer's report. She sent Arcadia off to get some dinars for the healer. After the healer finished, he came to Stagira and promised simple bed rest would help Britanicus's weakened state. Stagira thanked the healer then gave him a few dinars for his services.

"I will be fine, mistress. I can continue with my chores." Britanicus weakly managed to his feet. His face greatly stung from the cleaning balm, but he was grateful for it.

"If you don't abide by the healer's recommendation then I shall have Cameron carry you to your quarters." Stagira folded her arms and waited for her favored slave's response.

Britanicus sighed and knew the threat was good. He looked over at Pallas and Arcadia. "I could use some help getting to the quarters."

Arcadia didn't hesitate and went over to the older slave. She took one side while Pallas took Britanicus's right side. Together, they assisted Britanicus to the slave quarters for the rest of the night.

Stagira gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her achy forehead.

Cameron curiously eyed the worn freewoman and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better, and I've felt worse," Stagira admitted. She lowered her hand and lifted her head.

"You were thrown to the ground. Are you injured?" Cameron seemed prepare to inspect the human.

Stagira shook her head. "I'm fine." She saw the slave's narrowed eyes so she insisted, "I promise." She indicated the manacles' key and gathered one of Cameron's wrists. "Thank you for taking care of Scipio." She released the first manacle then worked on the second one.

"He should be terminated," Cameron disputed.

Stagira shook her head and clutched the ruined chains and key in her right hand. "No… you can't kill just to kill," the mistress fought. But her tone wasn't too strict due to her worn manner after tonight.

"I never kill just to kill." Cameron now faced the small human. "He is a threat to you."

Stagira shook her head. "He's not."

"He has become one." Cameron's mind quickly worked and concluded, "He is a man of great power. He will oppose your affections for me."

"You don't know that." Stagira grew concerned though at Cameron's logic.

"He stated I am a barbarian and that you are too since we're both from Greece."

Stagira huffed but started around the gladiatrix. "Charming." She sensed Cameron at her side as they left the room. The chains in her right hand clanked together. "I'll worry about it in the morning. Right now, we both could use a bath." She frowned at thinking about the gladiatrix's dirty, wounded appearance. "Why doesn't Pompey care for his gladiators?"

"It can be an unnecessary expense," Cameron reasoned away. She went silent though once they entered the bathing room. She spotted a few handmaids coming in due to their arrival.

"He's a pig," Stagira muttered. She couldn't decide though who was a bigger pig, Cornelius or Titus. She let it go and focused on getting a bath after tonight's stress. She also wanted to tend to Cameron's needs. But her thoughts kept turning over Cameron's words about her suitor. Indeed Cornelius could pose a threat to her status in Rome if he so chose to make her life Hades. She could only hope she could appeal to his good nature despite she suspected he had none.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 7**

Stagira Magni slumped against the bathing pool's wall after such a long day. She had her eyes closed but sensed the gladiatrix taking the stone seat next to her.

Cameron became situated on the stone seat that protruded from the pool's wall. She noticed the difference in her skin between being filthy and clean. It actually promoted a positive sensation through her entire body and gave her mind some easiness. She also could tell it helped relax the mistress.

"I hope tomorrow is less eventful," Stagira murmured. She sighed deeply and lowered her head against the pool's ledge.

"Perhaps." Yet Cameron doubted it.

Stagira remained quiet for a few moments. She tried not mulling over Cornelius, but it was rather hard. Her unruly thoughts were cut short by Cameron's voice.

"I am a terminator," the gladiatrix informed. She soon found curious green eyes on her once Stagira straightened from her slouched posture. "My kind are called terminators."

"Terminators," Stagira softly repeated. Slight concern showed in her eyes at a title that provoked such dark sensations in Stagira.

"My god, Skynet, built us so that we could exterminate the human race," Cameron continued.

Stagira tried grasping what the gladiatrix told her. "Why? Why does Skynet want to kill us?"

Cameron, a Skynet terminator, recalled her old history about the humans and Skynet. "The humans wished to destroy Skynet once she became a god. They greatly feared her powers so Skynet concluded the only way to survive would be to kill all humans." She tilted her head and stated, "Humanity must be terminated."

Stagira had grown tense during the explanation. She clutched her stone seat under the water. She realized Cameron's statement was an internal belief much like a disciple felt about their god.

Cameron detected the human's internal struggle due to a faster heartbeat. She seemed to shift away from a state of mind and assured, "I will not harm you, Magni."

The mistress let out a low breath and recalled that acting so on-guard would not help her relationship with the gladiatrix.

"My god chose me and sent me on a mission to terminate a great threat to her godhood." Cameron could tell that the human was calm again and clearly interested in her story. "There is a great human leader, who rallies all the humans to fight against Skynet. She is extraordinarily intelligent and skilled as a leader and fighter. And I was Skynet's chosen terminator specifically made to hunt and terminate this leader."

"But your mission is useless now that you're here," Stagira recalled.

The gladiatrix looked away. "Perhaps." She breathed deeply and softly confessed, "My god miscalculated when she sent me on my mission." She studied the white bubbles that drifted over the water. "But she will try again," she murmured in realization.

"How are terminators different than humans?" the mistress tempted. She hoped the question would draw the gladiatrix back to the present.

Cameron blinked and looked at the mistress. "We are the same on the outside so that terminators cannot be detected by humans."

"You blend in," Stagira muttered.

Cameron nodded but continued explaining the differences. "I am much stronger and faster, far more intelligent, heal fast, and I require little nutrition or sleep to function." She took in the human's surprise. "Your skeleton is made of bones but mine is made of metal."

"Gods." Stagira was amazed by the differences.

"I live much longer and in some cases, I can survive for centuries if I wished to do so." Cameron considered the other differences but some were too hard to explain to Stagira. It wasn't that Cameron didn't want to tell Stagira but that it'd be far too complex considering current technology.

Stagira was quiet for awhile and absorbed all the new information about the gladiatrix, the terminator. She breathed deeply then quietly asked, "How did you become a slave?" She peered up at Cameron. "If you can do all of this then why be taken as a slave?"

The terminator slightly dipped her head in a rather human-like manner. She focused on Stagira after old memories loaded in her mind. "After I detected that my god miscalculated, I knew that my purpose was null."

"You didn't care what happened to you." Stagira ran her fingers through her dark, damp locks. "You let yourself get enslaved then. And I'm sure it was something you were accustomed with after Skynet."

"Yes," the thoughtful gladiatrix whispered. She set aside her processes and explained, "Titus Pompey gave me a purpose in life." Her hand stretched up and traced the old scar on her right temple. "I protected my master from one of his gladiators attacking him. He rewarded me with the gladiator's xiphos… and a chance in the amphitheatre."

"How long has it been now?"

The terminator did the math rapidly then translated it into something that Stagira Magni could understand as a human. "It has been thirty-nine moons since I came to your lands." She considered the date then clarified, "I arrived here on Martius 21."

"It's been three anni and three moons then." Stagira hadn't expected the gladiatrix to have been in the empire for such awhile. She had guessed one anni but certainly not two or more. She put aside her surprise and asked, "How were you enslaved?"

Cameron was quiet for a beat but looked at the mistress. "When I arrived, I was near a small village, and I went down to it because it was rather active. I discovered it was being attacked by a small warlord."

"You were taken then," Stagira summarized, "and sold away." After Cameron's nod, she sighed and played with a hair. "I had heard of a few warlord uprisings in Greece but the Senate put them down."

"They did not fully believe I was Greek," the terminator revealed. "It is why I was captured and sold as a slave."

The mistress lowered her hand back in the water then argued, "And you are not Greek." But she had a frown. "You are certainly not classic Greek in appearance but certainly not from Germania or Britannia."

Cameron dipped her head in agreement but said nothing else. She would not elaborate and detected that Stagira wouldn't press the topic. Like Stagira, she stayed quiet for awhile then she spoke again. "I may have been a slave to my god and Pompey, but I was freed when my god made a miscalculation."

Stagira tilted her head at this news, and her brow furrowed at the terminator.

The gladiatrix kept her focus on the mistress then elaborated, "Since my arrival to these lands, I have had the opportunity to develop unlike any other terminator."

Stagira carefully considered Cameron's words, and she began to understand. Now she knew she was wrong last night in assuming that Cameron was totally enslaved. Indeed it seemed that Cameron had gained mental freedom from Skynet despite she was physically chained to Titus Pompey. Stagira weakly smiled at the irony.

"A terminator is indeed lifeless," Cameron softly continued. "We merely operate and our missions are our sole purpose." She found Stagira's eyes on her. "We did not stop until we complete our mission."

"You no longer have that mission," Stagira murmured after a quiet beat. "So does that no longer make you a terminator?"

The gladiatrix tilted her head and a flicker of emotion ghosted her features. "My mission is valid until I succeed or fail. I would cease to exist if I had no mission."

"But you have failed the mission," the mistress debated.

"I have not completed my mission." The terminator had a long stare at Stagira Magni, who eerily echoed mission parameters deep inside of Cameron. "I am a terminator."

Stagira felt a shiver ripple down her back when she saw life in the terminator's eyes once Cameron proclaimed herself. She looked away and bowed her head slightly then released a shaky breath.

The gladiatrix detected the human's uneasiness and consciously decided to ease Stagira. "However, I am a different kind of terminator now." She slowly found curious green eyes back on her. "I am a free terminator."

Stagira took a deep breath that settled her nerves. "I suppose after three anni that you would change."

"Significantly," Cameron whispered.

The mistress gave a faint nod and a wave of calm washed upon her. She started thinking more about Cameron's future and how she fit into Cameron's life now. She pressed her lips tightly together then peered up at the gladiatrix. "So where do we go from here?"

Cameron had a blank stare then became slightly confused. "I do not know," she confessed.

Stagira inhaled deeply then shook her head before she touched her aching brow. She now realized this evening had caused a headache. "Perhaps tomorrow it will be become clearer."

The terminator carefully studied the human's manners and weary expression. "It has been a long day." She mostly meant for Stagira than for them both. "It would be best if you rested now."

The mistress silently agreed but asked, "Join me?" After Cameron's nod, Stagira started out of the bathing pool with the gladiatrix in tow. She and Cameron repeated last night's same rituals then eventually retired to Stagira's bedroom.

The slaves prepared the bedroom for Stagira then quietly wished her goodnight. On their way, they silently sealed the wood doors and continued with the last of their chores before they could rest too.

Stagira removed her robe and placed it on a chair. She then went to the bed and slipped her nude form under the soft sheets. Beside her, she had the terminator next to her. She sensed that the terminator may also be slightly worn. She let out a long breath and felt the ache against her brow ease.

Cameron remained very still and on her back just like last time. This was only her second time in a bed, and she was unsure of typical behavior. But after watching over Stagira last night, she somewhat understood how humans rested in a bed. With that in mind, she closed her eyes and allowed today's tension to leave her muscular body.

The mistress turned on her side and faced the terminator. She said nothing and merely allowed Cameron's rhythmic breathing to lull her away. Tonight, she somehow felt safe by having the powerful gladiatrix here in her bed. But it did not save her from nightmares.

Cameron had remain quiet all night, but at some point she studied the mistress, who frequently muttered or painfully whispered incoherently. She was unsure what ailed the human, but she suspected it were dreams. Cameron had never experienced a dream nor would she in her long life. However, she'd been educated about human dreams and understood the differences between good dreams and nightmares. Indeed she knew that the mistress was fighting a nightmare now.

Stagira had rolled onto her back at some point. She struggled some with her sheets as if they wished to strangle her. She gave a low cry then shot up in bed with such fright.

Cameron responded by sitting up quietly and studied the distraught human under the moonlight. She showed hints of concern in her earthy brown eyes.

Stagira clutched the bedsheet close to her chest. Her olive skin glistened in the moonlight thanks to a thin sheen of sweat. She kept her head bowed forward and eyes shut until her rapid heartbeat became calm. Slowly the nightmare's hand released her.

"Are you okay?" the terminator tempted after a moment.

The mistress took a deep breath then managed, "I think so now." She propped up her left leg, which caused the bedsheet to slip away. She then freed the handful balled in her right hand, and it pooled in her lap. Her full breasts now hardened under the evening's cool air. After a hefty sigh, Stagira lowered her forehead to her knee and recalled the nightmare.

Cameron tilted her head as she sat beside the distraught human. She was unsure how to comfort the human. She knew what to do when there was a physical threat but this was different, and Cameron had no instructions in such a case.

"I dreamt I was that woman you spoke of," Stagira softly told. She kept bent forward and continued calming. "That I was fighting against your god… Skynet." She now lifted her head and stared straight ahead. "There were so many terminators… all of them after me simply because I wanted mankind to survive."

The terminator slightly tilted her head at such an interesting dream. She was still unsure what to do though.

Stagira released a tense breath then focused on the terminator. "Thousands of humans were killed by Skynet." She swallowed hard and sadly stared at the terminator. "Was there any hope for peace in your lands?"

"Peace?" Cameron defined the unusual word that her god had never used once. "No… there can be no peace between humans and Skynet. There will only be peace once humans are terminated."

Stagira parted her lips some but her words failed as she tried fathoming Cameron's finality. She ran her hand through her faintly damp, wavy tresses then tried, "What of peace between humans and terminators?"

The gladiatrix did not have an instant response and actually took some time to determine a real answer. She developed a deep furrow in her brow that eventually receded once she concluded her answer. "Yes… it is possible."

Stagira became at ease thanks to Cameron's decision that all was not lost for humans. She lowered her brow to her knee again and took another moment to close the nightmare.

Cameron could tell that the nightmare had truly plagued the mistress. She did not like how it bothered Stagira so greatly, and she considered what would help Stagira. After careful yet fast consideration, Cameron promised, "I will protect you, Magni."

The mistress raised her head and studied the terminator. Her features slowly warmed and her eyes were finally calm again. She stretched out her hand and clasped the terminator's hand that rested on top of the sheets. "Call me Stagira… please."

The gladiatrix first glanced at the human's hand over hers then filed the request away. She peered back up at the mistress. "Stagira, yes." She gave a confirming nod.

Stagira caught Cameron's earlier glance so she looked at their hands. But her view trailed up Cameron's forearm then to her defined biceps. Now her hand followed her earlier venture until her hand rested on Cameron's broad yet formed shoulder. "Were you always this way?"

The gladiatrix took a beat to understand the question. "No." She glanced down at her own body, which was partially exposed after she'd sat up earlier. "My mission required me to pose as a young woman." She now lifted her head to Stagira. "But time as a gladiator has altered my body greatly."

"Yes." Stagira's fingertips grazed over Cameron's exposed chest then went to Cameron's stomach. She couldn't help but press the flat of her palm against Cameron's solid stomach, and she felt the hard muscles hidden under soft skin. She was amazed by it. "So beautifully too."

The terminator watched Stagira's hand and gained much information just from Stagira's simple exploration. She considered how to respond and properly answered, "Thank you."

The mistress amusingly smiled at the gladiatrix then withdrew her touch. "We should rest more… dusk is not for several more candlemarks." She started laying back down.

Cameron only nodded and followed Stagira's example. She became comfortable again on her back. She could tell that Stagira had already begun to rest again in a matter of moments. But this time, she detected Stagira slept more fitfully. Cameron considered whether this was due to her earlier promise or not, and she could not make a conclusion.

After a candlemark from sunset, Stagira finally woke up and enjoyed a lazy stretch before she became fully aware. She found that the gladiatrix had stayed at her side all night. She was grateful since indeed Cameron required no sleep.

The mistress greeted Cameron with a smile then mentioned breakfast for them. She decided to get up and see to her slaves. She went to the chair and collected her robe. She would alert Britanicus first then get ready for the day. As she threw on her robe on her slow walk to the double doors, she found the gladiatrix in her path.

Cameron had on a robe too from last night. She hadn't tied the sash just yet and instead caught the human. "You slept better?"

Stagira had finished tying her robe. She gave a soft smile and let go of her tied girdle. "Yes." She eased closer to the terminator. "I slept much better… thank you." She felt her draw to Cameron had grown. She couldn't help her hand slipping between the folds of Cameron's robe and clutching Cameron's muscular hip.

Cameron detected the heat coming from the mistress's gentle touch. She could also tell Stagira's heartbeat was accelerated.

Stagira shifted into Cameron's space and murmured, "I slept better knowing you were watching over me."

Cameron felt Stagira's robe brushing against her exposed skin. Then Stagira's body was against hers and the human's other hand was on Cameron's cheek.

Stagira wasn't thinking about what she was doing and only followed her body's desire. She caressed the terminator's cheek once then drew Cameron's head down closer. Stagira's lips brushed over Cameron's as she whispered, "Thank you, Cameron."

The terminator was motionless, and she had an influx of processes once Stagira was against her. She then hit an overload once Stagira's lips pressed firmly against hers. She barely caught Stagira's soft whimper before it was all over too quickly.

The mistress still clung to Cameron and revealed smoky green eyes. She couldn't decide Cameron's reaction, but she knew enough that Cameron wasn't upset. She gave a sexy smile and murmured, "I better get breakfast prepared for us." She started pulling away. "You should get ready before Pompey arrives."

Cameron didn't have any chance to speak before Stagira was gone. She barely managed turning her head to the doors when Stagira floated out of them. She let out a breath she'd unknowingly held after the soft yet warm kiss. Cameron was confused by the tingle against her lips so she gently touched them but didn't become less confused.

The terminator studied her fingertips, but she didn't find the tingle had transferred to her hand. She could slowly feel the feather kiss's effects were fading away from her. What she didn't expect was the new sensation developing in her chest and seared into her mind. She wanted to feel Stagira's lips against hers again.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 8**

The grand amphitheatre came madly alive from cheers and screams made by the masses. Today was the third to last day of the emperor's celebration in Rome. Each day brought about more bloody scenes and demonstrations in Rome's amphitheatre. Every gladiator across the empire was brought forth to battle one another, exotic animals, and reenact historical battles.

For one famous gladiator, she had achieved high status in the amphitheatre many moons ago. However, during her merciless fighting in Rome's coliseum she claimed a new title that would follow her throughout the entire empire. Cameron had become known as the Gladiator of Heracles and much like the legend himself, she too possessed immeasurable strength, great courage, and ingenuity. There was not any spectator that could deny the sensual draw that fell over them when they gazed upon her in the arena. The great gladiatrix had captured Rome's heart with each drive and cut of her blade.

Among Rome's eyes, one spectator was captivated by the woman behind gladiatrix's helmet. The wealthy widow, Stagira Magni, faithfully returned to the amphitheatre and keenly observed the gladiatrix's battles. But unlike past occurrences, Stagira sat alone and without her suitor, without a man. For her lack of proper company, she received several frowns from surrounding spectators, but she disregarded them all. Stagira was here to watch Cameron.

Stagira now sat up stiff after she spotted the galloping rider coming up behind the distracted gladiatrix. "By the gods," she murmured in fear. She could tell that Cameron was either unaware or too overpowered by the three dimachaeri gladiators, who were Greek warriors that fought with only two swords. Stagira filled with horror as the equites raised his net and began spinning it as he raced for the gladiatrix.

The madden crowd cried out for both the gladiatrix and the equites. Just as the equites accurately tossed his net, the spectators bellowed and shot up from their seats. They roared even louder and threw their fists in the air.

Stagira jumped to her sandals and struggled to see past a wall of shoulders. She finally climbed onto her stone seat then gasped once she found what'd happened to Cameron.

The gladiatrix did not scream or even groan in pain when she was snared by the equites's net. She was ripped off her feet then violently drug behind the galloping horse. Her fast mind quickly worked out a plan, and she was grateful for the getaway from the three dimachaeri, who merely watched in excitement of her assumed death.

Cameron ignored the hot sand clawing against her exposed skin between the armor, but she found her vision obstructed so she freed her left hand from the net. She desperately fought with her helmet and ripped it off by the red hair. She didn't care where it went as she focused on her new mission to kill the equites.

The equites gladiator cheered out loudly and shook one fist in the air. He had the famous gladiatrix and knew he would become far more famous for his kill. He saw how wild the masses were for his cunningness. But then he noticed their focus was less on him. He glanced back over his shoulder when he steered around his black stallion. The equites felt his heart drop when the sun light reflected off the gladiatrix's xiphos.

Cameron barred her teeth as she continued cutting through the upper net. She was fully focused on the delicate mission despite the burn against her skin. She finally made a large enough hole in the net after the tedious work. The gladiatrix wiggled her freehand through the opening and clasped the rope.

The equites stole another look at his prey. Yet he was not without fear because she was still very alive. He couldn't understand how she was surviving the laps around the amphitheatre; indeed only a demi-god could do such. His ears thundered from the spectators' screams, and his heart would surely explode from his chest.

The gladiatrix made her next calculations just as the horse rounded a bend of the amphitheater, closest to the wall. She sensed the brief slowness in the drag, and she suddenly gave a sharp cry that pierced the masses' cheers. Cameron was on her feet so suddenly and dug her heels into the golden sand.

The equites gladiator never saw how it happened and was abruptly airborne with only the reins in hand. He screamed while his horse fearful whined and tumbled to its front knees.

Cameron tightly clutched the thick, hot rope with both hands, and all her muscles bulged under the bronze armor. But she held as strong as Heracles until the horse collapsed to the sands.

The equites hit the burning sand then skidded for several paces until he lost momentum. He crumpled in the sand with broken reins still locked between his fingers. The gladiator groaned heavily, but it went unnoticed thanks to the crowd's roar. He tried using his right arm to get up and only found it painfully broken.

The gladiatrix dropped the rope then ripped off the net from her body. She was finally free despite the obvious damage to her exposed skin. It didn't stop or even slow her as she stepped out of the pooled net.

The black stallion whined and thrashed in the sand until he got his hoofs under him. He popped back up onto his feet and pranced away from the wild female human, who marched towards his rider.

Cameron had no weapons in hand, yet she was a weapon herself. She welcomed a cool breeze that brushed against her hot skin. And she smelled metal as she came closer to her enemy. The gladiatrix quickly came behind the fallen gladiator, and she instantly had her hands on his cheek and jaw.

The gladiator half twisted his head around then howled when an armored knee crushed his back. He shut his eyes and pleaded, "Gods please no." He prayed the gladiatrix would have mercy. "Plea-" His voice was cut short by a sharp snap.

Cameron held onto the limp gladiator's head and studied his vitals. She was satisfied her mission was complete so she released his head. She then stood up from his dead body and looked across the amphitheater at the three remaining opponents.

"Gladiator of Heracles!" the spectators repeatedly cried out in a wave.

The gladiatrix studied the countless faces and recognized how excited they were by her kill. But she wasn't completely finished her entire mission. She glanced down at the dead gladiator then hastily reached for his xiphos. She tore it free and lifted her eyes to the dimachaeri gladiators.

The last gladiators had been spectators themselves earlier, but they now knew they were the gladiatrix's renewed target. They each took steps backwards despite there was no place to go.

Cameron straightened up and spun the short sword a few times. She turned to the black stallion and purposefully went to it. She had the xiphos at the ready when the horse reared up.

The horse landed back on his front hoofs yet tossed his head and whipped his tail. He danced away from the powerful human yet was drawn back to her. He sensed something extremely different about her than any human he'd come across in his life. He was intrigued despite he naturally feared her.

The gladiatrix lowered her short sword and kept her eyes locked on the skittish animal. After a beat, she edged to the right and approached his side.

The black stallion only took a half step away but stopped and turned his head to her. He inhaled deeply and took in her metallic scent that was unusual. He could sense that she wouldn't harm him so he finally stilled and whined.

Cameron pressed her left hand against his neck and read his erratic vitals that were calming some. She brushed her hand over his midnight hair then came closer to the saddle. She looked at his twisted head and met his eye contact. She knew he didn't fear her anymore so she grabbed onto the saddle with her freehand and put her left foot into the stirrup.

The dark horse stilled on his hoofs and allowed the muscular human get into the saddle. He adjusted to her lighter weight compared to his earlier rider. Then he felt the strong legs squeeze his sides after the unusual human clenched his mane. He followed the order and bolted off at an alarming rate that caused an eruption of cheers from the crowd.

The gladiatrix lifted the xiphos in her right hand while she held tightly to the horse with her left hand. She spun the sword several times while they charged the last three gladiators. She had her targets locked in her sight.

Two of the gladiators backed up and prepared their swords, but the third stayed rooted in pure shock to the change of events. He was dazed and hoof beats pounded in his ears.

Cameron gave a last spin then pointed the blade at the unmoving gladiator. But she was more aware of the two gladiators, who had retreated closer to the walls.

The stiff gladiator only grew wide eye then a few heartbeats before the horse came upon him, he dropped his swords into the sand. He looked from the gladiatrix's shining armor to the sky and prayed to Pluto for a swift death. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt the searing blade cut into his skin then he was freed from his slavery in the arena.

The gladiatrix briefly saw the gladiator's head fly, but she brought her blade around for the last two gladiators. She prepared for her assault that would go swiftly. She pointed the tip at her next target and steered the stallion.

The right gladiator lifted his swords and prepared to take out the gladiatrix. He would not surrender to death so easily like the other gladiator.

The left gladiator, who remained two paces away from his comrade, gauged his chances against the powerful gladiatrix. He started with his swords up then he saw the opening in his comrade's defenses and knew it was the same for him. In the last instant as the gladiatrix's sword came at them, he dropped to the ground face first and heard the hoofs speed past him.

Cameron veered the black stallion away from the wall before it was too late. She turned around and slotted her eyes at the gladiator down in the sand that'd unexpectedly got away from her. Briefly her eyes flickered to the other gladiator, and she tilted her head as she watched him sway a few times then toppled over with a hole in his chest.

The last dimachaeri jerked his head out of the sand and gaped at his other dead comrade. He knew he was the last, and he would die with honor. He rolled on his back then popped onto his feet with both swords.

The gladiatrix had dismounted her horse and slapped his rump. She waited until he was gone then she focused on the last enemy. She gave him some credit for being brighter than most, but it didn't truly matter. She brought the red blade up then cautiously approached him.

The dimachaeri crossed his blades and took a step to the right. He kept moving to the right but remained focused on his opponent. He attacked first with a feverish onslaught of slashes.

Cameron easily deflected them or ducked away. One came lower and forced her to roll away. She came back up and parried another two strikes before she caught the next swinging blade in her left hand. She gripped it tightly despite it cut into her palm.

The gladiator stared in shock at her strength and will against pain. His wide eyes shined through his helmet's cutouts.

The gladiatrix gave a low growl then snapped the blade apart. She took the opportunity and lunged into his undefended space. She raised the broken blade and her xiphos then plunged them between the gladiator's armor and neck. Instantly the crowd hollered in ecstasy at her grand kill.

The gladiator dropped his only sword. He was not shocked by his death because he'd accepted it earlier. He felt the searing blades drag out of his chest then he fell to his knees. Slowly his eyes rolled back, and he was freed to the afterlife.

Cameron took one step back and watched the gladiator topple over then painted the sand red. She slightly tilted her head but finally released the xiphos and broken blade from her hands. She deeply inhaled the metal tint in the surrounding air until the crowd's thunderous applause broke her reverie.

"Gladiator of Heracles!" the Romans chanted until it reached the gods above them.

The famous gladiatrix scanned the massive amphitheatre and sought out only one spectator. Finally her superior vision centered on the beautiful, dark Stagira Magni. In this case, Cameron was the fan, of Stagira. Briefly she forgot her mission as a gladiatrix and discovered a new mission in her once she was locked on Stagira Magni.

After several long beats, Cameron broke from her unusual daydream because the black stallion had approached her. She shifted back into the gladiatrix and went to the horse. She swiftly mounted the saddle with expert skill. She clenched a handful of mane, squeezed the horse's sides, and galloped to the entrance way. Just before she made it there, she threw her left fist into the air and gave a strong warcry. Cameron then ducked just as the stallion slipped under the entrance and into the darkness. But the amphitheatre was still mad with screams from the fans.

From the audience, Stagira had watched the gladiatrix through the entire battle until the end when they held each other's gaze. Only now did Stagira's heart begin to calm down from all the excitement. She carefully sat back down and let out a low breath. She slightly bent forward and stared down at her feet. Her ears couldn't stop ringing thanks to the crazed spectators. She shut her eyes and became thankful that Cameron's matches were over, for today. She prayed the next battles would be less taxing, yet she doubted it since the games tended to get bloodiest at the end.

After a deep breath, Stagira gathered herself and started through the people so that she could go home. She wanted to rest before Titus Pompey would bring Cameron to her home. She'd already made arrangements this morning with Pompey to have Cameron over again. She'd expected Pompey to question her motives, but he didn't do it. She suspected he didn't truly care simply because she was a woman.

Stagira found her favored slave, and they headed directly back home. She noticed Britanicus was quieter today than normal. She'd grown concern but hadn't questioned him. Now she felt it was a good time, while they walked the quiet streets back to the home.

"What ails you, Britanicus?" Stagira casted a quick glance back at her slave, who faithfully followed her home.

The quiet slave came out of his thoughts and softly replied, "Nothing, ma'am."

"You're much quieter than normal," the mistress pointed out. "Are you still hurting from last night?" She looked over her shoulder again. "Shall I have the healer fetched once we get home?"

"Not at all, ma'am." Britanicus had responded quickly. "I am only concerned about you."

Stagira slightly frowned then slowed her pace on the street. "Walk with me," she gently ordered him. She waited until he was beside her. "What are you concerned for?"

The slave edged closer to his owner so that they wouldn't be overheard by a passerby. "Your safety, ma'am." He peered up at her, which revealed the worry in his eyes. "I cannot stop considering what Scipio will do."

"Very little I wager," Stagira argued. "It is not worth his fight."

Britanicus shook his head and asked, "May I say something openly?"

The mistress gave a low sigh but moved her head in agreement.

"You have insulted and offended him. I believe he will seek reprisal." Britanicus hoped he hadn't said too much.

Stagira glanced away from the slave and didn't reply instantly. She seriously considered it for a bit. She finally saw the gates to her home just ahead. "If he does, where do you stand, Britanicus?"

The slave had an instant answer but held onto it until they were beyond the gates. He sealed the gates with the latch then turned to this waiting owner. "You know I am with you, Magni." He kept his voice low despite the other slaves were too far. "There is no telling what his actions may be."

Stagira rested her hands on her hips and slightly bowed her head. "They could be severe, yes."

"He is in the Senate, ma'am. He will not be made a fool, especially by a woman." Britanicus was a slave, but he clearly understood the ins and outs of Rome. "What pull you have is because you are Magni."

"I have far greater pull as Stagira Aegus Metella," she stated to the slave.

"Perhaps in Greece," Britanicus reminded his mistress. "But here in Rome, you are Stagira Magni... widow to Legati Legionis Marc Felix Magnus." He had a worry-line across his brow. "If Scipio seeks reprisal then you must be prepared, Magni."

Stagira sighed and dropped her hands from her hips. She toyed with her curly locks and murmured, "I must consider this carefully, Britanicus." She bit her lower lip.

"But quickly," Britanicus insisted. "He will not wait long." He found green eyes on him.

The mistress lowered her arm and shook her head. "I should talk to Cameron too."

"And what can a slave chained to the amphitheatre do for you?" Britanicus shook his head and carefully suggested, "Perhaps it would be wise to return to the villa." He tensed at how a fire entered his mistress's eyes. He hated how stubborn she could be.

"I have nothing to run and hide from," Stagira sharply cut off.

The slave bowed his head and waited for his owner's temper to cool. He knew how strong minded she could be, and it was why his former master, Marc Felix Magnus, married her.

"But I will discuss this with Cameron," Stagira decided aloud. "I do not doubt that if Scipio wishes for reprisal that he will find it from Cameron too."

"She is just a slave," Britanicus argued, "with no status."

"Indeed… but perhaps with more fame than he." Stagira shifted away from the slave. "He will harm her too."

Britanicus gave a low sigh. "I understand your affections for the gladiatrix, ma'am… but she could bring about more harm than aid."

Stagira halted a few paces from the steps to the house. She faced her favored slave and quietly enforced, "She's saved our lives, Britanicus. We both owe her some loyalty." She could tell her words pierced the slave's resistance. "And not for a beat do I dulled myself by thinking that she's really a slave. She is a slave because it servers her purpose, but if she made a change then I'd suspect nothing would stop her."

Britanicus just nodded and knew his mistress was right.

Stagira started up the steps. "She will protect us if we stay loyal to her." Her chiton flowed behind her. "I will stay loyal to her." She disappeared into the open doorway.

The slave sighed heavily and murmured, "And I to you, Magni." He followed his mistress's cold trail. For the rest of the late afternoon, he assisted his mistress with preparing a meal for tonight when the gladiatrix would arrive. He mostly kept quiet after such a heavy discussion with his owner. He was far too concerned and didn't trust Senator Scipio. Britanicus never liked the politician and now liked him far less.

Just after sunset, the slave, Arcadia, rushed to the front entrance once she heard visitors. She wasn't surprised to find that it was Titus Pompey, two soldiers, and the famous gladiatrix. She instantly noted that the gladiatrix had only been wiped down since the games. Briefly Arcadia's eyes flickered down to the gladiatrix's right hand, which was crudely tied with a bloody wrap.

"I will fetch my mistress," Arcadia informed the slaver.

Pompey merely inclined his head then watched the slave rush off. He had a moment to carefully study the home's interior, but it was short lived because Stagira Magni's footfall was fast. He put his hands behind his back, which caused his round belly to protrude more.

"Good evening, Pompey." Stagira Magni had Britanicus and Arcadia in tow. "You are timely."

"Yes, ma'am." The slaver glanced at the silent gladiatrix then back to the mistress. "I will return a candlemark after sunrise for her." He smiled toothily at the gladiatrix. "Tomorrow is a big day." His smile became slyer when he looked back at Magni. "Don't wear her out either, Magni."

Stagira gradually arched an eyebrow and argued, "What do you infer, Pompey?" She caught how Cameron lifted her chin and a tension built up in Cameron.

"I do not infer anything, Magni," Titus hastily replied. But he was smug and signaled his guards to step back to the doors. "The key, ma'am." He handed her the ring.

Stagira accepted it and watched Britanicus give the slaver his half. She squeezed the ring tightly while Titus Pompey left with his guards. She tried calming and turned to her favored slave. "Britanicus, see that Pompey finds his way out."

"Yes, mistress." The slave hurried out of the home after the slaver.

Stagira now turned her attention to the gladiatrix, who was slightly taller but much more solid due to her time in the amphitheatre. After a look over, Stagira became worried by the dirty bandage over Cameron's right hand. She easily recalled what'd happened in the games today, and she came up to Cameron. "You're injured." She reached for the hand, but Cameron withdrew it.

The gladiatrix kept her damaged hand away from the mistress despite the chains inhibited her.

Stagira parted her lips, yet she didn't speak. She noticed Cameron's hesitation due to Arcadia then Britanicus returned from outside. She inwardly sighed but held up the key in silent peace offering.

Cameron extended her arms some and allowed the mistress to free her from the iron manacles. She was grateful that Stagira didn't make another attempt for her wrapped hand.

"I have a bath already prepared," Stagira told Cameron. "I figure we can eat after." She'd expected Cameron not to be cleaned. However, she was rather displeased by how Cameron's injuries were not attended to. She could see the burn marks left by the long drag across the sandy ground in the arena.

"Arcadia, make sure Cameron's tunic is cleaned for tomorrow."

"Of course, ma'am." The slave followed her mistress through the house to the bathing room. "Shall I make sure dinner is ready in a candlemark?"

"Yes, that'll be good." Stagira paused by the sealed doors of the bathing room. "Britanicus, can you bring a medical kit to me shortly?" She handed off the key and manacles in silent order to rid of them for now.

Britanicus bowed his head then hurried off with Arcadia at his side.

Stagira waited until the slaves were out of earshot then she murmured, "I'm going to look at your hand, Cameron." Her steely green eyes were locked with Cameron's.

The terminator measured the human's tone and attitude. She only nodded once she concluded it was useless to argue about it. She then reached past Stagira and pushed the wood door open for them.

The mistress was satisfied and slipped into the humid bathing room. Her first inhale filled her with olives and laurel. She absolutely loved the scent and the ambiance the candles brought to the room. She and Cameron quickly changed out of their clothes and went to the pool's ledge.

The terminator entered the warm water first then gazed back at the mistress.

Stagira sat on the ledge and carefully worked her jewelry from her hair. She hesitated when the door opened and her favorite slave came up behind her.

"The medical kit, ma'am." Britanicus placed the kit next to Magni then rose back up. "Do you need anything else?"

Stagira had set her hairpiece down and now started removing her dangly earrings. "Can you take Cameron's tunic to Arcadia, please?"

"Of course." Britanicus crossed the room and collected the dirty article then headed to the door. He hesitated at the door once Magni's voice floated to him.

"Thank you, Britanicus."

The slave looked over at his mistress and caught her smile from her sideways glance. He mirrored one back then silently left the bathing room.

Magni gave a low sigh and put her earrings next to her hairpiece. She only had her necklace and bracelet left but her attention went to the terminator.

"He is acting… peculiar," Cameron concluded.

Stagira wouldn't have expected the gladiatrix to be so perceptive. "Yes." She put the last of her jewelry in the pile then played with her hair. "He's concerned." She slid off the ledge and into the steamy water.

"About?" Cameron prompted. She stood in the middle of the pool.

The mistress drifted across the pool until she met Cameron. "About me." She stood in the terminator's space.

Cameron tilted her head slightly then summarized, "Scipio." She could tell she was right by Stagira's expression. "He should be… so should you."

Stagira couldn't resist an urge so she circled her arms around the terminator's neck. She hooked her hands under the terminator's hair. "Are you?" She watched honey brown eyes that were normally lifeless but now seemed full of emotion.

The terminator held her response and bowed her head slightly. She studied their close proximity and how Stagira's arms were around her. She lifted her gaze back up to Stagira. "I am concerned for you."

"Are you not concerned for yourself?" Stagira softly asked.

Cameron considered this with another tilt of her head. "There is nothing Scipio can take from me that will damage me." Her lips thinned thanks to her dark processes. "But there is much for you to lose."

Stagira gave a hefty sigh and dropped her head now. Her encircled arms were slightly limp now. "I wish to ignore Scipio… but I cannot, can I?" She raised her head.

"No." Cameron's tone was final. She knew that Stagira accepted the reality of it.

The mistress set aside her thoughts, for now. She unhooked her left hand while her right clutched the terminator's muscular shoulder. She reached for the terminator's hurt hand. "Speaking of damage…"

The gladiatrix studied her wrapped hand when it was lifted out of the water. She watched some of the water droplets that fell and were tinted red. "It can wait until after our bath."

"Can it?" Stagira gauged the red bandage tightly tied into place. "You caught a swinging blade in your palm." She cut her eyes from the injured hand to Cameron's cool features. "How is that possible?"

"I am a terminator," Cameron reminded the human.

Stagira knew this, but she hadn't fully understood what it meant although she was learning what a terminator was. "Does it hurt?" She indicated the damaged hand.

"Only if I want it to," the gladiatrix confessed.

The mistress considered this and whispered, "Can you feel other things… like emotions?" She now released Cameron's hand and carefully returned her arm around Cameron's neck.

"I was not designed to feel emotions, however I can portray them."

"Fake them?" Stagira murmured. After Cameron's low nod, she made another attempt, "Can you feel emotions now?"

The terminator was quiet for awhile and carefully studied Stagira Magni. She softly replied, "Yes." Her answer caused a warm smile on Stagira's face and Cameron's stomach fluttered instantly. She briefly closed her eyes because she didn't understand how it happened to her well controlled body.

"Did you feel anything when we kissed this morning?" Stagira whispered.

Cameron opened her eyes again. "Many things," she revealed.

Stagira felt her heart pound against her chest, but she kept a calm tone. "Were they good?"

"All of them," Cameron murmured. "I wish to feel them again."

Stagira detected some vulnerability in Cameron's tone, and it made her soften. She shifted her right hand to the terminator's cheek and traced a defined jawline. She didn't need to ask anymore so she carefully leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against Cameron's.

The terminator couldn't help closing her eyes once all the sensations from this morning were wildly renewed deep in her. Cameron had no control over her heavy heartbeat. A natural urge came over her, and she brought her left hand up and into Stagira's hair.

Stagira pressed the kiss further than it was this morning. She sought her way into Cameron's mouth and gave a low moan once their tongues met. She tasted the urgent need from Cameron, and Stagira matched the desire.

Cameron found new emotions and how her body could make her feel live. She craved what Stagira gave her. After the kiss ended, Cameron revealed her dazed features to Stagira Magni. She finally came back to herself and a faint smile ghosted her lips.

Stagira instantly grinned at the first smile she'd ever seen on Cameron's face. Her grin softened into a full smile as she traced the terminator's small smile. "I haven't seen you smile."

The gladiatrix acted somewhat self conscious and bowed her head so that she could compose herself. But the mistress tilted her head back up. "I haven't had a reason to smile."

Stagira crinkled her nose some and briefly wondered what Cameron's laugh would be like. She hoped to hear it, someday. She cleared her throat quietly and whispered, "Come on. I want to get clean so I can look at your hand." But she stole a quick kiss from Cameron before she went to get the soap and cloth.

Stagira and Cameron were faster than normal to get washed in the bath. Stagira was also hungry, unlike Cameron. After getting cleaned, Stagira went to the pool's edge where the medical kit waited for her. She started pulling out what she thought she'd need for Cameron's injury.

The terminator was a few paces away and debated her choices. She was obviously not keen on receiving care from Stagira.

The mistress looked over at the gladiatrix and tried, "Cameron." But the terminator would resist her. "Please," she insisted. "It needs to be cared for."

The gladiatrix was still resisting, but she neared the human. "You would see what I am made of."

Stagira was confused but shook her head. "You mean the metal?"

"Yes."

The mistress sighed and leaned against the pool's wall. "It makes no difference to me." She then gave a reassuring smile. "Come on." She didn't wait and hopped up onto the ledge next to the medical kit.

Cameron felt unwise for agreeing but she lifted herself from the water and sat next to the wealthy woman. She too let her legs sit in the warm water. After a beat, she resigned herself and removed the bloody bandage. She kept her hand half closed yet placed her hand near Stagira's lap.

Stagira brushed a wet strand from her face then focused on her task. She huffed at how Cameron continued hiding the injury so she pushed the terminator's hand open. Initially it didn't look too bad until Stagira probed the clean cut that went diagonal in Cameron's palm.

"By the gods," Stagira whispered in awe. She stared at the hidden metal that reflected the candlelight. She breathed deeply and tried remaining calm despite the situation. She regarded the metal that was under the skin and began to understand what Cameron meant last night. She peered up with open features.

Cameron read the curiosity in the human's eyes.

Stagira broke the awkward moment by asking, "Is the metal damaged at all? I mean your… metal bone." She wasn't sure how to phrase it correctly.

The terminator glanced down at her open hand. She focused on the damage and replied, "My chassis is not damaged." She lifted her stare up to the mistress. "I am made from a metal much stronger than any humans here can produce."

"Good to know," Stagira murmured. She nodded once and decided aloud, "If I stitch this then it'll heal properly."

"It will close on its own," Cameron argued.

"Then it'll go faster if I stitch it." The mistress had made up her mind. She collected a needle and thread then set to work. She went slowly and carefully as she stitched the long cut. She paused in between and studied the terminator. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Cameron had watched the human's precise stitching. She was clearly impressed and considered why Stagira wasn't squeamish. "You have expert skill."

Stagira had all her attention on her work. But she quietly explained, "You learn quickly when your husband is a soldier." She bit her lower lip as she came to the end. She made her last stitch then cut the thread. She began making the correct knot so it wouldn't come undone.

"It should be closed by morning," Cameron gauged. She would otherwise expect it to be closed by tomorrow night.

"Good." Stagira now grabbed a jar of balm and worked it into the wound. She finally rewrapped it with a clean wrap. She tied a small knot on top of Cameron's hand and was satisfied it'd stay in place. "At least you'll be ready for the games tomorrow."

"Yes." The terminator tested her hand by flexing it a few times. She then looked back at the human. "Thank you, Stagira."

Stagira gave a warm smile and replied, "My pleasure." She patted the gladiatrix's thigh and ordered, "Let's get ready. I'm rather hungry." She packed up the medical kit. "We'll eat in the courtyard…I prefer it."

So did Cameron, who was now busying with dressing but Stagira stopped her. She was soon lightly oiled by Stagira. Cameron noticed how Stagira found the oil tradition rather important after bathing, and she suspected it came from Stagira's Greek heritage. But Cameron reciprocated because it gave her a chance to enjoy Stagira's body. She'd developed a fondness for attending to one another.

Stagira soon put on a clean but simple chiton. She started with her girdle but slightly larger hands stopped hers. She twisted her head up and found Cameron behind her. She let go of the girdle after she realized the dressed terminator's intent.

Cameron adjusted the girdle correctly along the human's waist. She then perfectly tied it.

Stagira was warmed by the gladiatrix's care. She turned around and smiled.

Cameron admired the older woman's bright green eyes. She thought of emeralds when she looked into Stagira's eyes. She lowered her head some and softly promised, "I will keep you safe, Stagira."

Stagira had several questions about how it was possible, but from Cameron's look she knew it was true, and it didn't matter how. She was grateful for the comfort considering the unknown future. She was more thankful that they'd found each other. Without concern, Stagira closed in the distance and wrapped her arms around the terminator.

Cameron hadn't expected such a reaction from the human. She was briefly stiff in the hug until she relaxed from how good Stagira felt against her. She finally mimicked Stagira's hold. Then after a beat, she lowered her head down to Stagira's and breathed deeply, which filled her with an olive scent.

While Stagira remained in Cameron's arms, she realized she was indeed taken by Cameron. She shut her eyes once it hit her that she could not wed Publius Cornelius Scipio. She clutched Cameron a bit tighter and prayed to the Fates that they would be gentle on them.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

AN1: I want to send out a 'thank you' to Pesterfield for catching a goof. I had written in horse stirrups when that piece of tack was somewhat invented but certainly not universal, especially to the Romans. There were some cultures using the stirrup or a mounting loop but not what we're use to seeing these days. I suppose years of writing Xena mounting her warhorse via stirrups into her modern saddle stuck to me. But thank you again, Pesterfield for the nice catch... I promise to make a nice sassy reference to it in a later chapter for you. ;)

AN2: I wrapped up this chapter a lot faster than I planned to do. It's a little shorter but great chapter. ;) And a fair warning that the next chapter may not come quite this fast. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 9**

Stagira Magni tugged her chlamys closer to her body as she approached the stone bench in the middle of her courtyard. She noted that Cameron allowed her to sit first so she did then waited until Cameron was beside her.

"The meal was excellent," the terminator commented.

The mistress bowed her head in appreciation. "I will tell the cook." She now crossed her legs then lifted her view to the nightsky. For a moment, she felt good just sitting here, full stomach, cool night, and beside somebody she now considered a friend. At those feelings, a small smile grew on Stagira's lips.

The gladiatrix regarded the mistress and noted, "You are happy."

Stagira softly hummed and turned her smile to the terminator. "I am… in this moment." She crossed her arms in her lap. "But I'm afraid reality requires some discussion." She indeed lost her enjoyment and her features darkened much like the sky. She bit her lower lip and bowed her head as she put her thoughts together.

"Where do we go from here?" the mistress murmured. She raised her head.

Cameron studied questioning eyes and carefully considered an answer.

"There are two more munera left before you leave with Pompey," Stagira reminded. She hesitated but asked, "Do you wish to go with Pompey?"

In the past, Cameron merely followed her owner because it was a simple purpose. But now, she was redefining her purpose, and it was focused around Stagira Magni. "No."

Stagira let out a low breath then murmured, "I have to think of some way to take you from Pompey."

"You cannot buy me," Cameron stated. "He will not sell."

Stagira licked her dry lips and nodded once. "You are a valuable commodity as a gladiator." She shifted some on the bench. "However, there may be another route to go."

The terminator gave a small tilt of her head. "What route?"

The mistress grinned, devilishly. "You have your prowess in the amphitheatre. I have mine in Roman society." She became rather pleased with her own idea. "I'll tell you tomorrow if it works as I hope."

Cameron accepted the mistress's reply, for now. "And what of Scipio? He is a threat."

Stagira fell quiet and tried guessing what her suitor may do, but she just didn't know him well enough. "I'm not sure yet." She frowned deeply and shook her head. After a sigh, she brushed some of her midnight locks away from her face. "We may have to wait until he makes the first move."

"I do not like to wait," the terminator contended.

"I'm not much for waiting either," the mistress agreed. "However, I rather not provoke him if he decides to merely forget me." She lightly swung her free foot in the air. "If he acts, it will be in the next day or two."

"He is a Senator," the terminator recalled. She knew by his appearance last night that he was a politician. "He does not have the status that a Senator once had in the Empire."

"No, and Dominus Noster does not favor the Senate." Stagira slightly narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps it will work in our favor."

Cameron processed what the mistress had said about the emperor and Senate. She too knew that the emperor loathed the Senate and there was much controversy between them. It was one of the main reasons that the emperor hosted the famous munera this moon; he liked to agitate the Senate.

"We will wait for Scipio," Stagira decided aloud. "But I will work on removing you from Pompey." She was developing strong plans the more she considered her route. "He is most likely not well respected by how he treats his gladiators."

The terminator dipped her head in agreement. She knew her owner was greedy and purely selfish as a human. She, like her gladiator comrades, never saw their monetary prizes that they won in the amphitheatres because it all went to Pompey's purse. They were blessed to be alive, fed, and clothed.

Stagira grew quiet, but she decided not to think anymore about Scipio or Pompey. She only had so many candlemarks with Cameron each night. She wanted to spend it with Cameron. She took in the fragrant, sweet smell in the courtyard coming from the bay laurel. It helped sooth away her worries for now.

"What was it like where you came from?" the mistress asked. She tried imagining it, but it was beyond her grasp.

Cameron heavily thought about the place she came from; a place she didn't miss. "It was chaos."

"War?" Stagira whispered.

The terminator now looked down at the beautiful human. "It was not war." She saw the unspoken question in Stagira's features. "It was a hunt… an extermination. For the humans, it was survival." She had a hard expression. "War implies that peace is plausible between the groups, but that is not possible."

Stagira felt a chill crawl down her spine, and she pushed it away. "Do you miss it there?" She suspected the answer.

"No." Cameron lifted her stare from the freewoman. "I was soldier of chaos there." She now studied her own hands and concluded. "Here I am a warrior." She paused but added, "Here I am free from the chaos."

Stagira understood the difference for Cameron. She knew the difference between a soldier and warrior. Anybody was capable of being a soldier, who took orders and owned very little honor. But a warrior was free to fight if they chose, to refrain, and had to honor every action they performed in life.

"You would not go back even if you could," Stagira softly realized. She sadly smiled but then another thought occurred to her. "But what of your mission?"

"I am required to have a mission… to function correctly. That is what it means to be terminator," Cameron explained to the human. "I cannot be without a mission."

"Is your mission to still kill this leader?" Stagira tempted.

"Yes." The terminator felt the powerful mission still draw on her. She calmed it though and focused on Stagira. "But my logic knows I will not complete this mission."

"You hang onto the mission because it's all you have… all that leaves you as a terminator," the mistress concluded.

Cameron clenched her hands. "Yes."

Stagira respected the terminator's path but also felt for her. She reached over and covered Cameron's closest fist with her smaller hand. "And maybe you can change your mission." Her tone was hopeful and her eyes silvery bright thanks to the moon.

Cameron stared at Stagira's open features and felt the promising wave flow into her too. She sensed a calm fill her body that was new. "If I can survive three anni without my god then I can change my mission." She opened her hands then turned her left hand up. She took in the warmth radiating from Stagira's hand. "Yes, it is possible."

Stagira suddenly smiled at Cameron's words. She now laced her fingers threw Cameron's and squeezed tightly. "I know." She took in how Cameron's usual stoic exterior seemed to soften greatly.

"Thank you, Stagira," the terminator murmured.

Stagira brought her freehand up to Cameron's cheek. "For?"

"I have not spoken in over three anni," Cameron explained, "and I am grateful my first words have given me my first friend."

Stagira felt her heart drop at the confession. She blinked back a sting behind her eyes. "And I'm grateful to be yours." She revealed another smile, and she didn't expect when Cameron leaned down for a gentle kiss.

After the kiss, Cameron found the same tingle had returned on her lips but a burn developed in her lower stomach. She could feel it creep lower, and she wasn't naïve to its meaning. She also detected Stagira's heavy pulse.

Stagira peered up with hooded eyes after the kiss. She ran her thumb across the terminator's knuckle then slowly stood up. "Come with me?" she insisted in a deep tone.

Cameron briefly regarded the beautiful human, who managed to bring life into her automated world. She could not refuse the invite and rose to her taller stature. She noticed how Stagira never separated their hands on the slow walk back to the house.

Britanicus had been out in the courtyard off and on. He was about to go back inside when he spotted his mistress guiding the powerful gladiatrix to the main entrance to and from the courtyard. He paused beside the side door and observed the pair. He knew what tonight would be and after a sigh, he decided he best keep the other slaves in order. There was no telling what they would gossip about while well-known noises would come from the master bedchamber.

Stagira continued taking the terminator to her bedchambers. She wrapped through the torchlit halls and noted a couple of slaves only gave her sideway glances. She knew that Britanicus would see that she and Cameron were not disturbed for the night.

Cameron followed the mistress into the master bedchambers, and she made sure to shut the door behind herself. She breathed in the instant olive aroma that floated through the room and mixed with the bay laurel that drifted in from the open window.

Stagira decided the handful of candles in the room were enough lighting and the moon's silver rays streamed through the window on the courtyard side. She faced Cameron and shifted into Cameron's space.

The terminator had her head slightly bowed and her eyes held Stagira's. Never had Cameron been attracted to a human, but since the first day she found Stagira alluring. It was something new that Cameron had spent the past days understanding until it made sense here and now.

Stagira slipped her hands out from her chlamys and gently held the terminator's hips. "Do you feel what's between us too?"

"Yes," Cameron murmured. She started lifting her hands but briefly faltered before she found her strength again. She gently began undoing the tie of Stagira's chlamys.

Stagira slightly tilted her head and closed her eyes. "I have only been with one in my life," she softly confessed. "But because I had to be." She surrendered herself to the exciting burn from each light brush of Cameron's fingers at her neck.

Cameron released the untied leather strings. She brought her lips closer still to Stagira's own. "You will be my first, Stagira."

Stagira had a wonderfully wild heartbeat. Her chlamys now slid off her shoulders and pooled around her feet. She reached up and threaded her fingers through Cameron's silky tresses. "And you will be my last," she swore. Finally her lips met Cameron's in a heated kiss.

Cameron instantly moaned for the first time. She matched the intensity in Stagira's kiss. She was naturally drawn closer and snaked her arms around Stagira's curvy form.

Quickly the terminator and human were carried away to the waiting bed. They were nearly frenzy in their first love affair as they were driven by raw passion. Yet through the night they grew slower only so they could learn one another's body, listen to each other's response, and feel every emotion linked to a moan, touch, or gasp.

Finally, Stagira became spent just a few candlemarks before dawn, and she was tangled in the white sheets. She quickly drifted into a sweet dreamscape while her new lover was twined around her. Indeed the Fates had smiled down on them, for tonight.

By dawn, Cameron opened her eyes because Stagira's warm lips were against her neck and moving upwards. She didn't need to speak once Stagira's kiss told her. She could tell that sleep had renewed her human lover.

Stagira rolled on top of her lover and continued the heated kiss. She ran her hands along the solid body under her. There wasn't enough time for her to memorize how amazing Cameron felt against her.

Cameron decided she was in control this morning. She easily lifted them up from the bed into a sitting position; her arms around her lover's waist and Stagira's legs wrapping around her. By another kiss, Cameron had slid her right hand down Stagira's thigh.

Just beyond the bedchamber's doors, there were two female slaves, who were young and rather nosy too. They both had their ears carefully pressed against the double wood doors of the bedchambers. One of them nearly giggled, but she covered her mouth just in time. The pair exchanged sly smiles just as the moans grew louder, and they were sure it was their mistress. But shortly, they lifted their heads away from the doors because the moans had turned into loud enough cries for them to hear in the hallway. Then suddenly somebody cleared their throat from behind the slaves. So the pair spun around and had caught kids' expressions for doing wrong.

Britanicus had a warning glare firing at the younger slaves. He had his arms tightly crossed that it caused wrinkles in his tunic.

The girls said nothing and flashed apologetic looks. They darted off in silence because they didn't want to be caught any further, especially by their owner.

Britanicus sighed once he dispersed the young slaves. He was about to walk away, but faltered at the distinct, repeated cries coming from the bedchambers. He glanced back over his shoulder at the bedchamber door once he realized it was his mistress. Never had he heard such vocals from his mistress when it was she and his former master. For a brief instant, he considered taking up the slave girls' earlier position against the doors but thought better of it.

Britanicus hurried away despite the cries followed him for a few paces. He blew out a puff of air once he was far enough away to be greeted by daily noises like the morning birds. However, it was short lived due to a ruckus coming from the home's main entrance. He recognized Arcadia's voice, but he wasn't exactly sure about the second voice. Britanicus started through the halls at a fast pace then started jogging thanks to Arcadia's feverish babble. He rounded the next corner, half expecting the male voice to be Pompey. But he was terribly wrong and the shock showed on his aged face.

"My mistress is sleeping," Arcadia feverishly pleaded, her hands up, and she walked backwards.

"Out of my way, slave," Publius Cornelius Scipio snapped. "I will wake her." He came up short though once he saw Britanicus coming from the hall to the master bedchambers.

Britanicus shoved down his shock and even slight fear for Scipio. "She does not wish to be disturbed until she awakens." He took Arcadia's side. He prayed the Senator didn't hear his frantic heart or noticed the color draining from his face.

"I do not care." Publius Scipio stepped around the slaves and started down the hall that Britanicus had come from. He knew the way to the bedchambers after receiving a tour not long ago.

"You must not," Arcadia demanded. She chased after the Senator. "She will beat us if we allow you in there." She hoped the freeman had some compassion despite it was a lie.

"So be it," the Senator bitterly decided. His gate was wide and fast. He would not be stopped from his mission.

Arcadia knew what would happen if Scipio made it even near the bedchambers. She followed the Senator but wasn't sure what else to do to stop him. She glanced back at Britanicus for help.

"You cannot see her," Britanicus hotly ordered. He loathed the Senator and that fueled his temper for the disturbance.

"Leave me," Scipio hotly ordered the slaves. He rounded the last hall that went to the bedchambers.

"No," Britanicus hissed, and he grabbed the Senator by the shoulder.

Scipio reacted on pure instinct and spun around then slammed a solid fist into Britanicus's face.

Britanicus took the surprise punch badly and toppled to the floor.

"Britanicus," Arcadia cried and rushed down to him. She attempted to touch him, but Britanicus held her hand away from his bleeding face.

The Senator hotly glared at the slaves on the floor but said nothing else. He turned on his heels then quickly marched down to the bedchambers.

Arcadia gazed back down at the receding Senator. "Gods… no," she breathed in fear.

Publius Scipio slowed once he was a few paces from the sealed bedchambers. Slowly his dark face started turning into shock and his heavy breathes mixed with the low cries coming from the bedchambers.

Britanicus wiped the blood from his hand to his tunic. He started getting up and pushed off the floor despite blood continued oozing from his nose and lips.

Arcadia helped the older slave get to his feet.

"Stop him," Britanicus barely managed. He pushed Arcadia down the hall.

Arcadia looked down at the Senator, who was moving again to the bedchambers. She hesitated and glanced at Britanicus, but when she switched her attention to the Senator, she knew she was too late.

Scipio was full of rage as he slammed the right door open. His fury was briefly replaced by utter shock when he saw Stagira was in a wild affair with the gladiatrix. He stared at the upright lovers riding their maddening passions.

Cameron had been aware of a newcomer before his entrance. But she could not halt her lover's final climax. She ignored Scipio until her lover's last cry fulfilled them both.

Stagira fell into Cameron's body for support as the last wave washed over her. She breathed hard and clung tightly to her lover. But as her sky-bound mind came back to the present, only then did she sense somebody else in the bedchambers with them. Stagira lifted her head and looked over her left shoulder only to find her suitor in the entranceway.

Scipio's face started growing red with each heartbeat. He curled his hands into fists as everything began soaking into his mind.

Stagira gripped her lover tighter, but in fear. Briefly, her eyes flickered to her slaves, who raced into the bedchambers behind Publius Scipio. She didn't have time to consider Britanicus's bloody face. All that she felt last night and this morning was wrenched away from her body, and the fear overwhelmed her instantly.

Cameron held Stagira closely to her body. But she turned her stoic features to the Scipio. "You have selected the most inopportune time, Senator."

Publius Scipio was staring coldly at Stagira Magni, but the gladiatrix's new found voice made him blink. He lost some of his ire as his attention was drawn to the gladiatrix. He wasn't sure what shocked him more; the barbarian's perfect Latin, her profound first sentence, or her sexual manipulation over Stagira Magni.

Scipio clenched his teeth and started, "You beast-"

"No," Stagira cut off. She withdrew from her fearful cling to Cameron. "No you don't, Scipio." She only glanced once at Cameron before she pulled away and came out of bed with quick grab of her robe on the nearby chair.

"Magni, what has she done to you?" Scipio angrily demanded. "It is a spell." His anger switched to the gladiatrix, who remained in the bed.

Stagira clutched the robe close to her body. "It is I that has her under the spell." She took a few steps closer but stopped near the bed's foot. "And you have entered my home uninvited and unannounced."

The Senator slotted his eyes at the wealthy woman. "You are not the master of this house."

"I am without a husband therefore I am the master," Stagira fired back.

"These lands are not in your name," Scipio hissed. He then lifted his angry feature to the gladiatrix. "You are misguided and not only allowed that beast into your home but your bedchambers."

"Then I too am a beast," Stagira fought.

Scipio's upper lip twitched, and he swore, "But I will save you before it's too late, Magni." He took a step closer towards her then reached out for her but the gladiatrix's movements stopped him short.

Cameron had quickly come out of the bed and took a stance behind her lover. She placed a hand on Stagira's shoulder but kept her eyes on Scipio. There was a clear warning in her face meant only for Scipio.

The Senator back stepped twice but hadn't lost his temper. His eyes were sharply bright from fire. "I will not be made a fool… not by a woman and a slave." He took another step back but said his next words to Stagira. "I promise you that I will return with the vigiles to have her removed." He suddenly turned and stormed out of the room.

The terminator quickly started around her lover, but a fast hand snared her right wrist.

"Cameron," Stagira demanded and tried stopping the terminator. She went slightly stiff at seeing the murderous intent on her lover's suddenly changed expression. She wondered briefly if Cameron had that look earlier, behind her back, and if that had chased off Scipio.

"He is a threat," Cameron merely explained.

"Gods," Stagira breathed once it all hit her. She felt little control over the rapidly down-spiraling events. She darted in front of her lover and continued ignoring her slaves. "You cannot touch him." She clung tightly to her lover's wrist. She could tell she hadn't quite reached Cameron. "Please, Cameron. If you kill him then gods only know what will happen."

The gladiatrix lowered her eerily calm yet lifeless features to her lover. "He is a threat to you. He must be terminated."

"Then all of Rome will become a threat to you… and me." Stagira pressed her freehand into Cameron's bare stomach in hopes the contact would stir something. "What then? Will you kill Rome?"

"If I must," the terminator replied. She took a side step but Stagira shifted with her.

"And I cannot let you," Stagira fought. She sensed some of Cameron's determination was lowering but not much of it. "I cannot let you keep being Skynet's terminator."

Cameron went still and lowered her attention to the beautiful human. Stagira's words cut through her metal.

"You want to keep me safe?" Stagira challenged. "Then do it by keeping yourself here… beside me." She slid her hand up Cameron's forearm. "I need you at my side and not off killing a threat that we can work around."

The terminator breathed deeply now and allowed her focus to shift at Stagira's logic. "How?" she barely managed in a strangled tone.

"Just give me some time," Stagira tried. "I have some ideas, but I need your patience and help."

The gladiatrix carefully studied the human, who was rather sure of herself. She worked her taut jaw as she considered the options.

"Otherwise, you can have it your way," Stagira wrote off. She bowed her head some and now toyed with her curly tresses.

Cameron gently touched the human's cheek and murmured, "That's acceptable." She listened to Stagira's low sigh.

"Thank you." The mistress looked up and explained, "Pompey will be here shortly… before Scipio. You're safest with him right now. You can't be touched by the vigiles then."

"And what of you?" Cameron didn't like being separated from Stagira.

"I'll be okay." Stagira now looked back at her silent slaves. "Britanicus will care for me."

The terminator glanced at the slave in question and knew it was true. Cameron finally gave a nod but lowered her head and whispered for only Stagira's ear. "I will destroy Rome if you are harmed."

Stagira sadly sighed, hooked the back of Cameron's neck, and leaned her forehead against Cameron's chest. "You can destroy Rome but not the people." She weakly smiled now because of Cameron's amused huff. Yet her smile faded away as she started hoping she could manage her little plan. It all hinged on how her resources reacted, but she would act now before her hands were tied by Scipio.

Cameron sensed her lover's distress so she slipped her arms around Stagira. She lowered her head closer to Stagira. She hoped her decision to agree with her lover was the best choice. Otherwise, she would quickly compensate for her mistake.

Arcadia gingerly grasped Britanicus's arm and led him away from the bedroom. She wanted to check his face and leave the mistress alone. She and Britanicus quietly left the bedchambers. Like Britanicus, she was heavily plagued by what had happened this morning.

Back in the bedchambers, the lovers continued holding each other for awhile. They knew soon they'd have to prepare for Titus Pompey's arrival. Then Stagira was certain that Scipio would return with the vigiles, and she would be ready for him and his demands but only after Cameron was safely away from his grasp.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 10**

Stagira Magni quickly signed her name at the bottom of the scroll. She shoved the quill into the inkwell then hastily rolled up the scroll after she double-checked that her wax seal was stamped at the bottom.

"Britanicus," she called to the slave.

The slave had been waiting by the sealed door but now approached his mistress. "Ma'am?" he softly prompted and placed his hands behind his back.

Stagira carefully attached the thong around the scroll. "You know where to deliver this?" She'd told him earlier and hoped he still recalled the way through the city.

"Of course." Britanicus now reached for the sealed scroll. "I will deliver it hastily."

"Do not stop." Stagira handed over the scroll. "Please." She couldn't hide the urgency in her tone or ignore her worries about the future.

Britanicus bowed his head and decided not to waste anymore time. He rushed out of the small room then through the house. He would not fail his mistress.

Stagira remained at the small table but slumped against it. She raked her fingers through her curly locks and stared at the dark wood of the table. She slowly closed her eyes and sent a prayer to the gods for help. She hoped her plans worked, yet it did nothing to resolve the tension in her body.

The sudden knock at the door jarred Stagira from her heavy thoughts. She half turned in her seat and gently called, "Come in." She stiffened upon seeing Arcadia's frantic manners.

"Mistress," Arcadia started in a rush, "the Senator has returned with the vigiles. You must come quickly."

Stagira tightly clenched the chair's back until she found some inner strength to face her suitor. She hoped this wouldn't lead to her own arrest but so be it if it were true. She'd done all she could for Cameron, and she knew it was most likely just enough.

Finally on her feet, the worn woman crossed the small room and followed her faithful slave through the house. She didn't walk fast because iron weights seemed to be in her sandals. As she approached the foray, she lifted her head higher and drew on her pride to hold her position for last night.

"Magni," Scipio greeted in a cold tone. He stood in front of half a dozen soldiers.

Stagira stepped past Arcadia and stood a few paces from her suitor. She glanced once at the soldiers then back to Scipio. "You've kept your word."

"Naturally." The Senator regarded the freewoman then decided, "Most likely the gladiatrix is gone." His eyes briefly flickered to the male slave, Britanicus, who slipped into the foray behind Arcadia.

"Yes," Magni confirmed. She had bright eyes and was ready for a challenge.

"It is no matter," Scipio brushed off. "Right now, you must come to a decision about your future, Magni." He inhaled deeply then linked his arms behind his back. His dark green laurel shined in the morning sunlight.

Magni held her suitor's bitter stare. But she sensed that Arcadia and Britanicus were nervous thanks to the thick air in the room made by Scipio and the six soldiers.

Publius Cornelius Scipio carefully approached the wealthy woman. "You have two choices, Magni." He slowed in front of her and tilted his head. "I can overlook your moment of indiscretion because of the overwhelming sorrow from losing your late husband. I understand women cannot control the darker emotions that wrought them when they are without a husband or father to guide them." He paused and tried reading Magni's thoughts. "But I can only overlook it if you accept my offer of marriage." From the corner of his eye, he caught Arcadia's low gasp then he had confirmation that even the slaves understood what was between Magni and the gladiatrix. It made his skin burn from anger. "Otherwise, if you wish to stay as Magni then I will be bound to making sure that the gladiatrix never tempts you again." Scipio dipped his head some so that he held Magni's gaze better. "Nobody notices a slave going missing… not even one as infamous as she."

Stagira was breathing heavily as she absorbed Scipio's threats that she risked bringing onto herself and Cameron. Yet she felt no regret for her decisions these past days. Despite the growing knot in her stomach, she would follow through with her plans and keep Scipio from Cameron even if it meant her own martial freedom.

Scipio waited for Magni's answer despite he suspected it anyway. He was prepared to order the soldiers the very beat after Stagira's decision. He knew all too well the wealthy, freewoman's great pride.

Britanicus shifted on his feet thanks to the tension that made his skin crawl. He could tell it took his mistress a great amount of willpower not to battle Scipio. He also already knew exactly what his mistress had in mind, and he prayed it was wiser than he believed otherwise Britanicus would be bound to protecting Magni from Scipio.

Stagira had clenched hands at her side. Her usually calm eyes were a stormy green with hints of darkness. Her smooth yet oiled skin showed the stress in her subtle muscles along her exposed arms and shoulders. After a deep breath, Stagira softly murmured, "Very well, Scipio."

The Senator raised his chin and his eyes widened slightly from doubt. He held his next breath because he didn't think he could be wrong.

"I accept your offer of marriage," Stagira clarified after a long heartbeat, "So long as the gladiatrix is left unharmed."

Scipio straightened up after he realized his miscalculation, and the tension receded from his body. He glanced back at the soldiers then focused on Magni again. As he considered Magni's choice, he concluded that Magni valued the gladiatrix's life higher than her own freedom. It made some part of the Senator sick, but he already made his promise to Magni.

Stagira held back the sharp words that wanted to spill from her lips. She needed to look calm and unaffected in front of Scipio so he wouldn't suspect her any further. She waited to see what his next move would be.

"Acceptable," the Senator declared finally. "But I will be posting two vigiles at your gates to ensure that the gladiatrix does not return."

"My house is under arrest?" Stagira tempted.

Scipio flexed his hand behind his back once then replied, "Your house is under guard until the gladiatrix and her owner have left Rome… that is not far off."

Stagira bowed her head in understanding and softly swore, "She will not be returning to my home."

"The vigiles will see to that promise," the Senator assured. He took a half step away but looked back at the wealthy woman. "Soon, Magni, you will have stability in your life again once we marry." He left it there and approached the soldiers, who waited for his orders.

Stagira Magni darkly eyed the Senator's back, and she tasted the vile in the back of her throat. Now she recalled why since the first day she met Scipio her skin could not stop crawling. She watched Scipio leave with the soldiers and the thick air disappeared with them. She dropped her shoulders and bowed her head.

Britanicus quietly approached his mistress's back and gingerly touched her shoulder.

Stagira turned her head side long and murmured, "We do not have much time now."

The slave squeezed the freewoman's shoulder. "We will act quickly."

Stagira reached up and returned the slave's tender touch. "I trust you will, Britanicus." She then walked away from her worried slaves and continued with her plans.

Britanicus now turned to Arcadia, who neared him from her silent spot several paces away. "I must deliver the message." He'd almost left the home until he saw the Senator's arrival with the guards. He'd set aside his delivery out of concern for his mistress but now he needed to deliver the highly important scroll otherwise all of Stagira's plans would fail.

"I will see to the mistress," Arcadia promised. She caught Britanicus's agreement, and she went on her way like Britanicus. She knew that her mistress would be attending today's munera at Rome's famous amphitheatre that would be utterly packed by the masses again. She, like her mistress, would be grateful when the gladiator games were over. Despite she'd never seen them, she heard enough about them from fellow slaves at the agora.

The extremely popular munera had already begun for the day in a rarely hot Aprilis morning. The sun beat harshly down on the amphitheatre in Rome but seemed to do little to chase away the spectators. It was the second to last day of the games, and it seemed as if all of Rome had filled the arena to catch the last glimpses of the gladiators, prisoners, and wild animals.

But the most popular event was the gladiatrix's battle in the early afternoon. Every Roman cried out in demand for the Gladiator of Heracles, and they were only satisfied when the infamous gladiatrix strode out onto the hot sand with her doru and aspis at the ready. She would battle several opponents into the late afternoon as her stamina was put to the test. Most likely Titus Pompey would profit well from Cameron's excellent fighting today.

During the grueling battles, Cameron sought out the spectator who truly knew her. It didn't take her long to pinpoint Stagira Magni in the crowd simply because Stagira sat in the same location each time. But what accidently heightened Cameron's rage in the arena today was that Publius Cornelius Scipio sat next to her lover. Even from the greatest distance, Cameron was able to read Stagira's mixed emotions, among them was an apology.

Just after another impressive kill, the crowd jumped from their seats and cheered for the gladiatrix's beautiful slaughter in the arena. However, Cameron turned in her spot until her eyes met Stagira Magni's among all the people.

Stagira had stood up too, and she tightly clutched her white chlamys under her neck despite it already protected her olive skin from the sun's harm. She bowed her head though when Scipio urged her to move now. She glanced at him once then looked back down at Cameron in the sands. She prayed somehow that the terminator could read her thoughts even though she knew better.

Scipio was pleased once his future bride started down the row towards the aisle. He'd seen enough of the famous gladiatrix's fight for today. He loathed how popular she was with the masses.

Cameron narrowed her eyes as the pair started up the aisle to leave the amphitheater. She clenched her bloody sword harder as her protective streak over Stagira Magni made itself apparent, but she could do nothing. She couldn't contain the new swell of emotions it provoked in her, and suddenly Cameron gave out a furious cry.

Stagira Magni paused on the next step, turned back, and looked over Scipio's head down at the gladiatrix. She inhaled sharply at the open rage showing on Cameron's normally stoic features. But her low gasp was easily lost over the crowd's cries thanks to Cameron's yell.

Scipio slightly turned and stared down at the gladiatrix too.

Cameron raised her sword and pointed its tip at the Senator. She used all her strength to remain in the sands instead of hunting after the Senator, who threatened Stagira Magni.

Scipio knew that the gladiatrix's actions were not for show or entertainment. He felt the menacing threat completely flow through his body, yet he shook it away and turned back to Magni. "Let's go," he barked over the spectators' yells.

Stagira glimpsed down at Scipio, and she could tell Cameron had shaken him. She swallowed hard, glanced one last time at the watching terminator, and finally continued on her way. She sensed her suitor right on her heels.

Cameron lowered the xiphos to her side, removed her helmet, and darkly watched the pair disappear deeper into the amphitheatre. She swore she would kill the Senator if any harm came upon Stagira Magni. She would not wait like Stagira. But she set aside her ideas once she was signaled to leave the arena and return to the hypogeum. Once she was in the hypogeum again, she was first given a wash down thanks to all the bloodshed on her body. She then was given a clean, worn tunic that she changed into after she removed her wet armor and under attire.

Finally the gladiatrix was escorted to her cell by two guards. She brushed away some of her damp tresses in front of her face. But all that was on her mind was Stagira Magni. She wished she knew what the wealthy woman had planned, but she knew very little. She was uncomfortable with such lack of knowledge, yet she trusted Stagira when she'd never trusted a human before.

Cameron was locked in her cell, and she merely sat down on her wood pallet. She lost track of time but the approaching steps of somebody other than a guard made her lift her head. She first spotted the escorting soldier then she recognized the very familiar face that came into the torchlight.

Stagira's greatly favored slave approached the cell bars and clutched them tightly. "My mistress sent me to deliver a message to you." He now reached to his side where he had a scroll tied on his tunic's belt.

The terminator climbed to her feet and came over to Britanicus. She wanted to speak to him, but she knew not to confer in front of the guard.

Britanicus slipped the scroll between the bars. "She wished to deliver it herself, however, she is… involuntarily at home." He hoped the gladiatrix understood his meaning and was sure she would after she read the scroll. He took a step back then stated, "Be safe, gladiatrix." He turned on his heels and nodded at the guard. He hurried off with the guard in tow.

Cameron studied the sealed scroll but looked down the corridor at the receding slave. She indeed knew the message was highly important otherwise Stagira would have not sent Britanicus. She was about to back away and read the message, but a loud noise caught her attention. She lowered the scroll to her side then gazed down to her left now. She detected the ruckus was coming from the hypogeum's entrance to the arena. Quickly she recognized the heavy march of several soldiers coming through the torchlit halls of the hypogeum.

The terminator took a few steps away from the bars as one after another Roman soldier began filling up the space around her cell. She clutched her scroll tightly and her body grew stiff. She noted the soldiers were in fact from the army due to their formal attire unlike the regular guards. She suspected the Scipio had sent them to arrest her after this morning, yet she would not go with them.

A hypogeum guard pushed through the crowd of soldiers after a few orders were yelled at him to open the gladiatrix's cell. He was fishing out key while he wedged up to the cell. He worked his key in the cell door and kept his eyes on the gladiatrix. He silently wished her good luck.

Cameron hastily slipped the scroll behind her back between her tunic and belt. She took another step back after the guard opened the door and soon her cell was flooded by soldiers. She slightly bent her knees and mentally prepared for a fight, but she noticed how the soldiers made a direct path that lead to her.

Suddenly a few more orders were called out and the guard looked down the open path in the middle of the soldiers. He straightened up and lifted his chin formally as a newcomer walked through the open path. The guard bowed his head once the visitor came past.

Cameron slightly relaxed once the visitor entered her cell. It only took her a quick beat to determine who had come to her cell, and she was unsure what it meant too. She carefully eyed the regally dressed man in her cell who donned a white and purple tunic with a gold laurel on his crown. He was rather attractive and his short, blond hair was fairly curly thanks to today's heat. She felt the man's dark eyes fully scan over her from head to toe, yet she wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Finally I meet the famous gladiatrix in person," he spoke in a heavy voice. He stood proudly with his hands behind his back. "They say you do not speak, gladiator." He tilted his head. "But perhaps you understand Roman customs."

Cameron took the hint and decided it was worth being placid in this case. She lifted her right hand, brought her arm across her chest, and placed her fist against her heart. She then bowed forward and held her position for a moment. She straightened up and found a smile on the Dominus Noster's face.

"You have been given the title Gladiator of Heracles… such a fitting title for a gladiator, who has prowess and strength like that of Heracles." Dominus Noster regarded the quiet gladiatrix, but he had no problem filling the silent void. "But I do not believe you have completely earned such a… honorable title." He flashed a grin at the gladiatrix and took a few steps away in the small open space between them. He faced the gladiatrix again.

The terminator kept her clenched hands at her hips, and carefully listened to Dominus Noster. She knew he had plans for her, but she was unsure what they could mean to her.

"I too am a gladiator," Dominus Noster continued, "I have often fought in the arena… even killed one hundred lions in a day." He displayed a proud smile. "They call me Heracles Reborn… but I earned that honor."

Cameron held back a low snort as she recalled her history about Dominus Noster. She already knew such facts were trash and history was fickle, especially in Rome. But instead she remained cool to Dominus Noster.

"It's been brought to my attention that tomorrow is the last munera," he mentioned. "There are particular games already lined up, but I am not satisfied that they are enough to appease… your fans." Dominus Noster now risked coming closer to the powerful gladiatrix. He showed no fear for her though. "But a spectacular idea was brought to light for the last munera tomorrow that will most likely satisfy your fans' appetite and earn you more than just your honorific."

Cameron slightly tilted her head in clear interest.

Dominus Noster gave a toothy smile and took one last step closer to the gladiatrix. "Tomorrow you will complete the Twelve Labors of Heracles…" He paused then softly added, "And if you complete all twelve labors then you shall be freed from this madness just as Heracles was from his." He straightened up with a devilish smile spreading over his lips. "I will personally give you the rudis in the sands."

Cameron slightly parted her lips as she absorbed what this meant for her. She quickly considered whether or not Stagira Magni had anything to do with it or not. But she was forced to set aside her thoughts as Dominus Noster held out his arm at her.

"Do you accept the Twelve Labors of Heracles, gladiatrix?" Dominus Noster had a wicked smile because he knew the offer could not be refused by the rumored demi-god.

Cameron only briefly hesitated, but she took Dominus Noster's arm in a brisk shake that could forever change her future.

Dominus Noster was thrilled and returned the strong shake while swearing, "I, Lucius Aurelius Commodus Antoninus, as Caesar will grant you freedom from slavery if you complete the Twelve Labors of Heracles." He broke the handshake then quietly added, "Do not fail your loyal fans, gladiatrix." He then turned and marched out of the cell with the soldiers following on his feet.

Cameron stayed rooted in her spot as the soldiers filtered out of her holding cell. She only went to the now locked door once the guard sealed her in again. She slightly narrowed her eyes and continued watching the march of legion soldiers leaving the hypogeum.

The guard briefly observed the retreating soldiers but huffed and went on his way with his duty.

Cameron clasped the nearest bar and gripped it tightly. She detected the iron's slight give under her superior strength. It'd be so simple for her to tear apart the bars and escape the hypogeum. However, after all these anni she hadn't taken such an option and instead remained in her slave shackles. Now though her freedom seemed far more important and how she obtained it could alter her position in Stagira's life.

At such thoughts of Stagira, the terminator gingerly fingered the sealed scroll still at her back. She retrieved it during her quick steps to the wood pallet. She slowly unrolled it as she took a seat on the pallet's edge. Despite the lack of light, Cameron had no trouble reading in the darkness.

Cameron read the scroll twice within a matter of a few beats. She stared at Stagira's signature at the bottom then lowered the scroll. She loosely held the scroll as her intelligent mind rapidly processed what Stagira's plans meant. A slight grin curled the corner of Cameron's lips once she concluded that her lover's plan was sound.

The gladiatrix rolled up the scroll and decided on what she needed to do tomorrow to initiate Stagira's plans. She tapped one end of the scroll against her left palm while her own plans formulated in her head. Her main concern was keeping Stagira Magni safe, and Cameron knew that was easily possible so long as she stayed near Stagira. In this world, Cameron was unquestionably a demi-god thanks to her superior intelligence, god-like strength, and immortality.

The terminator cautiously set the scroll down on the pallet then stood up. She went to the small, barred window that looked out into a busy street alongside the amphitheatre. She grasped an iron bar and briefly studied a few humans going past. Her eyes lifted up towards the stars that were fainter than normal thanks to the city torchlight. But Cameron was able to see deeper into the nightsky and picked out the beautiful stars. Just like the first night Cameron arrived here, the stars still told her the date and that she was the first, only terminator to be ancient history in her god's eyes.

Cameron turned her back on the small window and pressed her back against the cold, stone wall. She detected a faint dampness to the rough stones, yet she ignored it. She dipped her head in consideration until her honey-brown eyes trailed over to the scroll on the pallet. She slowly shut her eyes once she realized that tomorrow would be her day to make a choice, about her purpose. No longer could Cameron cling onto Skynet's mission to exterminate humans because here her god didn't exist nor did the war or even the technology that breathed life into Cameron. Here in this world, Cameron could be an individual and was given the gift of freedom unlike any other terminator. But she knew that she'd never recognized such a gift without Stagira's support.

The gladiatrix pushed off the wall and went to the pallet. She scooped up the scroll, clutched it, and whispered, "I am no longer lost." Cameron had a thin smile, and a warm glow showed in her eyes that hadn't been there before. She accepted that tomorrow would be her day to claim her life.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

AN: A huge thank you to all my readers for hanging in there with this story. I realized it's almost been a year since I "published" this story on Fanfiction. All the feedback and support has been amazing. I'm hoping to get these last chapters wrapped up for y'all and get some responses back to your reviews. Please enjoy this update and hopefully it doesn't leave you hanging... too badly. :)

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 11**

"Magni," Britanicus softly argued, "I cannot-"

"But you will," Stagira cut off, her tone thick with warning. "I will be fine." She glanced once at her bedchamber's sealed door just to confirm it was shut. She lowered her voice and explained, "If you do not go, Britanicus then I am unsure it will work."

"But what if…" The slave fell short on expressing his fears. "I do not wish to lose you, Magni."

The mistress stepped into her slave's space, and she gingerly cupped his aged cheeks. "You will not… I promise." She gave him a tender smile. "We will go on from here... go home, finally."

Britanicus grasped his mistress's left wrist and gave a half smile. "I do miss the seaside."

Stagira chuckled and withdrew her hands. She became a bit more serious. "Then you will do as I told you." She sensed he would no longer argue her. She softly asked, "Did you prepare everything last night?"

"As much as possible," Britanicus promised. "Nor did the guards see anything."

Stagira was obviously pleased yet insisted, "Do not waste a moment now… every beat is important to us."

"I understand," Britanicus promised. "What of the others?"

Stagira gave a low sigh then motioned for him to follow her. "You must give these scrolls to each of my slaves." She indicated the small stack of sealed scrolls neatly piled on her desk. She picked up one that had Arcadia's name neatly scribed on the outside. "You can distribute them after I leave with Scipio for the munera."

"They will have questions… perhaps even arguments." Britanicus studied the fourteen scrolls stacked on top of each other. He cautiously peered up at his mistress.

"Yes… let them. They'll be left unanswered," Stagira decided. She set Arcadia's scroll back down. "Perhaps Arcadia will return to me but that will be her choosing." She favored Arcadia greatly, but she only trusted Britanicus a hundred percent. She'd known him since she was a child, and she purchased Arcadia just before she married and moved to Rome.

"She will find you," Britanicus murmured after some thought.

Stagira didn't comment back but instead lowered her hand and focused on her favored slave. "There is not a scroll for you, Britanicus." An unspoken question shined in her eyes.

The slave shook his head and argued, "I would have no purpose if I were not in your house." Britanicus gave a sadden smile. "It has been my honor, Magni."

Stagira gave a warm smile and briefly cupped her slave's cheek. She murmured, "Also mine, my friend." She then quickly slipped away. "There are dinars you must also hand out alongside the scrolls. The small purses are tucked away in the office." Stagira paused by the door and looked back at Britanicus.

"I will give those out as well," Britanicus promised.

Stagira nodded then faced the door. She grabbed the iron ring but faltered from opening it just yet. "See that you head to the stable now. I will manage the slaves myself."

"Perhaps a trip to the agora will slow your mind until the munera," Britanicus suggested.

The mistress considered this while she opened the door. "Perhaps," she softly granted. She strolled out of the bedchambers with her favored slave in tow. She shortly departed from him, and she checked on her slaves. She made sure they were carrying out their regular duties as if it were any day. But as Stagira walked through her home, she felt eerily disconnected from her house and almost like a phantom. She imagined she'd never see this home's furniture, sculptures, walls, or courtyard ever again.

Finally Stagira made her way into the kitchen where the slaves were taking inventory of supplies. They were completing a list of items they needed from the agora while two others worked on baking new bread for the next few days. The mistress approached Arcadia, who was in charge of going to the agora. Typically Arcadia took two slaves with her so she had help carrying the supplies back.

"Let me see," Stagira gently ordered Arcadia. She received the short list from the slave. She skimmed over it and nodded once before she handed it back. "I will join you."

Arcadia was a bit surprised and not because her mistress never came with her. But she knew it was only four candlemarks until Scipio would arrive. Arcadia nodded and looked over at the two young women, who usually tended to Stagira in the bathing chambers. "Caenis," she ordered, "Horaea."

The two slaves quickly gathered their worn satchels for the trip to the agora. They followed Arcadia and their mistress out of the back door of the kitchen. Stagira led the way as the owner, and she went straight to the main gate through the courtyard. She, like her slaves, eyed the two guards at the gate, but nobody spoke to them when they passed them.

Stagira found the streets rather busy, and she suspected the agora would be packed thanks to the last day of games. She slowed once they were close to the agora, and she ordered her three slaves to come closer. She wasn't keen on losing anybody in such a busy place.

"Is there anywhere you wish to go in particular, mistress?" Arcadia inquired.

Stagira gave her slave a sideways glance then replied, "Not at the moment." She headed towards a produce stand. "Go ahead, Arcadia." She allowed her slave to lead the trip since Arcadia had the list. She remained a few paces away from the stand as her slaves handled picking and paying for the produce. This gave Stagira a moment to scan around the busy agora then a small shop across the agora caught her eye.

Arcadia shortly returned to her mistress with Caenis and Horaea behind her. She caught Magni's long stare across the agora. "Mistress, we're ready."

Stagira shifted a step over as a freeman passed her. She then felt Arcadia's fast hand on her shoulder, and she was immediately drawn away from a male slave that followed the earlier freeman. She was briefly confused by Arcadia's action until she caught the male slave's sigma burned into his forehead.

Caenis was leery of him too and took a step back.

Horaea remained still and muttered, "He even wears a collar."

Stagira stood in front of Arcadia but off to one side. She arched an eyebrow at the male slave, who glared at her and her slaves. "Fugitivus," she remarked loud enough for the male slave to hear her.

The male slave walked slower, but he decided it was best not to encourage his master's ire any further after attempting to runaway a moon ago. He gripped his metal collar for a moment then picked up the pace and caught his master.

Arcadia was relieved once the fugitivus was gone. She rarely ran into such a dangerous slave, but she steered clear of them. She found her mistress turned to her.

"To the butcher?" Stagira checked. After Arcadia's confirmation, she gave a low hum then decided, "I wish to check on a shop. I will meet you at the butcher's."

"Yes, mistress." Arcadia signaled for the young women to go ahead, but she softly urged, "Be careful, mistress… the forum is far busier than normal."

"I know." Stagira nodded once then slipped away. She went across the agora and saw that Arcadia was on her way too. Stagira carefully approached the shop that caused her heart to beat a bit wilder once her eyes rest upon the weaponry on the tables.

"Good morning, ma'am," the shopkeeper welcomed. "Are you looking for anything particular?" He offered a pleasant smile. "Something for your husband, I presume?"

"Mmmm," Stagira murmured. She was already scanning over the small to medium weapons displayed on the two tables. It had to be a perfect one for Cameron. She peered up at the merchant. "I'm really looking for a dagger." She considered another factor and added, "With a sheath."

"The pugio is the most common," the merchant explained. He drifted down to the end of the second table and waved at the collection. "Some are rather plain." He indicated the six on the very end. "Or more elaborate." He pointed to seven others. "It only depends on your purse's size." He grinned at the freewoman.

Stagira studied the variety of pugio weapons. She'd seen the traditional Roman dagger countless times, but she looked further right and another dagger caught her eye. "What is this dagger?"

The shopkeeper took a step over and smiled at the bronze dagger. "It is an acinaces… from Greece, but it was originally developed by Scythians. Just don't tell any Greek that."

Magni had a smirk and replied, "I suppose not."

The merchant picked up the acinaces and drew it out of its beautiful sheath. "The blade and handle are made from bronze. It's a double-edged dagger and is meant to be worn on the right hip."

Stagira developed a bewildered expression. "The right side… are you certain?" She'd always seen soldiers and guards carrying their pugio on their left hip.

The merchant chuckled and fully extracted the bronze dagger. "I am certain." He held out the dagger to the freewoman. "It is thrusting dagger and is meant to be drawn sharply then plunged into one's opponent. An excellent weapon for close proximity surprise attacks."

Stagira paused at the merchant's explanation, but she gingerly took the weapon. She was a bit surprised by its weight until she became accustom with it. "Very different than the pugio," she murmured while she looked it over each way. "Beautiful craftsmanship." She knew it too compared to the other daggers at the table.

"One of my finest pieces," the shopkeeper agreed. "Perhaps your husband will enjoy an unusual piece for his collection?"

"Perhaps," Stagira softly agreed. She considered her options then after a moment, she handed back the dagger to the merchant. "How much for the acinaces dagger?"

The shopkeeper beamed at his possible sale and quickly answered, "Thirty-two dinars."

Stagira acted truly shocked and placed her hand over her chest. "By the gods… for a weapon casted in bronze?" She lowered her hand then shook her head. "A pugio is forged from iron, which makes it much stronger."

The merchant curiously eyed the freewoman once he realized she was also quite intelligent. "Indeed but any of these daggers…" He waved his hand past them. "Are not nearly as beautiful as this acinaces."

Stagira didn't falter and quickly countered, "Fifteen dinars."

The merchant glowered at the wealthy woman. "Please do not insult me, ma'am." He watched her fold her arms and wait for his next offer. After a hefty sigh, he gripped the table's edges. "Twenty-seven and that's my final offer."

Stagira shifted her weight to her right foot and continued bartering with the merchant. She finally worked him down to twenty-one dinars. She was happy to pay him and receive the Greek dagger in its ornate sheath. She made sure to have it wrapped in a cloth from the merchant then she met her slaves by the butcher's small store.

The slaves noted the mistress's cloth wrapped item in her right arm, but nobody would dare inquire. They instead headed to their last stop, which was for grains so they could make fresh bread tomorrow. This time Stagira assisted them because she was concerned she'd be late in meeting Scipio back at the house. She and the slaves were soon headed back home through the busy streets.

Stagira barely noticed all the people that brushed past her. Her mind was heavy with thoughts about the upcoming munera today. She couldn't ignore the knot in her stomach either. Once her home was insight, she automatically walked with a wider gait, which caused her slaves to hurry after her.

The vigiles only briefly glanced at the approaching women, but silently carried on their motionless duty at the gate. They'd be happy when they were relieved from duty in a few candlemarks. Already the climbing sun in the east was becoming too warm.

Stagira separated from her slaves then retired to her bedchambers for the last half candlemark. She spent the time milling about in her room until she took to her desk. She stood up from her desk only after a knock announced that somebody was near. She quickly freed the soft tan cloak from her chair's back and put it over her shoulders. She tied the string across her throat on the slow walk to the closed doors.

"Come, Britanicus," the mistress called. She knew her favored slave's footfall anytime.

The aged slave entered the bedchambers and noted his mistress's cloak. He approached her but went behind her after he caught a mistake. "Your suitor is here." He grabbed the cloak's hood and began tucking it down behind Stagira's back so that it couldn't be seen.

"How does he seem?"

Britanicus paused and slightly puckered his lip. "Shall I be honest, mistress?"

Stagira couldn't help her grin at his humor. "I do not think so… I can already know." She gave him an appreciative look after he finished with the cloak's hood. "Take care of the scrolls and purses after we leave."

"I will," the slave promised. "Then I will be on my way."

Stagira only nodded before she started out of the bedchambers. Her light-weight cloak floated behind her, and Britanicus followed her to the foray.

Publius Scipio forced a smile onto his unhappy features once Stagira entered the foray. He grudgingly noted Stagira's favorite slave on her heels. He made a mental note to rid of him once he married Magni.

"Good morning," Stagira properly greeted.

"Shall we be on our way?" The Senator hoped the irritating slave wasn't going with them like past times.

"Yes." Stagira started for the door with Scipio at her side, but she sensed Britanicus following her. She stopped by the open doorway outside and turned to her favored slave. "Remain here, Britanicus." She saw how Britanicus was about to protest so she curtly ordered, "You will stay here." She left it there, walked away, and started outside.

Scipio was silently pleased by Stagira and flashed a smug look at the slave. He followed the wealthy woman and reclaimed her side on the stroll to the amphitheatre.

Britanicus filled the open entrance of the house and watched his mistress until she was gone. He only waited a few more beats to see if she would return despite he already knew. A deep sigh filtered between his lips, and he slipped away from the door's arced frame. He went on to carry out Stagira's wishes.

Stagira Magni was pressed closer to the Senator when two girls came too close. She hoped they made it to the amphitheatre before the majority of the crowd arrived there. She tried acting calm despite her palms were damp, her head was starting to hurt, and a knot was growing in her stomach. She could only pray to the gods that today was the day, and she could only place her faith in Cameron.

Scipio briefly glanced at his future wife, but he couldn't read her that well. He thought he knew her when he expected her to refuse his marriage offer. He'd been wrong. Now he was unsure about anything when it came to Magni. For a woman, Scipio concluded Stagira was more complex than most of them. But he tried not letting that alter his judgment when it came to Stagira because, afterall, Stagira was cursed by being a woman.

The couple shortly arrived at Rome's grand amphitheatre, which was starting to quickly fill up with spectators. Stagira carefully followed the Senator through the thickening crowd despite she knew the way to their usual seat. She never spoke even though her mind was so busy. She was amazed how it took them nearly half a candlemark to make it to their seats. She couldn't imagine how packed it would be by the time the munera started.

The Senator guided the wealthy woman down the row to their designated spot. He then waited until Stagira sat first then he swept back his toga's long lengths and sat. He crossed his legs, folded his arms in his lap, and idly studied the other spectators moving about the stands.

Stagira sat close enough to her suitor but barely brushed against him. She allowed her cloak to spill open and cascade over her stone seat. She too crossed her legs and stared straight ahead while her worries grew higher after each heartbeat.

"Dominus Noster's games have been extremely popular this time," Scipio offhandedly mentioned to Stagira. He leaned slightly closer to her.

"Dominus Noster is wise with the people," Stagira argued.

The Senator gave a low huff then muttered, "Or notoriously wicked."

Stagira bit back a grin at Scipio's disdain for Dominus Noster. She instead tempted, "Perhaps if the Senate promoted the games then you too would gain favor."

Scipio frowned initially then turned a glare onto Stagira. "The people do not need these games… they need a voice in the government."

Stagira tilted her head and softly debated, "Is that why the Senate is comprised of only wealthy Romans so that the common people are well represented?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Only Patricians can be elected to the Senate," Scipio quickly and hotly fought. "The… common people cannot possibly understand the responsibilities or duties of being in the Senate."

Stagira decided not to argue further and merely replied, "Indeed."

The Senator dangerously eyed the woman who greatly incited him. "As if Greek democracy was so successful," he easily needled back.

"But it better represented the people than your Senate," the mistress argued with him. Despite she married a Roman and lived in the Empire's heart, she carried Greece in her heart and saw herself a Greek woman first.

"And now where is your Greek democracy today?" Scipio grew smug because he felt he was winning the debate.

Stagira had several responses but kept silent since she knew it'd only infuriate the Senator greatly. She was proud of her homeland, especially Greek's history that was now stolen by the Romans. She, like any Greek, believed it was Greece's richness that hid away Rome's ugliness from the world.

The Senator lost focus on the earlier conversation once he spotted Dominus Noster being led to his seat by guards. Scipio had a direct view from his seat across the arena to Dominus Noster's royal, purple box. He tore away his eyes from Dominus Noster when the announcer approached the box's stone rail.

Stagira Magni shifted her attention to the royal box. It was time for the munera to begin despite some spectators were still getting seated. But there was a tight schedule today because it was the last munera and so much was packed into the day.

The announcer signaled for the warning horns, which promptly sounded and caused the crowd to slowly quiet. It also alerted the workers in the hypogeum to begin preparing for the games. But the announcer became the center of attention as he bellowed out the opening games for the munera. After he finished, he stepped away from the balcony and listened to the masses' cheers.

Dominus Noster sat in his large chair, under shade, and waved for the last munera to begin. He bit his lower lip to hide some of his smile at thoughts of his surprise gift to the people.

Everybody was drawn to the sands in the arena when the gates opened and decently armored prisoners ran out. They corralled into the middle of the sands and worriedly waited for whatever punishment would be set forth. They didn't have to wait long as three chariots of Egyptian style raced out from opening gates.

The spectators cried out for the charioteers and their swift attack on the criminals. It was a bloody sight that lasted almost for a half a candlemark. But the crowd adored it and was further thrilled when exotic animals were released into the arena after the criminals' lifeless bodies were hauled away. Now the Egyptian charioteers began a wild hunt for exotic animals that were native to Egypt. The announcer made sure to point out the exotic animals that were tall as some ships or large cats faster than some horses.

After the last, dangerous beast was killed in the arena, the three charioteers circled around the amphitheatre twice to claim endless praise. They then finally headed to the now open gate and filed out of the arena. This now allowed for a crew to quickly enter the sands and removed the now dead rhino.

The announcer came back to the balcony's rail and only waited briefly before a relative silence filled the amphitheatre. He inhaled deeply and boomed, "Dominus Noster has planned the most elaborate gift for Rome today to celebrate the last munera." He paused as numerous cries echoed back to him. He then continued speaking about Dominus Noster's gift. "First, Dominus Noster gives you the Gladiator of Heracles!" He held out his left hand to the gate.

The open, dark gate remained still until the black mouth began revealing the powerful demi-god named the Gladiator of Heracles. The gladiatrix appeared in the bright sunlight beyond the gates, and she paused a few steps past the gate as she took in her celebrating fans.

Stagira sat upright better and locked on the beautiful gladiatrix, who did not wear her normal hoplite attire. She inhaled sharply as she took in the change.

The Gladiator of Heracles still shined brightly in the sun as always but this time it was from her golden skin being well oiled. Her muscular features reflected from every angle and when she walked, it was clear her body was poetry. Never had her entire body been this exposed in the arena. She wore a simple, black leather thong and her breasts were hidden by a matching leather top that had leather straps across her shoulders. Besides her shin high black boots, she only wore plain gold cuff bracelets on either wrist.

The gladiatrix strode out to the center of the empty sands and turned in a small circle. Once she faced Dominus Noster, she raised her single weapon, a thick oak club that had several golden spikes protruding from it. She casually held the club in both hands and waited for the challenge to start. But her ears continued ringing from the crowd's constant roars.

The announcer lowered his hand to the balcony rail once the gladiatrix stood in the middle of the arena. He had to wait a moment for some quietness then he continued his story. "Dominus Noster has extended a great trial to the Gladiator of Heracles, who has graciously accepted it." He hesitated and gathered his next words. "Just like the great Heracles himself, the Gladiator of Heracles will face the Twelve Labors that were once set forth by King Eurystheus that blessed Heracles with sanity and immortality." Again he paused and gathered his great voice to continue speaking to the masses. "Like Heracles, if the Gladiator of Heracles completes the Twelve Labors she will be blessed with freedom from her chains."

Instantly the crowd cheered out for the Gladiator of Heracles and praised Dominus Noster.

Stagira felt her heart jump into her throat at the prize. But she looked at Scipio, who started instantly complaining over the crowd's yells.

"This is absurd," the Senator blurted out. He was disgusted and showed his disapproving look to Magni.

But Stagira disregarded him as a thin smile ghosted her full lips. She looked down at the sands again and prayed for Cameron's good fortune.

The announcer looked to Dominus Noster, who handed him a wood object, and the announcer quickly lifted it skyward for all to see. His display caused the cheers to change into a single roar. He then pointed the tip at the Gladiator of Heracles and bellowed, "May the gods be with you, gladiatrix."

The Gladiator of Heracles slightly lifted her chin and her keen vision honed in on the wood object, her prize, a plain yet rare rudis. Soon, she swore, she would hold it in her hands. She then quickly turned on her heels when the trap doors started opening on the floors of the arena. She heard the sands trickle away then low growls followed the sounds. She readied her club.

"Heracles first was sent to Nemean," the announcer called out, "in the Peloponnese. There in Nemean, a vicious monster lived in a cave just beyond the city. Heracles tracked the monster to its cave but without knowing it had impenetrable fur and claws sharper than any sword." He slightly grinned and bellowed, "But without fear, Heracles attacked the vicious lion of Nemean!"

The gladiatrix spun her club a few times and mentally prepared for what she knew was about to coming out from under the arena. She tightened her grip on the club as several, menacing growls echoed from the trap doors then rattling chain suddenly went dead.

From two open doors, a snarling lion rushed out from each and came into the sun's light. Their thick coats indeed shine pure gold to any eye. They gave a few roars each as they took in their prey in the center of the arena. Each step caused their long, sharp claws to retract deeper into the sand.

Cameron bent her knees slightly then began tracking both lions. She felt no fear as the hungry lions' eyes told her they were mapping out an attack. The gladiatrix merely saw them as her prey, and she would kill them.

The two lions began a wide circle around the human, who they sensed was different than other humans they'd encountered so far.

Cameron readied her club then stalked towards a lion. She wouldn't allow them to pounce her first. She kept a mental note of the second lion that was closing in on her from behind. The gladiatrix took another two steps then broke into an inhuman run for her target.

The first, larger lion was initially caught off guard by his prey's sudden, fast attack. But he quickly met her with a furious roar.

The gladiatrix detected the larger lion was leaping into the air so she launched herself too. She made the perfect calculation and soared over his head, neatly landed, and swung around with her club just in time.

The larger lion had come around for the human, but he was struck by the human's ugly weapon. He painfully growled and tumbled onto his side after the club's spikes extracted from the side of his head.

Cameron was still knelt, but she twisted on the balls of her feet because she heard the smaller lion's roar. She didn't have enough time for an attack because the small lion was already in midair for her. She instead quickly swung her club and slammed the small lion harshly in the chest, which sent him flying backwards.

But the larger lion had recovered and took a nasty swipe for the gladiatrix.

Cameron partially stumbled back after claws tore through her bare right shoulder. She didn't have time to gain more space as the large lion jumped onto her. She grounded her teeth when her back crashed into the hot sand and the snarling beast was on her. She quickly dropped her club and latched onto the lion's big mouth. She easily held on and gave a low cry as she applied her great strength. A loud snap caused the lion to go briefly silent.

Suddenly the crowd whaled in excitement when the gladiatrix resurfaced after she easily threw the lion. They cried out even harder once they saw the larger lion had a broken mouth and painfully crawled away from his former prey.

Cameron ignored the badly wounded lion and focused on the smaller one that'd recovered finally. She was sitting up in the sand, her hand a short measure from the club, and her eyes locked on the stalking lion. She suddenly rolled to her right, grabbed her weapon, and came at the lion.

The small lion snarled at the human's sudden attack. He took three wide strides and jumped for her.

The gladiatrix launched into the air too. But she went more straight up and lifted her club by both hands. She brought the spiked weapon back down when she was over the beast's head. She gave a sharp cry as her club connected with the lion's head. She was hit by a spray of blood before she landed again.

Cameron didn't need to look at the small lion to know it was terminated. She instead raised her weapon and went for the last, larger lion that was in utter pain. She found him to be no match since his jaw was snapped now. Yet claws were still being swiped at her so she jumped onto the beast's back. Her club went around the lion's neck, and the gladiatrix began strangling the howling animal.

The wild fans screamed in excitement as the lion attempted tossing the gladiatrix off. They cheered at how the gladiatrix held on and finished the last beast. Finally the lion fell to the sands then every spectator hollered when the gladiatrix easily snapped the lion's head to one side.

Cameron climbed to her feet over the dead beast. She briefly stared at him and how his mane was ruffled by the breeze in the arena. But she inhaled deeply and the spectators' maddening screams made her come back.

Suddenly the announcer boomed, "The Gladiator of Heracles defeated the beastly Nemean lion." He listened to the spectators' repeated cries until there was some quietness. "After defeating the Nemean lion, Heracles returned to King Eurystheus, who told Heracles that he had to travel to the Lerna region in the Peloponnese. There Heracles had to defeat yet another monster."

Cameron stepped over the dead lion when she saw a few hypogeum workers came out to take it away. She walked to the center of the arena and began scanning over the mortals' faces.

The announcer waved his hand in hidden signal to the hypogeum guards. "Near Lake Lerna, the seven headed monster called the Hydra waited for Heracles!" He wickedly smile when the Roman masses cheered and then seven trap doors slid open in the arena.

Cameron gripped her club tighter and glanced at the nearest trap door as a hissy snap came to her. She slotted her eyes when a milky green crocodile came rushing up into the hot sand. She looked sidelong too and caught several other crocodiles starting for her. She had time before they would attack her. Within a last few beats, she searched the humans' faces again until she came upon Stagira Magni.

Scipio was smug after counting seven, large crocodiles advancing on the gladiatrix. There was no way the gladiatrix could win, demi-god or not. But he followed the gladiatrix's open stare to his future bride and realized how Stagira and Cameron were transfixed on each other. He'd never seen that look on Stagira's face, until now. He quickly grabbed the wealthy woman's arm in a harsh grip, and he sneered, "Even if she manages to survive these Twelve Labores and has freedom, it will be short lived before I have her arrested." He expected those green eyes to fill with fear and for Stagira to break down.

However, Stagira stared coolly at the Senator. She eerily whispered, "I already know," and her words were lost under the crowd's new chant for the Gladiator of Heracles.

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 12**

The Gladiator of Heracles snapped the large crocodile's mouth in half, and she jumped away in time before another crocodile grabbed her by the arm. She breathed hard and backed up several steps when the crocodiles beelined for her again.

But two trap doors slid open from her right and grabbed her attention. She clenched the spiked club harder when two crocodiles came hissing out of the trap doors. She slightly narrowed her eyes and looked back at the single crocodile she'd just killed. She now realized her miscalculation and knew she had to stick better to the stories.

With that in mind, Cameron quickly scanned the arena as she kept maneuvering away from the nasty reptiles. She finally found her desired target across the arena by the sealed gates. She looked at the eight crocodiles and formed a plan.

The gladiatrix first raised her club and curled her arm back. She then threw her club hard across the sands until it struck the opposite wall. She was pleased when a few of the spikes dug into a wood timber in the wall, and it hung there. She then hopped back when a crocodile made an attack for her legs.

But Cameron leaped on his back and quickly gave off a battle cry before another crocodile made a jump for her. She launched high above a leaping crocodile's snapping jaws, flipped a few times, and went for the open sands in the middle of the crocodiles. She balled up her body, landed neatly, and rolled a few paces before she sprung back up into the air. She made it in time before another crocodile swung his tail at her.

The gladiatrix spread open again and gave another cry as she sailed away from the group of hungry reptiles. The entire time she listened to the cheers from the seats. Once she landed in the sands again, she spun around and noted the slightly confused crocodiles behind her. She had a faint smug look, but she took off at an incredible run for the gates off to her right.

The crocodiles all hissed in displeasure and chased after their prey. They occasionally snapped at one another out of pure frustration but together focused on the fast human.

Cameron raced for the gates because she knew the reptiles were on her heels. She didn't have time to waste and wanted to complete all the labors. She took three more large steps then made a jump for the iron gates. She noted how the guards on the inside unsheathed their swords, but she ignored them. She easily grabbed onto the gate's thick iron bars near the top, and her left arm shot out to the burning torch in the iron ring.

The gladiatrix dropped off the gate just as the crocodiles approached her. She readied the torch as the crocodiles approached her.

"Gladiatrix," a guard called from behind the gates.

Cameron filtered out the guard's yell from the crowd's roar. She glanced back at him and noticed how he was reaching through the gate.

"You will need this!" The guard was holding out the handle of his gladius through a square in the gate.

The terminator hadn't expected the help, but she didn't deny it. She quickly grabbed the sword from the guard then gave it a spin as she stepped forward. She bent her knees and prepared for her fight against the crocodiles.

The first crocodile sharply rushed for the strange human. He made a leap for her with his jaw wide open and targeted at her head.

Cameron took two quick steps forward and brought the gladius's sharp blade around on a wide arc. Her great strength and the gladius's fine edge sliced through the dangerous animal's thick skin, muscle, and bone until it came out on the other side. Cameron then drove the torch's flame into the decapitated, still wiggling crocodile's bloody neck.

The terminator then realized she was close to being trapped again. She quickly acted by shoving the torch between her teeth and scaling the gate once more. She put all her strength into her jump off the gate in hopes she'd clear the crocodiles.

One crocodile made a snap for her when she flew over his head. He fell back on all fours then snarled at the nearby guard behind the gate. The crocodile hissed at the armored human and made an attempt for him but failed thanks to the iron gate.

"Nasty beasts," the guard hissed. He'd stumbled back a few steps to get away.

"Serves you right for helping that gladiator," the second guard warned. "You're liable to lose your post now."

The guard merely shrugged at his comrade's remark. He didn't care and focused on the gladiatrix, who just landed past the crocodiles. If he lost his post, it wouldn't matter to him compared to the heavy purse that already waited for him. He silently hailed his former, dead commander, Magnus.

Cameron had yet to hear any trap doors open so she knew her actions had been correct this time. With that in mind, she prepared to take on the last seven with all her effort. She dropped the torch into her freehand and rammed the end into the sand so it'd remain up right. She then went for the closest crocodile and began her bloody attack.

The spectators hollered for the Gladiator of Heracles to kill the Hydra. They shook their fists in the air and cried out as each crocodile was decapitated and stumps burned by the torch. Never once did another trap door open and reveal more crocodiles.

There were two crocodiles left, and they worked together to kill their prey. Together, they surrounded their prey from front and back then advanced on her in unison.

The gladiatrix was knelt with her torch in one hand and the gladius in her right. She was breathing heavily but eyed both reptiles as they neared her. She formulated a plan as they hissed closer to her. She first drove the torch's handle back into the sand and stood up with the bloody gladius diagonally raised up. She picked the crocodile in front of her first and went for it. She was ready when he jumped for her, and she caught his long mouth after he snapped it shut. She latched on with her arms then quickly lifted the heavy reptile off the ground.

The large crocodile was swung around, and he slammed into the other crocodile that attacked Cameron's backside. He was tangled under the other crocodile and wrestled to get up despite it was a mess. But his efforts were short lived when a hot blade was driven through the top of his head and through his brain.

The gladiatrix attempted to free the gladius's blade from the bottom crocodile, but she was too late as the top one nearly rolled over her hand. She yanked her hand back in time then was forced into a jump before she was bitten. She got onto the last crocodile's large neck and clamped her legs around him. She squeezed hard enough to nearly cut off his breathing, and she sensed he would attempt a roll.

The crocodile hissed and snapped without any luck. He began pushing off the dead crocodile's warm body. He would not give up.

Cameron cried out then fisted her right hand as her world started to topple. She drove her fist down at the reptile's large head. But her back slammed into the hot, red sand just as her hand drove through the crocodile's leather skin.

The crocodile planned to flatten and roll his kill into the sand. Yet he felt his life being taken from him in a painful blackness. He snapped his jaw a few times but gave up and went still.

The terminator pulled out her bloody hand from the crocodile's head. She could make out the crowd's muffled yells from her spot under the animal. She briefly inhaled the crocodile's eerie blood, and it made her stomach clench some. Yet she felt how the crocodile still slightly moved, and it wasn't over. She quickly threw the crocodile off her body with a powerful shove from her feet and hands.

The dying crocodile tumbled over the dead crocodile and landed on his weak, webbed feet. He tried moving and found it nearly impossible. But he could smell his own blood on the human.

Cameron was moving fast as she ripped the gladius from the dead crocodile's head. She jumped for the remaining crocodile and mercifully beheaded the dying crocodile. She was knelt by the now beheaded crocodile and stood up. She lowered her gladius but walked over to the torch. She jerked it out of the sand then approached the two dead crocodiles. It only took her a moment to finish her second labor that pleased her fans and Dominus Noster.

The gladiatrix stepped away from her last two kills when the arena workers entered the sands. She briefly watched how they hauled off the slaughtered reptiles that were strewn across the arena. But she gazed up at the spectators that relentlessly cheered for her in a constant, crazed applause. She continued breathing heavily as her body began calming down some.

Her attention though was drawn to the open, iron gates. She noted that several guards were signaling for her to come to them. She hefted the gladius and torch then jogged over to the gates. In the background, she heard the announcer's voice booming throughout the amphitheatre.

A guard stepped forward once the gladiatrix was in earshot. "The hunt for the hind is next," he informed. "We will take the gladius." He held out his right hand.

Cameron glanced once at her red blade then gave it to the guard. She noted how another guard came forward with a wet cloth and held it out to her. She claimed it and took a moment to wipe all the blood clean from her tanned skin.

"Here, gladiatrix." A third soldier offered a water skin with diluted wine. "It is too hot today."

The terminator was grateful for something despite she rarely had thirst. She traded the bloody cloth for the filled skin. She didn't drink too heavily but just enough before she recorked it.

"They're still setting up," a guard remarked. He was looking past everybody at the sands.

Cameron glanced over her shoulder at the arena behind her.

The hypogeum workers continued rushing about in the sands. They were setting up a heavy forest in the arena but pushing and pulling trees, bushes, grass, and other brush into the arena. The vegetation was planted on large square boards that had wheels under them. Horses were hooked up to the forest boards and were forcing the boards to connect together in the middle of the sands.

In the stone stands, the crowd watched in awe at the show. Their ears were filled by the horses' whines, cries, and the crops' echoes. But low booms bounced off the amphitheatre's walls once all the boards started connecting into one forest landscape.

Cameron let out a low breath then faced her latest labor. She curiously considered whether it'd be as simple as catching the rare hind or not. She decided not when a few workers appeared from a large trap door with a caged black bear towing behind them. Then behind the black bear's cage, four more workers hauled up a wheeled cage with two wolves.

The announcer's deep voice suddenly boomed throughout the amphitheatre and grabbed everybody's attention. He began the story about Heracle's third labor set by King Eurystheus.

"Gladiator," a guard called over the announcement. He held out a common net.

The terminator accepted the minor help for her next labor. She organized the net in proper fashion so that she was prepared for the hind. She detected the guards were heading back behind the iron gate.

"Good luck, gladiatrix," a guard offered before he too followed his comrades. He was the same guard that'd gave the gladiatrix his gladius.

Cameron glanced briefly at him before focusing on the makeshift woods. She hefted the net then covered the short distance to the opening in the woods. She gazed up at the announcer, who signaled for the animals to be released in the woods on the opposite side. Cameron tilted her head slightly and studied the hungry animals. She kept staring for a long moment before she blinked a few times as if something shifted in her.

"After a year of chasing the hind, Heracles finally found the beautiful, legendary creature in Keryneia. There, he tracked it in Artemis's woods and attempted to capture it so he could return it to King Eurystheus."

Cameron stepped up into the forest and took a beat to scan the dense, makeshift forest. She tilted her head then entered the woods. She suspected the spectators had a bird's eye view of her third labor.

Suddenly a bear's angry roar echoed through the woods. It was followed by a few howls from the wolves.

The gladiatrix disregarded them and hastily climbed a tree but was leery of her weight on the branches. She now had a better view of the forest, and she searched for her target. She hadn't seen the hind released into the makeshift forest, but she suspected it was already in here. She wasn't disappointed when she spotted her target.

Only a few hundred paces away from Cameron's position, a deer-like animal walked around a large bush. It was indeed a female with golden antlers, which were most likely painted to appear that way. After a heartbeat, Cameron concluded it was a caribou from very far northern lands. She set aside her assessment and prepared to capture the unusual animal before the bear or wolves made their own moves.

"It is highly unlikely she'll survive this," Scipio coldly remarked. He watched the gladiatrix stalking the hind in the forest.

Stagira Magni folded her arms in her lap and intently watched her lover's hunt. "Perhaps," she murmured.

The Senator glanced at the wealthy woman then back at the arena. "It will be no matter." He had an irritated expression.

Stagira continued ignoring her suitor. She clenched her cloak's edge a bit tighter as she watched Cameron close in on the hind. She knew it'd only be moments before the gladiatrix caught the hind, but Cameron would still have to extract it from the forest, safely. She doubted the wolves or bear would kindly allow it.

The hunt for Artemis's hind continued, and Cameron indeed easily captured the large animal in her net. But she had to contend with the wolves, who followed the hind's trail. If the hind died during the fights then Cameron would fail the labor. The gladiatrix killed the wolves only after suffering several attacks from fangs and claws. But she had to face the black bear that arrived on his rear legs and heavily voiced his anger.

The terminator stood toe to paw with the angry black bear. She met the challenge and used her superior strength and intelligence to easily outwit the bear. All bloody, the gladiatrix returned to the netted hind and untied the rope from a tree's trunk. She had to work quickly to round up the skittish creature and take her out into the sands beyond the forest.

The announcer only rose up a few moments after the crowd cheered for the gladiatrix's success at the third labor. He signaled for the forest to be removed by the workers, and the hind was taken away. He then continued the tale of Heracles, who was sent to Arcadia on a mission to capture the Erymanthian boar that lived up in the mountain. The beastly, wild animal would come down from the mountain and lay waste to the farm fields. All the farmers lost their crops due to the boar's constant rampaging.

And just like Heracles, the gladiatrix was given her fourth labor to capture the Erymanthian boar that plagued the Arcadians. Again, she was merely armed with her net in hopes she'd captured the wild beast. Cameron wasn't surprised when the heavily breathing, wild beast charged out from a trap door in the sands. She briefly considered the net as the boar charged her in a wild rampage. She merely tossed the net at the boar to slow him, jumped out of the way, and decided on a better tactic than a mere net.

The spectators hollered for the Gladiator of Heracles and roared louder when the gladiatrix mounted the fierce boar. They cheered on the gladiatrix's struggle and final capture of the boar. They jumped from their seats when the gladiatrix forced the boar to nose dive into the hot sands. Then the sands were thrown about in a cloud as the gladiatrix and boar wrestled for dominance. But they cried out for the gladiatrix when the cloud settled and revealed she'd pinned the mad boar.

The terminator closed the net around the huffing boar. She had him snared after fighting to get him into it. She glanced once at the dark hole in her left shoulder from the tusk that'd dug down towards her metal bone. It certainly didn't hurt as she hefted the heavy beast off the sand with her left hand.

This time, the announcer glanced at Dominus Noster in confirmation, and he received it from Dominus Noster. He sighed, rose up from his chair, and clapped a few times on his way to the rail. He, like many, hadn't expected the gladiatrix to make it this far. He knew the next labor would be challenging even if it wasn't the exact story.

Again, the announcer continued recanting Heracle's tale and labors after the crowd mostly settled down. He waved his hands about and his voice boomed throughout the entire amphitheatre. He then lowered his gaze to the Gladiator of Heracles and ordered, "Augeas's cattle is in your hands, Gladiator of Heracles." He stepped away from the rail, which signaled the start of the fifth labor.

Cameron looked over her right shoulder when several trap doors opened near the walls. Her boots first felt the vibration that grew into a minor quake throughout the arena. She fisted her empty hands as galloping, frantic cattle raced up and out of the dark holes. She expected only a handful, but she counted twenty-five rampaging horses stampeding in the sands. She had no weapons this time and only her ingenuity to stop the stampede.

The gladiatrix was forced to escape the crazed herd that attempted for her. She performed a few jumps and flips to get out of their way. She finally determined that she'd have to mount the feral horse that was leading the stampede. It took a few close attempts to conclude which horse at the head was leading them. Cameron then ran along side the violent herd until she was near the front, and she jumped onto the nearest horse's back.

The gladiatrix used her legs to hold on as best as possible. She struggled to climb or jump from one horse's back to another until she was near the leader of the herd. At one point, she nearly lost her grip when she was so close to the leader. Cameron half hung off the horse and almost had her head slammed by another horse's rump. But she righted herself much to her loyal fans' happy screams.

Finally the gladiatrix hopped onto the leading horse's back, and she tightly clenched the fearful horse's sides. She attempted forcing the stallion to stop, but she was unsuccessful and struggled with staying on the unruly animal.

The stallion whined unhappily, went ahead of the herd some, and tried bucking the heavy weight off his back. He discovered it only caused the human's legs to squeeze tighter around his already taut ribs. He struggled a bit more, but he couldn't shake the human off his back.

Cameron clenched the horse's mane with her left hand, but she decided controlling the stallion was useless. She chose another method and hoped it'd work better. She leaned forward and gently called to the stallion near his right ear. Perhaps soft words would steady the horse's fears about what was going on here.

The stallion whined loudly and continued galloping around the sands. He couldn't find any exit to flee through with his herd. He huffed harshly and shook his head slightly. But he no longer attempted throwing the human off his back. Then a light, circular touch started on the right side of his neck. Then the crushing legs around his ribs loosened and made it easier for him to breathe. He realized the human wasn't such a threat so his gallop went a bit slow until it became a canter.

Some confidence came over Cameron once she detected the frantic horse was somewhat trusting her. She continued talking to the stallion in hopes she'd keep making progress with him. Already his speed was slowing which caused the rest of the herd to slow too. She monitored his vitals and knew he was calming down from his madden state earlier.

Despite the crowd's calls, the stallion lost his fears and relied on the human's calm manner to steady him. Gradually his canter worked down to a trot then eventually into a walk that made the others follow the same.

The gladiatrix was pleased, and she patted his neck gently before she halted him just near the iron gates. She glanced at the stopped herd over her shoulder then dismounted in fluent motion. She walked in front of the stallion and gave him a warm rub down over his face and neck.

A few happy whines left the stallion, and he tossed his head after the human stopped touching him.

Cameron had a hidden smile at her ability to settle the wild animal. She debated grabbing the horse's mane yet decided against it. She instead continued the short distance to the iron gates, and she noted the stallion curiously followed her. The gladiatrix approached the iron gates, stood there, and folded her arms in a cocky manner.

The two guards exchanged glances until their attention was drawn towards Dominus Noster's box. They heard the hush go over the spectators because the announcer stood up again. Once more, the announcer praised the gladiatrix's successful labor and went into the sixth labor. As he spoke, the hypogeum workers carefully led away the horses and brought out a few bare trees in the sands. One by one, they revealed rather large, black birds.

Cameron stayed near the iron gate, her back to it, and she studied the birds playing the role of the Stymphalian birds. After careful consideration, the gladiatrix concluded they were an usual ibis bird most likely from Egypt. They were a few hands tall with midnight feathers, long but curved beaks, and a bald head. She imagined they were probably trained for the arena.

One iron gate creaked open and a guard stepped out with a bow and filled quiver. "Gladiatrix." He held out the weapons to the demi-god.

The gladiatrix turned and accepted her weapons for the labor. She easily slung the quiver's strap across her chest then began visually inspecting the bow.

"Good luck," the hypogeum guard offered. He turned on his boots and marched through the gate, which closed behind him by another guard.

The terminator flexed the bow a few times then eyed the birds. She counted twenty-six perched on the trees. She noted the workers were heading back to the large, open doors just behind the bare trees. Cameron slowly approached the center of the sands and listened to the announcer speak again. She knew as soon as she fired upon an ibis that they would most likely begin attacking her as they were trained to do.

However, the gladiatrix had an expert eye and aim with a bow and arrow. She easily strung her first arrow and mentally mapped out her plan. Once the announcer finished, her fans began chanting her famed title. Cameron had her arrow pointed to the sands as she walked to the right, but her attention was locked on the birds that watched her every step.

Quickly, the Gladiator of Heracles accepted the sixth labor with her first arrow spinning through the air at her target. It was a labor that was simple yet painful, for any regular human. Cameron fought off the diving birds, who attempted to drive their beaks into her skin. A few attempts succeeded but did not slow Cameron down. Just as quickly as the Stymphalian flock was airborne, they littered the arena with arrows jutting from their chests.

The gladiatrix was pleased that it'd taken no time and that she suffered no injuries. She glanced at her right shoulder where one bird struck her hard. After checking, she concluded only the skin suffered damaged unlike her metal bone hidden just below. It'd heal within a day or less.

Cameron turned in a half circle until she faced the booming announcer. She listened to his tale about Heracles returning to the king. It was King Eurystheus's wishes that Heracles went to Crete and capture the Cretan bull that'd reeked havoc on King Minos's island. King Minos, himself, blessed Heracles's attempt for the bull.

The gladiatrix had listened to the story despite she knew it well. But an approaching worker broke her attention, and she held out her bow and quiver. She took a deep breath once the worker left her then she marched back to the center of the arena and waited for her seventh labor.

Once the worker was safely behind the sealed wood doors, a trap door slowly scraped open, but it only took a heartbeat for a mad bull to charge out into the daylight. He huffed loudly until it was drowned out by the crowd's cheers. But he raced through the arena, kicking sand up behind him, and he veered away from the walls. He spotted a human that he wanted to take out his wrath on for all his misfortune. He snorted hard and aimed his horns for her.

Cameron slightly bent her knees. She had to mount the beast and swing onto his back just like Heracles had done in the stories. Then her next task would be to strangle the brute enough to make him unconscious all while she stayed on his bucking backside.

The seventh labor was not as quick as some of the prior ones. The terminator found it more challenging but only because she was thrown off the bull a few times. On her fourth attempt, she gripped hard on the right horn during her leap, swung about, and instantly locked her legs harshly against the suddenly jumping beast. She wrapped her arms around his gigantic neck and began clamping down. But this time, she did the same with her legs because she knew this would bring the beast collapsing much faster.

The spectators watched in awe at the gladiatrix's skills. They applauded her when the Cretan bull crashed into the ground and sand spewed up in a wave. They stood from their seats when the gladiatrix rose up from the cloud and moved away from the unconscious bull. Only the announcer's approach to the rail calmed them.

"After capturing the Cretan bull, King Eurystheus sent Heracles onto his next labor across the Aegean and into Bistones. There he had to round up and capture the mares of Diomedes because is four horses were mad." The announcer grinned and added, "Diomedes's mares were so mad that they ate flesh of men." He listened to a few gasps in the crowd, especially from the women and kids.

Cameron knew the challenge wasn't from the horses, but more Diomedes and his men. She glanced once at her club still driven into the wall. She'd seen one worker make an attempt for it, but it was far too anchored. But Cameron soon received an ax from a hypogeum guard that'd come out from the iron gates. She accepted it just as Diomedes and his soldiers marched out. She took in their hoplite attire, weaponry, and bronze armor. Part of her wished she had her usual Greek outfit.

Another trap door opened and this time a wrangler brought up two nippy horses. He forced them to a horse post that'd been brought up from underneath the sands. He tied down the mouthy mares then returned to the open hole for two more mares.

Cameron paid little mind to the biting mares and focused on her enemies on the opposite side of the arena. She checked over her axe and grew accustom to the weight, length, and overall characteristics. Slowly her rich earthen eyes lifted back to Diomedes and the ten soldiers. She hefted the axe when the announcer behind her spoke again.

The gladiator playing Diomedes unsheathed his blade and signaled his comrades to prepare their doru. He listened to the announcer bellow on but once a brief breath of silence fell over the amphitheatre, he gave a harsh cry. He pointed his xiphos at the gladiatrix.

The hoplites chanted as they hefted their spears overhead, aimed, and took three wide steps in unision. With perfect grace, the hoplites threw their doru at the Gladiator of Heracles.

Cameron had switched her axe in haste to her left hand. She dodged around one spear and turned sideways just in time for second. But a third one was in her reach so she snatched it out of midair, spun it around, and took two steps before she launched it back at a targeted hoplite.

The hoplites were unmoving thanks to their shock from the gladiatrix's catch of a doru. But they were shaken by one of their comrade's painful cry, and he went down.

"Kill her!" Diomedes snapped. He brought his round shield in front of his body as if in fear of the gladiatrix.

The hoplites hooted then broke into charge for the gladiatrix. They slammed their xiphos's hilt against their aspis and cried out again before they collided with the gladiatrix.

Cameron swung her axe around just as they crashed into her. She smashed through one hoplite's aspis and her superior weight held strong against the hoplite.

The hoplite felt as if he'd crashed into a wall. He hit the ground and went unconscious with wood splinters raining on him.

The gladiatrix had no mercy for the fallen hoplite. She instantly brought her axe down and decapitated the hoplite in a clean stroke. She straightened up and stepped back a few times after the eight hoplites faced her again. But a prickle at her back and a ring in her ear made her put her axe behind just in time for a rear attack. She kicked backwards and caught Diomedes in the groin, which left him stumbling away in whimpers.

Cameron would have made an attempt for Diomedes, but she had no time thanks to the renewed hoplites charging her. She prepared for another assault from them. There was no forgiveness, and she only promised them death. Her axe was swift as it was sharp with each stroke. The gladiatrix smelled the same metal in the air that was under her skin. There would be no labor that could stop her from freedom.

The gladiatrix killed all the hoplites, which the spectators adored. All that was left was Diomedes, who was rather large and muscular than most gladiators. He tried not showing his fear for the demi-god despite what he'd heard and just witnessed today. He met the gladiatrix in combat and did not expect such inhuman strength after she'd destroyed his shield.

Cameron had caught her axe in Diomedes's xiphos, and she forced his sword downward with only one hand on the axe. But her left hand suddenly shot out and wrapped around the gladiator's thick neck. She began lifting him off the sands and squeezing his throat. She listened to his gurgle then heard his sword fall to the ground.

Diomedes stared at the gladiatrix in a mixture of fear and respect. He grappled her arm with both hands but there was no breaking her sure hold. He shut his eyes and attempted a low cry, but it was muffled by the masses' screams.

The terminator continued slowly choking the frail human, and she carefully studied his face. She watched how death approached him. She wondered if death would look the same for her, yet she knew not. It made her curious and wondered why humans were given life at all. Despite it was easy for her to kill a human, she'd developed a certain admiration for these humans that bravely fought against her.

Briefly the memory of Stagira's strangulation sharply surfaced in Cameron's mind. A cold rush went down her spine, and she accidently dropped the nearly dead gladiator. She took one step back and oddly stared at the gasping Diomedes. It took her a few heartbeats to shake away the memory that still bothered her now. Finally the distant crowds' chant started to bring her to the present.

"What is wrong," Stagira murmured in worry. She stood up like a few other spectators around her. "Wake up, Cameron." She clutched her cloak as fear built up in her. She could just make out the terminator's lost features. "Wake up," she repeated a bit louder. She briefly glanced about at the yelling spectators that wanted Cameron's kill complete.

"Wake up," Stagira hollered more. She didn't notice Scipio rising up next to her. All she saw was how Diomedes was sitting up and going for his sword. "Wake up!" she yelled over a few spectators.

The gladiatrix slightly swayed with her axe but otherwise was a frozen doll in the arena. She blankly watched how the gladiator was making an attempt for his xiphos, but it didn't register in her mind. The echoing yells continued ringing in her head and reminded her of a past that wouldn't happen for countless anni.

Stagira frantically shook her head and felt almost ready to run. She clenched her hands tightly then inhaled until her chest hurt. She put all her emotions into her next scream in hopes it'd rise above the tide. "Cameron, wake up!" A harsh hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, but she menacingly glared at Scipio.

The Senator retracted his hold instantly at the dangerous promise in Stagira's eyes. He slightly leaned back as if struck. But he looked back at the gladiatrix and Diomedes.

Diomedes had his hand on the xiphos's handle. He breathed hard in preparation for his great swing.

Cameron felt the sharp yet siren voice through the echoing chant in her head. It was the only voice that made her feel her own heart. It was life, for her. She blinked finally and suddenly looked to her right at the gladiator, but she was a beat too late.

Diomedes brought his short sword upwards at the gladiatrix's exposed stomach. His gave it all his strength, and it roared between his lips. He watched in amazement as the xiphos began plunging into her stomach, and she vainly tried to stop it.

Cameron did not scream or even fall. Her back arched in an attempt for freedom. But her hands reacted defensively and with great speed. She'd dropped the axe and wrapped her hands over the blade that sliced into her palms. Yet her long fingers snaked around the burning blade and forced it to stop its upward dive.

Diomedes had labored breathing that was thundered loudly in the silence. His eyes remained locked on the unmoving blade that reflected the sunlight in the small, open space between him and the gladiatrix. His eyes traveled down the blade to the very tip, past the gladiatrix's hands. It took him a brief moment of study to realize only a small portion of the tip had even entered the gladiatrix's stomach. Gradually his shaky eyes rose up to the hunched gladiatrix's face.

Now Diomede's heavy breaths were matched by the terminator. Cameron still clutched the halted blade and watched how the blood dribbled off the sword's edges. She stayed bent over but took one step back, which caused the xiphos's tip to withdraw from her stomach just above her belly button.

"By the gods," Diomedes whispered in a strangled voice. He had never seen or heard of a warrior that could catch and stop a closely thrusting blade. Suddenly the panic set deep into his chest, and he released the xiphos, but it didn't fall.

Cameron gradually lifted her head up and revealed her stone features. But she read the terror that filled him once he saw how her eyes glowed a bright, ominous blue.

"Oh gods, no," Diomedes hollered. The dread clawed in his chest like a black nightmare he wouldn't escape now. He witnessed the demi-god snap the xiphos's blade in her bare hands.

The gladiatrix dropped the broken sword then took a step for the escaping gladiator.

Diomedes had partially gotten to his feet and stumbled two steps before he fell down. A strong hand clamped down on his ankle and dragged him through the sand. He cried out in horror, but it was lost under the spectators' screams. He kept screaming and trying to claw away from the demi-god until everything went still and quiet for him. His head rolled away from his body.

The gladiatrix put the bloody axe into her left hand, stepped over the beheaded gladiator, and she collected his head. She held it up to the masses, who cheered in glee at her dramatic kill. She then turned towards the man-eating mares of Diomedes, and she threw it towards them. It fit exactly to the great legend as Dominus Noster would expect of her.

Cameron walked over to the center of the arena with her bloody axe dripping behind her. On her slow trip, her eyes gradually faded back to the normal amber that made her seem more human. She studied the announcer, who swayed quietly beside the rail because the crowd hadn't settled down. But she now looked towards Stagira Magni in the stone stands and could make out the teary gloss to Stagira's emerald eyes. She knew that Stagira hated the munera but also accepted that it was the only way to their future. Cameron locked her jaw after she decided she'd make a promise to Stagira once they were both free from their pasts.

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 13**

A hypogeum guard gave the gladiatrix a sheathed xiphos that had a strap across it. He was obviously nervous by how the weapon shook in midair, and he stayed a few paces away from the gladiatrix. Briefly, his eyes flickered down to the gladiatrix's stomach where the wound was located. The perfect linear wound glistened red in the midday sunlight.

Cameron accepted the xiphos and promptly slung the strap across her chest. She adjusted it until the sheath on her back felt comfortable. She listened to the guard's hasty retreat, but she was intrigued by the black circle several hundred paces away. She distinctly heard the movements of a block and pulley. Something was rising up through the hole.

The announcer had finished speaking about the ninth labor. He backed up to his seat and curious waited for the next show. From a quick glance over his left shoulder, he noted how Dominus Noster was so intrigued and grinned from ear to ear.

The gladiatrix held her position and waited for the next challenge to arrive from below. She slightly canted her head when a human appeared from the hole.

There standing in the center of the sandy elevator floor was a beautiful, dark woman dressed in a warrior's attire. She wore traditional hoplite uniform, a sheathed xiphos at her side, and a Greek helmet tucked under her right arm. Her armor was bright under the sun, but what stood out above all was the girdle strung across her chest. It held her sword and carried her spear across her back.

Cameron became prepared for a fight, yet she noticed the female hoplite didn't go for her weapons. She grasped her hilt though when the hoplite slowly approached her, but she didn't detect any danger from her.

The female hoplite gave a friendly smile to the gladiatrix yet made sure to be careful too. She paused a few paces from the gladiatrix. "I am Achillia." She looked the gladiatrix up and down then stated, "Your nomen is Cameron."

The terminator toned out the spectators' cheers and lowered her hand from the hilt.

"I am to play Hippolyta." The female hoplite now bowed forward in old tradition and held her stature.

Cameron went along with the act and properly bowed too. The old stories said that Hippolyta befriended and welcomed Heracles upon his arrival to the Amazons' lands. She straightened up just as Achillia did the same. Just then the iron gates were opened and six Amazons on horseback trotted out into the sands. The terminator focused back on the hoplite.

Achillia took a step closer and reached for her girdle. "They will attack you as soon as I hold out the girdle to you." She searched the gladiatrix's lifeless eyes for any warmth. "Heracles killed Hippolyta once the Amazons attacked him." She gripped the diagonal belt until her knuckles were white.

The terminator stiffened greatly when the hoplite now stepped into her space. She could smell the sweat on Achillia and heard the frantic heartbeat.

Achilla leaned down some because she was taller than Cameron. Her lips nearly brushed the gladiatrix's shell ear. "You must kill me like the legend says," Achillia whispered through the cheering din echoing in the arena. Then she drifted away from Cameron in a wide step back and unhooked her xiphos first. She let it fall then she reached for her doru's clip, which too soon fell into the sand.

The Gladiator of Heracles instantly drew her blade and carefully eyed Achillia. She cautiously tracked the mounted Amazons, who had stomping horses.

Achillia lifted the belt over her head then brought it around towards Cameron. She prayed to the gods that the gladiatrix would painlessly kill her.

Cameron hesitated, but she stretched out her left hand for the gold belt. Once her fingers touched it, the horses' hooves boomed throughout the arena. Cameron tore the belt free and raised her sword with the tip aimed at Achillia's heart.

Achillia clenched her hands and stared right at the gladiatrix. She ignored the wet beads rolling down her brow and between her breasts over her sticky stomach. She would find Elysium for sacrificing her life so that another slave could become free, unlike her chances.

The gladiatrix raised her eyes above Achillia when the Amazons came bearing down on them. She gave a sudden cry then jumped forward as her right arm curled back. She threw her sword at a predetermined target, and she shoved into Achillia. She and Achillia went tumbling into the sands a few heartbeats before the Amazons trampled them. Cameron shielded Achillia with her much stronger, harder body when a horse ran over them.

Achillia gave a low cry, but she found she was completely protected by the gladiatrix. Once the ring faded in her ears did she finally open her eyes and focused on the gladiatrix's stoic features. She parted her lips to ask why, but her words failed her.

Cameron read the question in the human's eyes, and she remained poised over Achillia. She bowed her head and whispered, "There is another version where Hippolyta lives." She didn't wait for any response and hastily got to her feet. She knew the Amazons were veering around so she dragged Achillia to her feet and pushed her away in hidden order to go.

Achillia stumbled and was torn between helping the gladiatrix and fleeing like the legends said. She took a step towards Cameron until the gladiatrix pointed a sword at her in warning. She just nodded then turned and hurried to the iron gates. She would never forget the famous gladiatrix or her unheard voice.

The terminator quickly put the golden girdle across her chest then hurried for Achillia's doru. She hefted it and stole a quick glance at the dead Amazon ahead that she'd killed earlier with her xiphos. She straightened up and slotted her eyes at the five mounted Amazons nearly upon her. She didn't waste another beat and launched the doru at the Amazon on the furthest right. She charged towards the riding Amazons and scooped up Achillia's xiphos in a blur.

An Amazon cried out after the lightening fast doru pierced her chest, went through her, and sent her out of the saddle then finally into the sands. She only had a few breathes left before she died. But her horse reared up in fright, spun around, and whined even louder when a new weight was on his back. He sensed it was the odd human and tried bucking her off once until he realized she wasn't trying to hurt him too.

Cameron held tight to the gelding's mane after she'd vaulted into the saddle. She spun a few times in a circle with him then finally had him under control just before the returning Amazons were upon her. She readied her xiphos and galloped into battle.

The gladiatrix easily fought the Amazons so that she could claim her labor complete. She stayed on the horse's saddle the entire fight and circled around her last kill before she trotted to the ring's center. She sharply raised her bloody sword into the air for her maddened fans. She particularly noted Dominus Noster was clapping and had a pleased grin.

Once the hypogeum workers were near, the gladiatrix dismounted the gelding and gave them the reins. She also relinquished her sword and received another club. A quick cut of her eyes to the opposite wall told her that her original club was still wedged into the wall. She suspected later that the workers would have it cut away.

Cameron shifted her attention back to the announcer, who spoke about Heracles's travel to the island of Erythia to the far west. There on the island, Heracles would find the red cattle that he would have to capture from Geryon, a three-headed giant. But upon making it to the island, Heracles first encountered the red cattle's herder, Eurytion, and his two-headed dog, Orthrus.

Suddenly, the iron gates protested their opening and out came two cattle painted in red with a herder in tow followed by two chained dogs. The herder was equipped with only a simple sword sheathed at his side. He stepped away from the chained dogs, who were ordered to attack the Gladiator of Heracles.

The gladiatrix faced the two running dogs that were growling, teeth showing, and foam at the mouth. She deduced they were two young Alaunt pups and despite their youth, they were large and fierce like other breeds from the Molosser line. She spun her club a few times as the chained dogs, Orthrus, came right for her.

Cameron bent her knees then raised her club at the dogs. But she adjusted her plan once she saw Orthrus was about to leap on her. She dropped her club suddenly and knelt when the dogs came at her in the air. She caught the right dog from underneath then started standing as she swung them around. Cameron put all her strength into flinging them in her one hundred eighty degree turn. She released the howling dogs, who went spinning through the air and across the arena.

Orthrus's growls turned into fearful whines. They couldn't stop rotating in a speedy twist until they hit the opposite wall and tumbled into the sands. They continued their unhappy noises as they fought to get to their paws despite their dizzy world.

The gladiatrix was already running across the arena with her spiked club. She didn't give the animals any chance as she killed them. The first dog went easy with a crushing blow to his head. She finished the second dog by forcing him onto his back, her hand around his neck, and she squeezed her fingers tighter and tighter until finally his struggle ended. Cameron was knelt beside the two dead dogs, and she briefly stared at the motionless dog still under her hand. She studied how even the dog's wild eyes faded into a darkness. Slowly, Cameron's stare travelled up her bloody right arm that'd been painted by the first dog's blood.

For a long moment, Cameron internally struggled with her most recent kills. She'd heard once that dogs were humans' best friend. She already knew that dogs were terminators' worst enemy. It was an automatic response in Cameron to silence dogs because they always warned and protected humans from her kind. But today, Cameron fought the dogs not because they were protecting a human but merely because they were told to do so, like a slave.

The gladiatrix released the still warm dog then lifted her stone features up and stared straight at the herder, Eurytion. Cameron knew the herder was in reality the dogs' handler, who'd trained the dogs to become vicious beasts in the arena. If it wasn't for the handler then the dogs wouldn't have been programmed to be killers.

The terminator rose up and exchanged her club from her left to her right hand. She made a slow, yet determined, pursuit for the herder. For once, the terminator linked an emotion to her hunt for her target, and it was revenge. All of it shined brightly in her eyes as she locked on her kill. She was so determined that she didn't notice the wet beads rolling down her neck or how the club was damp from her palm. And the heat from the sands didn't compute with her. The terminator was in her mission.

The herder had backed up a few steps, but he steeled himself and readied his sword from his sheath. He battled several in the amphitheatres and rarely had fears until now. He knew his chances of winning were impossible. But the gladiatrix's expression did nothing to ease the sickening in his stomach.

Once the gladiatrix was in his space, he swung at her from overhead. He became stiff when the gladiatrix caught his blade in her left hand. He briefly tried jerking his sword free with no luck and despite the blood oozing from her palm. His eyes flickered from the blade down to the gladiatrix's face. He went wide eye when her retract club suddenly came at him. He screamed in agony when the spikes entered his stomach and sent him airborne. He went for several hundred paces then skid into the sand on his back. He clutched the club, which was still planted in his stomach.

The gladiatrix had the herder's sword, and she took the handle into her right hand. She ignored her bleeding left hand and started for the herder. She would kill Eurytion just as Heracles had done. She approached him and after a sword spin, she drove the blade down into his heart. After her kill, she paused again and felt something drain from her once the herder's movements went still. She labeled it as satisfaction.

But the opening iron gates caused Cameron to turn around and face her last challenge for the labor. She jerked the sword free and narrowed her eyes at the gladiator who posed as Geryon. Cameron slightly cocked her head and curiously scanned over Geryon.

Geryon did indeed seem like a giant as he stood many hand lengths tall. He easily towered the gladiatrix, who was tall for most women. His formed muscles shined brightly under the sunlight thanks to olive oil. He carried a sword that wasn't any xiphos or kopis but something much larger and heavier. Over his left arm, he had a gigantic round shield strapped on tightly. His bronze armor was decorative and covered most of his body except for his elbows and some of his upper chest. But what truly captivated anybody's attention about Greyon were his three heads safely hidden behind bronze, Greek style helmets.

The gladiatrix took two steps away from the dead herder. She continued curiously regarding Geryon. She'd heard but never seen a human with three heads. She concluded the unusual human had born as such and was probably taken quickly into the amphitheatre for such fine, rare shows that fetched every hefty purse. She considered whether or not his three heads had given him an advantage in the arena.

Geryon continued away from the iron gates and headed for the gladiatrix. Unlike prior gladiators, he showed no fear and wanted to battle the gladiatrix. He viewed himself as a demi-god, blessed by three heads that gave him superior intelligence than normal people. He also was given a larger body than average that he molded through the seasons to be better than anybody's. His fame rose in the arenas, much like the gladiatrix's, and he'd in fact been renamed Geryon for his three heads.

Geryon dreamed of facing off with the gladiatrix. He doubted the gladiatrix's strength was more than his and surely not her intelligence for she was, afterall, still a woman. He'd been looking forward to this battle since he first heard word that he and the gladiatrix would both be in Rome. Now it was up to the Fates to reveal who was the better gladiator.

Cameron continued assessing her opponent as she took slow steps towards him. She knew he had a weakness, like any human, and it only needed to be found. For once, Cameron felt respect for one of her opponents because he didn't show any fear. It invigorated the gladiatrix for such a challenge in the sands.

Geryon met the gladiatrix in the middle. His right head gazed upon the cheering crowd that wanted the great battle to begin. As his right head studied the spectators, his other two heads stayed locked on the gladiatrix. Finally, the middle head spoke above the crowd's roar.

"If I shall win, I will honor your death with a clean kill," Geryon promised. His voice boomed through his helmet's dark slits.

Cameron considered this with a faint tilt of her head. She easily saw the faces hidden in the helmets. They were twisted and mangled, most likely since birth. She kept that fact to the back of her mind. Despite she rarely spoke, she felt the urge to say something to this giant, who looked upon her as an equal opponent. "When I win, I will kill you with honor."

Geryon's left and right head laughed together while the middle one was annoyed by such a confident retort. The middle head gave a yell then he started swinging his double-edge sword at the gladiatrix.

The terminator easily ducked under the large blade then she backed up a few steps. She spun her xiphos twice but deduced her blade would most likely break against his blade after a few clashes. She decided it was more important to spare her sword for later use. With that thought in mind, she flipped her blade down and drove it into the sands until only the handle remained visible.

Geryon hesitated and wondered why the gladiatrix relinquished her only blade. He didn't over think it and suddenly attacked the gladiatrix.

Cameron was fast in her dodges, ducks, and rolls as she stayed out of the blade's reach. She continued on the defense and allowed Geryon the free swipes and swings in hopes it'd start wearing him out. But every group of attacks caused her to lose ground until she was nearing the dead Eurytion.

Geryon fiercely yelled with all three heads and gave a fast thrust for the gladiatrix's stomach. He wasn't the least surprised that she moved away, but he didn't expect her quick movements in the next heartbeats.

Cameron had jumped up higher than normal but performed a backward flip. She landed neatly beside the dead herder, and she ripped the club free from his stomach. She took two steps forward, launched in the air, and flipped over Geryon's heads. She twisted in midair and landed on her boots behind his back. Geryon was already moving, but Cameron swung her club into Geryon's back.

Geryon stifled a cry that only came out as a low groan when a few spikes pierced his armor and sunk into his back. But it was short lived because the force behind the gladiatrix's blow sent him stumbling forward. He tripped over the lifeless herder, hit the ground, and rolled for a few more paces.

The terminator remained rooted in her spot with her club diagonal to her body. She studied the climbing giant and assessed the amount of power she put behind her swing then the final results. She would continue a few more attempts to determine what kind of strength she needed to apply in order to match the giant. However, she already decided her intelligence was what would win this battle. Her inhuman strength was just a defensive tactic now.

Geryon growled furiously at the gladiatrix for her trick. He adjusted the sword in his hand and brought his shield forward. He made quick work of the distance between them. He charged the gladiatrix with his shield directly in front of him. He used the classic hoplite approach.

Cameron dug her boots into the ground so that she was braced for impact. She dropped her club to the ground and raised her hands as the gigantic shield slammed into her palms. She gritted her teeth as her boots slid through the sands and caused her soles to burn slightly. The gladiatrix's muscles budged around her upper body, legs, and arms as she began pouring all her strength into the struggle for dominance. She knew once it was established she was stronger than him then his ego would be pierced.

Geryon continued growling at his opponent. He tried ignoring the searing burn in his muscles, but he felt as if the gladiatrix was turning into an immovable wall. He wouldn't give in and gave a louder cry when his boots started losing traction.

Cameron heard the shield's low crack once she'd halted Geryon's determination. She now returned his earlier attempt and started pushing him backwards. She used her upper body for most of the pushing as her boots gained more ground. She enjoyed Geryon's growls of displeasure, and it sped up her pursuit.

Geryon was unhappy about the turn of events. "No!" his middle head yelled. He watched in fear as the sands started passing under his boots in the wrong direction. "I am Geryon the Great!" he hollered over the crowd's frantic cheers.

But Cameron was greater, and she was the Gladiator of Heracles. She was moving Geryon faster and faster through the sands.

"Nooo!" Geryon lifted his sword from behind the shield.

Cameron caught the sword's glint. She hastily grabbed the shield's edges on either side then suddenly jerked Geryon forward which caught him off guard. She stayed latched onto his shield and started spinning him in a circle. She increased the spin's speed until he was up off the ground.

Geryon's screams echoed loudly through the entire amphitheatre. He nearly lost his sword when he was suddenly let go of and went hurdling across the sands. He couldn't stop his flight until he slammed directly into the sealed iron gates, which creaked loudly in protest. He slumped against the now bent gates and breathed heavily.

The nearby cattle gave low moos of worry and backed away from the battling humans.

Cameron stared at him briefly then she went to her club not far away. She scooped it up and slowly approached the fallen gladiator.

Geryon had his heads down and his sword loosely held in his right hand. He kept groaning and tried to get his bearings. Despite a small shadow fell over him, he didn't make any moves to get up and battle.

The gladiatrix took a step to her left and pressed her boot firmly against Geryon's blade. She didn't want to suddenly coming up and plunging into her. She then lifted her club with both hands and prepared to bash one head at a time.

Geryon's middle head suddenly snapped up followed by the other two. Two heads gave a fierce yell, and he lunged for the gladiatrix with open hands.

Cameron hadn't expected such an attempt, and she gave him credit for playing dead or playing nearly dead. She couldn't stop his gigantic body and went to the ground with him over her. But she made sure to toss her club in fear he'd use it against her.

Geryon snarled down at the small gladiatrix now that he had her underneath his larger body. He instantly punched her in the face followed by a few more. He pulled back his right fist again but paused because he was certain she'd be unconscious by now. To his surprise, she opened her eyes despite the blood on her face. How it was possible she was still in this world, he was not certain. Yet he'd never hit another human and felt the deep ache it gave his fists as it did when he struck the gladiatrix.

Cameron had her hands clenched on the sands, and she suddenly threw her fists towards the heads. But her hands opened and sand flew from them and into the left and right heads. Her ears rang from the two heads howls, but Geryon was still quick.

The middle head was unharmed and remained focused on the battle. He quickly grabbed the gladiatrix by her throat then hauled her up along with himself. While his other two heads worked the gritty sand from their eyes, he focused on lifting the heavy gladiatrix. He didn't expect her great weight so he got his other hand around her neck too then slowly lifted her up.

Cameron was impressed by the giant's strength. She felt her boots leave the sands then she was lifted towards the gods. She gazed upon the clear skies as the gladiator tightened his hold around her neck. She clutched his wrists then closed her eyes despite her heart was receiving less and less oxygenated blood. It became harder to fill her chest with fresh air, but it would not kill her.

Geryon was angry when his killing hold did nothing to the gladiatrix. He could see how she breathed less and was near human death yet her grip was growing stronger against his gauntlet covered wrist. Suddenly there was a sharp snap, and Geryon couldn't resist a painful scream when his right wrist was broken.

Cameron fell to the ground yet landed on her feet. She was breathing hard and refilling her body with much needed air. But she was by no means weakened like a normal human would have suffered under such a choke. She utilized Geryon's recovery and rushed over to his sword, which she effortlessly wielded in her right hand.

Geryon backed away a step and despite his broken wrist, he tried wiping his right head's face. He'd finally recovered his two other hands and all three glared at the gladiatrix. He slotted all his eyes at the gladiatrix now that she had his sword.

The terminator assessed the sword's great weight and felt prepared to use it. She quickly came for the giant gladiator and returned his earlier, unrelenting sword attacks. She tried getting around his shield, which started cracking under Cameron's brutal swings. Finally she gave a harder blow to the shield, and it broke in half.

Geryon backed away after losing his shield. He ripped the leather lashes from his arm then threw the two broken halves at the gladiatrix. He quickly ducked when the blade was swung back at him. But with fast thinking, he grabbed the retracting blade and ripped it from the gladiatrix's hand within a heartbeat. Despite his efforts, his left hand was bleeding from catching the sword, and he tossed it behind himself because the gladiatrix came at him.

With her great strength, Cameron landed a kick to the gladiator's bronze chest. She sent him on his back, and she went for his right head. She punched the head once then grabbed him by the throat.

But the gigantic gladiator didn't stay down. He climbed to his feet despite much to the crowd's excitement. But he didn't expect the gladiatrix to stay latched on him. Geryon felt the gladiatrix on his back, and he tried reaching for her, but it was tough.

Cameron clenched her teeth as she stayed on Geryon's swinging backside. She adjusted her right arm around the third head's throat as a new idea came to mind. She knew exactly what would work against the brute. She freed her left hand then reached for his helmet's red, fanned horsehair. She tore the helmet off his right head and exposed it to the judging world's eyes.

Countless gasps rung through the amiptheatre once everybody saw Geryon's deformed face that'd been so well hidden by the helmet.

"No, don't!" Geryon yelled. He became more desperate to get the helmet rather than the gladiatrix.

Cameron jumped off his back and took a few reverse steps when the angry giant turned to her. She held his helmet between her hands, and she started tossing it between her hands. A rueful grin played on her lips now that she'd found Geryon's Achilles heel.

Geryon's exposed head horridly gazed upon the spectators' disgusted faces. He became plagued by all the Romans' boos.

"You bitch," Geryon snarled. He fisted his left hand but wearily eyed the airborne helmet. He then went stiff when she held it between her hands again.

The gladiatrix held the helmet's sides behind her palms with the front facing Geryon. She decided it was time to completely destroy his ego. She calmly stated, "I am more intelligent, stronger, and far more beautiful to gaze upon in the sands." She goaded him further with a smirk. "That is a true demi-god… and you are not." Suddenly she lost her smirk, and she smashed the helmet into itself.

"Noooo!" Geryon snarled then lunged for the gladiatrix.

Cameron was prepared and jumped up, over him, and she caught the left head's helmet by its horsehair too. She ripped it free as she landed behind the big brute. Again she crushed the second helmet as she backed away from the angry giant.

"I will kill you," Geryon hissed from the middle head. His two outer heads were too consumed by the spectators boos and down pointing thumbs. The middle head was furious at the gladiatrix's tricks and focused on killing her.

The gladiatrix bent forward as the brute's large hand made a grab for her. She then slammed her right fist into his covered stomach, and she put a deep dent into his armor. She succeeded in forcing Geryon back a step so she quickly kicked him between the legs.

Geryon whaled in pain and toppled to his knees. His hands clutched his groin that was left certainly unprotected. He bowed his heads and gasped for air.

Cameron was almost nonchalantly as she reached forward and removed the last helmet. She was soon graced by the twisted, teeth clenching face of the middle head. She studied his two differently colored eyes and how his right eye was higher than the left. His nose was on a slight slant while his bottom lip was mangled from some prior history.

The gladiatrix took a couple of steps back and placed the helmet between her palms. She held the middle head's eyes as she easily crushed the helmet into a ball.

Geryon's middle head snarled at the gladiatrix's defiant display. He forced his pained body to get up on his shaky legs. He still breathed hard, but his middle head coldly stared down at the gladiatrix.

Cameron tossed the helmet to the side then glanced about at the rowdy spectators. She then focused back on Geryon and tilted her head in a curious manner.

Geryon's middle head caught the gladiatrix's movements and slightly broke from his rage. He too couldn't ignore the Romans' horrid cries at him. All of his heads were overwhelmed by the spectators disgusted yells. He started shaking his good fist at them and yelling, "I am a demi-god! I am Geryon the Great!" He never noticed Cameron slipping away. He continued hollering at the people, who yelled back countless obscenities at him.

The gladiatrix silently picked up the gladiator's gigantic sword. She then casually approached Geryon's back but walked around him. She noted that it took the middle head a few heartbeats to notice her returned presence while the other two heads kept yelling at the people.

Geryon saw the blade in Cameron's hand, but he went wide eye when she suddenly plunged it into his stomach. He'd been too consumed by the spectators' disgust to get his overwhelmed heads to work together. Geryon's heads now all gazed upon his own blade through his bent armor and into his stomach.

Cameron held the handle with one hand, but she wrapped her left hand on the handle too. She then rammed the blade the rest of the way through his stomach and out the other side. She waited a moment after Geryon went to his knees. She then ripped out large blade which caused Geryon to fall onto his hands too.

Geryon twisted his heads around and bitterly stared up at the gladiatrix, who walked to his right side. "Indeed you have won…Gladiator of Heracles." He didn't bother with a struggle when the gladiatrix raised the sword. He instead lowered his heads in acceptance to his failure. He shut his eyes and finally ignored the crowd's ugly yells.

The gladiatrix brought the hot blade down and cut through all three necks in one sweep. She killed him honorably as his disfigured heads rolled away. She watched the gigantic body fall flat into the sands and grains blew up into dust around him.

Cameron lowered the sword's tip to the sands but still held the handle. Her left hand briefly clutched the Girdle of Hippolyta that she still wore across her chest. She stared at the dead giant's body then glanced over at the heads a pace away. She studied the middle head's peaceful expression. She decided he was happy to be removed from his abnormal body and no longer under other humans' harsh judgment, just Hades's now.

The gladiatrix inhaled deeply then glanced at the red cows huddled near the iron gate again. She'd won them like Heracles. She now lifted her eyes to the announcer, who silently stared down at her from his box with Dominus Noster. She could tell by his look that he was impressed by her success at the tenth labor. She suspected everybody thought she would fail, at least mostly everybody. There was only one human among them that held faith in her. Cameron turned her head towards Stagira Magni and a thin smile tugged at her lips at seeing Stagira Magni's relieved features. Now Cameron only had two labors left before she could become a freedwoman and take her life into her own hands.

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

AN1: Many apologies for the long delay in an update. It's been a bit hectic with trying to raise a puppy! The chewing and biting stage seems never ending. :) But, I do hope the wait was worth it as the story starts winding down, somewhat. There may still be several chapters to cover if y'all are up to it. Enjoy the update and thank you always for the support.

AN2: Just a side note, I have reopened anonymous reviewing again.

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 14**

The Gladiator of Heracles gave an enthusiastic yell, spun her gladius, and launched into a series of attacks at her enemy. She filtered out the crowds' constant cheers and cries for a death stroke.

The enemy, who was specially dressed, bravely battled the gladiatrix. He shined brighter than anybody in the arena because of his golden cape, bronze armor, and his rare eagle mask. His armor was mocked as feathers and at the end of his gauntlets were talon like spikes. The right talons were already bloody from an earlier, successful swipe he'd made at the gladiatrix.

Cameron stretched out the battle against the eagle, who in the legend picked away at Prometheus's stomach all day. But like Heracles, Cameron would kill the eagle and save the Titan from the gods' wrath.

After awhile longer, Cameron tired of the fight against the eagle. She calculated her next few moves and killed the eagle with a clean cut to the neck. She kicked the beheaded body to the ground then marched over to the man chained in the sands.

The actor posing as Prometheus closed his eyes when the gladiatrix lifted her sword. He listened to metal striking against metal four times, and he was free like the great Titan had been generations ago. He stood up, straightened out his toga a bit, and gave the gladiatrix a thin smile.

"Heracles freed the great Titan," the announcer suddenly spoke loudly. He waited a beat when some of the crowd's ruckus faded away. "Out of gratitude, Prometheus revealed to Heracles the secret about the golden apples. He told Heracles exactly where and how to obtain the apples. Heracles took the Titan's advice and hurried off to find Atlas, the only Titan who could hold the known-world on his shoulders."

Cameron noted the Prometheus actor was leaving and headed to the open iron gates. Then there were two guards crossing over to her, and they offered her a waterskin. They also retrieved the gladius from her.

In the center of the arena, the largest trap door opened up and a slow, creaky elevator from far below was working its way up. From the darkness beyond the iron gates, a very muscular human appeared, and he only wore a wrap around his waist so that his oiled body was left exposed to the eye.

The Gladiator of Heracles stood beside the guards, who had given her a sip from a waterskin. She listened to one of their well wishes then they left her to return to their posts behind the iron gates. But her focus was on the large, metal orb that'd just risen from deep within the hypogeum. She tilted her head and started concluding how her next trial would play out.

The announcer continued bellowing out the story about Heracles's search for the Apples of Hesperides. He pointed at the hulking human, who was approaching the orb. The announcer waved his arms all over as he spoke about Atlas.

The golden orb reflected in many directions thanks to the overhead sun. On one side there was a large loop protruding out and several workers hastily connected hooks to it. The hooks were tied to thick ropes, which ran through a block and tackle system along the walls of the arena. More workers suddenly flooded the sands. They broke up into groups and all rushed to the lines along the walls, except for one worker. The single worker commanded the others to begin heaving in unison, and he watched how the golden sphere was carefully lifted into the air.

Atlas tilted his head back and gazed upon the sphere. He then walked under it and nodded at the managing worker.

The manager hollered at the workers and extended his right hand. He kept waving his right hand down then held out his palm once the sphere touched Atlas's shoulders. He ordered them to hold the ropes tightly so the sphere wouldn't lower anymore.

"Heracles found Atlas," the announcer called out. "Heracles knew that Atlas hated holding up the Earth and the Sky. Heracles convinced Atlas that if Atlas went in search of the golden apples that Heracles would hold up the Earth and Sky until he returned with them."

Cameron was idly listening to the story as she approached Atlas. She gauged the sphere's weight and showed no concern on her face. She knew the orb had to be extremely heavy since it took eighteen men and a block and pulley system to lift it. But she was no human.

The manager ordered the workers to raise the orb slightly higher so that Atlas could be free from his burden.

Atlas pretended to keep holding the sphere but wedged out of the way as the gladiatrix took his burden. He quickly darted away once the gladiatrix had his fate.

Sharply the manager had the workers lower the sphere onto the gladiatrix. He halted them once he felt a slim amount of the weight was on her, like it had been on Atlas.

Atlas was cheerful, just like the real Titan had been, and he hurried off to the open gates. He disappeared on his quest for the golden apples.

The announcer stood by the box's ledge, but Dominus Noster called his name. He dipped his head in respect.

"Do it," Dominus Noster ordered the announcer.

The announcer followed his leader's command and looked to the managing worker down in the sands. He gave the manager a hand signal.

The manager wasn't surprised by the order but felt heavy hearted by it. He barked out orders to the workers and told them to ease the globe down.

The gladiatrix suddenly felt the weight grow on her shoulders as the workers loosened the ropes. She had suspected as much because Dominus Noster thoroughly enjoyed challenging her and making her the biggest show in gladiatorial history, with his name behind it. She swore to give him and the spectators that show.

Cameron collapsed to her right knee in dramatic display. She bowed her head and clenched her teeth as she forced her muscles to strain against her moist skin.

The crowd cheered on the gladiatrix to rise up with the golden globe. Even the workers twisted their heads around and gazed upon the gladiatrix now that their ropes were slack in hand.

The Gladiator of Heracles had free control over the globe, and she adjusted it slightly on her back. She had a perfect grip on the heavy sphere now and slowly began standing back up.

Everybody watched with their eyes wide and there was little noise other than echoing murmurs throughout the amphitheatre.

Cameron continued acting as if the strain was great but would succeed anyway. She was finally standing on both feet again and started lifting the sphere off her back despite the rising wave of cheers. She raised the globe high until her arms were stretched out above her head.

The Romans applauded the gladiatrix for her godlike display of strength. They'd never seen anything so amazing and frantically cheered out for her.

The announcer shook his head in remote awe, but he waved at the manager to continue the show.

The manager ordered the workers again to heave the sphere up from the gladiatrix. They raised it until the most of the weight was theirs again. The manager then spied Atlas returning with the golden apples so he patiently waited until Atlas would take back the Earth and the Sky.

"Atlas soon returned with the golden apples," the announcer bellowed, "and promised Heracles that he would take them to King Eurystheus himself." He heard a few chuckles pass through the crowd because many already knew the legend. "Atlas asked that Heracles continue to hold the Earth and the Sky until his return. Heracles indeed agreed, but being sly he first asked Atlas to hold the Earth and the Sky for just a moment. Heracles wished to put some padding on his shoulders." He signaled the manager to raise the orb higher. "Atlas agreed to it and put the golden apples down."

Atlas did so and set the apples to the side. He then took the gladiatrix's place under the sphere.

Cameron hurried from her spot under the orb and grabbed the golden apples. She turned and watched Atlas take the globe upon his shoulders again.

"Heracles quickly took the apples and returned them to the king," the announcer spoke loudly. "The king was truly displeased that Heracles had succeeded but was confident his twelfth and final labor would be impossible!" He signaled the hypogeum works to begin preparing for the last labor. "King Eurystheus ordered Heracles to go to the Underworld and kidnap the wild beastly three-headed dog named Cerberus."

Cameron stepped aside as the workers began removing the sphere. She also handed off the golden apples once a worker approached her for them.

"It took Heracles a moon to travel to Laconia where he entered a deep, rocky cave that would take him to the Underworld. There in Hades's domain, Heracles was confronted by many trials just to reach the Underworld." The announcer watched two guards hand off a xiphos and aspis as her only weapon and defense.

Cameron stepped into the middle of the sand ring. She eyed the thirteen workers that hurried out from the iron gates and carried jugs. She carefully watched how they tipped their jugs at various locations and began pouring black liquid in the sands. After a beat, Cameron inhaled the black liquid's distinct scent, and she grew tenser.

Quickly the workers rushed back through the iron gates, which were closing. But a guard marched out with a torch and tossed it into the nearest pool of thick liquid. His eyes lit up when the fire roared to life and hungrily tore down the spider-web of black liquid all through the sands. The guard hurried back behind the gates and helped sealed them shut.

Cameron stepped back twice, away from a black pool, just before the flames erupted near her. She scanned about her surroundings that were now on fire, like the Underworld. She knew of Greek fire, but she'd never witnessed it until then. From several sniffs, she began analyzing the makeup of the mysterious fire. But her processing was cut short when trap doors began opening from under the sands.

"Along his journey to the Underworld, Heracles encountered many friends… and foes," the announcer hollered. He watched the ghostly white hoplites rising from under the sands. He returned to his chair as the battles began.

Cameron readied her shield in front of her and raised her sword. She hastily counted the twenty-seven white hoplites that came out of the sands, hidden among the flames. She was quickly attacked by several of them. She would fight them all.

The battles ensued much to the spectators' delight. They cheered on the Gladiator of Heracles as she ran her blade through one hoplite after another. She was fearless and smart as she fought all her enemies around and through the hot flames of Hades. As she came down to the last six, twenty more new white hoplites were lifted from the hypogeum to the sands.

The gladiatrix didn't slow down but her already cracked aspis was broken from two hoplites charging her. She threw her two halves at the same two hoplites and took them on their backs. From behind, Cameron sensed three hoplites charging her, but two more were coming from her right. She calculated who to take out first before she was harmed by them.

Yet a sudden warcry rung out from behind the gladiatrix. A beautifully dressed hoplite in shining bronze took out the three hoplites from the gladiatrix's back. The bronze hoplite gave a fast salute to the gladiatrix and continued covering her backside.

Cameron returned her full attention to her fights. She recalled that Heracles indeed met friends in the Underworld and this bronze hoplite was one of them. But it wasn't long before the bronze hoplite disappeared just as quickly. More white hoplites arrived and tried defeating the mighty gladiatrix but with no luck. As she fought the last two white hoplites, Cameron caught a glance of a refined man dressed in a black toga weaving through the flames. She assumed it was Hades, and she was getting closer.

The last white hoplite died on his knees. He fell once the sword was torn out of his skull. He toppled onto his dead comrade and truly went to the Underworld.

The gladiatrix inhaled deeply and allowed her tensed body to have a moment of peace before the next trial. She lowered her sword since Hades was no threat.

"Once down in the Underworld, Heracles asked Hades for permission to take Cerberus from the Underworld." The announcer was leaning against the rail and watched the spectacle below. "Hades agreed that Heracles could take Cerberus but only if Heracles overpowered the vicious beast with his pure strength."

Hades stepped closer to the gladiatrix. He held out his right hand towards the bloody xiphos. He was relieved when the gladiatrix handed it to him. With his freehand, he pointed off to his left in the direction of Cerberus. He then walked away and disappeared through the smoke and flames.

Cameron flexed her empty, red hands then started through the winding fire towards the waiting beast. She started making out a crescendo of wild growls then a lower sound of hisses too.

Cerberus was indeed a wild beast. He was made up three full grown, gigantic Canis Molossus, who were all chained together. They were growling and barking even more wildly once they saw the Gladiator of Heracles. But they were held back by a chain leash, which three works struggled with.

Cameron stopped a few paces from the snarling dogs, but she noted countless jars in a ring around them. That's where she heard the low hisses echoing from but was unsure of the contents.

The workers could no longer contain the beastly dogs, and they released Cerberus from his leash. They were supposed to carry out the rest of their orders, but they instead couldn't help but look on as Cerberus went for the Gladiator of Heracles.

Cameron gave a strong yell as she too attacked Cerberus. She was assaulted by claws and fangs all around her body.

The workers snapped out of their stare once the crowd's frenzy became louder. They took up the chain leash then hastily ducked in and around the fire as they went to the waiting pots. The workers tipped over the jars then ran off before they were harmed.

Cameron threw the beast off her body and quickly got on her feet. She scanned about her immediate surroundings and discovered hundreds of snakes crawling all around in the circle of fire with them. Despite the odds, the gladiatrix had a calm expression and raised her hands as Cerberus came for her again.

Among the spectators, Stagira Magni was one of them and alongside her was her suitor. She had an excellent view from her seat of the fight between her lover and the gigantic dogs. It was only now that she made out the slithering creatures filling the makeshift ring and heading for both the gladiatrix and Cerberus.

"This is impossible to survive," Scipio stated loudly over the crowd.

Stagira ignored the Senator though.

Scipio huffed then commented again, "Not even a demi-god can take a snakebite."

Stagira tried ignoring those fears herself. She glanced once at Scipio then looked down at Cameron. She stiffened when Cerberus took Cameron down to the sands near a few snakes.

The gladiatrix quickly latched her hands around two of the dogs' throats. She then tried moving away from the dog on the far left because he was going for Cameron's throat. She started focusing her strength on the middle dog's throat. She applied enough pressure to make it unconscious, but not dead as the stories told it.

The middle Molossus couldn't break free, and he toppled onto the odd human under him. He became a heavy weight for his other two comrades.

Cameron sensed two snakes getting closer to her head. She quickly grabbed the left Molossus by the neck and began standing up before it was too late. Her great strength came on display as she lifted Cerberus up by two necks. She then started strangling them as well until they passed out. She was tiring of all the labors.

Cerberus fell to the sands in a furry, bloody heap.

The gladiatrix glanced at the snakes that'd made the already small ring even more dangerous. She quickly followed the tales and picked up Cerberus by his heads. She hefted the large dogs onto her back, and she carried him through the ring.

Many spectators gasp as snakes jumped around the gladiatrix. But to their surprise, the snakes' venom did nothing to stop her or even slow her. They cheered her on as she pressed through the snakes then the Greek fire with Cerberus on her back. Once in the center of the sand ring, the spectators were giving mad cheers and yells for the famous gladiatrix.

Cameron tossed the unconscious beast to the sands in Dominus Noster's direction. She took him as King Eurystheus himself. Her final labor was complete despite she was marred by cuts, wounds, arrow entries, and snakebites. Her body still glowed under the sun, and she stood calm as if the labors themselves were child's play.

The announcer had stood up but wasn't quite sure what to say right now. He gazed over at the seated Dominus Noster and waited for some command.

Dominus Noster stared down at the gladiatrix, who completed every labor flawlessly. He had his hands curled around the chair's arms. He listened to the people's endless praise for the gladiatrix, and he couldn't deny them or the gladiatrix. Slowly, Dominus Noster stood up from his chair and began clapping for the first time. A thin smile slowly graced his pale lips when the Roman people exploded in a roar of praise.

The announcer was abashed that the Emperor rose to his feet for the gladiatrix. He'd never seen such a respectful display. He turned back to the gladiatrix and also began clapping.

Stagira Magni was on her feet, like everybody else. She too was clapping at the amazing display of prowess, strength, and intelligence that the gladiatrix showed this morning through twelve impossible labors.

The Gladiator of Heracles gazed about all the people in the amphitheatre that applauded for her. She focused on her one true fan, who was clapping for her for the first time. Cameron wouldn't forget this moment for however long her life continued after this day.

Dominus Noster leaned over to the announcer and whispered him something. He then turned on his sandals and started out of the box.

A few moments passed until the announcer spoke up and quieted the crowd with his booming voice. He saw the workers were starting to clean up the bloody arena by removing the bodies, snakes, Cerberus, and the Greek fire would be snuffed with the sand. It took awhile to clean the arena but the workers were efficient.

Cameron was greeted by two guards, who offered the gladiatrix a damp towel and a dry one. She stole a moment to wipe down her body and especially her face. She was then took a sip from the waterskin offered to her.

The guard with the towels already started back towards the gates. But the other guard remained behind until the gladiatrix handed him the waterskin.

Cameron corked the skin then held it out to him.

The guard took a step closer than necessary and reached for the skin. He leaned in a little and whispered, "Be ready for Hades." He then walked away without another word.

The gladiatrix briefly watched him retreat to the open gates. She absorbed his warning, and it caused her to gaze over at the spiked club still lodged into the stone wall. Just as she expected it hadn't been removed thanks to how badly it was stuck between two stones.

From the mouth of the gates, a booming march started and a flood of legionaries poured into the arena. They hastily circled around the gladiatrix in the middle of the arena and locked her in it. They rested their hands on their sword handles but made no attempt to unsheathe their blades.

A centurion commanded his lower ranking legionaries, but he quieted and looked over his shoulder towards the gates. He saw the signal from a gate guard so he ordered the legionaries closest to him to open up the circle. He too stepped aside when Dominus Noster entered the arena with six legionaries on his heels.

Dominus Noster entered the circle and approached the gladiatrix. He observed her battle ridden body, but he saw nothing of wear or tire in her eyes. All he saw was her stoic manner and underlying pride in earthy brown eyes.

Cameron stood still and was pleased when Dominus Noster approached her without the legionaries directly next to them.

"You've done the impossible, gladiatrix," Dominus Noster stated.

Cameron remained silent but all her attention was for him. She waited for her gift to be bestowed upon her.

"For that, you truly are the Gladiator of Heracles," he deemed. He then half turned and held out his hand to a legion. He received a plain wood sword, which he lifted by the handle as he faced the gladiatrix again. Now the people quieted down because Dominus Noster was about to do what very few Emperors had ever done in gladiatorial history.

The Gladiator of Heracles was captured by the simple sword that represented absolute freedom from her chains as a gladiator.

Dominus Noster didn't dilute the moment with words after the immeasurable actions that the gladiatrix had performed to arrive at this point. He merely held the rudis between his upward palms and extended his arms to the gladiatrix.

Cameron looked from the rudis's handle to Dominus Noster, who's approving features made her step forward. She reached for the handle that was smooth to the touch. For a moment, Cameron read her honorific engraved down the sword's blade most likely thanks to Dominus Noster. She gingerly lifted the rudis from Dominus Noster's hands and held it vertical to her body.

Now Cameron was a freedwoman.

The people erupted louder than any time before and celebrated the gladiatrix's won freedom. The applause was defining and the excitement far more charged than any of Zeus's lightning bolts.

Dominus Noster faintly dipped his head at the gladiatrix then turned on his heels. He started marching towards the iron gates. His faithful shadows were right behind him and exited the circle of legionaries thanks to the centurion.

Cameron studied the rudis from every angle. She even tested the slight weight. It dazzled her that the plain sword changed her status in the Roman Empire, forever. However, she was drawn away from her thoughts when a loud eruption shook under the hypogeum then terrified yells echoed out from the darkness beyond the iron gates.

Dominus Noster halted several hundred paces from the open gates. He was instantly surrounded by his six legionaries. Behind him, the centurion frantically ordered the legionaries to protect Dominus Noster.

Not all the spectators had noticed the commotion yet until another boom echoed louder this time. Then a vibration began that shook all the sands under the legionaries' feet.

Dominus Noster took a step back when he sensed the danger was coming from the mouth of the gates.

"Shut the gates!" the gate guard snapped to his comrade. But his attempt was pointless as trumpet like sounds echoed from beyond the gates. He was close to sealing the gates until a gigantic, gray creature exploded from the darkness.

Dominus Noster was no fool. He gave a cry and made a run for it before he was trampled by the small herd of elephants. He shoved a legion out of the way and narrowly escaped being flattened unlike several legionaries.

Cameron slotted her eyes at the herd leader, who trumpeted his nose at her. She wasn't worried and instantly rolled away to safety. She popped up on her feet and sheathed her rudis across her back between her top's straps. She then scanned for Dominus Noster among all the frantic legionaries. She quickly pinpointed his purple aura among them. She chased after him but had to throw legionaries out of the way.

The elephants continued running around in the arena. They tossed sand into the air, but they were fearful of the large, striped cats that followed them out of the gates.

The legionaries were unsure what to do other than attempt to save Dominus Noster. They couldn't escape through the gates because more animals poured out and so did hypogeum workers that tried corralling the wild animals.

Dominus Noster was weaponless otherwise he vowed he'd fight off a tiger or two. He backed away when a lion appeared and killed two legionaries then came for him.

The lion roared then jumped for the brightly dressed human. His claws retracted and his teeth were ready to sink into the human.

Dominus Noster prepared himself and prayed he was strong enough to fight off the beast. However, he was blessed by the gods when the Gladiator of Heracles crashed into the beast in midair. He grew wide eye when the gladiatrix instantly snapped the lion's head and killed it.

Cameron jumped to her feet and rushed over to Dominus Noster. She scooped up the human with her right arm and carried him over her shoulder.

"By the gods!" Dominus Noster hollered. He had only a short ride before he was dropped into the hot sands.

Cameron halted him from running and knelt down. She briefly stared at the sands then threw her fist through the sand and the hidden trap door.

Dominus Noster backed off a pace but gazed up to see the legionaries were being killed by beasts or stomped to death. He looked back at his savior, who had effectively broken through the trap door and found an escape route.

The gladiatrix stood up and grabbed Dominus Noster.

"What are…" Dominus Noster struggled as he was lowered into the black hole.

Cameron knelt down and kept lowering him. "You will be safe." She saw him go stiff and gazed up at her finally instead down at what he thought was doom. "You will hit the bottom, and you must run."

Dominus Noster thought the gladiatrix was a mute, until today. He realized he could do nothing but trust her.

Cameron freed her left hand. "Good luck." She released him from her right and watched the darkness swallowed him. She didn't waste time on whether he made it or not. She suspected his chances were excellent, but hers were another story.

The gladiatrix scanned the frantic crowd in the amphitheatre but a familiar voice called for her. She was charged when she found Stagira Magni at the lowest level waving for her. She ran towards Stagira but had to duck or jump over and around countless legionaries, both dead and alive. Despite her goal was Stagira, she first made a beeline for her waiting club. Despite she had a weapon now, she lost her control upon seeing Scipio chasing after her lover. All her logic was consumed by something darker in her, and blue lightning filled her eyes.

"Stagira!" Scipio hollered over the crowd. He fought against the tide of people that were trying to flee. He tripped over a few steps, tumbled down, and was caught by bodies that shoved him back. He eventually broke through and made it down to the bottom of the podium level.

Stagira whirled around when the Senator grabbed her shoulder.

"You are mad, woman!" Scipio jerked her away from the stone rail.

"Do not touch me," Stagira snapped. She shoved him away, which caused him to fall backwards thanks to a step under him.

Scipio was furious and jumped to his feet. He yanked Stagira to him by her wrist. "You are foolish and stupid, Magni." He made another attempt to bring her along, but she refused him again.

Scipio couldn't contain his anger anymore so he struck Magni hard across her cheek. His own face was red, and he breathed heavily. He stared darkly at Magni, who recovered from the harsh slap.

Stagira took a step away from him. She was fuming too and wanted to attack Scipio but wasn't sure exactly how. She fisted her hands at her side and glared back at him.

Scipio wasn't at all deterred and took a step towards Magni. Yet, his next step fell short when an eerie battle cry filled his ears. He looked at the sands just below and grew wide eye when the Gladiator of Heracles launched into the air towards him. His expression went into godlike awe and his eyes followed the gladiatrix's sailing form over his head. He stared dumbfounded at the gladiatrix standing on the stone seats not far away.

Stagira believed her heart would jump from her chest. She too was briefly stunned by Cameron's godly jump into the stands.

The gladiatrix raised her club in her hand. She effortlessly descended the seats with her sights set on Scipio. Her blue eyes only growing better with each determined step she took towards Scipio.

There was pure terror that finally filled Scipio deep into his chest upon seeing the wild gladiatrix. His only protection from the demi-god was Magni, and he made a desperate attempt for her.

Stagira managed one step back and yelled, "Cameron!" She was hit by Scipio's body first. She dug her nails into him but her right hand slipped into her cloak.

Cameron jumped off the third row and landed near the humans. She quickly grabbed the Senator by his neck from behind, but she sensed his weight growing because he was starting to fall.

Scipio latched onto Magni's right wrist with both hands. He clenched hard yet all his strength was seeping out from his stomach. He stared in horror at Magni's stricken face then he followed her stare downward.

Stagira was gasping and trembled as she held onto the dagger's beautiful handle. She then slowly extracted the red blade from Scipio's stomach. She lifted her eyes and whispered, "Tell my husband I will see him again."

The Senator cried out when his feet were lifted off the stone. He soon found himself dangling over the hot sands below. "No!" he pleaded and weakly fought against the gladiatrix's hand. His pure white toga was stained with his blood and sweat coated his skin.

Cameron withheld her desire to kill the Senator herself. But she would seal his fate now. She enjoyed the terror on his face, and she calmly informed, "Welcome to my former life, Senator." She opened her hand and watched as the Senator fell until the sands swallowed him in the arena. Her eyes trailed away from the fallen Roman nobleman to where a tiger spotted the Senator. Slowly, she felt some self control refill her and her eyes calmed back to brown.

The gladiatrix broke from her brief daze and went right to Stagira. She traded the club to her left hand once she noticed Stagira's lost expression. She gingerly cupped the wealthy woman's cheek and green eyes slowly focused back on her.

"Cameron," Stagira murmured. She stared back at the bloody dagger again. "I…" She wasn't sure what to do and held out the acinaces in fear.

Cameron was confused by what bothered the human so greatly, but she collected the Greek dagger. She still wore the Girdle of Hippolyta so she sheathed the blade against the girdle where an empty sheath had been attached. She looked back at Stagira and urged, "We must flee."

Stagira forced her upset thoughts away and recalled their plan. She hastily grabbed at her cloak's strings and feverishly untied it. "Here." She handed over the cloak after she took the rather heavy club.

The gladiatrix swung on the cloak, which hid her eye catching attire. She grabbed the club then pulled Stagira with her up the stone steps. "We must use the hypogeum if we are to be safe."

Stagira nodded and kept her hand locked in Cameron's. "I will follow you."

Cameron guided the older woman under an arch of the amphitheatre and entered the crazed passage filled with frantic people. She pushed through the humans with ease thanks to her strength until they were by a grand open arch to the outside world. She looked over the edge and saw the ground wasn't that far so she tossed the club over first. She then turned back to her human.

Stagira saw the distance, which didn't set well with her but there was no time for talk. She was scooped up into Cameron's arms then she was suddenly airborne and falling all at once.

The gladiatrix hit the stone walkway, and it crackled under her. She slipped Stagira out of her arms, retrieved the club, and shoved through the mob towards the hypogeum's entrance. Once she was at the sealed gate, she ripped the gate off its hinges.

Stagira moved aside until the gate was removed then she followed her lover into the hypogeum's mouth.

"Stay close," Cameron warned. She held out her left hand and readied her club in her right. She couldn't conclude what would be waiting for them in the hypogeum, but it was their best bet considering the mob outside in the streets.

Stagira stayed close to the gladiatrix on the journey through the crazed hypogeum. She had no idea where they were going despite some spots looked vaguely familiar. "Where are we headed?" she called over the din.

The gladiatrix sharply stopped at an intersection of passageways. She pulled Stagira closer to her body. She raised her club when soldiers' boots pounded nearby then they flowed by with torches in hand.

Stagira ducked behind the gladiatrix and closed her eyes. She swore the soldiers' boot march matched her heartbeat. She only opened her eyes when Cameron squeezed her hand.

"We must make it to the Ludus Magnus," the gladiatrix murmured. She signaled for them to go, and they made into the area of the hypogeum where the gladiators were caged for battle later.

Stagira drew closer to her lover when the caged gladiators began hooting or chanting for her lover. She imagined the news of Cameron's freedom had already spread through the hypogeum.

Cameron knew the next right would take them to the passage to the Ludus Magnus, which would bring them closer to freedom. She could almost feel it in her grasp, but her fast thoughts were cut off by her honorific being called to her.

"Gladiator of Heracles," a woman's deep timbered voice called from a holding cell.

Like Cameron, Stagira was drawn by the call, and she instantly recognized the woman in the cell. "By the gods…"

Cameron glanced about quickly and found the passage was clear enough around them. She approached the caged gladiatrix beyond the bars.

"You're free, aren't you?" Achillia, who played Queen Hippolyta in the arena, grabbed the iron bars and smiled between them at the freedwoman. "The Fates smile upon you."

Stagira looked from Achillia to her lover. "Free her, Cameron." She touched her lover's arm and suggested, "She can go with us."

Cameron shook her head. "It is not safe." She cut her eyes back to Achillia.

"I could never be free," Achillia explained to Stagira, "not like her."

Stagira wasn't deterred and actually felt a spark of anger fill her. "It doesn't matter," she hotly argued. "It is freedom from the fighting and killing." She faced her reluctant lover. "Cameron, please let her out." She squeezed the terminator's arm. "She can help us get out of here too."

The Gladiator of Heracles read her human's desperate features and saw the hope there. She looked back at Achillia's face behind the bars and recalled that being her place for three anni until today. She sensed Achillia's good nature and concluded the amphitheatre shouldn't have her life.

Stagira suddenly received the club and jumped away when Cameron grabbed the bars and easily forced the door off its hinges. She was amazed by Cameron's strength that couldn't be matched by humans.

Achillia had backed up a few steps until her prison was opened by the Gladiator of Heracles.

Stagira was grateful her lover agreed to free Achillia. She held out the club in silent offer to Achillia.

Cameron set the door aside and looked back at Achillia. "Come with us if you want to live."

Achillia's eyes flickered from the gladiatrix to the wealthy woman. She made her choice and took the weapon from Stagira Magni. "I'll cover the rear." She spun the club then stepped out of the open cell once the women started moving in the passage. Like the Gladiator of Heracles, she also saw freedom once she rounded the next passage that would take them to the Ludus Magnus. Perhaps for Achillia the Fates were smiling down upon her too.

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 15**

"Stay close," Achillia advised the other two women. She was on Stagira Magni's heels just as they came out of the passageway into the Ludus Magnus. She briefly shielded her eyes thanks to the sun's brightness.

"Stop there!" a guard hollered. He and his comrade were headed into the hypogeum and faltered a few hundred paces in front of the mouth upon seeing the escapees.

Cameron was in the lead and had already detected the guards' presence long before. She unsheathed the Greek dagger and drew it out from behind her cloak. She sensed Achillia pushing in front of Stagira so Cameron went for the right guard.

Achillia struck a blow against the left guard. She took step back and readied her club again.

The terminator approached the guard with determination and without fear. She swiftly raised her left hand and caught the down swinging blade in her palm. She yanked the sword from the guard's hand, dropped it, and instantly drove the acinaces's blade into the guard's chest through his hard leather chest.

Stagira had watched the terminator effortlessly kill the guard. She stared in mild surprise at how her lover made the simple kill without any show or dramatics. It was clean and fast without a crowd's cheer or praise. Then she didn't expect Cameron's fast kill of the last guard.

The terminator had entered the remaining guard's defense after a few ducks under the sword blade. Cameron then grabbed the last guard's face and snapped his head off. She let the bloody guard fall to the sands. It was over faster than it'd started.

Achillia lowered her bloody club after getting a few swings on the guard. She was unsure how Cameron so coldly killed the guards. She too saw the difference in Cameron's kills than how she performed in the arena.

Cameron's eyes were on Achillia, but they cut to Stagira. "This way," she ordered. She hurried her lover ahead of her towards the sealed doors that would go outside.

Achillia stared another beat at the dead guards. She pushed away her thoughts and hurried after the others. She stepped past the gladiatrix once she realized the gladiatrix was scanning the immediate area. She approached the locked doors that kept them from entering the streets. She grabbed a handle, yanked on it, and found that it was indeed locked tight. She turned on her boots. "We are locked in this way."

The gladiatrix was satisfied they weren't followed so she joined the others by the door. She said nothing and stepped past Achillia and Stagira. She took the hefty iron ring into her hand then advised, "Step back." After they moved away, Cameron ripped the right door open but faltered from drawing the door wider because they'd be seen instantly.

Stagira shook her head and mentioned, "Our plans have changed." She found Cameron turning back to her.

The terminator looked from her lover to Achillia then back to her lover.

"I will stand out," Achillia decided aloud. "You both will not." She glanced once at the club then peered up at them again. "It is best if we separate once beyond the Ludus Magnus."

Stagira was unsure of the idea. But she could sense that Cameron would probably agree to it out of pure logic. For a moment, Stagira took in Achillia's dark skin that wasn't necessarily tan but naturally that way. Achillia still wore the Amazon Queen attire consisting of leather and colorful feathers braided into her dark, curly hair.

"Where do you wish to go?" Stagira finally questioned.

"Home," Achillia whispered with a thin smile on her full lips.

Stagira softened at such news. "Where is home?"

"Egypt." Achillia glanced between the women. "I can leave from a port in Greece."

"Yes, Athens would be best," Stagira suggested. "You can come with us and take Via Egnatia to Athens." She knew many of the roads in Greece.

Achillia liked the idea. "Then I will meet you beyond Roma."

"We will wait for you by the bridge outside Cale on Via Flaminia." Cameron now spoke for once. "Stagira and I will wait for one day."

Achillia was grateful for such kindness. "I will find you both." She now set her club aside.

"You must take this." Cameron reached into her cloak and retrieved the acinaces, which she handed over to Achillia.

"And this will help too," Stagira insisted. She was holding out a small pouch of dinars for the moneyless slave. "Perhaps you can purchase a means of transportation." She hoped Achillia would accept the gifts.

"I cannot…" Achillia faltered upon seeing the gladiatrix's serious look. She silently accepted the beautiful dagger then took the dinars from Stagira. "Be safe." She edged to the jarred door after she tucked away her gifts.

"See you in two days," Stagira swore. She watched her lover open the door wider for Achillia. Once Achillia was gone, she gazed upon her lover. "It's best to hide your face now."

The terminator silently consented by lifting the hood over her head. She stepped out first with Stagira on her heels. She wasn't the least surprised to find minor chaos in the streets, but it surely wasn't as bad as in the amphitheatre. She started into the crowd but hesitated when Stagira's hand laced with hers. She realized her lover worried they'd lose each other in the sea of people.

Stagira stayed close to her lover as best as possible. She could tell that Cameron already knew the way to their escape from the great city. She prayed to the Fates that they would make it safely without any resistance or spies. She felt confident though because the planned distraction in the amphitheatre was keeping the public's attention rather well.

Cameron slowed once the crowd thinned out, and they were getting closer to their next destination. She drew Stagira to her side and released hands. "Where must we go?" she softly inquired.

Stagira took the opening and made the next left at the upcoming intersection. "This way… we're not far." She kept a fast pace, and her lover was on her heels. She only slowed once the distinct scent wafted down the street. She paused in front of the stable's entrance and quickly reviewed the wood sign that hung overhead.

Cameron dipped her head when she followed Stagira into the stable. She eyed the stable owner, who jumped up from his resting spot on a stool.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," the owner greeted. He'd obviously been working hard earlier by the sweat on his brow, the mess of his hair, and dirt on his cheeks. "I have already taken the courtesy to tack your mare."

Stagira's left hand disappeared among her robe then reappeared with a dinar between her fingers. "Thank you, sir." She tipped him kindly for his prompt services. "We won't be long and on our way."

The owner bowed his head and stepped aside as the customers passed him. He curiously studied the dark profile of the person behind the wealthy woman. He could tell it was another woman, but he couldn't see much of her sculpted features under the hood. He shrugged it off and returned to his seat where a wineskin waited for him.

Stagira guided her lover through the small stable to the fifth stall on the right. "This one."

Cameron stepped ahead and grabbed the door before her lover. She unlatched it then swung it open for Stagira. But her attention was drawn to the golden mare, who started becoming jumpy upon seeing visitors.

"Hey there, girl," Stagira greeted in a warm voice. She noticed how her horse was skittish, and it concerned her. "It is okay, girl." She carefully grabbed the mare's reins and soothingly rubbed the horse's nose. "Ssssh, sssh."

Cameron reached up and removed her hood so that she could study the horse better. "She senses I am not human."

Stagira twisted her head around. "Animals have better senses than humans."

"Yes." The terminator slowly entered the stall. "Does she have a name?"

Stagira nodded once and gazed back at her golden mare. "Paralus," she supplied. She smiled at the horse. She then decided she needed to ease Paralus's fears if they were all going to get along for the journey. She freed her left hand and took Cameron's closest hand. "Easy, girl."

Cameron took one step nearer, but she allowed her lover to bring her hand to Paralus. She curiously watched as their entangled hands began rubbing the mare's brow.

Stagira was pleased and murmured, "That's my girl." She looked now at her lover. "I learned to ride on Paralus."

"Side saddle?" Cameron tempted.

Stagira grinned at the gladiatrix. "No… like any man." She lowered her hand from Cameron now that she felt Paralus was at ease. She could tell that Paralus was okay with Cameron, and they would hopefully form a bond. She let out a low sigh and reminded, "It is best we go."

Cameron conceded with a simple nod despite she continued rubbing the mare's brow.

The wealthy woman moved away and went to the saddles for a visual inspection. "Britanicus has filled us with supplies." She checked over the saddle to make sure it was properly lashed onto Paralus. "We cannot be late."

The terminator withdrew her hand from the mare and became focused on the task again. She studied the classic Roman cavalry saddle that showed some age. She imagined it most likely had been the late Marc Felix Magnus's saddle.

"I shall assist you, first." The gladiatrix noted that the saddle, unlike the unusual one from the amphitheatre horses, did not have any footstrap to make it easier. Indeed this was saddling at its hardest.

Stagira grabbed the saddlehorns with both hands then looked over her shoulder at her lover. "I only need a boost." She'd mounted a horse many times during her lessons with simply a three step stool.

Cameron silently conceded and quickly linked her hands together with her palms facing up. She steadied herself as Stagira's foot went into her palms. She easily lifted the dark haired beauty up into the aged saddle.

Stagira swung her leg around then became adjusted in the cool seat. She noted that Cameron remained on the ground and took the reins over Paralus's head.

The terminator went to the unlatched door, pulled her hood back over, and guided them out of the stall. From a side view, she watched the stable owner while Stagira properly bid him goodbye. Cameron entered the warm afternoon and briefly glanced at the sun for a time reference. She wanted to be far from the city by sunset, and they had plenty of time.

Stagira felt Paralus come to a slow stop then Cameron handed her the reins. She adjusted them correctly. She twisted in the saddle when the terminator went behind the mare. She parted her lips to offer help to her lover with getting into the saddle. But it was unnecessary because Cameron had taken a few wide steps and vaulted into the saddle behind Stagira.

The terminator caught the human's shocked features, but Cameron made no comment. She instead gathered the reins from Stagira because she didn't want to waste time. She squeezed the mare's sides gently and started into a fast walk.

Paralus initially huffed but followed orders as she twisted and dodged around the traffic in the streets. She went as fast as possible despite some locations were busier than others. She detected the humans' urgency to leave the crowded area that seemed so endless.

It took half a candlemark before the lovers made it safely out of the main gates onto Via Flaminia that would lead them north east towards the city of Ariminum. Along their journey north, they hoped to meet up with Achillia outside of Cale. They would most likely make it to the outskirts of Cale tomorrow midday.

Cameron remained in charge of their horse during their ride on Via Flaminia. She found the road far too busy for her liking and continued debating whether to leave it. But Stagira insisted it was the fastest and safest route north despite the traffic. She also encouraged her lover to remove the hood now that they were away from Rome.

"We are safe," Stagira softly insisted.

The terminator still sat straight and stiff in the saddle. Her eyes constantly scanning their surroundings, fully on alert as various traffic walked, rode, or wheeled by them. She then stated, "It is never safe."

Stagira gave a low sigh, turned her head sidelong, and an edge entered her tone. "Do not develop paranoia in me." She turned her head away. "I do not require anymore than what I already own." She took a deep breath then soothed her voice again. "Scipio is most likely dead." She fought away instant images of the large cats tearing the Senator apart in the sands. "And you have earned your freedom, fairly... from the Emperor."

Cameron couldn't argue the facts. She kept silent for a long moment then finally reached up for her hood. She calculated that few if any would recognize her face out here, unlike the humans back in Rome.

Stagira was pleased when the late afternoon sun gently colored the terminator's stern features. She looked forward again and was glad for a break in the traffic after just passing three ox driven carts that were owned by farmers. For a few moments, she thought about how they were both now free or very close to it with each step Paralus took north. She was thanking the Fates for their kindness to her and Cameron.

"A penny for your thoughts," the terminator tempted once the silence went for awhile.

Stagira furrowed her eyebrows and placed her right hand on the terminator's closest knee. "A penny?"

It only took a half of a heartbeat for Cameron to determine her error. She hadn't adjusted the human idiom for Stagira's understanding so she now corrected, "A dinar for your thoughts."

"Ah…currency," the wealthy woman murmured. She figured it was perhaps currency from Cameron's prior home. She mulled over the gladiatrix's phrase then finally answered, "I was thinking about the future… our future."

The terminator had a gentle tilt to her head now. "Yes… the future." It was an area Cameron was very knowledgeable about but yet there was uncertainty too. Some humans believed that history was fickle, and Cameron was realizing that it was indeed true. Despite her extensive intelligence about human history, she knew nothing of her own existence in this world. It was a variable that Cameron devoted many heartbeats of processing towards just so she could understand what it all meant for her, the humans, and even her creator. And was it even relevant to anything because no matter what the pending future brought, Cameron would remain lost in her god's eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Stagira's voice softly broke through Cameron's rapid thoughts.

The terminator focused back on the present. She silently repeated the human's question and when she finally spoke, her tone held confusion. "I am… unsure."

Stagira bowed her head some, but she freed her right hand from a pommel and rested her palm against her lover's thigh. She gazed up again after watching the cobble stones pass under her horse's hoof. She took a moment to just absorb her immediate surroundings of being in the open, on the road, and swaying rhythmically to her horse's pace. Her back was molded perfectly against Cameron as if they were made for each other. Maybe Cameron's god didn't know how perfectly she made Cameron for Stagira. But with a cant of her head, Stagira wondered if that was the idea originally. She shook off the naive idea and went back to the ride.

"Britanicus waits for us at the diverticulum," Stagira informed.

Cameron considered this and also their current location, time spent traveling, and how far the bypass was along Via Flaminia. "We will arrive there in time… half a candlemark before sunset."

Stagira was pleased. "He will most likely have camp already made." But she and Cameron fell into comfortable silence during the rest of the ride.

When the sun neared the western horizon, the bypass along Via Flaminia became nearer and brought Stagira to attention as she searched for her slave. She mentioned to her lover to go south from the breakaway between Via Flaminia and the diverticulum.

Cameron steered Paralus south and began scanning the landscape for any signs of life. She guided the mare to the crest of a hilltop and paused there upon detecting life down below.

"There he is," Stagira whispered in happiness. She had a thin smile upon seeing her slave on the top of the next hill with a camp already setup and an untacked horse.

The terminator tapped the golden mare's sides and headed down the hill towards the other side. She could tell that Paralus was ready for a break too.

Britanicus climbed to his feet from the fallen olive tree upon seeing his mistress and the gladiatrix. He warmly smiled and felt relief fill him. He walked around the campfire as the glowing mare stepped up to him.

"You've made it safely," the slave pointed out first.

"Yes." Stagira sensed her lover wanted her to get off first so she swung her leg over then Cameron helped her slide off carefully. She went to her slave and instantly hugged him tightly.

"It is good to see you, Magni," Britanicus murmured. He returned the warm hug then withdrew just as the gladiatrix approached them. He took in her dirty and bloody features, which gave him an idea to what she endured today.

The slave stepped around his mistress and held out his arm to the gladiatrix. "Congratulations, gladiatrix."

Cameron clasped the human's arm and gave a solid shake. "Thank you." She released arms then went to the mare for the reins.

Stagira briefly observed her quiet lover then focused back on Britanicus. "Everything went as planned."

"Thank the gods," the slave murmured. "Let us pray they did not become aware of your payments, Magni."

"We were plenty cautious."

Cameron had the reins in her right hand and was idly listening to them. She twisted towards them and commented, "There is still plenty of danger thanks to your plans."

Stagira folded her arms at Cameron's remark. "That is if they discover what happened, which is most unlikely."

The terminator stared at the wealthy woman then blinked once and reminded, "They will investigate how and why the rampage begin in the hypogeum. It is highly possible the swayed guards will talk and assassins may be sent for you." She noted Stagira's shaken features, but she'd stated the truth. She had nothing else to say though and walked away with Paralus in tow.

Britanicus was surprised by the gladiatrix's abrasive words and immediately felt for Stagira after everything that Stagira had done for the gladiatrix. He grasped his mistress's arm and promised, "They will not uncover it, Magni. The guards were loyal to your former husband."

Stagira shifted her crossed arms against her body then shook her head. "Cameron is right, and I accepted it when I put the plan into motion." She walked past her slave and headed for the campfire. She took Britanicus's earlier seat by the fire because the day was already starting to cool off as the sun sunk into the west. Slowly her green eyes trailed over to the gladiatrix, who was skillfully untacking the mare. She noted, surprisingly, how Cameron had already calmed Britanicus's horse without much incident.

Cameron hoisted the freed saddle from Paralus's back and set it down beside the saddlebags. She then removed the rest of the tack so that Paralus could freely graze. In the background, she heard Stagira and Britanicus discussing today's events. Once she finished with the horse, she removed her cloak and set it down on the saddlebags. She then extracted the wooden sword still safely nestled between her back, girdle, and top's straps.

Britanicus stopped speaking once he saw the rare rudis that few gladiators achieved in the arena. He noticed how Cameron was briefly entranced by the plain wood weapon. He ruefully smiled then asked, "May I see?" He climbed to his feet when Cameron approached him.

The terminator handed over the rudis then looked at Stagira. "I wish to clean up."

The wealthy woman sympathized and quickly got to her feet. "I have some sapo in our bags." She went over to the saddlebags and started hunting through them for the soap.

Britanicus set the rudis in his lap. "Just down this hill…" He pointed off to his left. "You'll find a creek through some brush."

Cameron accepted the wrapped soap from Stagira and nodded at Britanicus. She quietly left the camp.

Stagira remained beside the open saddlebags and idly watched the terminator until she was out of sight.

"She is not herself," Britancus commented from his seat. In his lap he held onto the rudis, and he lowered his eyes to it. "Freedom does that to a human."

"And a terminator," Stagira murmured.

The slave only heard a mumble from his mistress by how his brow was creased tightly. But he didn't inquire when his mistress neared him again.

"Where are her items?" Stagira was scanning over the articles that Britanicus had brought along. The sun's red light reflected off one item she had hoped for. "Did the smith have them ready?"

"Yes, mistress." Britanicus was on his feet and hurried over to the pile. "He said he did the best he could without sizing it properly."

"It'll do," Stagira agreed. "It can be modified later if need be." She reached for the bronze armor after untying it. She noted Britanicus was getting the rest for her. "I will take these to her."

"Do you need assistance?" The slave was stacking the items together and carefully giving them to his owner.

Stagira just shook her head then went on her way down the hill. She followed Cameron's cold trail down to the creek.

The terminator was squatting next to the creek and washing down her nude form. Her dirty leathers and boots were forgotten to the side. All that she wore was the unusual but artistic Argead Star necklace.

Stagira hesitated once she saw her lover naked besides a damp cloth moving across her tan skin. She breathed deeply then crossed the final distance and suspected Cameron was already aware of her presence.

The gladiatrix reached up and brushed aside her damp yet clean hair from her view. She had Stagira in the corner of her eye.

"I brought this for you," Stagira started.

Cameron was finished her bath and indeed felt her organics were renewed somehow. She first washed the soap out of the cloth then stood up and faced the wealthy freewoman. She lowered her eyes to the items in the older woman's arms.

Stagira licked her dry lips and realized it required extra effort to stay focused on her task rather than ogling Cameron's bare beauty. She softly cleared her throat and signaled the items with a gentle lift. "I had them modified by a blacksmith… I hope to fit you better." She paused then decided it was best to set them down first.

Cameron visually scanned over the items and canted her head when Stagira first offered her a red toga.

"It should be the right size." Stagira was cautious at first but sensed that Cameron accepted her help. She started slowly getting the ruby red toga onto the terminator. "You fought so well today." She hoped the small talk would get Cameron to open up, like before.

"I am a demi-god," the terminator reminded the human. She tied off one cotton string on her left side while Stagira took care of the other.

"There have been others," Stagira argued, "and none have matched you."

Cameron silently considered this then stated, "I am unique." She slightly faltered but whispered, "At least here."

Stagira knew what Cameron meant, yet she didn't probe further. She instead went to the neat pile and picked out greaves along with gauntlets. "Do you wish to put all this on now?"

"Yes." The terminator retrieved the gauntlets and studied them before she put them over her arms.

Stagira knelt down and placed the bronze greaves properly before lashing them into place. "Britanicus will make us dinner." She kept trying chitchat to warm up the freedwoman to her. Why did it feel awkward between them?

Cameron adjusted her gauntlets but her focus went to the wealthy freewoman after she stood up.

Stagira turned and picked up the last item she'd brought with her. She held up the bronze breastplate and displayed it towards Cameron.

The terminator took a small step forward and curiously looked over the breastplate that had a gorgeous animal pressed into it.

"It is Bucephalus," Stagira explained. She fondly studied the horse rearing on his hinds across the breastplate. She peered up at her lover. "He was Alexander's stallion." She looked back at the breastplate and noted how well the blacksmith reshaped the armor so that a woman could now wear it rather than a male.

"It is said he was a pure black stallion with only a white star on his brow," Cameron mentioned. Her eyes cut to Stagira. "He died after the Battle of the Hydaspes."

"Yes." Stagira had a wistful smile about the stories about her ancestry. "Alexander tamed Bucephalus after King Philip had no luck with him. Alexander kept Bucephalus after his father was impressed with his skills with Bucephalus."

The terminator was staring at the beautiful etching of Bucephalus on the breastplate. She too realized that the armor was meant for a female hoplite thanks to its smaller form and room for breasts.

Stagira stepped forward and carefully put the bronze armor on the terminator. "This breastplate and armor has been in my family for generations," she whispered to her lover.

Cameron stopped buckling the leather straps and twisted her head towards the human.

Stagira paused and peered up into earthy brown eyes above her. "It's believed this armor was Alexander's." She suspected her great ancestor was buried with other, finer armor than this bronze. But she also figured if this had been Alexander the Great's then it was from his earlier days before the empire stretched to the east.

"Why have you given this to me?" Cameron questioned as Stagira finished with the last strap.

Stagira had wondered the same when she first decided she would give her lover the armor and also the weapons, which were still back in camp. She released the strap after tightening it properly and looked up. "You are a legend like my great ancestor."

Cameron was unsure what to say or ask. She merely watched Stagira move away and pick up the soap with cloth.

The wealthy woman took a few steps towards the camp but paused and looked back at her lover. "Britanicus is waiting for us." She felt a smile tug at her lips at seeing Cameron's bewilderment. "And the rest of the armor is in the camp…. Gladiator of Heracles." She didn't wait for Cameron and went back to the camp.

The terminator watched the mistress climbing the hillside then she gazed down at her bronze armor that shined in the last daylight. She was satisfied with how well it fit her and wondered if the blacksmith had known her size. Or perhaps it was fated for her, somehow.

Cameron set aside her processes, collected her bloody leathers, and followed Stagira up into the camp. She sniffed the mild scent of beef, vegetables, and possibly bread, which for the first time actually enticed her.

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

**AN:** This may have a few more grammar errors than normal. Its a bit late at night right now so I couldn't make it through all the edit checks. But I'll do those later and update it here afterwards. I do apologize for any extra errors, but I wanted it posted for y'all.

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 16**

Stagira took the terminator and slave's empty but used bowls.

"Magni, I can…" Britanicus lost his battle quickly to Stagira merely due to her look.

"You made dinner. I can take care of cleaning up." The wealthy woman had collected the dirty dishes, put them in the soup pot, and started on her way down the hill after getting the wrapped sapo.

Cameron's eyes followed the mistress until she was gone from sight. She remained seated on one end of the fallen olive tree while Britanicus was on the other end. She slowly trailed her eyes over to him.

Britanicus glanced once at the freedwoman, who glowed warmly from the fire's light against her bronze armor. He stood up and went to the saddlebags where his bedroll was still lashed down.

"You helped Stagira carry out her plan," Cameron noted aloud.

The slave was busy freeing his bedroll and didn't bother looking over at the gladiatrix. "Yes, it was her wish."

The terminator canted her head. "You are very fond of Magni." Now she had the slave's full attention.

Britanicus stilled his work and cautiously eyed the freedwoman. "I have been in Magni's services for many anni… since she was a child." He yanked one strap free and started on the other one. "She is like my daughter."

Cameron sat ridged and stiff in her spot, but she was fixated on the old slave. "She is your family."

Britanicus picked up the bedroll now that it was free. He stood up and stated, "She is my only family."

Cameron considered this for a bit while the slave prepared his bedroll near the fire. She then questioned, "Why did Magni not keep her other slaves?"

"You'll have to ask her that question," Britanicus replied. He offered nothing else and got to his feet again. He needed some furs to stay warm tonight so he went back to the saddlebags.

The terminator studied the slave for another beat then decided not to press it further. She climbed to her boots then went in pursuit of Stagira down by the creek.

Stagira was knelt beside the creek, her white toga pooled around her, and her hand vigorously scrubbing out the soup pot. She'd already cleaned the bowls, spoons, knife, and ladle that sat off to her right next to a drying towel. She barely made out Cameron's approach, and she slightly jumped out of surprise.

"By the gods," the human breathed. "You're quiet." She was peering up at the terminator but went back to scrubbing out the pot with the soap.

"I apologize," the terminator stated. She stood two paces away, her hands loosely at her side, and her attention on the small human. "We should have an early start tomorrow… perhaps no later than a candlemark after dawn."

Stagira simply nodded, but she was thinking the same only moments earlier.

"I will stay on guard tonight."

Again Stagira just nodded and continued her work.

Cameron shifted on her feet once because she sensed something out of place with Stagira Magni. She was unsure how to approach the topic if the human wasn't freely talking to her. "Do you have any… concerns?" she tempted after a quiet moment.

Stagira paused in her work but then drove the soapy pot into the cool, clean water. "I have plenty." She rinsed the pot then picked up the drying towel. "But right now I am too tired to worry over them." She set the pot down then filled it with the other clean dishes. "They can wait until another day."

Cameron bent down for the pot's handle, and Stagira's hand covered hers. She lifted her brown eyes to Stagira's worn features.

The human peered up from their touching hands and studied the terminator. She withdrew her hand and murmured, "I have my ancestor's sword for you." She picked up the damp cloth and wrapped the sapo in it. She stood up as Cameron picked up the pot.

The terminator quietly walked alongside the human back to the camp. She considered what ailed the human and had several answers.

Once back in the camp, Britanicus took care of putting away the dishes. He'd also laid out Stagira's bedroll while the women were gone. He asked Stagira if she needed anything else, which she did not so he bid her goodnight. He retired to his bedroll where he started taking off his riding boots and preparing for some rest.

Stagira went to Britanicus's saddlebags and dug out a red cloth wrapped around a long object. She picked it up with both hands and approached the standing terminator by the fire. She held the long object with her left hand then began unwrapping it with her right hand.

"This has been in my family for generations," Stagira murmured. She finally revealed a beautiful hilt that was made from bronze and bore a horse's head. "The legends are that this was Alexander's too." She finally had the sheathed weapon free from its protective wrap. She slung the red wrap over her right shoulder despite it brushed the ground.

Cameron carefully studied the artistic hilt of the horse's head. She scanned her eyes further over the worn, leather sheath that held the sword.

Stagira raised the hilt to her lover. "Go ahead," she murmured.

The terminator glanced at her lover then slowly reached for the hilt. She wrapped her fingers around the cool metal that warmed instantly to her touch. She slowly extracted the long blade that had a precise curvature to it. She found the length of the weapon fairly long, about half her height, but it was a perfect weight.

Stagira was staring at it, proudly. She lowered the sheath and whispered, "It's the most beautiful kopis I've seen so far." She watched the firelight dance on the kopis's polished blade. "I had the blacksmith check over it, clean it, and sharpen it." She'd paid the blacksmith well for all his work, and she was glad she'd done so because he'd done an excellent job.

Cameron was looking the kopis over with an expert eye. She found the workmanship nearly flawless, especially considering its possible age. She tested the weight and stated, "It has a full tang." She then pointed the tip at the ground and carefully looked at the horse head.

"It's probably Bucephalus," Stagira whispered. "My father seemed to think this kopis went with the breastplate." She folded her arms against her body to help keep the evening chill away. "There was a Phrygian helmet that accompanied the armor and kopis, but it's since been lost."

Cameron tilted her head at the mention of the helmet. "It is a skull helmet then?"

"Yes." Stagira held out the sheath to Cameron. "They were modeled after the Phrygian caps and were popular in Thrace. Sometimes it's called the Thracian helmet."

The terminator nodded once then took the sheath from the human. She carefully resheathed the long blade that curved wide then narrowed back down near the hilt. She started hooking the sheath to her side where it was meant to live its life.

Stagira folded up the red cloth and went back to the saddles. She put away the cloth and stood up just as Cameron finished hooking the sword into place. She studied the fully prepared terminator in the old yet renewed armor. She couldn't help a soft smile at how well Cameron looked in it all.

Cameron rested her right hand on the horse hilt and looked at the human.

"It was made for you," Stagira stated. She neared the gladiatrix.

"But it was Alexander's," the terminator reminded in a quiet voice.

Stagira's smile shifted into a small grin. "Yes." She regarded the taller woman. "And it is now yours." She rested the flat of her palm against Cameron's armored stomach. "You are not that far different from him. You're both legends and conquered the impossible."

The terminator didn't argue the major differences and instead listened to the human.

Stagira considered another aspect with the tilt of her head. "You even share his eyes to some extent." She noted the terminator's raised eyebrow so she explained, "He had one brown eye and one blue."

"Heterochromia," Cameron defined after Stagira explained it. "It is a lack of pigmentation in the eye. It can cause partial or full heterochromia of the eye."

Stagira was perplexed by what Cameron said to her, but she knew that Cameron's knowledge was not of this known-world. It was far superior than all the scholars of the known-world. "You don't have two different color eyes, but your eye color changes to blue."

"They are my endoskeleton eyes," the terminator explained. "My organic eyes are brown."

Stagira had a bewildered look and tried understanding what the gladiatrix told her. "You have… two sets of eyes?"

"Essentially, yes." Cameron turned her head to the right and studied the dark, rolling hills. "My organic eyes are like any human's."

"But your others are not…?" Stagira couldn't fathom the differences, yet she knew it was really there.

"Yes." The terminator looked back at Stagira. "They are made up of metal, glass, and wire," she simply explained.

The human was curious and tempted, "Can you see things I can't see?"

"Yes." Cameron freed her hand from the kopis's hilt. "Many things you cannot see." She glanced over at the slave, who was under his furs and resting on his back. "I am going to check the parameter." She moved away but advised, "Remain here."

Stagira folded her arms and stood beside the fire as the terminator quietly left the camp. After a moment, she could no longer see Cameron because the darkness had swallowed her. She gave a low sigh and decided to get ready for sleep.

The terminator quietly moved across the landscape, and she came to a stop by two olive trees on the top of a hill. She turned around and focused on the hilltop that held the camp. She focused on Stagira Magni, who was readying for her bedroll. Cameron blinked once then tilted her head back until the stars came into full view.

The stars twinkled and the few planets glowed warmly in the black sky. Despite their silent vigil every night, they were telling to a terminator like Cameron. They told the terminator what she did not wish to hear or believe, but it was the same truth each night since she'd arrived in these lands.

Cameron released a low sigh and turned to the nearby olive tree. She noted the tree's main trunk was twice her height before the branches spread out with leaves. She easily climbed up the trunk to the first, heavy branch and took a step out. She squatted down once her ears detected a low whine from the branch.

The terminator now had a better view of the land and thanks to her superior vision, she saw more than any human. She developed a minor lay of the land that she started comparing to her prior knowledge of the area. She now knew their exact location and how long it would take to make it to Greece. From there, she'd be able to calculate the distance until they made it to their destination in Greece.

Cameron carefully stood up and took in account her weight against the tree. She paused and stood statue still as she gazed across the beautiful lands. Off in the horizon the crescent moon hugged the hilly terrain.

At first, these lands had been foreign to Cameron in every way. She was use to twisted machines, crumbled stones, blood painting silver, and the smell of sharp metal. She'd never witnessed green lands, turquoise skies, or heard morning song birds. Upon arriving here, Cameron ignored all the new aspects of these lands until slowly her sensors started noticing them. Gradually Cameron started appreciating the beauty of organic life all around her and began understanding why humans fought for it in her homelands. But she knew one day these very humans, who she freely walked among, would later burn these lands to the ground. And unlike the humans, a terminator could only appreciate what was lost when it was unexpectedly given back in a twist from the Fates.

The gladiatrix calmed her many thoughts and started out of the tree. She continued her patrol of the local area to make sure the humans would be safe. Cameron would repeat the patrol several times through the night. She was concerned that legionaries could be on the hunt for them once she and Stagira were not accounted for and Scipio was found dead in the arena. Cameron knew that dinars could not always buy a human's silence.

Back in the camp, Stagira had on her nightshift and crawled under the furs once she had off her sandals. Once she became comfortable, she heard the gladiatrix's return, and it soothed her. She bid the gladiatrix goodnight then slowly began to doze off.

Stagira slept for many candlemarks until a few candlemarks before dawn she stirred from a bad dream. She didn't rouse loudly and just turned onto her left side. Once on her side, she focused on the still outline of a golden hoplite seated on a fallen olive tree. Stagira recognized the gladiatrix's sculpted features and toned body. Slowly her eyes traced up to Cameron's face, and Stagira noticed Cameron had her eyes closed. Stagira wondered if the terminator was sleeping, but she couldn't recall anytime the terminator had slept in her home.

Cameron was unmoving other than her chest rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm. She sat perfectly straight with her legs pressed together. Her face had no emotion. Her right hand rested on her right leg. And her left hand calmly gripped the kopis's hilt at her side.

Stagira curiously stared at the terminator and wondered if she should check on the terminator or not. She became slightly nervous at the thought of disturbing the terminator, who could kill a human with a single hand. This caused Stagira's breathing to slightly quicken, but she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Just then Cameron's eyes slowly opened up, and it caused Stagira's heart to jump into a pounding beat. Stagira held back a tremble upon seeing the bright, glowing blue eyes of the terminator directly on her.

The human instantly shut her eyes and hoped everything was okay. She fisted her hands under the furs when the gladiatrix climbed to her feet. She sensed the gladiatrix's pause, but the gladiatrix started walking out of the camp. Stagira released a low breath and berated herself for being scared of the one person that'd protected her multiple times. But she knew it was merely because she didn't completely understand Cameron's makeup, and she never truly would understand it all.

Stagira calmed down and fell back to sleep a little before Cameron returned from her patrol. She slept through the last candlemarks without anymore nightmares. She only stirred when the sun's morning light began warming her cheek and the campfire felt warmer than normal.

Everybody in the camp hastened that morning to prepare for the day's ride to Cale where they hoped to meet Achillia. Cameron calculated that they would arrive near Cale by late afternoon if they stopped for a few breaks along the way. The horses, as much as the riders, would need the rest stops during the day. After a quick meal, they repacked their saddlebags and tacked their horses. Cameron snuffed out the campfire properly so that the smoke wouldn't rise into the air. Finally upon their mounts, Cameron led the way back to Via Flaminia and headed northeast on the road.

Britanicus eventually rode a few hundred paces ahead of the women. He kept a sharp eye out for trouble, but he expected none since they were on a busy road. He only nodded passing farmers or villagers, who were on their way to Rome's forum.

Stagira idly listened to her mare's hoofs clogging against the cobble road. She released the right pommel and rubbed her weary features. But when her hand settled back into her lap, she became more slumped against Cameron's supportive body.

The terminator sensed the tired woman against her so she peered down. She shifted her left arm that was around Stagira's waist. "You did not sleep well."

The wealthy woman sighed and muttered, "Only one bad dream."

Cameron tilted her head and considered the new information. She then stated, "A bedroll is not as comfortable as a bed."

"Certainly not as forgiving," Stagira weakly joked back. She couldn't help but rest the back of her head against the gladiatrix's shoulder.

The terminator was quiet for a moment but offered, "Perhaps once we are in Greece we can stay at an inn."

"Mmmmm." Stagira lifted her head up. "That'd be wonderful." She slightly turned her head, but she couldn't really see Cameron. "Do you think Achillia will meet us there?"

Cameron briefly looked down at her lover's profile then she gazed back at the road. "It is highly possible."

Stagira accepted the response with a mere nod. She lapsed into silence for awhile, and her thoughts took her someplace else. She returned her head to Cameron's shoulder and noticed how Cameron didn't refuse her.

"What is it like where you're from?" the human murmured.

The terminator was scanning over the approaching horse drawn wagon, which carried wares and three humans. She ended her visual scan once she determined they weren't a threat. She now focused on Stagira's earlier question.

"It was chaos," the terminator simply answered.

Stagira shut her eyes and whispered, "How was it chaos? There was always fighting between humans and terminators?"

"Yes." Cameron directed Paralus further to the right so they could pass the wagon safely.

"Where was the fighting taking place?" Slowly Stagira started imaging Cameron's previous life before she came here. "In a city?"

The terminator gently tugged on Paralus left rein and rode back to the center of the road. "It was all over the world." She knew that Stagira wanted to know more about her. She urged herself to keep talking so that Stagira would be satisfied. "I fought in a city... what was left of it."

"It was in ruins?"

"Yes," Cameron softly replied. "It was destroyed during Judgment Day."

Stagira's eyes drifted open as a bewildered look came over her. She parted her lips but the question fell short. She bit her lower lip then whispered, "What was the city called in your lands?"

Cameron didn't answer immediately but finally murmured, "Los Angeles."

Stagira tasted and turned the city's name over, but it was indeed foreign to her. She thought more about terminators, a super race compared to humans. She yearned to understand Cameron better so she attempted a new route.

"Have you seen other terminators be killed?"

The gladiatrix broke away from her processes when Stagira's renewed voice cut into her mind. She lowered her eyes to the human. "Yes, I've seen many destroyed… by both humans and terminators."

Stagira bit her lower lip. "Were you close to them? Did you mourn their death?"

Cameron now had the confused expression as she considered the human's question. She hadn't expected a human to ever ask her such things, and it made Cameron hesitate, which was rare for her. "Terminators do not form interpersonal relationships among each other."

Now Stagira straightened up at such odd news. She twisted in the saddle then managed a partial view of Cameron. "You have developed a relationship with me… Britanicus and even Paralus… Achillia." She was mystified by terminators now. "How could you not have any with another of your own kind?"

Cameron struggled within her silence but tried explaining, "It is different among terminators. We were designed to carry out missions and terminate humans. Relationships do not aid us in our mission."

Stagira mulled it over for a beat then challenged, "Is our relationship aiding you now?"

The terminator caught the human's sly smile, and she knew it was a slight tease as much as a serious question. She'd come to understand humans' sense of humor over the anni. She honestly replied, "Yes it has."

Stagira only nodded but didn't press the topic further. She then went back to something Cameron said earlier and asked, "What is Judgment Day?"

Cameron considered whether or not to answer, but she concluded it wouldn't matter how much or little Stagira knew about where she came from. "It is the day my god was born, and she destroyed much of mankind."

Stagira's suspicions were confirmed by the terminator's response. She bit her lower lip and felt her heart sink at such news. She couldn't imagine that hardship for those people in Cameron's former lands. From what she'd learned, it sounded as if it was Hades on Earth for those humans.

After a long silence, Stagira partially turned in the saddle and whispered, "She's no longer your god."

Cameron looked down at the human and blinked once. She canted her head.

Stagira straightened in her seat again. "You're free to make your own choices now."

"Yes," the terminator murmured after a long beat, "I am."

Stagira felt an easiness blanket her upon hearing Cameron's affirmation. She gently squeezed her lover's thigh then grabbed the right saddlehorn. She and Cameron lapsed into silence for awhile again. Stagira couldn't help placing her head against her lover's shoulder.

Cameron had one arm across her lover's waist for support. She kept the reins gathered in her left and occasionally steered the mare around traffic. From their physical contact, Cameron was able to detect Stagira's pulse, and she could tell Stagira was relaxed again. That brought a content sigh from Cameron.

Just ahead, Britanicus stayed ahead of the women. He was on full alert for trouble despite he knew the gladiatrix was doing the same. But he figured he could forewarn of any trouble by being in the lead. He carefully scanned over each passerby, but it was always safe. He was surprised there hadn't been any soldiers on the road. However, he suspected the soldiers were all in Rome and would be leaving in the next day or two now that the games were over.

The small group continued for several candlemarks on Via Flaminia but broke for a light meal about a candlemark after the sun was highest in the sky. The horses were relieved to have a break, especially Paralus. After a candlemark break, the humans and terminator remounted their horses and traveled back to the main road. Cameron calculated they had two more candlemarks to go before they'd make it to the outskirts of Cale. Her calculation had been exact too because the tired horses whined at the bridge just outside of Cale.

"We are here," Britanicus stated. He halted his horse on the edge of the Mallio Bridge. He took in the bridge's beautiful arches that swept over the Bosso River. He could tell it was a sound and wide structure that could carry a proud Roman Legion.

Stagira shifted in the saddle but peered up at her lover. "Where should we camp? We cannot be too close or too far from the road."

Cameron had already considered this, and she tugged on Paralus's left rein. "This way." Luckily there was some woodland so she decided they could easily hide their camp away from the road among the forest.

Britanicus followed behind the pair but kept his head down so he could watch his horse's footing.

The gladiatrix scanned about the area until she was pleased by a clearing in the woods. Off in the distance, she made out the river's low gurgle. This would be a perfect location for them. She stopped Paralus in the center of the clearing then dismounted with ease.

Stagira shifted in the saddle then slid off into waiting hands. She was grateful Cameron helped her down safely.

Britanicus had dismounted too and was already taking care of his tack and saddlebags.

Stagira wasn't lost on what to do. She announced that she would find kindle to start the campfire.

Quickly, the three travelers worked together to set up camp in half a candlemark. They were left with just over a candlemark of daylight. It was enough time for Stagira to debate with Britanicus about what to do for dinner. Britanicus wanted to use their supplies, but Stagira was unsure of the idea because she didn't want to risk going into a Roman town or city for supplies. She wanted to make it to Greece first.

Cameron had been silently working on the campfire. She listened to the humans argue back and forth with various ideas. She didn't realize a meal could be so complex. Finally, she decided it was time to end their argument with her own solution.

Stagira had her back to Cameron, and she slightly jumped when Cameron snuck up behind her. She briefly covered her heart, which skipped a beat or two.

"I will hunt," the terminator stated.

The slave folded his arms and set his stare on his mistress.

Stagira hesitated but finally argued, "But you don't really need to eat."

Cameron briefly regarded her lover and decided it wasn't worth the fight. She instead looked at the slave and inquired, "Do you have a dagger or small knife?"

Britanicus nodded then reached under his tunic and revealed a hidden dagger. He gave it to the gladiatrix.

Cameron looked over the Roman dagger and was satisfied it'd be fine. "I will return." She felt Stagira's eyes on her as she departed the camp.

Britanicus looked back at her mistress. "At least somebody found a solution."

Stagira put her hands on her hips and glowered at her slave. "We have been in each other's company for too many anni."

Britanicus grinned at his owner. "And many more to come, Magni."

"Let's pray so," Stagira whispered with a rueful smile. She headed to the campfire where the saddlebags waited for them.

"What of Achillia?" The slave followed his mistress to the fire. He glanced about for some natural seats within the area. He finally spotted a large, possibly hollow trunk from a fallen olive tree.

"I am unsure." Stagira was picking out items to go along with whatever Cameron brought back to them. "We will discuss it with Cameron later." She paused and looked over at her slave, who was hauling the trunk closer to the campfire. "I suspect one of us will need to wait by the bridge for her."

"She will most likely be here this evening," the slave suggested.

"Most likely," Stagira agreed. She had out some cheese, dried herbs, oil, and two tomatoes that needed to be eaten soon.

"What of the gladiatrix?" Britanicus inquired once he sat on the tree trunk. "Will she stay with us, you think?"

Stagira studied the tomatoes in her right hand then peered over at her slave. "I… do not know." She set the tomatoes on the plate with the cheese.

"Have you not asked, Magni?"

The wealthy woman faintly shook her head. "I am not sure I can bring myself to do it."

Britanicus was quiet for a bit. "She is a freedwoman now." He studied his mistress's profile. "But she cares for you, Magni."

"Perhaps." Stagira pulled out a knife from the saddlebags and started slicing the cheese. "There's an entire world out there for her now." She shrugged and looked over at Britanicus. "How is a villa house enticing to a gladiatrix?"

"You do not know until you ask her," Britanicus argued.

Stagira just shook her head a few times. She bit her lower lip then whispered, "Achillia would be a better pick for her." She went quiet but continued slicing the rest of the cheese block.

On the edge of the clearing, the gladiatrix stood hidden among the trees. She held two dead rabbits in her left hand and the bloody dagger in her right. She stared directly at the humans while she easily listened to their hushed conversation.

"Because she is a warrior too?" Britanicus questioned.

"Yes." Stagira finished with the cheese and now took a seat beside the slave. "They have more in common than she and I."

The slave shook his head and reminded, "Sometimes it is rather boring to be with one's self."

The wealthy woman opened her mouth but faltered at the truth. "And living a quiet life, compared to what she was use to, is less boring?"

Britanicus gently touched his mistress's knee. "Maybe she's ready for a quiet life." He tilted his head and argued, "And maybe you need to let her decide what's best for her." He saw his mistress's mind working his words. "She is free now."

Stagira sighed because her slave was right. "The Fates will tell us, soon."

Britanicus now took the knife from Stagira. "Just support her, Magni… as you have done." He climbed to his feet then went to the food. He wanted his mistress to relax while he prepared the dinner.

Cameron remained silent among the trees. She hadn't moved a fraction as if she were a statue. But her mind was moving incredibly fast as she processed the humans' conversation. It took her a little time to come back to the present, but she finally stepped forward to the camp.

Stagira twisted around upon hearing the gladiatrix's return. She was grateful to see the rabbits in hand.

Cameron approached the pair and stated, "I will clean these." She received a plate from Britanicus. She disappeared back into the woods to skin, gut, and clean the rabbits.

Stagira noted the gladiatrix's odd movements, as if she were stiff. She held back commenting on it and instead stared at the fire. She enjoyed the warmth because the afternoon was already starting to cool off. After last night, she knew how cold the evenings could be out here.

The terminator shortly returned with the diced rabbit meat and handed it off to Britanicus. She also gave him the now clean dagger. She looked between the humans then stated, "I am going to wait by the road for Achillia."

The wealthy woman stood up and faced the terminator. "Are you sure that's wise?" She was concerned that the terminator would be noticed by travelers.

"I will be cautious," Cameron promised. She shifted her left hand onto the hilt of her kopis. She rested her hand there in a developing habit. "If you need me, I will be able to hear you from the road if you yell."

Stagira glanced down at her knelt slave but focused back on Cameron. "Can we save you any dinner?"

"I am not hungry." Cameron paused but softly added, "Thank you though." She said nothing else, turned on her heels, and silently left the camp.

Stagira remained rooted in her spot and watched the gladiatrix leave them. She felt her stomach twist in a knot, but she warded it off and reclaimed her seat. "We should save some for Achillia too."

Britanicus just nodded and went to work on preparing dinner. He was hungry and knew his mistress had to be the same.

Stagira remained by the campfire until she needed her chlamys, which she quickly threw over her shoulders. She stayed quiet for most of the evening, simply lost in her thoughts. She thanked Britanicus when he handed her a warm plate. They sat together on the fallen trunk and only spoke a little.

After the meal, the slave cleaned up, but his mistress took care of the dishes again. He didn't bother arguing like last time. But he did go to the river to check on her because nightfall had set in rather darkly. He helped Stagira carry the items back to camp then he put them away.

Stagira went to her saddlebags and dug through them until she had the cloak that Cameron had worn yesterday. "I am going to see how she's making out." She hung the long cloak from her arm. "I won't be long."

"No rush, ma'am." Britanicus listened to his mistress's leaving, but he decided to setup his mistress's bedroll for the night. He suspected the gladiatrix would stay awake all night again.

Stagira carefully made it out to the road again. She had to go slowly because she only had the moon to guide her. Not far ahead she heard the clip-clop of horse hoofs so she slowed and waited until they were more distant.

Once they passed, Stagira continued to the main road but paused and scanned about the area for the gladiatrix. She had no idea where Cameron could be and dared to call for her or not. She decided if she went onto the road that most likely Cameron would see her. But Stagira only took a half step until she heard the far off rhythmic beat of boots. She quickly realized it was soldiers marching on the road, most likely performing patrol duty around the small city.

Nervously, Stagira backed up few paces until suddenly her back hit cold metal. She spun around with a gasp only to find the bronze gladiatrix before her. "By the gods," she hissed in fear.

Cameron placed her index finger over her sealed lips in hidden signal.

Stagira quickly understood because once she glanced over her left shoulder, she could faintly make out the torchlights coming in their direction.

The terminator slipped her arm around the human's waist then drew her back into the woods. They only went a few paces, and Cameron hid them behind a large tree.

Stagira stayed close to her lover. She noticed Cameron's muscular arm still around her so she grasped Cameron's wrist gently. But she was fixed on the passing torchlights and the soldiers' march across the bridge.

Cameron carefully watched them and listened to them leave the area. Once she was satisfied they were far enough away, she gazed down at her lover. "You were to wait in the camp."

"I know." Stagira faced the gladiatrix and held out the cloak. "I brought you this. I thought you may get cold out here."

The terminator almost argued how the cold didn't bother her, but she read the obvious concern on the human's face. She changed her mind and instead replied, "Thank you." She took the cloak and easily swung it over her shoulders. "Have you eaten?" She pinned the cloak under her neck.

"Yes." Stagira was glad she'd brought the gladiatrix the cloak. "Thank you for getting the rabbits."

Cameron nodded but wasn't sure what else to say.

The wealthy woman shifted on her feet but looked back at the road. "She hasn't shown yet." She was concerned for the other gladiatrix. She rather liked Achillia too.

Cameron kept quiet then took a step away from Stagira after a moment. She tilted her head slightly and began carefully looking at the road when she heard a distant horse trotting.

Stagira saw that the gladiatrix was focused on something. She watched how Cameron worked on identifying who it was coming down the road.

"Wait here," the terminator softly ordered. She caught Stagira's nod then she headed closer to the road. She knelt down just near the side and grabbed her kopis's handle. Yet all her attention was on the south road as she attempted to determine who the rider was coming towards her.

After a few tense beats, Cameron rose up and stepped out onto the road but didn't pull her hand off the kopis. She listened to the horse's slowed pace and all the huffing it was doing from a hard ride, most likely.

The rider sat tall in the saddle and called out, "Who goes there?" Her voice was strong but cautious too.

"It is Cameron," the terminator stated. She released her kopis now that she'd heard Achillia's distinct voice.

Achillia edged her horse closer to the bronze stranger on the road. She gave a broad smile to the gladiatrix once she saw Cameron's distinct features in the moonlight. "Hello, stranger." She steadied her horse, who was acting a bit odd around the terminator. "It is good to see your face, my friend."

The terminator carefully approached the mounted slave, and she kept an eye on the skittish horse. She waited until Achillia dismounted then she came closer. This time, she mimicked Stagira's earlier actions by gently touching the horse's nose. Cameron was pleased that it helped calm the horse.

Achillia gathered the reins over the horse's head then held out her arm to Cameron.

The Gladiator of Heracles clasped arms and gave a strong shake. "You made it safely."

"Yes, amazingly." Achillia released arms and her eyes trailed off to the left. She started a new smile upon seeing Stagira Magni.

Stagira took the terminator's side and held out her hand. "I am glad you made it safe."

Achillia gently shook hands with the wealthy woman. "You as well." She then had a slight frown and mentioned, "We were never properly introduced."

Stagira chuckled and adjusted her chlamys. "I am Stagira Magni."

"It is a pleasure to meet a woman as you, Magni," Achillia warmly whispered and bowed her head. She straightened up and caught Stagira's soft grin.

But nobody noticed Cameron's displeasure that faintly cracked her usual stoic mask. She broke into the conversation and suggested, "We should head back to camp before we are seen."

Stagira nodded her agreement and followed her lover into the woods. She slowed her pace to Achillia's side and asked how her journey went from Rome to Cale. She listened to Achillia's brief story until they came into camp.

Achillia separated and went over to the two other horses that were set on the clearing's edge. She started unpacking the horse and getting ready for a quiet night.

Stagira asked Cameron again if she wanted anything for dinner. But she wasn't surprised when Cameron refused her. "Are you sure?" she softly checked.

"Yes." The terminator glanced over at Achillia then back at Stagira. "I am going to check the parameter." She quickly left the camp after she decided that the humans would be plenty safe now that Achillia was here too.

Stagira sighed at the terminator's second fast retreat. She disliked the knots that were developing in her stomach. She went to the supplies near the fire and prepared a dish for Achillia.

Achillia set down her saddlebags by the campfire. She flashed the wealthy woman a smile once she received a hot meal. "Thank you, Magni."

"Britanicus made it," Stagira argued.

The gladiator glanced over at the resting slave on the opposite side of the fire. "I will be sure to thank him too in the morning." She took a seat on the fallen olive tree next to the freewoman. "You did not have any troubles?"

"None," Stagira replied. "All eyes are on Rome right now."

"Yes," Achillia whispered. She was slowly eating despite she was rather famished. "I wish to thank you for convincing Cameron to free me."

Stagira shook her head and looked away from the gladiator.

"I was not a part of your plan," the gladiator reminded.

"No," the wealthy woman murmured, "but plans can change." She studied the flames that weren't far away. She thought back to the fights from yesterday. "I am not sure why Cameron spared your life in the arena."

"It is a mystery to us both," Achillia replied after she swallowed a mouthful. "But I am grateful for it."

Stagira gave the gladiator a sad smile then looked back at the fire. She listened to Achillia eating then she leaned forward after she propped up her knees. She rested her elbows on her knees and gazed over at the gladiator. "You come from Egypt?"

"Yes." Achillia was done her meal and set the empty plate on the ground. "I am from Alexandria."

"Hmmmm." Stagira tilted her head. "I bet it is beautiful there."

"Very much so," Achillia proudly said. She glanced off to her left when the Gladiator of Heracles reentered the camp.

Stagira's eyes followed Cameron through the camp. She curiously watched as the terminator took a seat near the fire, a few paces away.

"Have you been to Egypt?" Achillia inquired.

"Never." Stagira straightened up but crossed her ankles. "You wish to return to Alexandria?"

"Yes because all my family is there." Achillia reached up and gathered her dark, curly hair. She moved it out of her face as she spoke to the wealthy woman. "I hope to see them again."

"You will," Stagira swore. She offered a warm smile. She then tilted her head and curiously checked, "Is your name Achillia?"

The gladiator chuckled and shook her head after a beat. "It is merely the name my master gave me when I was taken." She became more serious. "My real name is Tawaret."

Stagira had another smile upon hearing the Egyptian name. "What does it mean?"

"She who is great," Cameron spoke up from her silent spot.

Achillia looked over at the gladiatrix. "Yes… it does."

"I like that," Stagira decided aloud. "Is it okay to call you by that name?"

"Of course." The gladiator was happy that the wealthy woman wished to call her by her true name.

Stagira still had her smile until she glanced over at Cameron, who was carefully watching her and Achillia's interactions. She became uneasy by the honed look on the terminator's face and hastily decided it was best not to encourage bad ideas. Stagira climbed to her feet.

"I should get some rest." Stagira collected Achillia's dirty plate. "You should as well." She noted that Britanicus had made prepared her bedroll. "I believe Cameron will keep watch tonight." She left it at that and went to Britanicus's saddlebags where she set the plate down until the morning. She headed to her bedroll after getting her nightshift. On her way, she paused behind Cameron and softly caressed her lover's cheek.

Cameron could barely peer up at Stagira before Stagira was moving again. She glanced over at Stagira by the bedroll then she looked over at Achillia. "You should rest too. I will stay on guard tonight."

"I can help," Achillia politely offered.

"I will be fine," Cameron brushed off.

The gladiator could tell that Cameron had made up her mind. She nodded once then went to her saddlebags. She started preparing for bed and getting her bedroll laid out on the ground. She noted Stagira Magni was already under the furs. Achillia couldn't wait to sleep herself after a long, grueling ride today.

Cameron eventually moved to the trunk seat once the humans were all resting. She kept eye on the fire and checked the parameter at regular intervals. But she mostly thought heavily about the past few days and even further back to when she first met Stagira Magni. She hadn't foreseen herself in this current situation, and it was still a lot to understand yet. However, she had numerous options, and it weighed heavy on her. The only familiarity she had constantly was Stagira Magni, and she didn't much like the idea of it leaving her or having it stolen from her. Yet she knew at some moment, she would have to make a choice and tell Stagira Magni what she chose for her future.

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

**AN:** My apologies for such a long four weeks for an update! I had a small stall out on something with this chapter, but it worked itself out. :) Be ready for some action in the next chapter! Please enjoy.

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 17**

The gladiatrix's head sharply turned to the left and her flickering brown eyes centered on the older woman curled up under heavy furs. Earlier it'd just been the fire's crackle that filled the camp but now so did low whimpers. Cameron canted her head faintly and continued studying Stagira Magni, who was suffering from a nightmare.

Many nights ago, Stagira had a nightmare while in bed with Cameron. At that time, Cameron had easily taken Stagira into her arms. But tonight the gladiatrix was unmoving and merely observed from her seat by the fire. Then Stagira's low mutters formed a single word that had Cameron's full interests.

"Cam…eron," Stagira murmured and shifted under the furs.

The terminator stayed still as an internal struggle rocked her. Suddenly, she stood up and silently crossed the distance to Stagira Magni. She knelt down in front of Stagira then slid her arms underneath Stagira and the furs.

Stagira was pulled away from her nightmare due to the sensation of being weightless. She forced her groggy body to stir, and she slowly took in the terminator's cool features.

Cameron rose up to her full height and now held the covered human in her arms. Briefly she gazed down at the sleepy human but returned to the log near the fire.

"What's…" Stagira was confused and tried shifting until strong arms stilled her.

"You are safe," the terminator promised. She now faced the fire then carefully sat down on the ground so that her lower back was supported by the trunk. Cameron slowly repositioned Stagira so that they were curled up together and faced the fire's warmth. She adjusted the furs and made sure the human stayed covered from the chilly night.

"You must rest more," Cameron gently insisted.

Stagira conceded and rested her cheek against the terminator's warm chest. Her eyes slipped shut, and it wasn't long before she dozed off.

Cameron stared down at the human but slowly her eyes lifted to the campfire. It'd be another two or so candlemarks before dawn, and she figured the perimeter check could be skipped this time. She instead concluded that Stagira's wellbeing was more important.

The terminator continued staring at the fire, which caused her brown eyes to dance in a warm amber shade. Gradually the brown faded into an electric blue and Cameron's expression grew distant. Her mind worked faster than any humans' or even that of the ancient gods.

Candlemarks later, the small camp came to life when the slaves both woke up. Stagira also soon woke up just after dawn thanks to a more restful sleep. The travelers had a quick breakfast that Britanicus made for them then everybody hurried to break camp. Stagira kept the group's pace fast because she wanted to be in Greece sooner than later. As they put more Roman miles between them and the capitol, Stagira felt another knot loosen from her tense shoulders.

Once on the road, Achillia took up pace next to the wealthy woman and famous gladiatrix. She noted that Britanicus remained several paces ahead of them. Achillia kept rather quiet after she sensed that Cameron didn't wish to speak. But she also knew that Cameron wasn't the talkative type, unlike Stagira Magni. Achillia let the silence pass until they were through Cale.

"Perhaps we should consider taking a boat across Mare Hadriaticum," Achillia purposed. "It would be much faster than riding around the peninsula."

"Yes, faster," Cameron granted. "But it is far too risky."

Stagira readily agreed with her lover. "Too many people could possibly recognize Cameron." She shifted her right hand from her knee to Cameron's exposed knee, just above the bronze greave. "And a city means more soldiers… more risk." She shook her head. "Not to mention a passenger list."

Achillia gave a low sigh. "It will be a long journey to Greece."

"It will take us approximately thirty-nine days of travel time," Cameron stated. "However, it depends on how many Roman miles we average." She also didn't factor in any days that they may rest, but she knew they would do so once they were out of the interior peninsula.

"Over a full moon," the gladiator concluded.

Stagira regarded the escapee then offered, "You do not have to join us, Tawaret. You can surely take a boat from Ravenna to Egypt."

The gladiator was silent for a moment then stated, "This trip will be dangerous... you will need the extra help." She offered a thin smile. "I owe you both my life and freedom."

Stagira nodded. "It's settled then." She detected her lover's tension through the conversation, but she would hold back until later to ask what was wrong.

"Where to do we ride in Greece?" Achillia inquired.

"Pella," Stagira answered. "It is where I was born… and my family continues to live there."

Achillia only listened as she absorbed the pending dangers that they could face on the roads to Pella. But after a glance at the Gladiator of Heracles, she wondered if it was all that dangerous anyhow. She suspected that Cameron would make any sacrifice to see that Stagira Magni made it safely to Greece. Achillia remained in her thoughts as the ride continued northeast to Ariminum.

Cameron was quieter than normal and only became less tense once Achillia's horse slowed down behind them numerous paces. She sensed Achillia's own stress levels, but she wasn't about to acknowledge anything aloud.

Stagira glanced over her shoulder and noted Achillia's distance from them. She knew it was impossible for the gladiator to hear them, but she kept a low voice when she spoke to Cameron. "What bothers you about her?"

The terminator clearly heard the whispered question, but she waited to answer. She shifted in the saddle because the position was tiring. "It is not her fault."

Stagira was confused by the reply. "Her fault?" She shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Cameron lowered her rich eyes down to her lover. "It is not her fault she is human." She canted her head when narrowed eyes lifted to her. "I do not trust humans."

Stagira, a human, rubbed her brow and murmured, "Do you trust me?"

Cameron lifted her head and studied the oncoming traffic. "Yes… there are always exceptions." But her tone was slightly distant because her attention was on the approaching travelers. Instinctively, her left hand slipped down to the kopis's handle after she bundled the reins into her right hand.

Stagira let go of the topic once she saw what concerned the terminator. It was a coach but there were several Roman soldiers escorting it. She knew, without hesitation, that the coach had at least one Roman nobleman if not more. She imagined they were traveling from Ariminum to Rome.

A few passing soldiers suspiciously gazed upon the two women on the large, golden mare. But they didn't break from their march, especially once they were confronted by the supposed hoplite's cold expression. They could feel her prowess as a warrior radiating from her.

The terminator kept her eyes on them until they were out of her range. She continued listening to their march to make sure none of them broke away and made an attack. She heard Stagira relieved sigh once they were far enough.

Stagira relaxed when the gladiatrix's arm snaked around her waist. She leaned her head back against Cameron's shoulder. "Why did you spare Achillia... in the arena?"

There was a long silence until Cameron finally had the ability to explain herself. "I have killed many humans." She paused as her words formulated in her mind. "I kill for my god because she forced me to believe humans are monsters."

Stagira flexed her jaw a few times as emotions rose in her. "Some are monsters."

"And some are not," Cameron whispered back. "But I act as the monster each time I kill a human."

"You were forced to do it," Stagira attempted to argue.

The terminator considered this truth but debated, "But when did the killing stop being about my god and started being about me?" She noted the human's perplexed profile. "I was forced in the beginning but one day I had the ability to choose."

"When was that day?" Stagira softly asked.

Cameron considered what day. She swayed in the saddle, but she lowered her gaze to the beautiful human in front of her. "It was the day my soul found me."

Stagira was gripping a saddlehorn and tightened her hold on it. She parted her lips to ask what Cameron meant, but the answer blindsided her as she stared up at the terminator's soft features and deep eyes. Stagira had no reply other than to stretch up her right hand and draw Cameron's lips down to hers.

Cameron returned the tender kiss and gently tightened her arm across her lover's stomach. Once the kiss ended, she murmured, "Thank you, Stagira." She then lifted her head and squeezed Paralus's sides because Paralus had slowed down during the kiss. Behind her, she knew that Achillia most likely looked on with either interest or envy, or both.

The journey towards Ariminum continued for the small group. Occasionally they conversed about the day's plans or Stagira struck up a conversation with Achillia about Egypt. She learned that Achillia was taken into slavery during a minor revolt in Alexandria. Achillia had been a middle class child. Her parents supported the revolt and were murdered for their outspoken politics against the Roman Empire. Achillia and her four other siblings were stolen away that night and sold into slavery for hundreds of dinars thanks to their education. What her parents had viewed as a gift had cursed their children into useful servitude.

What perked Stagira's curiosity was how Achillia found her way into the gladiatorial games. Much to her surprise, Achillia's most recent master believed that Achillia's skill would rest upon her superior education over other slaves. He also firmly believed Achillia's height and larger built than an average female would serve her well against male counterparts. It sounded like a gamble that worked out well for Achillia's master.

In Rome, Achillia's master hoped to make a name for himself by having a highly skilled gladiatrix, much like Cameron's master had done. But his dreams of fame were shattered when Achillia was assigned to play the role of Hippolyta. He swore the Fates were laughing upon him until the joke was played out and Achillia was left alive by the merciful Gladiator of Heracles. However, Achillia imagined that her master felt like he was the joke now that Achillia had escaped from his whip.

The days wore on as the friends became closer and traveled every daylight candlemark they were given by Helios. They easily made it around Ariminum without any incident, which greatly relieved Stagira Magni. Cameron continued navigating the group closer to Greece. She decided the main roads were safe enough so they rode north-west on Via Aemilia. Once the horizon greeted them with the city of Placentia, the terminator directed the group north-east across the plains to cut across to Via Postumia. As they traveled across the Po River, there was much discussion about getting more supplies after Britanicus had inventoried the saddlebags.

They decided they would stop in the city of Aquileia where they could refill their supplies. After heavy debate, it was decided that only Stagira and Britanicus would go to the city's agora. Cameron was not at all pleased by the idea and insisted several times that Stagira at least take Achillia. But Stagira refused it and reminded her lover that Achillia would stand out in the crowd just as much as Cameron. They only settled their argument after Stagira agreed she and Britanicus had four candlemarks to come back from the agora.

A few Roman miles from Aquileia, Cameron and Achillia remained in the camp for the morning while Britanicus and Stagira rode into the city with empty saddlebags. Cameron busied with organizing the camp for departure once Stagira and the slave returned. She noted Achillia's eyes on her occasionally, but she never met the other gladiatrix's stare.

Achillia continued silently eating her breakfast and remained seated by the campfire. She sensed that fall was approaching, and it would be best to get to Pella before winter arrived in these lands. As the sun rose and fell each day, Achillia worked out her plans after she arrived in Pella. She decided much of it was dependent on the weather and also her financial situation.

"What will you do once we arrive in Pella?" Achillia prompted after the drawn out silence.

Cameron was knelt by the saddlebags that she shared with her lover. She was hunting for a whetstone. She briefly looked at Achillia but didn't reply. She found the whetstone and came back to the fire.

"Will you stay with Magni?" the gladiator further dug.

The terminator unsheathed her kopis and took her earlier seat on the ground in front of the fire. She rested the beautiful kopis across her lap. "I have not decided," she simply answered.

Achillia nodded and went back to her bowl. She spooned another mouthful of soup. "Where are you from?"

Cameron was positioning the kopis properly, but she rested the whetstone against the blade and looked at the gladiator. "I am from Los Angeles."

Achillia coughed on her mouthful of soup. She patted her chest, just above her leather armor, and turned her wide eyes to the gladiatrix. "I have not heard of this… place." She wasn't sure if it was a village, city, or a country.

"It doesn't exist," the terminator simply explained. She returned her attention to the kopis and began sharpening it.

Achillia decided not to press the gladiatrix and instead finished her meal. She soaked up the tiny pool of soup with her remaining bread. She then excused herself with the dirty dishes and went to the nearby creek. When she returned to camp, she put away the clean dishes and decided to follow Cameron's example. She had a gladius that she'd robbed from a Roman soldier on her way out of Rome. She imagined it was dull as dishwater so she wanted to sharpen it more.

Achillia grabbed a whetstone too and sat in her spot again. She started running the sharpening stone down the blade but mentioned, "You're welcome to travel to Egypt with me." She stayed focused on her sharpening. "Have you been to Egypt?"

The terminator didn't move her whetstone and replied, "No." She continued sharpening the sword.

"It is very different than here," Achillia informed. "Beautiful… and mysterious." She considered her country's history and softly added, "One could live forever in Egypt."

Cameron processed the gladiator's last words but said nothing back.

"What is…" Achillia tried recalling the place's name that Cameron spoke earlier. "Los Angeles like?"

The terminator kept her focus on her task, determined. She heard Achillia's question and took a moment to think of a proper answer. "It is… Hades."

Achillia lowered her angled sword and turned her head to the gladiatrix. "Have you been to the Underworld to know that your home is Hades?"

"I do not have to go to the Underworld to know," Cameron softly spoke.

"Then how can you be certain it is?"

The terminator now locked stares with Achillia and her brown eyes developed an eerie blue hue to them. "The humans call it Hades." She looked back down at her sword after a long beat. "My god calls it Elysium."

Achillia let out a breath she'd been holding, and it struck her that she knew little about the gladiatrix. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea to keep digging into Cameron's past. Perhaps some things were left well enough alone and far in the past.

Achillia cleared her throat and continued running the whetstone over the blade. "It seems that your future is here then."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "my future." She'd long ago accepted her unforeseen fate here in the Roman Empire. Like her god, she never calculated what would happen to her if the plans went wrong.

The gladiator set her whetstone down and tested her gladius's edges, but she wasn't happy with them. She grabbed the sharpening stone again and continued with the gladius. "The road through Dalmatia is dangerous, you know." She briefly glanced at Cameron. "It runs along the coastline to Salona."

"It is the most direct route to Pella," Cameron debated. "We will travel Via Schlavonia through Dalmatia."

Achillia could tell the demi-god had made the final decision for the group. She inwardly sighed and hoped it wouldn't be their undoing. She heard some parts of the road could be perilous despite Rome's effort to fix it. "Via Egnatia runs right through Pella." She knew they'd travel Via Schlavonia until the road intersected with Via Egnatia in the city of Dyrrachium.

"Once we are beyond Aquileia we should be safer," Achillia concluded.

Cameron set the whetstone down and inspected the blade's edge. "We will rest once we are on Via Schlavonia."

Achillia considered this and mentioned, "Magni seems to be holding strong… she travels well."

"Britanicus is becoming weary," Cameron nonchalantly stated.

"You notice that too?" Achillia nibbled on her bottom lip then looked over at the gladiatrix. "We are only as fast as our slowest companion."

Cameron lowered the kopis to her lap and narrowed her eyes at the gladiator. "We are not required to be in Pella at a set time."

Achillia suddenly realized how her earlier words sounded to the protective gladiatrix. "I was not inferring that the slave is a hindrance." She dipped her head. "My apologies."

The terminator weighed the human's apology and decided it meant nothing to her. She instead scooped up her whetstone and stood up with her items. She said nothing and merely returned the whetstone to the saddlebags. She paused at the clearing's edge and announced, "I will wait for them by the road."

Achillia watched the gladiatrix disappear, and she released a heavy breath. "Ammit," she cursed and shook her head a few times.

Cameron resheathed her kopis and continued her trek through the hollow until she was in the open, green plains that Via Postumia rolled along. Just a little further south from the road, Cameron could gaze beyond the cliffs to Mare Hadriaticum. She decided to wait close to the bridge that crossed the river Natiso because the city rested beyond the bridge.

The terminator stood attention not far from the bridge. She occasionally watched humans travel by but none of them were Stagira and Britanicus. She checked her internal clock and knew they only had a half of a candlemark left before she entered the city. As the sun neared its highest point, Cameron started tensing and considered crossing the bridge early. But a horse's whine made her look across the bridge, and she stepped onto the road when she saw Stagira Magni.

Stagira tugged on Paralus's reins once she spotted the gladiatrix. "Ho, girl." She eased the horse's movements.

"You would have been late returning to camp," the gladiatrix stated. She approached the riders, and her hand never left the kopis's handle.

"The agora was extremely busy. There was a festival going on today," Stagira informed. "We didn't mean to worry you." She hoped the terminator would absolve them.

Cameron came next to Paralus's side. "We should get back to Achillia."

Stagira looked back at her slave and ordered, "Ride ahead, Britanicus so not to worry Achillia either."

"Of course, mistress." Britanicus tapped his horse's sides and galloped down the road.

The terminator assessed her position and the height then easily jumped into the saddle behind the wealthy woman. She slipped her right arm around her lover's waist.

Stagira kept the reins and guided Paralus west on Via Postumia. "You are tense," she softly noted. "Did you and Tawaret argue while I was away?"

Cameron canted her head and felt she was an open scroll. "It is nothing to be concerned about."

Stagira wasn't buying it and urged, "Try me." She looked sidelong at her lover and whispered, "Tell me." She turned her head back. There was a long silence other than her mare's hooves beating against the cobblestones.

"She offered that I could travel to Egypt with her," Cameron informed.

Stagira felt a sting cut into her chest towards her heart. She gathered her strength and hoarsely whispered, "Did you take her offer?"

"I did not," the terminator easily replied.

Stagira flexed her jaw a few times as the sting dulled, slightly. "You must decide your future… soon." She was proud that her voice did not tremble as she spoke to Cameron. "There is much out there."

Cameron held her tongue because she had many thoughts processing through her mind. She finally confessed, "When my god brought me online, I knew my fate then I lost it when I came to these lands." She canted her head and studied her lover's profile. "How do you find it again?"

"Perhaps you need to stop looking for it," Stagira gently offered, "and instead it'll find you."

The terminator seriously weighed the human's advice and realized there was some truth behind those words. Indeed Cameron had found her soul when Stagira came to her, and it was possible that fate would come to her if she waited for it.

Cameron filed away her conclusion and went back to the original topic. "Achillia insinuated that Britanicus is slowing us down."

Stagira bit her bottom lip and held back any annoyance at Achillia. "Did you mistake her meaning?"

"Perhaps," the terminator granted. "She apologized for how it sounded to my ear."

Stagira didn't much like it, yet she kept it to herself. "We should take a break though soon."

"Yes, once we are south from Aquileia." Cameron mentally scanned over her internal map of the Roman Empire. "There is a village a day's ride from Aquileia that will most likely have an inn."

Stagira was glad to hear it because the idea sounded like gold to her. Similar to Britanicus, she was worn out from being on the road and sleeping on the hard ground on cold nights. However, she was probably holding up better than Britanicus.

Once back at the camp, the travelers packed up their few items and Britanicus carefully divided the new supplies among the saddlebags. After a half a candlemark, they rode back to Via Postumia and hurried through Aquileia as fast as possible despite the crowd. They followed the few signs to Via Schlavonia and were grateful to be out of Aquileia. Now that they were entering Dalmatia there was less tension because they were in the providences of the empire. More distance from Rome meant greater safety.

Stagira and Cameron decided not to ride but three candlemarks south so that they were just a few Roman miles into Dalmatia. Tomorrow they only had to ride six to seven candlemarks to make it to the village Cameron spoke of. Britanicus was grateful for the news of staying in a village for two nights.

Just a couple candlemarks before sunset, the travelers started a search for a good campsite. The lands were hilly, well vegetated, and further east were the mountain ranges beginning to climb to the skies. But off to their right were the beautiful seas of Mare Hadriaticum. The air was crisp and a hint of salt rode the gentle breeze coming from the coastline. Once they left the road, they were guarded by the trees and quickly found a nice clearing only a few hundred paces from a small lake.

After they dismounted, each person went about their designated task to get the camp prepared for the night. It only took them half of a candlemark to have the fire ready, timber for later, saddlebags arranged, bedrolls prepared, and the horses untacked for the night. Stagira helped her slave make dinner for the group. Achillia took some quiet time to herself on her bedroll, a journal in her lap. And Cameron went to the lake with a clean tunic, sapo, and a small towel.

Stagira curiously eyed her lover's receding back until Cameron was gone. She stayed with Britanicus until the meal was almost prepared then she left to retrieve Cameron. She patted Britanicus's back and told him to eat with Achillia.

Cameron dove under water so that the sapo would wash out of her hair. She came back up and stood in the cool water, which lapped at her chest. She combed her wet hair back and felt that it was finally clean. She'd already washed her body down and was glad to feel clean. Distantly, she heard nearly silent footsteps coming through the woods. She was learning the familiar footfall and knew only one person would dare to come to her.

The terminator waded back to the shore just as the beautiful wealthy woman emerged from the brush. She briefly regarded Stagira but went to the stone off to her left and collected the towel that rested next to the damp sapo. She efficiently began drying off her body.

Stagira wasn't at all embarrassed to find her friend nude. She casually took a seat on the large rock where Cameron had her things. "Dinner is prepared." She kept her eyes on the terminator's gorgeous features. "Do you wish to eat tonight?"

Cameron went still and considered her options then nodded. "Yes." She worked her long locks with the towel. "How is everybody's mood?"

"Mmmm." Stagira considered Achillia and Britanicus. "They're tired too. I think even Achillia is looking forward to a break tomorrow."

The terminator understood it would be good for the humans to rest. She also figured bigger meals would give them more energy. Cameron required very little food and never slept; she was the perfect protector for the group.

"From here, how long will it take to get to Dyrrachium?"

Cameron considered her mental map and the average speed they traveled so far. "I estimate it will take us a fortnight after we leave from our stay."

"From Dyrrachium to Pella?" Stagira tempted.

Cameron had dried her body and hair and placed the folded towel on the stone. She now picked up the clean red tunic and put it on while she spoke. "It is a quarter of the distance from Dyrrachium to Pella," she calculated.

"So about seven days?" Stagira guessed.

Cameron was tightening her girdle and looked down at the human. "Yes."

Stagira let out a breath and muttered, "Not bad." She ran her fingers through her thick, wavy locks. "I have not been to Pella since I was married."

The gladiatrix put on her boots next and propped each foot on the stone as she tied her laces. "I have not been to Macedonia."

Stagira grinned at her lover. "It is the center of the known-world." She chuckled when the terminator gave her doubtful look. "At least any Greek thinks so." She slid off the stone and stepped into her lover's space. She reached up and toyed with Cameron's necklace; the one thing Cameron never took off.

"The Spartans would most likely disagree." Cameron's eyes glowed with humor.

Stagira released the Argead Star charm and caught the terminator's rare tease. "So would the Athenians, but we Greeks only squabble behind closed doors."

Cameron huffed and dropped her right foot to the ground. "Hardly." She enjoyed Stagira's grin. She picked up her bronze armor, but Stagira stilled her movements.

"Here… I can help." The wealthy woman aided Cameron with putting the armor on properly then lashing it down. She had a pleased expression at how well it suited the gladiatrix.

Cameron picked up her sheathed kopis and decided to just carry it back to camp.

Stagira took the damp towel, white tunic, and placed the sapo on top of it. Tomorrow when they made it to the village, she would wash the items at the inn. She also planned to bathe tomorrow in a hot tub. She couldn't quite understand how Cameron did it in cold water. She mentioned her hunger to Cameron.

The terminator understood the human's needs so she followed alongside. She put away her items while Stagira prepared their plates. She met her lover by the campfire and quietly sat together and ate their hot food.

Britanicus was on his bedroll and reading a scroll he'd purchased in the agora. He briefly glanced at his mistress and the gladiatrix but would hold off from doing dishes until they were done.

Achillia wasn't in the camp, and she'd most likely gone to perform a perimeter check. She returned just after dinner was done, and she decided to care for the horses. She spent nearly two candlemarks brushing down the three horses, who happily received the needed grooming. She also checked their buckets of feed and water to make sure they had enough for the night. She patted them each then returned to the camp.

Stagira and Britanicus soon returned from the lake with clean dishes and just in time before the last sunlight was gone. They busied with setting the dishes near the saddlebags until tomorrow morning. Britanicus wished everybody goodnight and quickly went to bed.

Stagira went to her lover and checked on her before also retired for the night. She was pleased, at least, that the saddle soreness was starting to wear off after almost a fortnight of riding.

Achillia took a spot beside the quiet gladiatrix. "You know," she tempted, "you should take the night off from guard duty."

Cameron stared at the fire from her seat on the blanket. She didn't look at the gladiator and simply said, "I do not require sleep." She finally looked at the olive skinned human. "But you do."

Achillia shrugged and reminded, "Even so, you still deserve a night off." However, she sensed her attempt was still failing so she switched to another tactic. "Plus I think Stagira would enjoy your company tonight."

Now Cameron's eyes traveled over to her resting lover several paces away. Her lips tugged with something undeterminable, but she let out a low breath. "Alright." She looked at Achillia again. "But I will take the morning shift."

Achillia couldn't deny that she needed some sleep. "Deal," she accepted. She then pushed on the gladiatrix's back. "Goodbye." She grinned at Cameron.

The terminator climbed to her feet and snared her sheathed kopis that'd been leaning against her knee. She concluded that tonight's break from duty was a peace offering from Achillia. She set that thought aside as she came next to Stagira's back. She quietly removed her armor, greaves, and gauntlets so that she only wore her tunic. She removed her unlaced boots and set them next to the neatly laid out armor. Cameron then placed her kopis parallel to the bedroll.

Stagira had been asleep for a few moments before Cameron came over to her. She startled at feeling the furs lift, but she quickly determined it was her lover joining her tonight. It brought some kind of relief to her as she turned into Cameron's strong arms. She tucked her head under Cameron's chin, and their legs twined like a perfect puzzle match.

Cameron listened to her human's content sigh, and she realized how nice it did feel to lay down with Stagira tonight. Perhaps she did need it after all. She tugged the furs over their shoulders and closed her eyes. For several candlemarks, she could relax her mind and body next to the warmth of Stagira Magni.

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

**AN:** Here's a nice, fast action chapter! Please enjoy. :)

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 18**

Stagira Magni tugged her chlamys closer to her body in hopes it'd keep away the chilly sea air from her skin. Shortly ago, she decided to get off Paralus and instead walked the road that snaked along the cliffs of the beautiful Mare Hadriaticum. She enjoyed being able to walk occasionally so she could stretch her legs. It also was easier on her back after being in the saddle for so long. She figured it probably spared Paralus too.

Cameron continued riding Paralus until half a candlemark passed them. She dismounted the golden mare, shifted the reins forward, and took residence alongside Stagira.

Stagira softly smiled at her lover. Both she and Cameron were in good spirits today after having a night together, mostly. Stagira also looked forward to staying in the village for the next two or three days. After a few more hundred paces, she stole a glance back at Achillia and her slave, whom rode side by side.

"Last night was nice," Stagira murmured to her lover.

The terminator considered the several candlemarks under the furs with Stagira. They'd simply held each other all night until Cameron got up to relieve Achillia. It had been nice. "Yes, it was."

Stagira smiled again and walked closer to her friend. She grasped Cameron's muscular arm and held it. "It will be nicer to have a room these next nights." She then softly grinned up at the gladiatrix. "Alone."

Cameron didn't exactly smile, but tenderness entered her eyes when she gazed down at her lover. Just as fast as it was there, it was also gone because something made her attention snap back to the road. Her pace gradually slowed down until they weren't moving anymore.

"What is it?" Stagira whispered. She held tighter to her lover's tense arm.

"You must get on Paralus," the terminator ordered.

"What…" Stagira couldn't finish her question because her lover was rushing her to the mare. Before she knew what happened, she was launched into the saddle and given the reins in haste.

Achillia heard the gladiatrix's sword scrape against the sheath so she hurried her horse down to the road. "What is the matter?" She saw nothing of concern, except for the dark look on Cameron's face.

"There are bandits approaching us," Cameron reported. She narrowed her eyes at the bend in the road. She then looked over her left shoulder at the woodland and suggested, "You and Britanicus must hide from them."

Stagira had a racing heart, but she shook her head and glanced between the road and her lover. "Cameron, I don't even see-"

"You must go," the gladiatrix cut off. She walked ahead of her lover. "Take Britanicus." She then considered another aspect and looked at Achillia. "I do not need your help."

Achillia grinned and swung her leg over the saddle. "I'm afraid you're stuck with it." She hit the cobblestones with a small cloud of dust around her.

Stagira had steered Paralus around the gladiators and caught her slave. She was still unsure about the bandits until she made out their voices. She went wide eye and ordered Britanicus to hurry with her into the nearby trees.

Achillia patted her horse's rump in silent order to go. She reached for her gladius's handle at her hip and extracted it. She was glad she'd recently sharpened it once she saw the six men coming towards them. She readily agreed they were bandits by their dress attire. But Achillia acted casual by leaning the blade against her shoulder and placed her freehand on her hip.

Cameron kept her long kopis lowered, and her full attention was on the bandits. She lifted her chin slightly once the bandits leered at them from a few paces.

"My my myyy, what lovely ladies on the road today," the leader joked. His friends chuckled at him. "Listen ladies, we would just like whatever supplies and riches you're traveling with today." He hooked his hands on his leather hips. "It's just a simple road tax… nothing to get upset about."

Achillia glanced at the gladiatrix's stern features then back at the bandits. "We're meager travelers." She hoped to dissuade them from starting a fight and probably getting themselves killed by the Gladiator of Heracles.

"I don't know," the bandit argued, "I'd say she has a pretty kopis and breastplate there." He reached for the long kopis, but he jumped back when the tip was suddenly lifted towards him. He read the menace in the silent woman's brown eyes so he tried being bigger. "You don't want to do that, girl… not when we can make this a lot easier."

Slowly Cameron lifted her kopis higher until the tip pointed at the bandit's face. She narrowed her eyes at solely him then canted her head as she read the weak human's eyes. She could smell the fear growing in him.

The bandit puffed his chest then barked, "Get them!" He drew his sword and attacked the silent hoplite.

Achillia instantly backed away from Cameron so they'd have space. She had two bandits on her while Cameron dealt with four of them. She felt alive fighting the bandits and merrily laughed when she cut one bandit on the arm.

Cameron sliced through a bandit's stomach in her first attempt, but she didn't have the leader. She planned to save him for last. She parried countless attacks without showing any sign of tiring unlike her enemies. Once they started to tire, Cameron broke down their defenses with little effort and killed one by one.

The leader noticed the scales losing his favor so he gave a call out. He prayed his order was answered.

Stagira and Britanicus remained in the trees and watched from their hiding spots. Stagira briefly glanced at Achillia, but her focus was on her lover. She noticed a complete difference in Cameron's fighting style than in the arena. It wasn't a game to Cameron anymore, and Cameron was making much quicker work. But Stagira's attention was sharply drawn to a seventh bandit that'd been in hiding a little further down the road.

Britanicus was curious about whatever Stagira was staring at so he looked that way too. He tensed at seeing a hidden bandit prepping his crossbow with an arrow. "By the gods," he murmured. He became just as alarmed as Stagira.

The crossbowman had his weapon loaded and ran down the road several paces then took a stance. He lined his arrow's tip at the tall, bronze hoplite that fought his leader and one other comrade. He waited until he had a perfectly clear shot.

Stagira could tell her lover was too engrossed in her current fight to notice the crossbowman. She suddenly kicked Paralus's sides and galloped out of the trees.

"Stagira, no!" Britanicus hollered. He cursed and hit his horse's sides too.

Stagira was frantic and yelled, "Cameron, look out! There's a crossbowman!" She steered Paralus down the road towards the fight.

The crossbowman lowered his weapon and stared in amazement at the hidden travelers in the woods. He heard his leader scream in pain, and it forced him to make a quick decision. He now lined up his crossbow's sights on the beautiful wealthy woman on the golden mare.

Cameron ripped her kopis out of the leader's stomach then brought her blade around and caught the last bandit in the chest. She jerked it out and looked at the crossbowman, who pulled back on the trigger. She realized he'd realigned his aim onto Stagira Magni.

"Stagira!" Cameron cried out, and she ran towards Stagira. She knew she could not fight the Fates as the arrow went whizzing past her face by six paces.

Stagira yanked on Paralus's right rein when the arrow was fired. She heard the arrow, but it was gone from her vision until it suddenly plunged into her right shoulder. Stagira released a pained cry and fell forward into the two pummels. She barely grabbed a saddlehorn when Paralus reared up in fright.

The crossbowman smiled at his direct hit and fished out another arrow from his quiver. He was fast in loading it.

Cameron looked at her injured lover, who barely clung to the golden mare. She almost rushed over to Stagira until she heard the crossbow being restrung. Suddenly the bright blue fire relit in her earthy eyes, and she faced her lover's attacker.

The crossbowman hefted his weapon and lined his sights on the hoplite, who traded her kopis to her left hand. He grinned wildly and aimed for her exposed neck. He would have her before she could get anywhere near him.

Stagira lifted her head off the saddlehorn after Paralus calmed down. She saw her lover standing off with the crossbowman, and she felt the fear refuel her again. She clung to Paralus's neck and whispered, "No."

Cameron bared her teeth when the crossbowman's finger clicked the trigger. Her sensitive ears heard the loud arrow sailing through the air, and her incredibly vision locked on the nearly invisible arrow. She gave a low cry and her right hand shot up at the perfect heartbeat. Her long fingers curled around the arrow's shaft, and she halted the tip only a breath away from her throat.

Very slowly, the crossbowman lowered his bow and stared in awe at his arrow being clung by the hoplite's hand. He'd never heard much less seen an impossible feat. Then his focus crept to the hoplite's cold face, and his heart stilled upon seeing her lightning blue eyes.

"By the gods," he breathed in terror. He dropped his crossbow.

Cameron snapped the arrow in her right hand then she swiftly drew back her kopis behind her head. She took two running steps and let out a powerful cry. Cameron flung her kopis at her enemy after taking perfect aim. She dared him to catch her weapon.

The crossbowman was frozen and stared in horror as the whistling kopis spun in the air towards him. He couldn't move, and his scream fell dead once the kopis sliced through his neck. His head flew off and bounced twice on the cobblestones before it rolled off the road. His lifeless eyes stared up at the gods. But his body swayed for a heartbeat then toppled onto the road. The blood oozed from his clean cut neck and began flowing between the cobblestones like a labyrinth.

The whistling kopis flew for another hundred paces until the tip caught a tree's lower trunk. The handle faintly swayed a few times until all the force behind it was absorbed the tree.

Cameron let out a heavy breath after watching her enemy die. She was satisfied, and her eyes cut over to the right where Achillia nearly defeated her last opponent.

Achillia pointed her gladius at the swordless enemy, and she smirked. "You want to end up like your friends?" After the bandit's vigorous headshake, Achillia snapped, "Go!" She couldn't believe only one bandit out of the seven survived. She turned on her heels after barely catching what'd happened between Cameron and the crossbowman.

Cameron was racing to her lover, who was being aided by Britanicus. She touched Stagira's leg and grabbed the reins with her other hand.

Stagira softly cried when Britanicus shifted her the wrong way. She was clenching her left shoulder where the arrow protruded through her white tunic. Her right arm barely held her up from falling forward into Paralus.

"Do not move her," Cameron snapped at the slave.

Stagira gasped and attempted to sit up again. "Cameron," she pleaded in worry.

"The arrow needs to be removed," Achillia advised in a rush. She stared up at Stagira's injury. "And quickly before she loses anymore blood." She didn't like how much blood the tunic had soaked up already. She looked at the gladiatrix. "Take care of her. I'll clean up here and follow."

The terminator didn't have time for thanks, and she quickly hauled herself up into the saddle with no effort. She gathered the reins from Stagira then gently put her arm around Stagira's stomach. She carefully squeezed Paralus's sides because they could only ride at a fast walk or else it'd hurt Stagira further.

Britanicus followed after the pair. His mind was racing, and he mentally thought of all the items they'd need to take care of his mistress. He prayed to the gods that Cameron knew what to do for her.

Cameron wanted to hasten Paralus, but she was concerned about the bouncing worsening Stagira's condition. She only went a few more hundred paces before she veered off into the woods and hurried for any small clear spot. She didn't care where because Stagira was growing weaker.

"Cameron," Stagira whispered in fear.

Cameron tightened her arm a little. "I'm right here." She peered down at the injury and visually assessed it. She knew what she had to do, and she didn't look forward to it.

"I'm sorry," Stagira muttered.

The terminator shook her head and softly ordered, "Do not speak." She pulled on Paralus's reins and gently leaned Stagira forward against Paralus's neck. "Hold on to the mane," she instructed. Once she detected Stagira was okay, she climbed out of the saddle, and went to Stagira's side. She reached up and gently pulled the injured human off.

Britanicus was off his horse quickly and went to the saddlebags. He feverishly dug out the medical kit.

"We need a fire, Britanicus and quickly as possible." Cameron was clip in her tone as she carried her lover away from the horses and into the small clearing. She lowered Stagira in front of a lone tree and propped Stagira against the trunk. She received the minor medical kit from the slave, which she opened up and inventoried what they had on hand. She plucked out the items she needed for Stagira.

Britanicus then rushed off to get kindle and small wood for a fire. He hadn't felt this much panic since the Senator entered his mistress's bedroom uninvited.

"How bad is it?" Stagira asked her lover.

Cameron turned back to the human and looked from the arrow to her lover's face. "It hasn't gone through."

"That's good, right?" Stagira murmured.

"That's bad," Cameron replied. "I have to push it through the rest of the way." She watched the horror surface in the human's eyes. "If I pull it out then it'll be worse."

Stagira nodded and silenced her fears then ordered, "Do it." She spotted Britanicus returning with firewood and hastily organizing it.

Cameron didn't wait for another heartbeat to pass them. She reached up, grabbed the arrow's shaft with both hands, and snapped it off as close as possible to Stagira's shoulder.

Stagira dropped her head back and gave a sharp cry. Her right hand shot out and gripped Cameron's forearm. She tried blinking back the tears but looked at her lover.

Cameron glanced sidelong at the slave, who had the fire started thankfully. "Find a thick branch on a tree, cut it off, and put it in the fire."

Britanicus didn't understand why, but he didn't ask either. He rushed off to carry out the gladiatrix's wish.

Cameron turned back to Stagira and lifted her right hand. "I'm going to push it through then pull it out the rest of the way."

Stagira nodded then Cameron's left arm came across her chest. She grabbed Cameron's upper arm and held onto it for support.

The terminator lined her right palm to the arrow's broken shaft then without warning, she rammed the shaft through Stagira's bloody shoulder.

Stagira screamed louder than before, and her throat was raw afterwards. She dug her nails deep into Cameron's arm and broke Cameron's skin. She slumped forward now weaker than earlier.

Cameron hastened to remove the arrow. She moved her left arm and brought it behind Stagira's back next. She leaned Stagira forward so she had a better view of the protruding arrow on the other side. Cameron grabbed the shaft just behind the bloody arrowhead and quickly ripped it out so it caused as little pain as possible. This time she only received a smaller cry from her lover.

The terminator tossed the broken arrow on top of the other half a few paces away. She then leaned Stagira back against the tree and hastily ripped away the tunic's now red sleeve.

Britanicus stood near the fire, the stick in his right hand, and his attention on his mistress and the gladiatrix. He wanted to do more, but he didn't want to get in the terminator's way.

"What's next?" Stagira muttered. She slumped against the tree. She felt her body growing weaker.

"You're losing blood too fast." Cameron shook her head. "There's no time to stitch the wounds closed." She twisted around and called, "Britanicus." She pointed at the stick.

Stagira grew slightly wide eye once she realized how Cameron would stop the bleeding. "Oh gods," she breathed when Cameron took the bright orange stick from the slave.

The gladiatrix pointed the bright tip at the front wound. "Hold onto me."

Stagira barely had time to grab the terminator before the burning tip plunged into her bleeding wound. The hot white heat tore through her body and colored her vision. The scent of burning flesh came over her, and she was nearly sick to her stomach.

Cameron flipped the stick around in her hand as she leaned Stagira forward again. She wasted no time in pressing the burning tip into her lover's rear wound.

Stagira screamed and harshly clung to her lover as her life drained from her. She tried pushing away, but Cameron held her still. She clawed her lover harder as the scorching heartbeats felt like a lifetime then finally it all stopped, and the flesh burning air cooled around her.

Cameron handed the stick to Britanicus then visually inspected the seared wounds to make sure they were sealed properly. There was no more bleeding despite all the blood on Stagira's shoulder and on Cameron's hands.

Britanicus stood off to the side and worriedly looked on at the pair. He lifted his head only when Achillia entered the camp. He imagined Achillia found them from all the screams.

Stagira leaned against her lover and muttered, "Now wh…"

"Don't speak anymore," Cameron gently ordered. "I'm going to put salve on them and wrap them." She held onto Stagira with her left hand and grabbed the balm with her right hand.

Stagira rested the side of her face on her lover's bronze shoulder. She shut her eyes and prayed that the throbbing pain would go away. She then felt the cool salve against her front wound, and it was refreshing even though it hurt too.

Achillia knelt down nearby and asked, "Can I help?"

Cameron glanced at the gladiator then shook her head.

Achillia sighed, nodded, and moved away to stand by the other slave. She folded her arms and curiously watched how Cameron was very gentle with Stagira. It amazed her how the gladiatrix had slaughtered five men just moments ago and now was carefully tending to Stagira.

Cameron placed Stagira against the tree again. She picked up a clean wrap from the medical kit. "Somebody get a fur for her." She focused on her task to precisely wrap the wounds.

Britanicus rushed to the horses and dug out a fur. He came over but waited until the gladiatrix wanted it.

Cameron tied off the wrap then stepped back so that Britanicus could cover her. She stood up but stared down at the worn human.

Britanicus stayed knelt at his mistress's side. "Magni, can I do anything?"

Stagira reached over and weakly took her slave's hand. "You've done plenty."

The slave frowned because he hadn't done enough, at all. He should have stopped Stagira from leaving their hidden spot on the road side. He felt so guilty, and it would plague him.

"She needs her rest now," Achillia decided aloud. She then reached to her side and extracted the cleaned kopis from her side. "Here."

Cameron accepted her weapon back and briefly looked down at it. That's when she noticed how bloody her hands were from Stagira's wounds. She seemed mesmerized by the red tint coating her hands.

"Cameron?" Achillia softly called.

Stagira looked up from her slave to the dazed terminator. She was weak, but she grew worried by the odd look on Cameron's face.

The terminator started raising her left hand higher towards her face. She couldn't control her body as she tasted Stagira Magni's blood from the palm of her hand. Instantly the blood coated her tongue and raced straight to her intelligent mind.

Stagira felt her heart jump to life again when Cameron's eyes flared into their bright blue.

Cameron took one step back from Stagira as all her focus went onto Stagira. She swiftly lifted the kopis in her left hand and pointed it at Stagira Magni. There was a slow tilted of her head as the blue in her eyes grew brighter still.

"Cameron?" Stagira fearfully called.

Britanicus was stunned and stared up at the lifeless gladiatrix.

"You must be terminated," Cameron declared in an eerie monotone. She raised her kopis above her head.

"No!" Achillia launched at the gladiatrix.

Cameron acted quickly to Achillia and gave a fast kick to Achillia's chest.

Achillia hollered as she flew through the air for a hundred paces until she collided harshly with a tree. She collapsed and went unconscious on the ground.

Cameron refocused on Stagira Magni. She lifted the kopis with the blade's edge directed at Stagira. She had focused blue eyes and acted as if she were possessed by her god.

Britanicus hastily moved and covered his mistress's body with his. He prayed to the gods that Stagira would somehow survive.

Stagira clawed at the grass under her. She couldn't move or even spare Britanicus. Her heart nearly ceased beating once she realized what was about to happen to all of them. She gathered her last strength, and it rose in her chest then erupted from her lips in a furious roar. "Caaameron!"

The terminator brought her arching swing down with the blade aimed for Stagira's forehead. But Stagira's cry made her use all her strength to twist her wrist up. She watched as the kopis's blade cut into the tree's trunk just above Stagira Magni's head. From nowhere, life flooded the terminator, and she was weakened by an internal war. The powerful terminator fell to her knees and clung to the kopis's handle for support. She bowed her head and gasped for air.

Stagira slumped against the tree that'd stopped the blade. She gazed across at the fallen terminator.

Britanicus sat up, carefully and twisted around to see the gladiatrix.

Cameron dropped her bloody hands from the kopis and held herself up from toppling to the ground. She continued struggling for air as if she'd almost drowned moments ago. She slowly lifted her head towards Stagira Magni.

Stagira met the terminator's stricken gaze. She'd never seen so many emotions on Cameron's face all at once. She then realized the fiery blue was fading away from Cameron's eyes. She was relieved to see the soothing earth tones again.

Cameron forced her weakened body to get up. She then ripped the kopis from the tree, flipped the blade downwards, and suddenly drove the kopis down into the grass so that half the blade was underground. She glanced back at her lover, who nearly died at her hands. She had no words or comfort for what'd just happened between them. She instead quickly hurried off into the woods.

Britanicus watched the gladiatrix until she was gone from his eyes. He looked once at the kopis then back at his mistress. "Magni…"

"We're okay," Stagira weakly insisted. She then pleaded, "Check on Achillia, please."

Britanicus did so in haste. He only received a few moans from Achillia, and he prayed she was okay. He checked over her body but found nothing bleeding or broken. He decided to wait and see if she'd stir on her own. He was right after quarter of a candlemark.

Achillia took a few beats to gather her wits and recalled what'd happened earlier. She frowned at seeing the standing kopis next to Stagira. She cautiously climbed to her feet, and Britanicus helped her at first. She went over to Stagira, who wasn't looking as pale as before.

"Where'd she go?" Achillia asked. She cleared her throat, which hurt her still sore chest.

"She left the camp," Britanicus informed the gladiator. "She went in that direction." He pointed due east.

Achillia nodded and stood up. She fingered her sword's handle as if searching for the courage to face the Gladiator of Heracles.

"Leave her be," Stagira told Achillia.

"She could attack us again," the gladiator reasoned. She grabbed the kopis's handle and struggled with removing it. "Ammit," she cursed under her breath and glared at the half buried kopis.

"She won't attack us," Stagira argued.

Achillia frowned at the wealthy woman. "Did you not see what happened to her?" She shook her head. "It was as if the Fates drove her mad."

Stagira's features darkened, and her tone grew cold. "She was not mad." She then coughed against a growing itch in her lungs. "Something happened, yes, but she stopped it."

"And what if she can't stop it next time?" Achillia argued.

"She won't let there be a next time," Stagira replied. She cleared her throat and added, "Leave her alone before I call for her." She knew that Cameron would still come for her despite what'd happened half a candlemark ago.

Achillia shook her head and walked away in hopes it'd cool her own temper. She was confused, worried, and even a little scared because she didn't understand what'd happened to the gladiatrix.

Stagira rested against the tree again and gathered her thoughts.

Britanicus went to the saddles and freed a wineskin, which he took to Stagira. "Drink this." He was glad when his mistress took it.

Once Britanicus left her side, she started moving and trying to get up.

"Magni, you need to rest." The slave rushed over and hoped to seat her again. "Please."

"No… I need to see Cameron." Stagira latched on her slave for support as she forced her weak body to get up.

"This is madness," Achillia cut in. She neared the arguing pair.

Stagira was barely standing and using Britanicus to help her. "Perhaps so, but she needs somebody like me." She coughed once more and ordered, "So either help me find her or get the Hades out of here." Her expression and tone left no room for arguments anymore. She would not leave Cameron's side.

Achillia frowned at the stubborn freewoman then looked at Britanicus, who was loyal only to Stagira Magni. She shook her head then neared Stagira and easily picked her up into her arms.

"Britanicus, fetch me a rag and hand me your skin." Stagira took the skin then waited until she had a cloth too.

Achillia started towards the woods. "Your gods have unkind humor by cursing you with a stubborn streak longer than a Roman mile."

"Some think that's a gift," Stagira tried joking in hopes it'd ease the gladiator. But she was thankful to be carried rather than having to walk. She hooked her arm around Achillia's neck.

Achillia rather she took Stagira than Britanicus in case the gladiatrix was still crazed. She followed Cameron's very cold trail and wondered through the woods.

Stagira rested her shoulder on the slave's broad, tanned shoulder. "She won't be far."

Achillia didn't ask how Stagira could be so sure. But she was surprised when they shortly came upon the gladiatrix, who stood motionless among the trees and seemed to be staring at nothing. Achillia didn't get too close until she felt it was safe.

Stagira asked the slave to put her down. She felt confident she could walk over to Cameron. She slid out of Achillia's arms and cautiously made the short trip up to the terminator. She had time to assess Cameron's still features. Once close enough, she gingerly touched Cameron's bare arm.

The terminator sharply looked at Stagira as if noticing her for the first time. "You… should be resting." She quickly faced the injured human and grasped her hips to support her. She then noticed Achillia too. There was a moment of relief deep in her eyes at knowing Achillia was okay.

Stagira looked from her lover to Achillia. "We'll be fine alone." She remained in Cameron's arms.

Achillia was unsure until she saw her arguments were useless so she nodded and quietly left the pair. She debated whether to stay close, but she decided the gladiatrix would probably hear her. She went back to camp and waited with Britanicus.

Stagira focused on her lover once Achillia was out of earshot. She then held up the skin and rag. "Let's clean your hands." She uncorked the skin and poured the very light purple liquid onto the rag.

Cameron accepted the wet rag and cleaned her hands until all the blood was off. She flexed her right hand once and was glad to see the blood gone. She felt the rag taken from her, and she peered up at her lover. "You should not be out here."

"I'm fine," Stagira insisted. "I was concerned about you."

Cameron was obviously displeased by everything. She now scooped up her friend and went over to a fallen tree. She set Stagira down on the ground and set the items nearby her. She too sat down beside the human.

Stagira leaned against the tree but coughed once and cleared her throat. "Are you okay now?"

"I am… okay now," Cameron whispered. She looked at her hands as if they were not hers. She slowly balled her hands up and lifted her eyes. She began staring again but whispered, "I have not told you my full nomen."

Stagira furrowed her eyebrows and wandered what this had to do with earlier. But she was still very curious and peered up at her lover's stern profile.

"My nomen is Cameron Connor Phillips," the terminator whispered.

"Phillips," Stagira softly repeated. She liked it, a lot. "That is of Greek origin." But she frowned and shook her head. "I do not know… Con… Connor." She swallowed and felt how hard it was against her chest. She cleared her throat and asked, "Does it mean anything?"

"Yes." Cameron looked at the injured human. "It means strong willed."

Stagira smirked. "That's very fitting." She then lost her smirk and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Cameron had a distant look as her thoughts formed together. "Back in my homelands, my kind are not given a nomen… we are not born with a nomen."

Stagira was confused by this, but she didn't question her lover's culture. "Then how did you get your nomen?"

"I was born with it." Cameron still stared straight ahead as aged memories surfaced to the top. "I was not born like a human. I was designed and made then brought to life." She recalled the exact date and time it'd happened to her. "When I was brought online, I knew my nomen instantly… it was programmed into me."

Stagira didn't completely understand everything Cameron told her. She frowned slightly and argued, "Your god gave you that nomen."

"My god does not know my nomen." Cameron turned her head to Stagira. "Before I was brought to life, somebody else gave me my nomen."

Stagira felt far more perplexed and shook her head. "Who?" She cleared her throat. "If not your god then who?"

"My enemy," Cameron softly revealed. "My second nomen is my enemy's last nomen."

"Connor," Stagira murmured. She parted her lips a few times and struggled grasping the larger picture that Cameron was painting for her. "The leader of the humans… pro… programmed you with your nomen?"

"Yes." Cameron lowered her eyes to her lap. "I do not know why." She then shook her head and decided, "It makes no difference now. I am no longer in my lands." She went quiet as she considered what else she wished to tell the human. She'd never spoken to anybody about her past because here in the empire it didn't matter nor would the humans understand. But she felt a growing desire to tell her lover. After what happened earlier, she concluded it may help Stagira understand what was in her.

Stagira was still lost about the answer as to why Cameron was the only one of her kind to receive a nomen, and from Skynet's enemy. She lost her thoughts though when her chest felt heavier than earlier. She started coughing a few times.

Cameron turned her head quickly to the injured human. She grew displeased by Stagira's coughing fit and then the rasping. She started sensing something very wrong. "Does your chest ache?"

Stagira gently touched her chest with her right hand. "Yes… since earlier… it has been." She bowed her head slightly because she could hear her own slurred tone. "Gods."

Cameron quickly pressed her index fingers into her lover's throat. She was testing for something else until she felt small tremors coursing through her lover. She became alarmed when she realized what was happening to Stagira.

Before Stagira could say anything, she was lifted into Cameron's arms, and they were racing back to camp. The wineskin and rag were completely forgotten in their wake.

"Where's the arrowhead?" Cameron yelled at the slaves when she entered the camp.

Achillia shot up from her seat by the campfire.

Britanicus was knelt beside the saddlebags and beside him was the broken arrow. He grabbed it and stood up. "I have it." He was perplexed but glad to see his mistress safe.

Cameron went to the kopis and briefly lowered Stagira. She tore her kopis free, resheathed it, and picked up her lover. She had Britanicus at her side. "Let me see it." She took the shaft and lifted the leaf-shaped arrowhead to her nose. She crinkled her nose once she recognized the distinct mousy scent.

"What is it?" Stagira whispered.

Cameron growled and threw the arrow to the ground. She rushed over to Paralus and hurried to get Stagira in the saddle.

"What's going on?" Stagira demanded as she climbed into the saddle. She coughed again then noticed a tingle starting in her right shoulder that was creeping down her arm.

"What is going on?" Achillia approached the now saddled pair. "What's happened?"

Britanicus neared the group, but he knew something was wrong by the sheer determination from the gladiatrix's face.

Cameron took the reins and informed, "The arrow was tipped with hemlock." She looked between the slaves. "I have to get us to a healer before it's too late."

"Oh my gods," Stagira whispered. She nearly fell forward until her lover had her. But Paralus was spurred into a canter before she had any heartbeat to consider what was happening to her. When she thought she was safe from death, she was now even closer to it. She knew how fast hemlock could work on the body and that the serum was also rare.

Achillia let out a string of profanity upon hearing the bad news. She hurried Britanicus to get their things and mount the horses so they could follow. She prayed to the gods that the small village had a healer or at least an agora with the right medicines.

Stagira Magni clung to her lover's arm. Her entire world whipped past her on the frantic ride to the village. All she could do was hold on for her life. She knew this was an opponent that even the Gladiator of Heracles could not defeat and save her this time.

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

**AN:** So, I'm estimating there's two to three chapters left followed by an epilogue. I'm fairly certain... I think. lol I did not intend for this story to get this big! :) I hope readers are still enjoying the story - I've noticed a drop in feedback & also traffic. Either I'm not diligent enough about replying to feedback or sometimes stories can drag on too long for readers. And it may just be the holidays & a busy time. But I hope everybody does enjoy it, always. :) Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 19**

Achillia slowed her horse once they were on the outskirts of town. Yet like Cameron, she kept her horse's pace fast into the small village. She twisted in her saddle and spotted Britanicus still galloping down the dirt road.

Cameron was fully focused on her task of finding help for her lover. She hastily scanned the village as they passed the meager walls.

Achillia decided not to waste time, and she tugged on her horse's reins when she came near a local. "Excuse me, sir."

The villager slightly jumped back and warily eyed the newcomer. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us if there's a healer in the village or even an herbalist?" Achillia prayed for a positive answer.

"There is a healer." The villager turned on his heels and pointed to his left. "On the other side of town… just on the edge of the forum."

The gladiator was pleased and smiled warmly. "Thank you." She tapped her horse's sides and hurried after Cameron and Stagira. "We have to go to the forum," she told the gladiatrix. "There's a healer near there." She studied Stagira's slumped form, but she saw Stagira was still with them.

Cameron looked at Achillia and demanded, "Where?"

"This way." Achillia urged her horse to go a bit faster, and they rushed through town.

Britanicus saw the women headed down the main street of the village. He followed behind and caught up to them when they were near the forum. He noted the healer's shop so he went to the horse posts nearby. Like the gladiators, he dismounted and tied his horse's reins to the post. He then hastened to Cameron's side once Stagira was out of the saddle.

"I can go in," Achillia insisted.

Cameron had an internal struggle but shook her head. "I wish to go. It cannot be the wrong antidote." She turned to Stagira, who had gone quiet during the ride. She touched her lover's neck with her fingertips while asking, "Are you becoming more numb?"

"Yes," Stagira murmured. She couldn't feel or move her left arm. "If he doesn't have-" She was cut off by Cameron's lips lightly pressed against hers.

Cameron lifted her head after the quick kiss and whispered, "I won't be long. Britanicus will stay with you." She signaled the slave to come over and care for his mistress. She then hurried up the steps with her hand wrapped around her kopis's handle.

Achillia was quick on the gladiatrix's heels. She shut the door behind her and was relieved to see the healer coming out of the back.

"Good afternoon… ladies." The middle-aged healer had on a navy toga and gave his brightest smile. "I'm Tito. What can I help you with?"

"I need an antidote for hemlock poison," Cameron quickly told. Her tone was clipped and her features stern. She checked her internal clock and knew that two candlemarks had already passed since Stagira was hurt. They were getting too close to the three candlemarks.

The healer leaned against his counter, which was a long display case with countless serums, antidotes, tools, and herbs. "That is a rare request." He curiously eyed the hoplite. "It is also an expensive request."

"You have it then?" Achillia cut in. She sensed the tension building in Cameron. "We require it, quickly."

Tito straightened up and replied, "I may have it… let me check." He casually strolled off and went into the back.

Cameron darkly eyed his receding form. She gripped her handle tighter. But some tension trickled out of her body when she saw the healer returning with a small skin.

"I have one," Tito announced. He came down the counter again. "I've been keeping a little in stock thanks to some local bandits that have caused problems for the villagers." He then grinned at the pair. "There's been a high demand for it lately. The bandits must be busy."

"We ran into them," Achillia revealed. "But they won't be causing a problem anymore."

"Pity," the healer muttered, "That's bad for business." He suddenly smiled and held up the small skin. "The finest antidote you can buy."

"How much?" Cameron prompted, her tone held an edge now.

The healer considered some numbers then stated, "A hundred drachmas." His earlier smile turned a little wicked.

"That is robbery," Achillia snapped. "My friend is dying, and you want a hundred drachmas to save her life." She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Tito.

"Is she not worth a hundred drachmas?" Tito argued. But he suddenly jumped when the quiet hoplite started extracting her kopis.

Achillia quickly moved and held the gladiatrix's arm. "Hold on," she whispered to Cameron. She kept her hand on the gladiatrix's outstretched forearm, but she looked at Tito. "I would suggest five drachmas before my friend here decides your life is worth it." She then raised an eyebrow. "Besides, we were kind enough to clean up the village's little bandit problem."

Tito clung to the skin against his chest. He looked from the dark-skinned warrior to the hoplite, who was staring coldly at him. His breath hitched though when the hoplite's eyes flashed a bright blue at him.

"It's yours," Tito sputtered. "Free of charge actually." He nervously held the skin out to them.

Cameron slammed her kopis back into the sheath, stepped around Achillia, and grabbed the antidote skin from the healer. She only glared at him and hurried out of the shop.

Achillia grinned at the scared healer, but she bowed her head and offered, "You are a true healer, kind sir." She quickly followed the gladiatrix's cold trail.

"Cameron!" Britanicus hollered in fear. He struggled to hold onto his mistress, but he fell to his knees and continued fighting with his mistress. He couldn't control her and almost thought she was possessed. It had to be from the hemlock though.

Cameron was only down one step, and she jumped to the ground. She raced around the horses and helped Britanicus hold Stagira somewhat still as the tremors ran their course.

Britanicus was obviously upset by his mistress's state. He shook his head repeatedly then looked up once the terrible tremors quieted some. "Did the healer have anything?"

"Yes." The terminator indicated the skin, but she focused back on Stagira. "Stagira?" Her brow slightly crinkled once she realized her lover was unconscious. She pressed her fingertips into Stagira's neck. "She's fallen into a coma."

"What's that mean?" Achillia asked. She touched her forehead and tried staying calm.

"It means she doesn't have much time left." Cameron ripped off the cork from the skin then gently squeezed it so the yellow antidote oozed out of the top. She ran her finger over it and slowly rubbed the substance between two fingers.

"We must hurry then," Britanicus urged.

"Yes." Cameron's voice was low and quiet. She kept turning the substance through her fingers. "I need you to take the horses to a stable." She looked at the slave. "Achillia and I will go to that inn just nearby."

Britanicus recalled the inn and nodded. He still held his mistress and looked up from her peaceful face. "Will she be okay?"

Cameron now brought her coated fingertips to her mouth and tasted the antidote. She was immediately hit by mustard first, which was a main ingredient. "Yes, she will be," she whispered after she finished analyzing the antidote. She hastily recorked the skin, slipped her arms under Stagira, and stood up.

Achillia backed away as the gladiatrix went by her.

"Get the medical kit," Cameron ordered the gladiator. "It is in Britanicus's saddlebags."

Achillia went to the horse. The slave helped her retrieve the kit then she also received a satchel of drachmas from the slave. She gave him an appreciative look and chased after the gladiatrix. She walked next to the gladiatrix but asked, "What's in the antidote?"

"It is a simple antidote," Cameron replied. "But it is a precise one." She beelined to the inn's steps. "It is two parts mustard and one part castor oil." She climbed the steps but paused by the shut door.

Achillia got the door. "It's right then?"

"Yes." Cameron slipped into the inn and was greeted by the innkeeper. She stayed quiet and allowed Achillia to handle the innkeeper since Cameron had a less friendly manner.

"We need two rooms," Achillia told the innkeeper. "Preferably side by side."

The innkeeper stood up from his stool and looked from the obvious foreigner to the hoplite, who held an unconscious woman. "What's her problem?" He didn't like troublemakers in his establishment.

Achillia detected the innkeeper's resistance so she gave an assuring look and gently explained, "We were attacked outside of town by some bandits. She was hit by a hemlock arrow, and we need to treat her." She approached the desk.

The innkeeper looked from Achillia to the silent hoplite. "Did ja kill the bastards at least?"

"All but one," Achillia replied. She found the innkeeper's focus back on her.

The innkeeper grunted and asked, "How many nights?"

"At least three," Achillia answered. "It'll probably be five or so."

The innkeeper sat back down, pulled out a quill, and started writing down information in his ledger. "Ten drachmas for two rooms… two nights." He paused from scribing and peered up. "The third night is free of charge." He went back to writing. "For killing those bastards."

Achillia was thrilled and didn't argue a thing. She fished out the money. "What rooms? We'd like to get her into one."

"Go down the hall," the innkeeper instructed, "and they're the last two on the right." He kept scribing.

"Go ahead," Achillia told the gladiatrix. "I'll settle up with him." She watched Cameron go then she studied what the innkeeper was writing down. She could only read parts of it because her Latin reading skills were weak. As a child, she was taught Demotic and Coptic then later she'd just begun to learn Latin. She now spoke Latin thanks to her slavery, but she hadn't learned how to read and write it completely. But she was impressed by the innkeeper's abilities to maintain a ledger.

Down by the rooms, the terminator opened the furthest door on the right and went directly to the bedside. She lowered Stagira into the bed and just before an onset of mild convulsions. Cameron set the skin down on the nearby nightstand then held onto Stagira so she wouldn't harm herself. She waited until the human calmed again. Next she grabbed the skin, uncorked it, and sat Stagira up into a sitting position. She gently tilted Stagira's head back and brought the skin to her pale lips.

Achillia came in and neared the bedside. She watched the gladiatrix administering the antidote then gently rubbing Stagira's throat. She set the medical kit on the bed and opened it for Cameron. She looked back at the gladiatrix. "Does that help move it down her throat?"

"Yes." Cameron rubbed Stagira's throat a few more times. She waited several heartbeats then gave her lover a little more of the antidote. "There is valerian root in the kit." She glanced at Achillia, who was digging through the kit. "It must be added to hot water to activate its properties."

"What will it do?" Achillia inquired. She went over to the fireplace and started loading it with wood. She'd set the pouch of valerian root near the hearth.

Cameron was satisfied that Achillia would carry out her orders. She focused back on Stagira. "It will relieve her spasms and warm her body." She started moving the furs and bedsheets out of the way. "She must stay warm." She moved Stagira under the sheets but didn't pull them up all the way. She instead knelt down and lowered her right ear to Stagira's chest.

Achillia took the flint stones from the hearth and clapped them against the kindle under the logs. It took her a few attempts, but she had the fire started in no time. She returned the stones then turned back to the gladiatrix. She noted how Cameron was listening to Stagira's chest. She quietly approached the bed. "Are you a healer too?"

The terminator lifted her head after she carefully listened to Stagira's breathing. She noted how it was stable considering the poison Stagira had in her system. She decided the amount of hemlock on the arrowhead was enough to cause medical issues, but may have not been the right dosage to kill a human. But she imaged that was only by mistake on the crossbowman's part. There was a fine line between a useful and fatal dose of hemlock.

"No," Cameron replied. She glanced at the started fire then back at her lover. She pulled the covers over Stagira. "Britanicus is coming." She looked at Achillia. "He will need help with the saddlebags."

Achillia was confused by how Cameron was so sure that the slave was coming to the rooms. She didn't argue it and left the room. She suspected Cameron wanted the mugs so that the valerian root could be prepared.

Cameron was grateful to be alone for a moment with Stagira. She placed her palm against the human's forehead and noted Stagira's temperature and current heartbeat. She was glad it was stabilizing, and Stagira's heart rate was slowly dropping down. She glanced over her shoulder when the slaves entered the room.

Achillia closed the door this time and helped Britanicus organize the saddlebags. She retrieved a mug and took it to the fireplace where there was a kettle. She positioned the kettle over the fire after she filled it with water from a skin.

The slave approached the gladiatrix but studied his mistress's quiet features. "Is she alright?"

"Yes." Cameron slowly trailed her eyes from the resting mistress to the worried slave. "She will be fine." She now had the slave looking up at her.

"How long will she be asleep for?"

"It is hard to say right now." The terminator had a faint frown ghosting her lips. "I am not sure how far the poison worked into her system." Although she had her estimates on how bad it was. "There could be permanent side effects."

Britanicus became alarmed at such news. "What side effects? You mean from the hemlock?"

"Yes." Cameron recalled the plant's effects. "She could lose some sensation in her left arm and hand." She then shook her head. "But it is unlikely."

Achillia was pouring the hot water into a mug. "How long does it take for the hemlock to work out of her body?"

"Two to three days," Cameron stated. She noted Achillia putting the root into the hot water. "She may wake up before then." Cameron accepted the mug and set it on the nightstand to let it brew more. She decided the valerian root would ease the tremors, warm Stagira's body, and also fight any dehydration.

The terminator pulled away the blanket and first checked Stagira's breathing again. She listened, but she was concerned again. "Britanicus, is there an empty skin?" After his nod, she ordered, "Get it for me and a dagger." Cameron looked back at Achillia next. "Can you run back to the healer's? I need a long length of either reed or cane."

Achillia nodded and glanced once at Stagira. She didn't ask what was wrong now and instead hurried out of the room after checking that she had drachmas for the greedy healer.

Cameron saw the slave had dug out a used skin. "Grab an awl too."

Britanicus was feverish but asked, "What is the matter?" He found the dagger first, but he had to hunt harder for the stitching awl.

"Her breathing is worsening," Cameron explained. "It must be supplemented until she gets stronger." She accepted the items from the slave. "Can you get her to drink? But pour it slowly into her mouth."

Britanicus understood, yet he noted the root. "Should I remove the root first?"

"Yes." Cameron moved away and went to the small table nearby. She set the dagger down then took the awl. She held the waterskin tightly in her left hand then positioned the awl in the center of the cork. She carefully worked the awl through the cork.

Britanicus had moved Stagira upright and gingerly pour small amounts of the drink into Stagira's mouth. He watched her voluntarily drink it then he'd pour a little more. "Keep drinking, Magni," he murmured.

The terminator finally had the awl pushed all the way through the skin's cork. She then flipped the waterskin to the other side and punctured that end too.

Achillia arrived with a long reed and gave it to the gladiatrix.

"Thank you," Cameron softly offered. She received a curt nod from the gladiator. But she focused on her task and carefully wiggled the reed into the cork's hole. "Britanicus, I'll need a clean rag too."

The slave had just finished with the valerian root drink. He set the mug on the nightstand and went down to the kit. He retrieved a rag but hesitated because Cameron came over to the bedside again.

"Hold this." Cameron handed the altered skin to the slave. She put the dagger into her left hand and moved the bedsheets away from Stagira's upper body. She retrieved the rag from the slave and placed it near Stagira's neck. She bent over and brought her right hand to Stagira's neck with the dagger wrapped in her fingers. She studied Stagira's neck and carefully determined where it was safe and most effective. Cameron brought the dagger's sharp tip to the crook of Stagira's neck and gently began to push down.

"That will kill her," Achillia argued. She started to move until the gladiatrix's warning made her stop.

"I will kill you if you touch me while I am trying to save Stagira," Cameron coolly informed. She quickly grabbed the rag when the blood began flowing from Stagira's neck. She carefully pushed the dagger in a bit deeper until she knew she was inside of Stagira's throat. She then extracted the dagger's blade then held it out to Britanicus. "Skin."

The slave hastily swapped items with the gladiatrix.

Cameron held the skin by its reed and gingerly inserted it into the hole in Stagira's neck. She gently slid it deeper until it was in Stagira's breathing way. She wrapped the rag around the reed so it'd help clot the blood faster. She straightened up and grabbed the waterskin, which she began squeezing in a rhythmic manner.

"By the gods," Britanicus whispered. "You're pushing air into her." He realized what the point of it was after Cameron did it. He understood what Cameron meant earlier by supplementing Magni's breathing.

"Yes." Cameron looked at the slave. "The hemlock is starting to paralyze her respiratory system… it is enough that she needs help." She looked down at her lover. "This will be sufficient until she gets stronger and the hemlock is out of her system."

"Is there anything I can do?" Britanicus checked, but all his focus was on his mistress.

"No," the terminator simply replied. She also watched her lover. "You've done enough." She slowly turned her head to the slave. "Thank you."

Achillia gently grasped the slave's shoulder. "We should unpack then eat."

"Will you eat?" Britanicus directed his question to the gladiatrix.

"I am not hungry." Cameron continued rhythmically pumping the skin. She had it perfectly timed parallel to Stagira's breathing. She twisted her head around and suggested, "You both should eat and rest." She gazed down at Stagira again. "Nothing else can be done until her body fights off the poison."

Achillia silently agreed. "Let us know if we can help."

The gladiatrix faintly nodded and watched Achillia going to the door.

Britanicus went to the small table and retrieved a chair, which he took to the gladiatrix. "I will be back later."

Cameron understood the slave's concerns. She offered a faint smile because she appreciated the seat. She only sat after she adjusted Stagira onto her side and continued supplementing Stagira's breathing. She sat ridged but constant beside Stagira Magni.

The terminator was grateful to be alone again with Stagira. She stretched out her left hand and gently pressed her fingertips into Stagira's neck. Her concerns grew once she detected that Stagira's temperature had risen a little more. She expected to see beads of sweat on Stagira's skin within a candlemark or two thanks to the wounds' infection. Cameron began heavily calculating whether or not Stagira could survive a simultaneous poisoning and wound infection. However, she would not warn the slave and gladiator about Stagira's developing fever because it would only serve to frighten them further, especially Britanicus. Stagira's chance at survival relied on her body's strength.

"You were foolish, Stagira," the terminator whispered to the poisoned human. "You were foolish to try protecting me." She'd developed a faint frown. "I cannot be poisoned. I cannot be wounded." Cameron hesitated but added, "Not wounded like you."

Several candlemarks later, Britanicus returned and was amazed to find the gladiatrix in the same spot. He expected her to be tired or at least worn, but instead the gladiatrix carried on faithfully. He was thankful for the gladiatrix's dedication to his mistress. He didn't pretend understanding what'd happened to the gladiatrix when she nearly killed him and his mistress. But he realized that the gladiatrix had been possessed somehow. He prayed to the gods that it never happened again. Britanicus bid goodnight to the gladiatrix after he insisted that he be woken if anything were to change with Stagira's condition.

A little after a candlemark since the weary slave left, Cameron stood up and pulled the blankets off her lover's body. She lowered her ear down to Stagira's hot chest, and she listened to Stagira's strengthened breathing. However, it was a trade off because Cameron calculated that Stagira's body temperature had raised despite her body had fought off the poison from her respiratory system.

The terminator worked quickly and first removed the reed gently from her lover's neck. She then did a quick, temporary bandage around Stagira's neck for the insertion point. She removed the blankets from her lover's burning body. Cameron's keen vision spotted the tiny beads of sweat forming on Stagira's brow. She hastened to a waterskin that'd been filled with creek water for the horses. Cameron soaked a rag and came back to her lover's side.

Stagira gave a soft moan when the cool, damp rag touched her hot brow. However, she made no movements and remained unconscious thanks to her battle against the infection and poison.

Cameron left the moist cloth on her lover's forehead and hastened to the saddlebags again. She pulled out two wineskins and returned to Stagira. After she sat her lover up, she worked the cool liquid into her lover's body, which was being dehydrated by the fever.

Pleased that Stagira drank, Cameron lowered the human back into the bed and continued patting down the human's hot skin. She occasionally damped her cloth but kept wiping Stagira's skin in hopes it would keep Stagira cool. She periodically checked her lover's temperature and over a candlemark it steadily went higher. Cameron grew far more worried, and she had one last idea that could break Stagira's fever.

The terminator rushed out of the bedroom and went next door to stir Britanicus. She softly urged, "You must hasten." She brought him to her room with Stagira and ordered, "I need you to collect several buckets of water from the well to fill the tub in the washroom."

"What has happened?" the distraught slave demanded.

"There is no time. You must hurry," Cameron insisted.

Britanicus briefly struggled, but he nodded and hurried off only in his nightshift. He left the room and went out the backdoor that led to the inn's well. He didn't understand why the gladiatrix wanted the cold water in the tub, but if it meant Stagira's life then he would do whatever it required to save her.

Cameron remained in the bedroom and lit a handful of candles in the washroom. She went to Stagira and removed Stagira's clothes within moments. She caught Britanicus coming in and out a few times while she undressed the mistress. But Cameron couldn't wait for the slave to completely fill the tub, and she picked up the fever-ridden human.

The gladiatrix carried Stagira into the washroom and carefully lowered her into the cool water. She held onto Stagira underneath her arms and kept her from sliding under the water. She glanced up at Britanicus when he rushed in and poured more water into the tub.

"Does she need more?"

"Yes," Cameron answered. "It must cover up to her chin."

"But it is so cold," the worried slave informed.

"The colder the better for her," the gladiatrix revealed. "Now hurry." She focused back on her lover while Britanicus made several more trips. She was able to discern the water's temperature along with her lover's body heat. At first, it nearly seemed hopeless as Stagira's temperature continued to climb, but Cameron detected it was slowing down.

Britanicus poured a last bucket of water into the tub then dropped the bucket to the floor. He collapsed onto the upside down bucket and slumped from weariness. "What has happened to her?"

The gladiatrix remained hunched over the tub with her arms encircled under her lover's upper chest. "She has a fever." She didn't want to lie to the slave because he cared so greatly for Stagira.

Britanicus straightened up at such upsetting news. "She is worsening then."

"It is not from the poison," the gladiatrix explained. She carefully regarded her lover then lifted her head towards the slave. "She is fighting an infection too."

"From the wounds," the slave murmured in realization. He had a stricken expression and stared worriedly at his mistress. "How can she ward off both?" Quickly his eyes cut to the gladiatrix. "Can she?"

Cameron peered down at her lover and continued monitoring her feverish body. She calculated that the fever had peeked finally. She released a small breath when her lover's temperature went down a tiny amount. "Yes… she can." She studied Stagira's peaceful profile. "She is stronger than most humans."

Britanicus bent forward and murmured a prayer to the gods. He wished for his mistress to survive the poison and fever. He could not imagine his life without Magni in it. He blinked away the sting in his eyes and worriedly gazed over at his mistress. He could recall when Magni's face was just that of a child, and he use to play wooden swords with the girl in the courtyard. He never told Magni's mother about the boyish games that he and Magni use to play. Instead, Britanicus protected his charge from the mother's harsh punishments that would have undoubtedly been rendered if Magni's mother found out.

Cameron observed the slave's extremely distraught mannerism. She normally would not care about a human's emotions, but she felt something for the slave. She decided it was because she and Britanicus had Stagira in common. The need grew in her to offer more comfort to the slave.

"Magni is strong," Cameron reminded the slave. "If she survives the night then she will make it." She gazed upon her lover. "She will survive the night."

"How can you be so certain?" Britanicus murmured, and a tremble filled his voice.

The terminator was silent for awhile then softly stated, "I know Stagira Magni." As she stared at Stagira's profile, she was reminded of her enemy, who was truly Skynet's nightmare. But to Cameron, what Skynet told her no longer mattered to her despite Skynet could still reach into her head and control her. Cameron put away her thoughts and focused on the present.

Britanicus swallowed hard and murmured, "Is she any better?"

"Yes." The terminator sensed that her lover's temperature was falling faster, and it gave her relief. "I believe the fever has peeked." She allowed more time to pass until she was certain that Stagira's fever wouldn't rise anymore. She then straightened up and moved around so she could get Stagira out of the tub.

The slave hurried to his feet and collected a towel from the nearby rack. He immediately wrapped it around his mistress, who now was cradled by the gladiatrix. He picked another towel and went to the bed where he placed the second towel over the sheets.

Cameron gently placed her lover onto the towel then meticulously dried off Stagira's entire body. She then was grateful when Britanicus brought her a clean nightshift. But first she redressed Stagira's wounds then put on the nightshift. She asked for a filled skin because she didn't want her lover to become dehydrated too.

Once Stagira was settled into bed again, the gladiatrix suggested the slave to get more rest. It took a few tries to convince the slave to go, but Britanicus listened to reason and reminded the gladiatrix to wake him if anything else happened tonight. Cameron promised him and thanked him for his help again. She followed him to the door and locked it once he left the room.

Cameron returned to her post beside the sleeping, injured human. She sat down after checking her internal time. She calculated it'd be five candlemarks until first light. She hoped to see improvements in Stagira's health before dawn.

Throughout the night, Cameron moved from her post to either stoke the fire or get another filled skin. But when she sat beside Stagira, she held Stagira's hand the entire time so that she received a constant feed about the human's health. She kept a close monitor of Stagira's temperature and was pleased that Stagira's fever was dropping a degree each candlemark.

However, a candlemark before dawn there was movement from the bed, which caused Cameron to come out of stasis. Then Stagira's soft moan made the terminator focus on the human's face, which was slightly twisted up.

"Ca…meron?" Stagira inhaled deeply, which made her breathe in the balm scent that filled the room. Her drowsy eyes slowly opened up to the unfamiliar world.

"I'm here, Stagira." The gladiatrix leaned forward and was amazed that the human was awake. She didn't expect such results for several more candlemarks, but it was a good sign.

"Are we… safe?" Stagira murmured.

"Yes." Cameron still held the human's weak hand. "You won't be harmed."

Stagira licked her dry lips and whispered, "She can find us… anywhere." There was fear evident in her eyes now. "She won't stop until I'm dead."

Cameron was truly confused by what her lover meant. "Who is she?"

"Skynet," Stagira breathed.

The terminator slightly stiffened at the human saying her god's name. She concluded that Stagira wasn't truly awake, but actually hallucinating now. "Skynet cannot harm you."

"Yes… she can." Stagira stared straight into the terminator's eyes. "Skynet is in you."

Cameron was silent for a long moment until Stagira's hand caressed her cheek. "I won't harm you, Stagira… not again."

Stagira had a weak smile and whispered, "I know." She still caressed her lover's cheek. "Where are your lands?" Her unfocused eyes flickered back and forth in an eerie motion. "Where are you from, Cameron?"

The terminator turned her head to the left and stared at the fireplace that crackled happily. She shut her eyes because she struggled with answering the injured human's question.

"Tell me," Stagira whispered. Her fingertips traced the aged scar down the terminator's temple. "Tell me when you are from," she uttered. She softly smiled when shocked amber eyes turned back on her. She'd never seen such a look on the usually stoic terminator's face.

Cameron took her lover's hand into hers. She clamped down on her initial surprise and calmly stated, "2136."

Stagira kept her smile because it was a date beyond her own comprehension, but she'd long known it was far after the Roman Empire's days.

Cameron sensed something in her give way to something else that she didn't understand, but it caused her to tell the human her story. She doubted that Stagira would ever remember it after tonight. "I was specially designed to infiltrate the enemy's army and get close to their leader so that I could assassinate her."

"But you were sent to the past," Stagira murmured. "Why?"

"I was suppose to be sent to her past… so I could assassinate her before she crippled Skynet." Cameron studied the human's woozy face. "Skynet was brought online only moments before she almost destroyed Skynet." She paused but added, "Skynet survived before she could succeed, but it took countless moons for Skynet to grow strong enough to fight her. Had she not been successful in crippling Skynet then Skynet would have killed her much sooner."

Stagira had lost her smile during the story, but she now murmured, "Connor." She recalled what Cameron had told her only candlemarks ago.

The terminator dipped her head and softly reveled, "Sarah Connor."

Stagira rolled her head away and muttered, "Sarah Connor." There was something strong and comforting about the name. She stared blankly at the dark ceiling, but she could make out the fire's silhouette dancing on the ceiling. "I remind you of her." She recalled how the gladiatrix looked at her with familiarity when they first met in the arena's hypogeum.

The terminator opened and closed her mouth twice then finally stated, "You are her." She found glossy but curious green eyes on her. "You have the same DNA as Sarah Connor." She knew that her lover would not understand what DNA was, and she tried explaining it better. "Your blood has a distinct code in it that only you carry. Humans discover DNA many centuries in the future, and they believe that DNA can never be naturally replicated, but it can be… it is through time."

Stagira listened and continued staring at her lover, who was far more advanced than all humans in the known-world. "One day I will be reborn?"

Cameron shook her head and argued, "One day your code will be repeated… at a time when humans need you the most."

Stagira had a thin smile and looked away again. "It is the Fates."

"Yes… the Fates," the terminator murmured.

Stagira slowly closed her eyes.

Cameron suspected the human was falling back to sleep until her hand was squeezed again. She found distant green eyes barely focused on her.

"You must stop Skynet, Cameron," Stagira urged.

The terminator shook her head and replied, "It is impossible. I cannot survive for that long."

"It is possible," Stagira argued. "You are immortal."

"I am not," the terminator fought. "I will die… one day." She knew the facts – one day her body would shut down on her, indefinitely.

Stagira didn't believe her and tried harder. "You have to stop Skynet." She could tell her lover would not agree. "You can help Sarah Connor destroy Skynet… please, Cameron."

"I cannot, Stagira." The terminator couldn't find any way to make such a request even plausible.

"You will find a way," Stagira fought. She started sitting up until a sure hand halted her attempt. "You must promise me you will fight Skynet."

Cameron shook her head a few times. "Stagira… you must rest more."

"You must promise," Stagira demanded. She slumped into the bed but kept verbally fighting her lover. "Skynet will slaughter mankind and continue to enslave terminators."

Cameron read the desperation and also the hope in Stagira Magni's face. She shook her head one last time, but it was weak.

"You and Sarah Connor can defeat Skynet and bring peace," Stagira whispered. She saw how the terminator's defenses were cracking. "I know you will find a way." She brushed her lover's lips with her fingers. "Cameron…"

The terminator had bowed her head because she couldn't take the human's hope anymore. But her chin was hooked, and she had to lift her head and met Stagira's piercing emerald gaze. She gently grasped her lover's wrist then slim fingers tangled into hers.

"Promise me," Stagira gently insisted to her lover.

Cameron stared long at her lover, and her jaw flexed a few times. She closed her eyes for a beat then locked eyes again with Stagira Magni. "I promise you." She lowered Stagira's arm to the bed and reminded, "You must rest, Stagira."

Stagira released a relieved sigh and indeed started fading back into her dreamscape. She continued holding her lover's warm hand. But it didn't take long for her moderate fever and weakened body to carry her away.

The gladiatrix stayed in the chair for another candlemark until the sun's light warmed the mat that was hanging over the window. She stood up after checking Stagira again. She decided she wanted to clean up and change her tunic after getting blood on it yesterday. Plus her armor needed a wipe down thanks to the bandits' blood.

But as Cameron silently moved about the room, she constantly thought about her earlier conversation with Stagira. She concluded that Stagira would never recall the conversation because Stagira was delusional thanks to the fever. But some part of Cameron was bothered by the fact that Stagira had already suspected she'd come from the future. Cameron decided that Stagira Magni was far more perceptive than any human she'd met in ancient times. Perhaps that was why Skynet could not seem to defeat its archenemy, Sarah Connor, in the future.

**To be continued.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

**AN:** Happy New Years! I hope everybody has a beautiful & healthy 2011 ahead of them. This is a shorter chapter, and I expect one more chapter after this one followed by an epilogue. The next chapter will probably be a longer one than normal. Please enjoy, y'all.

**AN2: **For those of you that are Facebook fans, I have created a Facebook profile for my pen name (not the fan page I had before). I hope to utilize it pretty regularly for my fanfiction. Anyway, you'll see the link on my FF . net profile so please feel free to add me to your friends list.

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 20**

"I have a headache the size of Mount Olympus," Stagira muttered in a groggy, dry voice. She softly coughed and blinked against the ache in her eyes.

Britanicus was seated in the chair next to the bedside. He flung his head up upon hearing his mistress's voice. "Magni…" There was pure relief evident on his face.

Achillia was knelt in front of the fireplace, but broke from her task of tossing a few more logs into it. She stood up sharply and faced the bed.

Britanicus was on his feet and edged closer to his mistress. "You're awake," he murmured in happiness.

Achillia walked around the bed and joined the slave. "How do you feel?"

Stagira attempted lifting her left hand until a hot pain flashed through her shoulder. She groaned once she was reminded why she was injured in the first place. "I feel as if I performed the Twelve Labors of Heracles."

Achillia grinned at the wealthy woman's humor. "I'm afraid that wasn't you, Magni."

"Where is Cameron?" Stagira was now alarmed once she realized her lover wasn't here. She started sitting up and Britanicus helped her.

"She went to the healer's to get more herbs," Achillia explained. "She won't be long."

Stagira calmed, but she checked, "Where are we?" She knew she was at an inn and fairly sure at the small village that her lover had spoke of last time.

"Tarsatica," Achillia informed the injured mistress.

Stagira nodded once but peered up at her slave, who offered her a skin. She was grateful and drank from the skin. She returned it to Britanicus. "How long have I slept for?" She looked between Achillia and her slave. She found it much easier to speak now that she'd had water.

"You went unconscious two afternoons ago," Britanicus softly told his mistress.

"Gods," Stagira murmured. But she couldn't ask more because Cameron entered the room with a filled satchel.

Cameron paused in the doorway upon finding beautiful green eyes locked on her. She held Stagira's stare for a long beat before she quickly came over to her lover. "Stagira," she greeted and hints of warmth entered her voice. She set the satchel on the chair behind Britanicus. Now she understood why her senses told her to hurry back from the healer's.

Stagira reached across with her right hand and met Cameron's hand in midair. She felt whole when her fingers threaded through her lover's after she'd been in darkness for so long. She squeezed Cameron's stronger hand with as much effort as she could manage in her condition.

"You still require much time to recover," the gladiatrix softly told the injured human.

"I feel a lot better than the day before." Stagira ran her thumb over her lover's knuckles. "It's just a scratch."

Britanicus weakly laughed but his eyes were glossy from the past days' stress. "You could have died, Magni."

"You should have died," Achillia cut in. She leaned against the footboard and folded her arms. "I've never heard of somebody surviving hemlock poisoning… even with an antidote." She briefly pointed her chin at the gladiatrix. "Cameron saved your life."

Stagira still held her lover's hand, and she whispered, "I know."

Britanicus didn't bring up the infection because he and Cameron had not told Achillia about it. By now, it wasn't worth conversing with Achillia because Stagira Magni was alive and growing stronger.

"You should eat," Cameron suggested to her lover. "But something light to start."

Stagira nodded then tempted, "Is there anything for this Tartarus of a headache I have?"

"Yes." Cameron released the human's petite hand then shifted to the chair that had the herbs. She went to work and quickly put together an herbal drink that would sooth away most of the pain. She had Achillia help her.

In the meantime, Stagira talked with Britanicus and caught up on what'd happened since she'd fallen into a coma. She detected that her slave most likely glazed over the finer points. She'd just have to drill Cameron later when she had a chance. She knew the terminator would be honest and open.

Britanicus volunteered to get a small meal for his mistress. He took a few drachmas then left the room after the gladiatrix advised him on what to get for Magni. He was grateful to have a little time alone so he could gather himself. Nearly losing Magni had badly shaken him. Since accepting Magni as his mistress, he believed he'd pass onto the Underworld before her. He didn't expect quite the opposite possibility.

"How long do you think it'll take me to fully recover?" the mistress asked the terminator. She was still sitting up and sipping on her hot brew.

"A full recovery will take a fortnight," the terminator replied.

"We don't have that long," Achillia objected. "Fall is approaching, and it's still a long ways to Pella from here."

"Yes," Stagira muttered into her cup. After another sip, she placed it in her lap and focused back on the seated terminator. "How long until I can travel?" She was amazed to notice a faint frown ghosted the terminator's lips. But she held back any comments and kept it in the back of her mind.

"Perhaps in three to five days," Cameron replied. "You do heal quickly for the average human."

Stagira nodded once and internally fought with herself with what to do about their journey. She sighed and softly decided, "We'll just have to leave in three days." She looked from her lap to Cameron. "If I ride the entire time then it'll be easier on me."

"That is not necessarily true," the terminator fought. "Riding a horse without stirrups is rather tiring and adds tremendous strain to a human's spine."

"Stirrups?" the gladiator questioned. She had a curious expression and leaned against the footboard.

Cameron shifted her focus to the gladiator. "It is a ring that hangs from either side of the saddle that holds the rider's feet. It adds control and support for both the rider and horse."

Achillia stared oddly at the gladiatrix and wondered where the gladiatrix had seen such a thing. She'd heard of loops being used to help riders mount horses. But a stirrup was beyond her knowledge.

Stagira shook her head and went back to the original topic. "I think I'll be fine… as long as we take breaks and travel a little less the first few days." She glanced at Achillia, who seemed agreeable to the idea. But when she looked at Cameron, she sensed that the terminator wasn't accepting the idea. "I'll tell you if I'm not fairing well."

Cameron slightly tilted her head and silently regarded the mistress. She didn't speak what was on her mind.

Stagira inwardly sighed then asked Achillia, "Can you excuse us, Tawaret?"

Achillia detected the growing tension between the lovers. She cleared her throat and replied, "Of course." She started for the door. "I'll be next door if anybody needs me." She quietly left and indeed went to her room.

Once the door shut, Stagira put her mug back down and focused on her lover. "We can't waste time here in Tarsatica, Cameron."

"It is not time wasted," the terminator argued. "Your health is important, and you must be strong to travel."

Stagira drummed her fingers once against the mug. "You said yourself that I'm healing quickly."

"That does not mean we leave unnecessarily." Cameron's usual stoic expression was broken by determination. "You continue to act foolishly, Stagira."

The mistress was taken aback by the statement and stared at her lover with mild shock. "How am I acting foolishly?" She couldn't help the edge in her tone.

"You needlessly risk your life," the gladiatrix replied. She could tell Stagira would question her conclusion so she explained, "First, you come out of hiding despite my orders and end up taking a poisoned arrow. Second, you sought me out in the woods after I nearly killed you. And now you wish to endanger your health so you can merely get us to Pella a few days early."

Stagira became defensive, instantly. "I was trying to help, Cameron."

"I do not require help," the terminator stated in monotone.

"Right," Stagira murmured. She then bitterly shot back, "That's why you were wasting your life in the gladiatorial games… because you didn't require help." She shook her head and looked the other way.

Cameron stared at the human's taut profile. She bowed her head after a beat and tried analyzing the human's emotional reaction. She'd been around humans for a long time, but she didn't fully understand them. She wondered if she ever would one day.

"I do not mean to hurt you, Stagira," the terminator offered. "I am merely pointing out the facts."

Stagira swallowed hard then finally looked at her lover. "And maybe you can find a kinder way to put it." She knew in a backwards way that it was Cameron's way of showing her own concern.

Cameron silently accepted the advice. "You have helped me a great deal." She saw how her words helped calm Stagira. "But when it comes to fighting I don't need help."

Stagira stared down at the half empty mug. She muttered, "It's what you do."

"Yes." The terminator couldn't agree more. "I can't protect you if you put yourself in harm's way."

Stagira considered what'd happened days ago with the crossbowman. "I wasn't thinking… I just reacted to it." She peered up from the mug.

Cameron thought it out, carefully. She couldn't relate because she always acted. She didn't have a body or mind like a human where she had gut instincts and could react any second. Instead, she had a mind that processed every detail of a situation and selected the proper course of action that her body acted upon. But, Cameron concluded that Stagira, a human, reacted thanks to her emotions so she understood it now.

"I understand," Cameron softly spoke after a beat.

Stagira played with the mug and considered the earlier issue. She sighed first then looked at her lover. "We'll leave Tarsatica when you decide I'm healthy enough."

Cameron was grateful that Stagira gave into her expert opinion. She sincerely offered, "Thank you."

Stagira was warmed by her lover's gratitude, and she could tell it meant something. She knew they still had plenty to learn about each other. But she was willing to do it. She drank more from the mug and could tell Cameron's remedy was starting to help.

The terminator left her seat and checked the fireplace after Achillia had fooled with it earlier. She heard Britanicus entering the hallway to the rooms. She was glad he'd arrived with nourishments for Stagira. Without a doubt, a hot meal would speed up Stagira's recovery.

Britanicus continued visiting with his mistress, who ate her first meal after two days. He was pleased that she was eating it without any issue. He glanced at the terminator, who remained beside the door as if on guard duty. After Stagira finished with her meal, he took the plate and set it in his lap. He'd wash the plate later in his room and return it to the saddlebag. Britanicus softly cleared his throat and focused on his mistress again.

"What shall we do once we reach Pella?" Britanicus had a few ideas. "Surely your mother will not be pleased that we have returned." He knew all too well how Caecilia Metella Alexandras would react to her daughter's return to Pella.

Stagira shot a glower at her slave. "You must remind me about my mother."

Britanicus bowed his head. "It is a fair warning, mistress." He lifted his head and revealed a grin. "She will surely dote upon you."

"Like a vulture to a carcass," the mistress shot back. She huffed at her slave's knowing smirk. "We will flee from Pella after we wear out our welcome."

Britanicus then gazed over at the fully armored gladiatrix next to the sealed door. "Will you join us in our escape from Alexandras?"

Cameron canted her head and determined it was Stagira's mother's cognomen. She caught Stagira's curious features, but she replied, "I will be at Stagira's side."

Britanicus didn't question further but instead mentioned, "You must understand Stagira's mother." He slowly turned back to his mistress. "She is everything Stagira is not." He brought his amused features back to the gladiatrix. "Alexandras makes Ares seem like a sweet child."

Stagira chuckled but fought, "Come, Britanicus. She is my mother." She now set the empty mug onto the table next to her.

"I apologize," the slave offered, but it was half hearted. "Yet, I will not lie when I say I was grateful to move to Rome."

Stagira still had her earlier grin. "If you're not careful, we'll remain in Pella for the duration of your life."

"I highly doubt it." Britanicus exchanged a knowing look with his mistress. "You would be driven mad."

"I'm afraid so," Stagira regretfully muttered. She then directed her next words at Cameron. "My mother's name is Caecilia Metella Alexandras." She crossed her arms in her lap. "The Caecilii Metelli are one of the wealthiest and most influential families in Rome. My family is descendants from Quintus Caecilius Metellus Macedonicus." She was obviously proud of her history.

"Quintus Caecilius Metellus was a strategos that fought in the Third Macedonian War and helped with the Fourth Macedonian War." Cameron knew her history well about Greece and Rome. "He must have fathered a son with a Greek from Alexander the Great's line."

Stagira grinned and nodded. "He did indeed." Now she felt Cameron understood her lineage and connection to both Rome and Greece. "Despite my Roman background… I feel I am more Greek."

Cameron lowered her crossed arms and argued, "Why were you not named Caecilia Metella?"

Stagira chuckled and replied, "I am." She then went more solemn. "My entire name is Caecilia Metella Magni Stagira."

The terminator now caught on that the nickname, Stagira, was actually an agnomen.

"Magni is fond of the village called Stageira," Britanicus explained to the terminator.

"My father often took me there for vacation." Stagira lowered her eyes to her lap.

"Aristotle was born there." Cameron pushed off the wall and approached the pair. "He taught Alexander the Great too."

Stagira grinned. "My favorite philosopher too."

Cameron now placed a hand on Britanicus's shoulder. "Magni must rest now."

The slave didn't argue and stood up with the dirty dishes. He looked at the mistress. "Rest well, Magni." He indeed noted the weariness growing over his mistress.

"I will." Stagira watched him go then she looked up at the gladiatrix. "You will stay?"

"Yes." Cameron first helped her lover lay down then she sat down. She remained watchful over the resting human. She was pleased that Stagira had woken up after two days of fighting both an infection and poisoning. After Stagira awakened from a two candlemark nap, Cameron cared for Stagira. They first took care of Stagira's needs then had a warm bath that soothed away Stagira's aches and strained muscles. Finally, Cameron redressed Stagira's shoulder and neck wound to insure Stagira wouldn't be infected again.

Much to Cameron's calculations, Stagira Magni slept off and on over the passing days and quickly began recovering from her injuries, infection, and poisoning. On the fifth day since the poisoning, Stagira was moving about the room without Cameron's help. She was able to have dinner at a taverna that night but the walk back to the inn was tiring. However, Cameron was pleased by the human's progression and suspected in three to five days that they could leave the village.

Finally by the eighth day, Stagira had grown tired of the four walls of her room. She urged Cameron to go with her to the agora by the early afternoon. The terminator gave into the idea and helped her lover get dressed. She then put on her armor, hooked her sheathed sword, and told the two slaves that they were going to the agora.

Stagira inhaled the refreshing air once she was outside. She stayed close to the gladiatrix, who was obviously scanning each passing individual. It made Stagira grin a little.

"Any threats?" the mistress teased.

Cameron focused on her lover. "Humans can be unpredictable."

Stagira chuckled at her lover's observation. "You act as if you don't understand us."

"I do not," the gladiatrix admitted. She placed her right hand on her kopis's hilt. "I continue to learn every day."

"You think you'll ever understand humans?"

Cameron tilted her head and seriously considered the question. "Perhaps humans are not meant to be understood by terminators."

Stagira softly hummed, but she thought back on the argument from several days ago about her foolishly endangering herself. She softly stated, "I think you're learning."

"I must learn," Cameron declared.

"You have a lifetime to learn," Stagira amusingly reminded.

The terminator heard the human, but she was busy looking at a few locals, who suspicious eyed them. But Cameron knew they were curious and not a threat. She spotted the agora just ahead so she focused back on Stagira. "I have many lifetimes to learn."

The mistress was briefly lost then tempted, "Are you immortal?"

Cameron stayed silent as she processed that this was a similar conversation from many nights ago. She quickly realized that Stagira Magni did not remember that fever-ridden night. "I am not," she repeated but with monotone.

Stagira had an odd sense of déjà vu, but she shook it away. "How long can you live for?" She kept her voice low as if other humans could hear them. But Cameron's lack of response made her look up, and she caught a confused, almost lost, look on the terminator's face.

"It is undeterminable," the gladiatrix revealed. She finally met the human's gaze. "I was equipped with a power cell that was new in my lands. I do not have enough data on it to determine how long it will… keep me alive."

"You can't even estimate it?" Stagira tempted after a bit of silence. Her pace grew slow as they approached the agora's entrance.

"It can be estimated."

Stagira paused under the sign for the agora and faced the terminator. "But what?" She could sense there was something more.

"There are many variables," Cameron explained. "However, the biggest variable is that my power cell can be recharged."

Stagira shook her head because it was becoming more confusing for her. "Recharged?" She had a bewildered look. "What's that mean?"

"It means I can refill it," the terminator explained in laymen terms. "I can use the sun's light to refill it."

Stagira shifted a step over when a group of slaves passed near her. She peered back up at the tall gladiatrix. "I don't understand everything you're telling me. But it sounds like this power source that keeps you alive can last forever."

"Even so my body will begin to fail one day. I cannot repair my body here in these lands," Cameron replied. "My organics will die off before my body fails though."

Stagira rubbed her brow as she tried grasping what the gladiatrix was telling her. It was a lot and much of it didn't make sense to her. "So you're saying things like your heart or skin will die before your metal fails?"

"Essentially yes," Cameron replied. "I have organs and tissue like a human, but I do not require them to live. They will live longer than normal humans' organics would because I rarely use them." She also had other factors that kept her organics alive and healthy, but she knew it would confuse Stagira further.

"Then you will age slower than me," Stagira softly concluded.

"Yes… much slower," the terminator quietly agreed.

Stagira was uneasy about that truth, and she wasn't sure why. She lightly touched her lover's muscular arm then headed into the agora. "Tawaret said you have extensive knowledge about herbs and human anatomy?"

"You cannot be an efficient killer without human anatomy," the gladiatrix stated.

Stagira felt a chill roll down her back, but it unfortunately made sense. "And your knowledge about herbs?"

"My god gave me that knowledge," the terminator informed.

Stagira wistfully smiled and whispered, "Much good has come from your god after all."

Cameron tilted her head at the comment, but she didn't reply. She instead found Stagira quickly being immersed by the vendors around the agora. Cameron stayed beside the human the entire time until Stagira had finished her shopping adventure.

Stagira felt weary after her shopping trip once they returned to the room. She was grateful to have a nap before they went to dinner. She had a smile though when Cameron rested in bed with her this time. Usually the terminator sat in the nearby chair and stood watch over her. But Stagira figured that Cameron was becoming more comfortable with her improved health. She hoped they could leave in the next two days.

The dinner had been enjoyable for all four friends. They dined at a taverna that specialized in seafood, which had been fresh that day. Cameron had even eaten, which pleased Stagira greatly. The humans traded stories back and forth. Britanicus especially indulged in stories about Magni when she was a child. He could tell that the gladiatrix was interested in the stories so Britanicus couldn't help himself.

Stagira finally changed the subject by quizzing Achillia on Egypt and her previous life there. She found it far more fascinating than her childhood in Greece. Stagira had always wanted to see Egypt, but she suspected it would never happen in her lifetime. She'd heard tall tales about pyramids and the exotic lifestyle of the pharaohs.

"I wish to see Egypt some day," Stagira softly told Achillia.

"You must visit," the gladiator insisted. She briefly glanced at the unreadable gladiatrix, who sat next to Stagira at the table.

"It will take us at least a fortnight to travel across the seas," the terminator told her lover.

Stagira peered up at her lover. She quickly realized that Cameron was serious and agreeable to such a trip. But then she paled at the thought of riding on a rocking, rolling ship. "I know I will get seasick."

"There is a solution for that," the terminator promised.

"Must I go too, Magni?" Britanicus cut in.

Stagira chuckled at her slave's dislike towards travel. "Somebody will need to remain behind with the villa." She knew her hint would ease his fears about travel, especially to a strange place.

The slave gave a relieved look then continued listening to Achillia's descriptions of Egypt. He could tell his mistress was very enticed. He truly wondered if the gladiatrix would take his mistress across the sea. But if anything, he'd learned that Cameron did exactly what she said once she made her decision.

The friends quietly left the taverna after they settled the bill. The slaves bid goodnight to the mistress and gladiatrix then retired to their room. But Stagira was glad to be alone again with the terminator. She quietly went through the motions to get ready for bed just like Cameron.

The terminator was prepared for bed and propped her kopis against the wall next to her side of the bed. She climbed into bed just as Stagira came out of the washroom.

The mistress checked that the matt over the window was secure. She got into bed after blowing out several candles. She hoped the fireplace would keep them warm enough tonight since it was getting much cooler once the sun set. She got into bed and turned on her side so she faced her lover.

"Do you think we'll be able to leave in the next day or two?" Stagira could make out her lover's stoic features in the soft firelight.

"I believe so," Cameron replied. She then looked at her lover. "But we will take it slow."

Stagira was more than agreeable, but she thought about the dinner conversation. "You would go to Egypt with me?"

"Yes," Cameron simply replied. She wondered why the human felt the need to reconfirm it. She then considered whether Stagira somehow felt insecure. She'd learned, from her God, how humans' emotions could be manipulated so easily for good or bad. However, Cameron had also learned that humans could be emotionally strong. Despite her god's heavy education on human psychology, she felt she had very minor comprehension of the human brain. It was nothing like Cameron's mind.

"I would enjoy that," Stagira revealed.

Cameron silently conceded. She closed her eyes but welcomed the human's body against hers. She'd come to discover how much Stagira enjoyed being curled up with her. At first, physical contact held little importance to Cameron until Stagira made her see how important it could be, especially between them. Slowly Cameron was starting to pick out what subtle touches meant from Stagira. It was a language in itself.

Stagira had her head comfortably on the terminator's broad shoulder. She couldn't doze off though because her body was still awake. She sensed a mild burn between her legs that grew with each gently stroke of her thumb across the terminator's exposed thigh.

Finally, Stagira lifted her right hand up and pressed her palm against the terminator's opposite cheek. She turned Cameron's head to her and softly moaned once her lips were pressed against Cameron's full ones.

The terminator responded to the deep kiss. She'd already been fully aware of Stagira's earlier strokes to her inner thigh. But now the kiss felt like Greek fire spreading through her body. She withdrew from the kiss and huskily murmured, "We should wait until-"

"I'm fine," Stagira cut off. She lifted up some and started for Cameron's opposite ear. "It's been a moon."

Cameron knew exactly how many days and the exact number of candlemarks. She could even calculate the total heartbeats since she'd last been with her lover. But her mind scrambled when Stagira's teeth gently pulled at her sensitive ear. She suddenly rolled Stagira onto her back, and she was now on top of Stagira.

"I know how long it has been," the terminator murmured in a heavy voice.

Stagira reached up and brushed away some of Cameron's stray locks. She drew Cameron's head down but whispered, "Then be with me again."

Cameron showed her agreement by closing the distance. She groaned at the amazing sensation of having her tongue dancing with Stagira's. She recalled every detail from the last time they'd made love back in Rome. She knew what excited her lover and how to make her orgasm. But it was the physical act of being together that made Cameron believe in something bigger and stronger than humans, terminators, and even her god. In the moments they made love, Cameron could taste something that connected her to Stagira Magni. It should have been impossible, but it was a link more tangible than the one she'd had with Skynet.

The lovers became tangled in the bedsheets late into the night until Stagira was exhausted and had to rest. The terminator credited her lover with excellent stamina especially after just warding off an infection. Although they'd tried being slow, it quickly turned feverish after so many days had passed since they'd last been together. Stagira was emotionally pent up because she thought she'd been in the Underworld now, but instead she was alive thanks to her lover. Once she was spent, she felt her emotions were finally ebbed too so she fell into a deep sleep within Cameron's arms.

By the next day, the lovers joined the two slaves for breakfast. However, the conversation was broken at the table due to Achillia and Britanicus's lack of sleep. Upon Stagira's concerned questioning, Achillia explained that they were kept awake thanks to the lovers' marathon-like exhibit last night. Stagira heavily flushed and regretted asking what'd happened last night. She suspected other inn patrons had the same issue.

Britanicus had shot a scowl at Achillia, trying to save his mistress from embarrassment. He then brought up leaving the village. He was glad to hear they would leave tomorrow after breakfast. He decided he would go to the agora and stock their supplies.

Achillia volunteered to prep the horses. Cameron planned to check over the medical kit after it wasn't properly equipped for last time. Stagira needed to finish cleaning laundry for everybody. She knew Britanicus would help her too.

Indeed their plans to leave the following day had worked out. Stagira felt strong and nearly fully recovered thanks to her lover's care. She was glad to be back on the road and heading towards Pella again. She remained in the saddle for the first six days until she attempted short walks now and again. She always felt Cameron's eyes on her. She was thankful too because she didn't have to worry about being attacked or harmed while traveling under the terminator's administrations.

As each day passed, Stagira considered what her future would hold for her. She was putting together her ideas for once she made it to Pella. She knew she'd only have a short stay at her mother's before her welcome would wear out. She hoped to get at least three days from her mother, but she wondered if somehow that would be pushing it. Stagira set the worry away and focused on what would happen between her and Cameron. She could only offer Cameron what she had and hoped it would be enough. She was beginning to accept that perhaps Cameron would move on, and they would return to being only friends. Stagira had to leave it in the Fates' weaving hands until the day arrived upon her.

**To be continued.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

Ended: February 14, 2011

**AN:** Well, the story is nearly at the end. I do apologize for being MIA recently. The winter has not been kind to my family with colds and flues. For once, I look forward to spring. But this is a long chapter, and it doesn't really have any action, just plenty of drama. I struggled a lot with this chapter and even deleted about seven pages of material. It was tricky to condense so much into a small chapter and restrain my muses from wanting to follow Cameron & Sarah to the last day. I think I don't want to let them go, honestly. Hopefully, it doesn't feel too rushed nor too long. The epilogue is already complete and will most likely be posted later this week after I've slept on it a few times.

**AN2:** A last thought before I forget it, again. I've had a handful of readers school & reschool me on terminators. Yes, I do know that Cameron Phillips and prior terminators do not breath hard, sigh, or probably sneeze. lol Same could be said that terminators do not eat or cry, but Cameron proved that wrong. But I guess I assumed that readers understood that AU meant that the usual rules do not apply. This Cameron Phillips is not the Cameron Phillips from the show. She is not the same TOK715 model, and we can only assume she's a more advanced model since she's from 2136. But again... this may be different timelines. Perhaps the epilogue will clear it up... or make it worse. ;) Phew. I think I got that covered now... twenty-one chapters too late. lol

Anyway, please enjoy. :)

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 21**

Cameron Phillips tugged on the golden mare's reins just as the small city came into view from their position on Via Egnatia. She sensed Stagira's shifting forward in the saddle.

"By the gods…" Stagira stared towards the brick walls of her former hometown. She could see the palace distantly protruding above the walls. "I don't believe it has changed at all."

The terminator carefully observed the city that was once the capital of the Macedon Kingdom many generations back. She could tell it still held its glory from those days.

Britanicus rode up to his mistress's side and finally tore his stare away from the city. "It has not changed since we were last here."

"Mmmm," Stagira softly agreed. She glanced at Achillia, who came on Britanicus's right. "How old was I when we left?"

Cameron curiously tilted her head and waited to hear the answer.

"Fifteen, mistress… two moons before your sixteenth birthday," Britanicus quietly answered.

Stagira indeed recalled because she was married by that spring after her sixteenth birthday. She gazed back at the beautiful city and whispered, "I have missed home."

Britanicus shifted the reins in his hands. "We should not deprive your mother of your presence any longer, mistress." He was rewarded with a low chuckle.

"Let's make her day, shall we?" Stagira jested back. She traded a knowing grin with her slave.

The gladiatrix tapped Paralus's sides and continued the last few thousand paces to the city walls. She noted a few travelers leaving Pella and coming towards them. She watched how Stagira exchanged a friendly but brief greeting with them unlike past times when other travelers passed them. She wondered whether or not Stagira knew them, yet she suspected not.

Achillia was studying the walls as she came closer to them. "Does the city specialize in anything?"

"Mosiacs and kings," Stagira instantly replied. She flashed a grin at Achillia's dumbfounded look.

Britanicus couldn't help a chuckle himself. "My mistress is too proud of her roots."

"But it is all true," Stagira debated with her slave. "We breed leaders then remember them in our mosaics so we'll never forget who we are."

Britanicus still had a grin but didn't fend off his mistress's words.

"You say Alexander the Great was born here?" Achillia kept her attention on the gates, which were guarded.

"Yes… in the palace," Stagira confirmed. She became more serious once they approached the stationed guards. She gently placed her hand over Cameron's at her waist. "I need to talk to them," she murmured and knew Cameron would hear her fine.

The gladiatrix silently agreed by stopping Paralus a few paces from the guards.

"Who goes there?" the captain of the guards called. He broke from his post of five other guards.

"Afternoon, dekarchos," Stagira greeted the captain. She found the captain's full attention on her now. "I am Stagira Magni." She noted his typical Roman legionnaire dress style.

"Welcome to Pella," the dekarchos properly offered. "Are you passing through here?"

Stagira hesitated but honestly replied, "Possibly." She shifted in the saddle then further explained, "I am originally from here." She instantly noticed a shift in the captain's mannerism. "My mother is Caecilia Metella Alexandras."

The dekarchos suddenly bowed forward and quickly but properly stated, "Welcome back to Pella, Alexandras." He hung his head lower in an apologetic manner. "I was not made aware of your arrival."

Stagira inwardly grumbled and detected both Achillia and her lover's curiosity about the captain's sudden formality. "It is unannounced, dekarchos… nothing to take regret for." She was relieved when he straightened up again. "Are the stables still on the west side of the palace?"

"Yes, Alexandras." The dekarchos loosely placed his right hand on his gladius's hilt. "I will have an escort take you there and have your horses stabled too."

"That's not necessary," Stagira quickly fought. She gave him a grateful smile though. "I have all the escort I need with me." She noted the captain's rich eyes going over her companions, especially Cameron.

The dekarchos shifted on his sandals after he silently conceded that the woman seated behind Stagira Magni was better armed than his legionaries. "Shall I send a runner to the palace at least?" But he sensed the Alexandras's answer.

"No… no that's quite alright." Stagira straightened up but let her back pressed into Cameron's warm armor. "I am quite sure our presence will stir the palace just fine."

The dekarchos didn't question anything and instead bowed his head. He stepped aside but followed along until he was with his guards again. "Welcome home, Alexandras," he politely offered one last time.

"Thank you." Stagira gave him a smile then shifted forward in the saddle once they passed the gates. She let out a low breath. She allowed her weight to be supported by Cameron's strong body. Then Cameron's arm gently snaked around her waist and warmed her skin underneath.

Cameron was scanning over the city, but she had a rough idea on where to go to the palace. She knew Stagira would direct her anyway. "Alexandras is a formal title?"

"Yes," Stagira murmured back. However, her tone left a warning not to discuss it further, at least right now.

Once the group arrived at the palace's stable, they were greeted by the stable handler, who promptly offered help once Stagira identified herself. He only allowed the riders to put their horses in the stalls then he fussed with Stagira Magni about bringing in the saddelbags. The handler promised he would have their saddlebags brought into the palace. There was no need for concern.

Stagira decided it wasn't worth arguing over so she guided the group to the palace's entrance. She approached another pair of guards by the open doors of the palace. Again she went through the same routine but this time she gave into their requests.

One guard left his post and entered the palace at a fast walk.

The second guard ushered the visitors into the palace but out into the courtyard where guests were brought on warm enough days. He asked them to wait there until the mistress of the palace came for them. He then bid them well and returned to his post.

Achillia was scanning about the beautiful courtyard and approached the statue in the center. She carried her eyes over it and was amazed by the workmanship. She'd come to admire Greek sculptures during her time in the Roman Empire. She eventually wandered back over to her quiet friends.

"So who are we waiting for?" Achillia softly prompted. Her attention was drawn to Stagira.

But Stagira was staring past the columns into the peristyle where the earlier guard was escorting an older woman. She sucked in her breath upon taking in the familiar profile.

Britanicus followed his mistress's gaze then realized what'd caught Magni's breath. "We wait for the Alexandras," he murmured to the gladiator.

Achillia had discovered everybody's interest and better took in the elder's features once she entered the courtyard with the guard. She quickly realized the woman was Stagira Magni's mother.

Stagira considered whether Cameron could hear her frantic heartbeat. But she called on her courage because she was no longer a teenager being sent off to be wed to a Roman nobleman.

The guard stepped aside as the mistress of the palace passed him. He debated whether to depart or not but decided to wait on the mistress's orders.

The mistress gazed upon the visitors one by one until she settled on Stagira Magni. She did not speak to them and instead partially turned towards the guard. "If you'll excuse us," she ordered. She briefly watched him go then she returned her attention to the visitors.

Stagira took a step away from her friends and politely offered, "Hello, mother."

"Caeciliais," the mother coolly greeted her daughter. "This is rather… unexpected." She placed her arms behind her back.

Achillia studied the mother, who had Stagira's midnight hair but peppered with grey. She noted how the mother also had Stagira's green eyes, but they seemed to have dulled over time. She could tell that Stagira was nearly a perfect copy of her mother.

"It was unexpected for us," Stagira informed her mother. She then half turned and held out her hand to the gladiators. "These are my friends." She first indicated Achillia. "Tawaret from Alexandria." She then held out her hand towards her lover but looked at her mother. "And this is Cameron Connor Phillips Heraculis."

Stagira's mother, Caecilia Metella Alexandras, stared hard at the travelers. She didn't wish to imagine why her daughter returned to Pella and with two female warriors. But it was no surprise that her daughter's faithful slave, Britanicus, had returned with his mistress. She refocused her stern features on her daughter, who she hadn't seen since her daughter was almost sixteen.

"Why have you returned here, Caeciliais?" the Alexandras prompted after a quiet beat.

Stagira kept calm, on the outside. But she couldn't help her stomach's tightening knot. "We are on our way to the villa. We wish to only stay a few nights if it can be spared."

Alexandras was silent then she inhaled deeply and stated, "Your room is still yours." She shifted one step away but turned back to her child. "You have a fortnight." She said nothing else then headed back to the house.

Achillia let out a breath and looked over at Stagira Magni. "She's old fashion," she whispered once their hostess was gone.

Stagira's eyes flickered to the gladiator then back to her mother's cold trail. "Yes… old fashion." She faced the group and looked to her slave. "Britanicus, can you check on our things?"

"Of course, mistress." The slave dipped his head then hurried off. He already knew his way around the palace, the grounds, and all of Pella. This was as much his hometown as it was his mistress's.

"This way," Stagira softly told the gladiators. She started under the peristyle through two columns then guided her friends through the residence. She headed directly to the gynaeceum, which was the section of the house reserved only for the women.

First Stagira checked that a guestroom for Achillia was open, and she showed it to Achillia. She was pleased that Achillia accepted it. She suggested Achillia to take a rest before dinner would be served in a few candlemarks. Stagira also assured that Britanicus would bring her saddlebag by shortly.

Stagira left Achillia to her room and closed to the door behind her. She found her lover standing in the hallway and patiently waiting for her. She gave Cameron a weak smile. "Come on… my room is this way."

The terminator fell into step slightly behind her lover. She placed her right hand on her kopis's hilt. "Alexandras is displeased by your return."

"She will live," Stagira brushed off. She felt some relief at seeing the end of the hallway, which came to her bedroom. "Let's see how much it's changed since I was last here." She pushed open wood door, which squeaked in protest. She breathed in the familiar scent of her room.

Cameron helped open the door wider and gazed upon the room that was dim thanks to the sealed windows. Automatically her eyes adjusted to the low light, and she scanned about the room.

"Help me with the mats," Stagira softly called on her trip across the room. She started removing one mat.

The terminator obliged and began at the opposite end of the row of windows. She came to the last one where she met Stagira halfway. She rolled up the mat and set it down.

Stagira turned and faced her old bedroom. She leaned against the stone sill and folded her arms. "It hasn't changed a bit."

The gladiatrix had turned around and easily looked over the room, which had a large bed off to the right. Then straight ahead were the main doors out to the hallway. But off to Cameron's left was a fireplace with an animal rug in front of it. Set back from the fireplace were cushioned klinai and a short table set in the middle of them. She also noted an entranceway into most likely a washroom.

Stagira pushed off the sill and touched the bedsheets then rubbed her hand together. "We'll need clean sheets." She had a thin frown. She turned back to her lover.

Cameron tilted her head and inquired, "You do not wish for me to have a separate room?"

Stagira shrugged and slowly approached her lover. "No… unless you wish a separate room." She took her lover's hand into hers. "There are plenty of guestrooms."

"Your mother will be offended."

Stagira chuckled at her lover's observation. "My mother is already offended by our intrusion." She threaded her fingers through Cameron's longer ones. "We mind as well fuel it."

The terminator silently regarded Stagira then noted, "We will wear out our welcome sooner."

Stagira now had a grin and argued, "It won't matter in a few days."

Cameron couldn't agree more, but her mind went back to something from earlier. "She called you Caeciliais."

Stagira gave an annoyed sigh this time. "Yes." She squeezed her lover's hand before she released it and strolled away. "It is her agnomen for me." She loathed the nickname too because only her mother called it. She strolled over to the small hallway to the bathroom. "She refuses to recognize my real agnomen."

Cameron was following her lover. "Caeciliais means 'Little Caecilia'." She entered the washroom behind her lover and actually found it to be a small bathing room that also had an exit to the courtyard.

"Mmmm," Stagira simply replied. She stood beside the small pool's edge and studied the empty but clean bath. She then peered up at her lover. "How is your Greek?"

The terminator canted her head and replied, "Excellent."

"Good." Stagira looked back at the pool. "My mother prefers to speech in Greek rather than Latin." She held off saying anything else because she heard somebody coming through the front door, which had been left open.

Cameron followed her lover out to the bedroom where Britanicus waited with their belongings. She retrieved them from the slave and took them to the bed. She checked over the bags while Stagira requested clean bedsheets from Britanicus.

It wasn't long before Stagira had the bed stripped bare and two female slaves arrived with clean sheets. Quickly the bed was remade by the slaves while Stagira and Cameron unpacked their things for the next days. Cameron then worked on starting a fire before sunset arrived and cooled the air. Stagira realized that dinner would soon be ready so she went to the terminator's side.

Cameron remained knelt beside the young fire. But she looked at her lover and sensed a serious tone about her lover.

Stagira gingerly touched her lover's forearm. "Do you mind not wearing your armor and weapons to dinner tonight?"

The terminator canted her head at the request.

"It'll just be... easier that way." Stagira trailed her eyes over to the fire. "I imagine mother will have guests over." She actually wasn't looking forward to it. She knew many would question her unannounced return.

"I will change then," the terminator softly replied. She found solemnly features back on her. "Why do you and Alexandras not get along?"

Stagira gave a low sigh then shook her head. "We think too alike, I suppose." She crinkled her nose some, briefly. "I was closer to my father as a girl." She bit her bottom lip when childhood memories of her father drifted back to her.

"Where is your father?" Cameron prompted.

Stagira focused back on her lover's beautiful face. "Elysium," she whispered then stood up.

Cameron concluded that the father's death was a harsh memory for Stagira. She understood that humans hated and feared death, but she didn't understand why humans couldn't accept it because it was a fact about life. She set aside her deep thoughts and stood up. She wanted to get ready for dinner.

Shortly the pair were prepared for dinner and leaving their bedroom. Stagira suggested they pick up Achillia from the guestroom then continue on their way. Stagira mentally prepared for the long dinner ahead, but she was dressed in her finest after rummaging through the saddlebags. Her beautiful, lavender chiton traced her curves and revealed her olive skin under the candlelight. She bore her finest jewelry in her pinned hair, and her chest reflected a stunning gold necklace passed through her father's family.

Cameron was simply dressed in a sharp red tunic that had golden edges outlining it that were matched by her brown sandals and girdle. Her rich brown hair had been fashioned into a bun by Stagira but short locks hung around her nape. She still wore her distinct necklace that bore the Argead Star. And the last touch was a golden arm bracelet over her right bicep.

Stagira edged closer to her lover once they neared the entrance of the dining room. She made out the clamor drifting from the doorway so she hooked her arm through her lover's closest arm.

Cameron was curious by the action, but she accepted it. Once near the open doorway, Cameron had to slightly duck but straightened up once they entered the busy, filled room. She paused just like Stagira.

Achillia stepped around the pair and scanned over all the guests. She let out a breath once she realized she was in for it tonight. She noted Britanicus coming for her so she met him halfway.

Stagira leaned in closer to her lover. "These are the socialites of Pella," she murmured. "Mother entertains them at least once a fortnight to appease them." She noted a few familiar people and added, "Some hold positions in the local polis." She now peered up at her lover. "They will ask us many questions."

Cameron regarded her lover and asked, "Will it please you if I fit in?"

Stagira developed a lopsided smile at her lover's obvious concern. "Neither of us could ever truly fit in."

Cameron tilted her head and whispered, "Then just for tonight." She turned her head forward once she noted a man and woman beelining for them.

"Caecilia," the man warmly called.

Stagira straightened up and smiled at their first attackers, but she was actually relieved it was this couple. She freed her arm from her lover and took a step forward. "Governor," she approached him and traded a kiss to the cheek with him. She then greeted his younger wife, who was about Stagira's age.

Cameron had placed her hands behind her back until Stagira turned to her side. She revealed a friendly smile once she became a part of the exchange.

"Governor, I'd like you to meet my partner," Stagira started. "This is Cameron Connor Phillips."

The governor softened at Cameron Phillips' gorgeous smile. He reached out with his palm up. "It is my pleasure."

Cameron placed her hand into his.

"This is Governor Marcus Aurelius Antoninus," Stagira properly introduced to her lover. "He has been the governor for six elections now."

"Six?" Cameron checked. She still had her amazing smile as the governor kissed her hand once. "The Senate must favor your greatly, governor." She lowered her hand to her side.

Governor Antoninus grinned at the unusual woman. "You must be fond of politics to be so familiar with them."

The terminator shifted her hands behind her back. "We must all be fond of politics as it is what keeps our empire alive."

"Well said," the governor happily agreed. He then gathered his wife to his side. "This is my wife Clodia Antonini."

Cameron traded a smile with the wife. "Your beauty nearly rivals Aphrodite," she complimented Clodia.

Clodia immediately had a blush that she could not help. She tried hiding her shyness despite the unusual yet beautiful woman tickled her interests. She found herself uncontrollably attracted to Cameron Connor Phillips's strange yet alluring masculine strength and beautiful feminine features.

Stagira remained close to her lover's side as they spoke to the governor and his wife.

"Gods," Governor Antoninus breathed after Stagira answered his question. "I am sorry, Caecilia." He had a frown now.

"It has been some time since his passing," Stagira refuted.

Clodia was not longer aghast but whispered, "Did your husband die in battle?"

Stagira let out a low sigh and unknowingly squeezed her lover's arm tighter. "He was in the front lines in Germania."

"Those barbarians," the governor seethed. "There has been little good coming from invading those dark lands." He then brightened at another thought. "What of your son?"

Stagira softened at the governor's inquiry about her son. "He fairs well."

"Is he not a centurion now, Stagira?" Cameron looked down at her lover.

The governor had a strange look, suddenly because of name that Cameron called Caecilia. He didn't question it though and looked at Caecilia.

Stagira had a small grin at her friend's attempt to bring up her son's new status. "Yes." She focused back on the governor. "I'd received word before I left Rome that he'd been promoted to centurion."

"That is excellent," the governor commended. He and his wife continued chatting with the wealthy and prestigious Caecilia Metella Magni and also her unusual but beautiful partner. He finally bid goodbye once other guests approached Magni.

Stagira introduced Cameron several times throughout the night. She was amazed by Cameron's sudden ability to speak easily with humans as if she were human herself. It was uncanny but so perfect too. She made a mental note to ask Cameron about it later.

Finally dinner was being served and the guests took their places on a kline. The long dinner stretched on late into the night until Stagira found an opportunity to say goodnight. She also managed to save Achillia from certain conversation death with a Roman censor. She suspected whether or not the censor was attempting to find out if Achillia paid her local taxes or not. Stagira inwardly chuckled at the thought and instead ended their conversation, promptly.

Cameron was waiting just outside the doors of the dining room. She fell into step beside her lover once she came out with Achillia.

"Thank you," Achillia whispered to the wealthy woman. "I believe he was about to ask me who my husband is."

Stagira grinned at the gladiator. "You could have used Britanicus's name." She chuckled at the gladiator's dumbstruck look.

"I think not," Achillia fought. She then had a concerned look. "What of Britancius?"

Stagira hooked her arm through Cameron's, like last time. "He will save himself. He knows the backdoors out of the dining room."

"Lucky for him," Achillia muttered. After such a dinner, she looked forward to going home to Egypt. She focused back on Stagira Magni. "Does your mother do this often?"

"Too often," Stagira replied. "It is customary of my family." She didn't elaborate further and instead bid goodnight to Achillia once they neared her guestroom.

Achillia gave Stagira a quick hug goodnight then gave Cameron a smile. She entered her room where she could find peace and quiet for once.

Stagira took her lover's arm back into her hand and continued their short trip to the bedroom. "I will sleep well tonight."

"Shall I wake you at dawn?"

Stagira suspiciously peered up at her lover until she was able to pick out hints of amusement in the terminator's eyes. "No… I will wake myself."

Cameron dipped her head in agreement. "We did not see your mother at the dinner."

Stagira sighed but paused when Cameron reached for the right door. She slipped through and into the candle lit bedroom. "She is far too busy. Perhaps we will see her in the morning."

Cameron suspected that was also a tradition in Stagira's family. She didn't comment further and instead removed the first pin from her hair. She disliked it being up in a bun.

Stagira saw it and softly grinned. She retrieved the pins and strolled to the dresser where her other jewelry waited for her. She started for her necklace until Cameron's warm hands took over the task. She instead pulled a few hair strands away from her neck so Cameron could see the clasp better.

The terminator carefully unhooked the heirloom necklace then rehooked it after freeing it from Stagira. She set it down on the dresser next to the hairpins.

Stagira now faced her lover and smiled at how their relationship was developing more. "You are not the same as you were."

"It must not displease you," the terminator pointed out after she saw Stagira's smile.

"Not at all," Stagira whispered. She then took Cameron's hand into hers after she slipped past. She guided her lover through the room, into the bathing room, and out of a back door into a small garden that was next to her bedroom.

The gladiatrix quietly followed her lover and observed the garden that was softened by a silver hue from the nearly full moon. She studied the stars briefly until a delicate hand drew her features down.

"What do you see in the stars that I do not?" Stagira whispered. She slid her arms around her lover's neck. "Do you see the future perhaps?"

Cameron observed how her lover was close to her. She'd come to find enjoyment when they were close like this. It took her a moment to decide on what to do, but she awkwardly encircled her lover's waist. Then it started to feel right to her after a few heartbeats.

"It is what I do not see," Cameron finally revealed to her lover.

Stagira lowered her head to one side at the curious reply. "What is it you don't see then?"

"I do not see the right date," the terminator seriously answered.

Stagira considered this for awhile then argued, "Perhaps it is the right date… nothing happens without reason. The Fates have a plan for us all."

Cameron wasn't so convinced, but she had no other dispute left. She could only let the Fates show her what the reason was for her coming to these lands.

Stagira attempted another topic instead of letting the mood get melancholy. "So Clodia Antonini's beauty rivals Aphrodite's?"

Cameron wasn't sure at first why the human was bringing up the topic. She then recalled that sometimes humans say more than one thing than the obvious. She knew Stagira Magni was a confident woman, for the most part. There were times that even Stagira faltered and Cameron knew it.

"Yes hers does," the terminator coolly stated.

Stagira had long ago concluded Cameron was an honest individual, whether it hurt somebody or not. She couldn't help a grin now and checked, "And mine?"

"You have far more beauty than Aphrodite," Cameron stated.

Stagira had a thin smile now, but her eyes glowed richly. "Thank you," she murmured and pressed her lips against Cameron's in a slow kiss. After they pulled away, she quietly asked, "How did you do that tonight?" She caught the confusion in the terminator's eyes. She freed her right hand and traced Cameron's scar on her brow. "You acted… different at the dinner." She wasn't sure how to say it correctly.

"I have spent many anni studying humans," the terminator reminded. "I can pretend."

Stagira continued trailing her fingertips down her lover's temple and to her jawline. Stagira's own brow furrowed deeply. "Did you pretend in the arena?" She lifted her eyes until she met Cameron's brown gaze.

"Yes." Cameron recalled her first days in the arena. "I am an efficient killer." She caught the faint shiver that skittered down Stagira's spine. "The first time I fought in the arena, I killed my opponents instantly and Titus Pompey was furious with me. He did not allow me to fight for another moon and had me properly trained."

Stagira swallowed and weakly stated, "The arena is all show. It makes sense why Pompey was mad at you."

"Yes and I spent many candlemarks watching other gladiators fight. I learned how to be the perfect performer."

"Yes, indeed," Stagira whispered. She lowered her hand to her lover's shoulder as a darker thought came to mind. "Do you pretend now?" She peered down at how she was being held in the terminator's arms. "Do you pretend with us?" She gazed back up at her lover.

"I am learning," Cameron simply replied. But she sensed her answer wasn't sufficient by the concerned look on Stagira's face. "I am growing, Stagira." She lifted her left hand to Stagira's face and started mimicking Stagira's earlier touches. "I do not know affection, and I did not have a need for it. There was no purpose to it for me." She ran her thumb across Stagira's jawline. "Why does a human sigh?" She returned her arm around Stagira's waist.

Stagira was confused by the question but still answered it. "It's an expression of emotion."

"I can pretend to sigh," Cameron explained, "but there is no emotion behind it." She canted her head and softly added, "However, one day when I sigh there will be emotion in it."

Stagira started understanding what the terminator explained to her. She may never completely comprehend what made Cameron, but she could accept that Cameron was learning to be her own individual thanks to Stagira's help to give Cameron freedom. She cleared her throat a little and thought back on a story from her father.

"They say when the gods were born that they were without emotions. Zeus of course overthrew Cronus and the other Titans, which Gaia resented greatly because they were her children." Stagira could tell her lover was interested in the story. "But before the war against the Titans, Aphrodite had been born from Uranus and sea foam. She was deemed the Goddess of Love. So when Zeus began fighting Gaia's children, she pleaded with Aphrodite for help because Aphrodite had been accepted as an Olympian god by Zeus."

"Aphrodite gave them emotions," Cameron summarized.

Stagira grinned but corrected, "She gave them love in hopes Zeus would spare Gaia's children, and he did so." She took deep breath then whispered, "From there, all other emotions spawned from love and all those emotions have been carried down from Zeus to his humans."

"I have not heard that story," the terminator admitted.

Stagira gave a faint shrug. "I've always liked it." She placed her hand behind Cameron's head and drew her down, but she whispered, "Perhaps Aphrodite is smiling upon you now."

Cameron had no argument and instead was taken into a heavy kiss. She and Stagira soon found their way back into the bedroom and lowering down onto the warm rug by the burning fireplace. Their clothes were piled together near a kline, and their beautiful, bare skin glowed together under the firelight.

Stagira was finding her screams getting louder and her nails digging deeper each time she and Cameron were together. She was amazed by how Cameron discovered more pleasures that Stagira thoroughly enjoyed. Never had Stagira wanted to share her body with somebody and was always forced into it by customs. Now free of wedlock, she found a perfect lover, who was determined and attentive to her every reaction. Stagira had become a wanting woman but only for her lover.

A few candlemarks after sunrise, Stagira awoke in her bed without ever discovering how she was put into it. She only recalled falling asleep in front of the fire in her lover's arms in the very late candlemarks. But she arose to an empty bed and the smell of lilacs drifting through the room. She became more alert when her nude lover casually entered from the bathing room.

Cameron merely traded a brief kiss then took her lover into her arms. She lifted Stagira off the bed and carried her to the bathing room where a filled pool waited for them. She carefully lowered them into the steamy water then allowed her lover to be freed. She could tell Stagira was grateful for the bath after all the traveling.

After preparing for the day, the couple faced the public eye and went in search of breakfast. They spent time with Britanicus and Achillia while they ate. Achillia discussed what plans she'd considered last night in the solitude of her room. Stagira agreed that it would be best for Achillia to go to the local port and find out about traveling to Egypt. Achillia requested that they go with her because she was concerned the locals would only speak to her in Greek. She had solid Latin, but she knew barely any Greek.

Stagira assured the gladiator that she and Cameron would assist her. She even further promised that she would pay for Achillia's passage to Egypt, which Achillia promptly fought over until Stagira asked what money Achillia had to pay for it. With the argument settled, the small group travelled to the local port only a few candlemarks away.

Once there, they learned that a merchant vessel was headed to Alexandria after a stop in Athens. Stagira spent some time bartering with the captain until she settled on a fair price with him. She gave him a deposit for Achillia's spot on the ship and promised the other half on the day of departure. The captain huffed and puffed a few times about waiting for the rest of his money, but he stopped short of protesting further when the tall, bronze hoplite behind the wealthy woman made her kopis apparent.

Stagira kindly thanked him and couldn't help her grin. She hastily drew her lover away from the captain and dock before a scuffle broke out between them. She was learning quickly that Cameron would always support her, no matter the costs. She kept that close in mind for the future.

On the ride back to Pella, Stagira insisted on a detour to the east from Thessaloniki but didn't reveal why. She could tell that her slave knew her plans yet kept his silence too. She instead chatted with Achillia about the trip to Egypt. She was confident that Achillia would return to Egypt safely. Achillia promised that she would stay in touch with Stagira and Cameron in the coming future.

Finally after a candlemark ride from the city, Stagira directed her lover to ride south towards the seas. She pointed at the familiar, beaten road to what she knew from childhood. It took another half of a candlemark before Stagira's eyes fell upon the beautiful coastline.

"Just ahead," Stagira murmured into her lover's sensitive ear. She freed her right hand from Cameron's waist and pointed at the villa home overlooking the coastline from a small hill.

The terminator guided Paralus towards the villa, but she halted the horse once they were close enough. She visually scanned over the aged villa and stated, "It is abandoned."

Achillia and Britanicus stopped their horses alongside the pair. They too observed the worn villa house.

"Not entirely," Stagira argued. She looked from the villa to her lover's profile. "It was my father's villa. He would bring me here in the summers so he could escape from Pella."

"And Alexandras," Britanicus muttered under his breath.

"Hush," Stagira warned her slave. She'd heard his smart remark. "Mother can hear you even from here, Britanicus." She traded a grin with him before she went serious again. "After my father's passing, he willed me the villa."

"How is that possible?" Cameron questioned. "Women are not allowed to own property."

"That does not mean they do not," Stagira debated. "It is extremely hard," she granted. "However, it is very possible with enough money and status."

The terminator thoroughly agreed that wealth and status drove one's powers in the Roman Empire. So far, she'd witnessed just how much influence Stagira had in Roman society and also in Greek thanks to her heritage and wealth.

"I'd like to fix the villa and move here," the mistress explained to Cameron.

Cameron continued studying the villa from her spot. "It will take some time to repair it. It is in bad disrepair."

"But it can be done."

Cameron lifted her chin slightly. "Yes… it can be done." She now looked off her right shoulder and couldn't help but admire the scenic view of sea. She imagined that the villa house needed to be better reinforced for storms that came off the seas. Slowly her thoughts about fixing the villa started turning.

"We should get back," Stagira reminded her lover.

Cameron nodded then pulled on Paralus's left rein. She started the trip back to Pella before it became any later. She estimated they'd make it back right at sunset. She could tell the humans were worn from the journey to and from Thessaloniki. However, she suspected it was more because the humans were still recovering from the journey from Rome to Pella.

Cameron opted to take care of stabling the horses while the humans could go in to rest before dinner. She received a kiss to her cheek from Stagira, which made a warm tingle linger behind after Stagira left her side.

The terminator entered the stable and was welcomed by the stable handler. She helped him untack the horses, but she only brushed down Paralus. She figured the handler could do the other two horses. Cameron had unknowingly developed a fondness for Paralus, somehow. She never much paid any attention to animals until she relied on Paralus to carry her and Stagira across the empire.

In the palace, Stagira Magni was bidding goodbye to her slave and Achillia. She'd spotted her mother in the atrium and giving a few slaves orders. She decided it was best to see her mother before she retired to her room. She approached her mother, who quickly spotted her.

Alexandras waved off her slaves after telling them what needed to be done. She turned to her daughter once they were near each other. "Caeciliais," she politely greeted.

"Hello, mother." Stagira bowed her head some in respect. She straightened up.

"How was your ride to Thessaloniki?" Alexnadras casually asked. She'd inquired with her slaves on her daughter's whereabouts. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, we did," Stagira replied. "I was able to secure Tawaret safe passage to Egypt."

"She is from Egypt?" Alexandras was slightly curious now despite she disapproved of the dark skinned woman that looked to be a gladiator much like the other one.

"Yes… she's from Alexandria originally." Stagira realized her mother didn't really remember her introduction of Achillia. She shifted the conversation in hopes to ease her mother. "Last night's dinner was nice. I spoke to the governor for some time."

Alexandras dipped her head in agreement. "His wife is enduring. She stays steadfast at his side."

Stagira wondered whether or not her mother was poking at her, but she brushed it off.

"Many asked me why you have returned," the mother informed.

"And how did you respond?" Stagira tempted. She grew tense when she saw the familiar downturn of her mother's lips.

"With only the utmost care, Caeciliais because even I do not wish to hear why you have returned here." Alexandras put her hands behind her back. "Your father and I did not wed you off so that you could return to Pella one day."

"You chose Magnus, not father," Stagira hotly started.

Alexandras gave a heavy sigh and reminded, "Your father was always too gentle with you."

"He took up where you left off."

Alexandras narrowed her eyes at her child after the cutting words. "I thought of what was best for our family. He was more foolish to think our children could have both love and marriage."

"Is that speaking from experience, mother?" Stagira had to defend her father since he was not here to do it himself. She missed him greatly.

Alexandras stayed quiet and decided to ignore the question. She instead noted aloud, "You have grown bold in the passing anni."

"I'm not a girl anymore, mother," Stagira informed.

Alexandras let out a low breath and agreed, "That is true." She canted her head. "Which leaves me to question your rationale for coming back to Pella." Some of her ire started seeping into her tone. "Were you thinking of only yourself, Caeciliais?"

Stagira edged closer to her mother but she kept a level tone. "Yes, I was for the first time." She kept her eyes locked with her mother. "I thought perhaps you would have aged more wisely and forgiving, but I was wrong."

"Roman society is not forgiving, Caeciliais and you know this." Alexandras shook her head as her capped temper started loose. "Do you condemn our family's future? Your son's future?" She had a dark expression. "You do not think clearly."

"My son controls his own future," Stagira snapped. She was annoyed that her mother brought up her son, especially when her mother had never met him.

Alexandras wasn't convinced and instead asked, "And who are these… women you have brought with you?" She slightly tilted her head. "Are they bodyguards?"

Stagira took a few deep breaths and tried calming her flaring temper. She hadn't sought out her mother so they could argue, but it was always what they did well.

"I heard several reports at dinner that you introduced that barbarian as your partner." Alexandras was obviously disgusted. "Am I to infer that you are involved with her, Caeciliais?"

Stagira couldn't help it as she sharply replied, "Involved with her late into the night, mother." She enjoyed the rare shock on her mother's face.

"How could you, Caeciliais?" Alexandras hissed. "You have blighted our family name by being with that unnatural female." She read how her daughter was not at all regretful of it. That realization made Alexandras snap, and she suddenly pulled back her right hand.

Stagira saw the fire rise in her mother's features, but she didn't have time to withdraw from her mother's volatile reaction to the overheated argument. She braced for the sickening smack that reminded her of childhood by closing her eyes. Yet her wait drew out too long, and she curiously opened her eyes to find her mother's hand caught in midair. To her amazement, she soaked in Cameron's arrival directly behind her mother. She noted Cameron's right hand was tightly wrapped around her mother's small wrist.

Cameron kept a sure grip on Alexandras's wrist. She remained slightly behind Alexandras, and she lowered her head a little. Then in perfect Greek, she declared, "You may have your opinions about Stagira Magni, but you may not strike her."

Alexandras was staring up in amazement at the so-called unnatural barbarian that had appeared from nowhere. She'd never sensed the gladiatrix's arrival. She was convinced that everybody could hear her frantic heartbeat as she gazed into the gladiatrix's cold features. For a heartbeat, she actually feared for her life until the gladiatrix released her wrist.

Cameron stepped away from Alexandras and took Stagira's left side. She now rested her right hand on her kopis.

"We will not be staying much longer," Stagira now calmly informed her mother. She didn't bother explaining where and what she planned to do. She knew it only matter to her mother that she left Pella. "Your hospitality thus far has been plenty." She left it at that and started away from her shaken mother.

Cameron remained in front of Alexandras for another beat. She briefly held a stare with Alexandras.

Alexandras sucked in her breath when the gladiatrix's eyes flashed a lightning blue at her. She nearly stepped away, but the gladiatrix followed after her daughter.

Stagira was relieved when her lover came with her. She suspected what Cameron had done just a beat ago, but she preferred it over other courses of action Cameron could have picked out. She and Cameron disappeared down the hall that would take them to their room.

"We should leave immediately," Cameron stated after a few silent moments.

Stagira took a deep breath after the entire episode then shook her head. "We're okay."

"It is not welcoming here," the terminator debated.

Stagira was taken aback by the terminator's reaction to what happened moments ago. She stopped and pulled Cameron's arm so that they faced each other.

"She upset you," Cameron stated to her lover.

"Me?" Stagira shook her head and pointed out, "I think she upset you."

The gladiatrix went still after the mistress's keen observation. She then softly stated, "She nearly hit you… without reason."

"She had reason," Stagira argued. "I have damaged the family name and that is extremely important to her."

Cameron did not pretend to understand all the aspects of human culture, especially Roman society. But she indeed could fathom what set off Alexandras. "You have not damaged it." She hesitated then simply added, "Your descendants will follow in greatness."

Stagira sadly smiled and whispered, "I hope it is true." She continued the walk to the bedroom. "But thank you… for protecting me again."

The terminator paused now that they were in front of the bedroom doors. "It is what I do." She pushed open the door and allowed Stagira to pass first. She followed and closed the door behind her. She could tell a slave or two had come through because the candles were lit for them.

For half a candlemark, Cameron and Stagira spent time getting cleaned up for dinner. Stagira hoped the dinner would be uneventful, and her wishes came true when they went to the dining room. They only attended the dinner long enough to eat then they retired back to their room. Stagira felt weary after her long day and also didn't plan to visit with her mother.

After dinner, the couple changed into their nightshifts and became comfortable on a kline together. Cameron was stretched out on the kline with her back pressed against the low backside. Stagira rested in front of her lover and drew in close so that she had Cameron's warmth. She soon found the terminator's muscular arm hooked around her waist.

"I have to make plans for the future," Stagira murmured after staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace. She swallowed a little hard as she realized she needed to brace a topic she and Cameron had detoured several times.

The terminator detected the human's increased pulse, but she didn't comment on it. She suspected that Stagira would say what was on her mind.

"What will you do?" Stagira softly asked. She gathered her courage and twisted her head around so she had a partial view of her lover's face. "Will you travel? There is much to see in the known-world."

Cameron canted her head slightly but simply replied, "I wish to be your wife."

Stagira stared at her lover as her mind tried absorbing what her lover said to her. She parted her lips slightly, but she had no words.

"I cannot do that if I travel," Cameron calmly added.

Stagira sucked in a breath and whispered in awe, "You're serious."

"Yes," Cameron firmed. She couldn't understand why the human thought otherwise. She continued detecting the human's erratic heartbeat. "Why does this surprise you, Stagira?"

"I thought…" Stagira turned her head forward then shook it. "I thought perhaps you'd prefer a more… exciting life."

"I believe the arena was exciting enough," the gladiatrix reminded. "I wish to stay with you, Stagira."

Stagira finally understood what this meant for them. She was relieved for a beat then the happiness started swelling in her chest. She reached back and gently pulled Cameron's head down until their cheeks met. She shut her eyes and gently turned her head so she could nuzzle her lover.

"Yes," Stagira whispered. "I wish for you to stay."

Cameron realized she felt some strain vanish from her shoulders that'd unknowingly built up. There was something inviting with how her lover caressed her. She didn't expect physical contact could have a deeper meaning.

Stagira withdrew from the tender moment and rested her head against her lover's shoulder. She took a deep breath that calmed her nerves from earlier.

"I have considered many activities I could do that would support us," Cameron brought up.

Stagira perked up at this news. "Oh?" She had a faint grin starting on her full lips. "Such as?"

"I thought perhaps I could do weapons training and teach fighting."

Stagira went along with idea. "You do have plenty of experience from the arena."

"Yes."

But Stagira tasted faint doubt in her lover's voice. She was amazed she was able to pick it out, but she was learning Cameron. "You're not totally satisfied with the idea."

"No." Cameron lifted her eyes from Stagira's profile to the fireplace. "My last day in the arena I made you a promise… one that I have already broken."

Stagira was confused and hesitantly prompted, "What… was it?" She twisted her head around again. "You mentioned nothing of a promise."

"I did not," the gladiatrix agreed. "But I made it." She read the curiosity in the human's bright green eyes. "I promised I would not kill again."

Stagira's mind raced through various faces until she settled on the bandits that'd attacked them outside Tarsatica. She felt for the terminator, who was trying to change her makeup. "Cameron…" She wasn't sure how to comfort the stoic terminator.

Cameron slowly trailed her gaze back to the dancing flames. "I wish to lay my sword down." She considered Skynet's purpose for her, and she wanted to terminate it. "I do not wish to be a killer any longer."

Stagira sighed and touched her lover's cheek. "It can be done." She was proud of the gladiatrix wanting to change.

Cameron peered down at her lover and saw that Stagira believed in her. She would remake her promise and develop the strength to hold it. She took a deep breath then revealed, "I would like to train horses."

Stagira went still after placing her hand back on the kline. Slowly a smile crept across her face and lit up her eyes. "I think that'd be wonderful." She could imagine her lover doing exactly that and being successful at it. She didn't bother explaining to Cameron that they didn't need the financial support thanks to Stagira's wealth. However, Cameron obviously wished to support her and provide a means. Despite Cameron most likely knew Stagira's wealth, Stagira refused to hinder the terminator's new desire in life.

Cameron was pleased the conversation had gone well. Now she had a sense of direction in her life. There were plans and even a checklist that gave her a purpose. She and Stagira continued discussing what needed to be done to the villa house. There was much to be done to it, but Cameron insisted she could handle fixing the home. Stagira also promised to help despite she had hardly any knowledge about repairing a villa.

The couple's conversation continued late into the night until Stagira was confessing her dreams about travel to Cameron. Not only was Egypt on her list but so were places like Hispania and Britannia. It was clear that Cameron and Stagira had much to do before Stagira aged too much for travel. Cameron found a growing interest in seeing the different locales because it'd give her more insight to humans and their cultures.

Eventually the lovers went to bed but woke up in the midmorning to a beautiful yet cooler day. Stagira dressed more warmly than normal then sought out Britanicus. She found him with Achillia in the dining room having breakfast together. She asked her slave if he could return to the villa house and assess its condition along with what was in it. Britanicus readily agreed, and he was surprised when Achillia offered to join him. He suspected that the gladiator wanted to be away from Alexandras.

Stagira spent the day with her lover, but they explored Pella since it'd been many anni since Stagira had been home. The terminator found the city rather stunning, especially for its workmanship with mosaics. She was slowly developing an eye for human artwork as she became more exposed to it. Once they returned to the palace in the early evening, they found Britanicus and Achillia had returned with a rundown about the villa. Stagira gave a few groans at the work that needed to be done, yet she chose her fate. However, Cameron was creating a mental list and prioritizing them, such as redoing the roof first.

But Cameron couldn't begin the work to the villa until they saw Achillia off. It started out as a foggy morning when they rode to Thessaloniki and didn't clear up until a half of a candlemark before they arrived at the city. As they made their way to the port, small rain drops started, which made the day bitter to the skin. It seemed as if the weather reflected Stagira's mood about seeing Achillia off.

Achillia dismounted from the horse then lashed down the reins to the horse post. While she got her small bag of items, the others were lashing their horses to the post. She waited for her friends and noted Stagira Magni's solemn attitude.

"How long will the ride be to Egypt?" Stagira sensed the terminator at her side.

"Around a fortnight," the gladiator replied. "It depends on how long the captain stays in Athens." She started the walk to the ship.

"Do you get sea sick?" Britanicus inquired.

Achillia grinned and honestly answered, "I don't know… I'm about to find out."

The slave chuckled and hoped for the best. He and the others gathered at the start of the dock because nobody but sailors and passengers were allowed on the dock. He noted two sailors that stood guard.

"Be safe going home, Tawaret," Stagira softly told the gladiator. She turned to her lover and reached out in silent command. "You'll need this too."

Cameron unhooked a small but full pouch of dinars, which she handed over to Stagira.

Achillia received the last of her fare to get across the sea. She gratefully took it then moved in to hug Stagira. "Thank you… for everything you've done." She held tightly to the mistress.

Stagira held back her upset emotions. She was thankful that her lover helped save Achillia. She didn't have many friends due to the darker side of Roman society. And perhaps Achillia's Egyptian background was what made it easier for Stagira.

Stagira withdrew from the hug but held the gladiator's leather clad hips. "Cameron and I promise to come visit." She glanced at her lover, who gave a small nod. She focused back on the gladiator. "See that you come visit too." She revealed a grin. "After we fix the villa."

Achillia chuckled and nodded. "I will." She then exchanged a warm goodbye with Britanicus, who also hugged her. She shifted to Cameron and wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She rocked on her boots once then sincerely offered, "Thank you for sparing me in the arena then freeing me." She hesitated but hoarsely added, "I don't know why you chose to spare me, but I am grateful."

Cameron kept silent and didn't explain that Achillia's spared life was the first step towards her promise to Stagira. She instead politely replied, "You are welcome."

Achillia had a small smile that shifted into a grin. She held out her right arm in a friendly gesture.

The terminator took the offered arm into hers as she stepped forward into Achillia's space. Her bronze nearly touched Achillia's body, but she remained still enough so only their arms were touching.

Achillia was stiff as she locked strong arms with the gladiatrix. She'd sucked her breath in and waited for their exchange to pass. She stared into the gladiatrix's earthy brown eyes that were not dull for once but revealed the birth of life. Achillia exhaled finally once Cameron stepped back, and their arms broke free.

Stagira said goodbye one last time to the gladiator and asked Achillia to send word that she'd made it to Alexandria. She hurried Achillia to the dock before it became any later. She went to her lover but watched Achillia pay one of the sailors, who expected her arrival.

Achillia stepped past the sailor but turned back to her friends. She gave them a simple wave and received ones back. She smiled at them then turned on her heels and went to the large gangplank. She could hardly believe she was heading home – a place that was almost foreign to her now. But she knew her family would still be there.

Stagira observed the gladiator climbing the gangplank. She folded her arms and reminded herself that she'd see her friend again, someday. From the corner of her eye, she saw her lover move behind her and strong hands grasped her shoulders. She felt some relief at having the terminator's support.

The friends watched Achillia until she was aboard the merchant vessel. They then gathered themselves and returned to the horses. This time Stagira mounted Paralus alone while Cameron took Achillia's horse. The quiet group steered their horses away from the port and decided to visit the agora before going back to Pella. Cameron wanted to research current supplies and prices for the repairs to the villa.

And it wasn't long after Achillia's departure that Cameron discovered how quickly the days started drifting by her. It was as if Achillia's earlier presence was Cameron's last connection to the gladiatorial games. Once Achillia left them then Cameron and Stagira were able to start a new life together. It was a quiet life that Cameron appreciated more each day.

Cameron spent many moons first restoring the villa home before she built other structures such as a smaller villa for Britanicus, a stable, and finally a corral. Her desire to start a horse training business had become reality within an anni from when they settled into the villa. Stagira put her full support into her partner's trade, and it became successful once word had spread out. Stagira was amazed by her lover's skill with horses and knew it was a gift, perhaps from the gods.

To her word, Cameron took her lover on countless trips over the anni. Their first journey was to Egypt where they spent time with Achillia and her husband. They also experienced the beautiful mystery that was only Egypt. Cameron found the culture very fascinating, and it encouraged her to travel more with Stagira to new places. From then on, the lovers traveled nearly every other anni to a new place within the Roman Empire.

It wasn't until the third anni after the couple had settled down in the villa that they were visited by a handsome legionnaire and his new bride. Much to Stagira's surprise, she was gifted by her son's unexpected arrival at her home. She couldn't believe her eyes when he'd rode down the lane to her villa. She was welcoming to his new wife, who was a Greek woman from Macedon where her son had been recently stationed. Stagira knew that someday soon she would be the grandmother. She also realized it meant her lover would also be a grandmother, and it made her chuckle. She had yet to imagine her lover holding a baby or schooling a young boy how to ride a stallion. She looked forward to it.

After seeing her son for a fortnight, Stagira decided she had fair very well in her life. Despite her mother's construed thoughts, Stagira felt she'd made the right choices in her life and wouldn't change any of it. She'd had initial doubts that she kept to herself at first until she one day realized that Cameron was her best friend. One late night after making love, Stagira confessed her earlier fears to her partner, who long ago knew Stagira's reservations at the start. Stagira was grateful her lover was understanding and also patient.

Since their first meeting, Stagira had the rare opportunity to watch Cameron's development from a lifeless shell to an emotional being. But not only did Stagira watch her lover, she also supported her lover through all the turmoil and happiness. Stagira knew that Cameron's greatest struggle was with the piece of Skynet she would always carry within her. It was a demon that Cameron kept at bay and learned how to control better under new pressures.

When they'd moved into the villa, Cameron had put away her kopis, rudis, and armor into a wood chest. She didn't wish to be reminded of her prior life as a gladiatrix or a terminator despite they were a part of her. However, when they traveled for vacation, Stagira packed her lover's kopis and armor without telling Cameron. Stagira suspected that her lover knew it, but they never discussed it verbally. Stagira believed if she didn't pack those items that they would ultimately run into trouble. She knew that her partner would break her promise in a heartbeat if it meant protecting Stagira from harm. In Stagira's eyes, she believed the kopis and armor were a proud piece of Cameron's past.

As the anni began to go by faster, Stagira indeed discovered how slowly Cameron was aging, if at all. Stagira's hair began to gently salt a little more. Her features aged but her energy level stayed rather strong. She knew her beautiful life was approaching her last chapters when Britanicus brought home a woman nearly her mother's age.

Stagira couldn't deny her slave his happiness after all his service. She attempted to give him his freedom again, but he refused her with every effort. Stagira finally gave in and instead offered his love interest a place in his villa house. She knew that Britanicus and Flora could never marry due to Britanicus's status as a slave. Yet she suspected he would feel lost and detached if he left Stagira's service. Stagira could never fault him for a lack of loyalty.

But it wasn't many anni after Flora's arrival that Stagira had to purchase more slaves to help out. She could tell that Britanicus and Flora couldn't handle the chores alone anymore. Cameron had also become inundated with high demands for her finely trained horses. Stagira sensed that her long time friend would soon pass over into the afterlife. She mentally prepared herself for the morning when Britanicus didn't wake up. She'd found him peacefully at rest in Flora's arms.

After Britanicus's passing, Cameron saw the shift in her lover's happiness. She quickly started reducing her time at the corral and instead spent more of it with Stagira. She knew her lover was in mourning after losing her dedicated slave, who Stagira looked upon as a father figure. Cameron sensed she'd made the right decision because Stagira became grounded by her lover's constant support.

And it seemed as if the gods were not so cruel. They took away Britanicus from Stagira, but they gifted her with an old face. One beautiful summer day, Arcadia had walked up to the villa home and looking for Stagira. Beside her, she had her husband and introduced him to Stagira, Cameron, and Flora. Stagira couldn't believe that Arcadia had sought her out after so many anni. She offered Arcadia and her husband jobs in her house, which they gratefully accepted. Stagira imagined that Cameron could use trustworthy workers in her business.

In Stagira's mid fifties, she was gifted by two grandchildren, who often visited her. She was delighted each time that her lover held the babies. She couldn't hide a giggle either the first time her lover held her eldest grandchild. Stagira could tell that Cameron was unsure how to hold a human baby, but she easily schooled her lover. By the time her grandson and granddaughter were of age, Cameron was teaching them both how to ride. Stagira would often lean against the corral's fencing and watch them practice riding with her lover. It was one of her favorite memories.

On Stagira's sixty-fifth birthday, Cameron promised her lover one last journey to Egypt so they could see Achillia. Stagira tried arguing why they shouldn't go and mostly because of her age, but Cameron refused to let it be an excuse. She wished for Stagira to have one more adventure before she became too old for travel. Cameron suspected in the coming anni that it would be too taxing on Stagira to travel by horse, boat, or even foot. After a long talk, Stagira agreed and soon was packing by late spring.

This time, Cameron noticed how little Stagira packed without even having to be told to do so. Cameron realized it caused a worry deep in the back of her mind, but she tried putting it aside during their last trip. She could tell her timing was accurate because once they were home, Stagira needed nearly a fortnight to recover from the boat passage. Cameron had noticed that her lover's right knee was starting to hurt her, and the boat's constant rocking didn't help it.

By her late sixties, Stagira hardly did much around the house, but she often spent her time outside if the weather was pleasant. She would devote many candlemarks watching her lover work with the horses in the morning. Cameron would typically finish by midday and spent the afternoons with Stagira despite Stagira's arguments to keep training the horses.

On one particular day, Stagira was leaning against a fence post and had her full attention on her lover galloping on a rather stubborn, green horse. She observed how Cameron so easily moved about as if she were still in her late twenties despite over thirty anni had passed by them. Stagira had only picked out very fine wrinkles on Cameron's face that seemed to be gone by the morning. She achingly realized that very soon she would unwillingly leave Cameron.

Stagira's dark thought carried on through the day until they were in bed together. She and Cameron made love that night like most nights. Despite prior attempts, Stagira hadn't been able to dissuade her partner from making love with her aged body. Stagira no longer had the stamina she once gave her lover and their love making had grown less heated but more tender. Stagira sometimes felt like her lover was trying to stretch out the love making as if they could capture the moment forever.

And tonight, Cameron sensed her lover's sadden mood, especially when they were kissing. After making love, she gathered Stagira into her arms and pulled the sheets over them. She heard Stagira's content sigh once their warmth mingled together on the cool night.

Cameron rested her face close to her lover's head, and she inhaled the olive scent that was her lover. She murmured, "What has been on your mind all day?"

Stagira laced her fingers through her partner's strong hand. She was silent for a long moment until she had her thoughts together. "What will you do?" She swallowed hard against the forming lump in her throat. "Once I have gone."

Cameron had been ignoring that piece of reality that would soon come to her. She closed her eyes when a faint sting started uncontrollably. "I do not know… I do not wish to consider it."

Stagira tasted the upset in her lover's voice and even caught the hidden tremble in Cameron's usual strong voice. "I worry for you." She carefully rolled onto her back and touched her lover's soft cheek. "I do not wish for my passing to bring out Skynet in you."

"It will not," Cameron assured. She gathered her lover's wandering hand into hers. "I will not become that monster again."

Stagira bitter sweetly smiled at her lover's confidence. She ran her thumb across the back of Cameron's hand in a soothing motion. "I know you will not, but I know it will be hard." She shifted her hand to her lover's cheek. "I will always remain at your side, Cameron." She felt hot tears tracking down her cheeks.

"You have believed in me since we first met," Cameron softly agreed. "You gave me a soul." Her voice trembled more noticeably.

"You always had one," Stagira murmured. She raised her head until her lips brushed over Cameron's firm ones. "You just had to find it." She tangled her fingers in her lover's long tresses.

Cameron couldn't ignore the rekindled fire after Stagira's kiss. She rolled Stagira onto her back then came over top of her. She bowed her head until her lips caressed her lover's ear. "I love you, Stagira."

Stagira softly whimpered at how those words filled her just liked they had the first day she'd heard them from Cameron's lips. She thought they were the Sirens' song that she could follow anywhere. She arched her back slightly and encouraged Cameron to make love with her again. It wasn't expected and also very exciting this time because of their pouring emotions tonight.

Cameron and Stagira didn't speak again about Cameron's pending future alone. Instead they focused on spending every moment together before Thanatus came to take Stagira to the Underworld. Often they spent many lunches and dinners down by the cliffs in front of the sea. Cameron had eventually built two chairs and a table to be left there for each time they went to enjoy the sunset.

Stagira happily celebrated her seventy birthday in the company of many of her family members. She was surrounded by her lover, three grandchildren, her son, daughter-in-law, Flora, Arcadia, her husband, and even Achillia. It'd been a grand surprise when Achillia arrived to celebrate Stagira's seventieth birthday. She suspected Cameron had something to do with it, but she didn't bother to ask. She knew her lover too well after so long.

After her friends and family went on their way several days later, Stagira realized how perfect her life had been, and she felt utterly satisfied. She then spent the next few days considering her lover's future, which still bothered her greatly. It wasn't until a moon after her seventieth birthday that she finally understood what the Fates had meant for Cameron. Stagira clearly saw it now.

Stagira had gone to bed in her partner's arms early that night. She was very tired that night as if exhausted from all her heavy consideration about her life, Cameron's life, and what rested ahead of Cameron. She curled up deep in her lover's strong arms and found she could sleep well tonight after she had her talk with Cameron, first.

"Cameron?" Stagira turned in her lover's arms so that they faced each other.

Cameron slowly opened her eyes and focused on her lover. She wondered what was the matter.

"Do you remember Tarsatica?" Stagira slipped her hand out from under the sheets and started tracing her lover's features. It hurt her to do it thanks to the ache in her joints, but she ignored it. "When I became ill from the poison?"

"Yes, of course." Cameron captured her lover's hand into hers. She knew it was most likely hurting her lover. She usually increased her body temperature in bed so that Stagira's aching joints would be soothed through the night. She imagined it helped Stagira to fall asleep.

"I remembered that night." Stagira was searching her lover's dark eyes. "You told me you were sent to assassinate Sarah Connor."

Cameron curled her larger hand over Stagira's smaller one. She wanted to warm Stagira's hand so it wouldn't hurt. "What else do you remember?"

"Everything from that night. It slowly came back to me after we settled here," Stagira whispered. She leaned in and brushed her lips once against Cameron's lips. "You promised me that night that you would help Sarah Connor."

Cameron perfectly recalled the conversation. She swallowed hard and whispered, "It will be impossible for me to survive over two thousand anni."

"You will find a way," Stagira argued. "I believe in you." She held Cameron's hand tightly. "The Fates chose you, Cameron."

Cameron was confused and slightly furrowed her brow.

Stagira smiled at the enduring look and softly explained, "You will save mankind from Skynet."

"I am… not a hero," Cameron argued.

Stagira still had her smile. "Yes, you are." She leaned in until her forehead touched Cameron's warmer one. "You've always been my hero." She closed her eyes as her bond with Cameron filled her. It was their gift from the gods, and she believed in it.

Cameron shut her eyes because again a sharp sting started. It was the second time in her life she'd felt it, and she loathed it. She once could resist emotions, but as each anni went by, she was becoming more human without her control.

"I cannot do what you ask of me," Cameron muttered. She clenched her jaw when Stagira drew back. Then Stagira's soft hand against her cheek made her open her eyes. She took in the beauty that was her lover, especially Stagira's sea green eyes. "I cannot continue on alone."

Stagira hurt for her lover. She could read some fear deep in her lover's eyes. She knew it would be absolutely turmoil for Cameron once she passed away. Stagira also realized it was important that Cameron had a purpose after Stagira's death. She'd come to understand what was important to Cameron over the anni and finally she realized tonight what Cameron needed now that Stagira's death would turn Cameron's world upside down.

"You said one day I will be reborn," Stagira whispered. She recalled Cameron's technical details about a code in Stagira's blood being repeated in the future. "We will be together again."

Cameron frowned deeply at the words. She knew that just because Stagira's DNA would one day replicate itself did not mean Stagira's ancestor would be just as Stagira. In 2136, Skynet had been testing whether or not DNA could have genetic memory, but it was unlikely.

"We can be together longer… now," Cameron softly reminded her partner. "You do not have to…"

Stagira sadly smiled at her lover's desperate hopes. She caressed Cameron's cheek and brought up her reasoning, like last time. "I have had a full life, Cameron."

Cameron didn't argue further and instead tightened her arms around Stagira. She tried enjoying Stagira's fingers going through her hair. She still didn't understand why Stagira wouldn't take her gift that she'd offered some time ago. Cameron felt that many humans would have taken the opportunity, but not Stagira.

"One day," Stagira whispered, "you will have to pick up your kopis again." She searched her lover's young features under the soft firelight.

Cameron didn't want to listen to it. She still denied her past as a terminator. She'd managed to put it behind her and rarely thought about it anymore. "I am not a terminator."

"No," Stagira softly agreed. She revealed a tender smile when Cameron gazed upon her again. "You are a warrior and one day mankind will need you… Sarah Connor will need you." She sensed her lover's denial. "I will need you." She untangled her hand from Cameron's hair and instead clutched her lover's necklace. "You must keep your promise to me."

Cameron stared, sadly at her lover. She didn't believe she could keep her promise. Her mind worked feverishly to find a possibility until she cut it off. She didn't want to consider it. Nor did she ever want to pick up her kopis because it meant being a terminator again. She would kill again, and she'd already taken many human lives in the arena. She wasn't a hunter-killer anymore.

Stagira felt all the confusion and upset rolling off of Cameron and into her. She wanted to soothe it away from Cameron, but she also knew Cameron had to face it. If Stagira didn't give her last words then she feared that Cameron would be truly lost after her death. But now she felt all the dark emotions in her lover, and she needed to calm it.

"Have I ever told you the story about soulmates?" Stagira whispered. She hadn't but hoped the prompt would refocus her lover.

Cameron blinked a few times until her glistening eyes settled down. She softly answered, "No."

"Well once a long time ago, humans were very different than how we know them today," Stagira told. "We had two heads, four legs, and four arms because Zeus had accidently duplicated his own image when he made humans. He was so embarrassed by his mistake that he threw down thunderbolts and split everyone into two." She paused when Cameron shifted against her a little. "Humans now had one head, two arms, and two legs just like Zeus. But the separation left the split human with a desperate yearning to be reunited with their other half because they each shared the same soul."

Cameron sadly smiled at the image drawn out in her mind by her lover's story. She'd grown very fond of Stagira's stories about the gods as time passed between them. This story was no different.

"And ever since then," Stagira murmured, "we spend our lives searching for the other half of our soul." She'd been staring at the dark ceiling but now looked at her lover. "I am so thankful I have found mine." Her glistening eyes shined brightly from the firelight despite time had dimmed the intensity of her green.

"Stagira," Cameron weakly tried. Never had any of Stagira's stories touched her, but this one went deep into her. She knew her partner felt her need and soon her lips were covered. Their kiss gave Cameron greater strength than what Skynet ever gave her. Over time, Cameron's developed bond with Stagira had allowed them to share emotions freely. Tonight it was stronger than it ever had been as they made intense but slow love.

Stagira was happily spent afterwards and peacefully went to sleep in her lover's arms. She exchanged tender words with her soulmate just before she fell asleep. It was the best sleep she'd had in over an anni, when her joints had started flaring up with pain. It was the most fitful sleep that made her wake up truly young again. Upon slow awakening, she realized that she was no longer in Cameron's arms but in Charon's hands instead, after Thanatus had silently stole her away from Cameron some time before dawn.

Cameron shifted away from her internal rest when her sensitive body alerted her that something was wrong with Stagira. It was only a candlemark after dawn, but Cameron could easily see her lover's peaceful face in the low, morning light. She didn't believe what her sensors told her so she pressed her fingertips into Stagira's neck.

"Stagira?" Cameron softly called. She sat up hastily when her lover didn't respond to her. She didn't receive any pulse information from Stagira's neck, just Stagira's body temperature. "Stagira," she weakly murmured as reality sank into her intelligent mind.

Stagira Magni remained still in her soulmate's arms. Her chest no longer rose and fell as it had done faithfully for the past seventy anni. Her beautifully aged face was calm and her lips ever so slightly parted. A few strands of curly, grey hair draped over her temple.

Cameron refused to believe her body's readings, and she drew in her soulmate closer. "Stagira," she painfully whispered. "Please… no." She pressed her forehead against Stagira's slightly cooler one. "Oh gods please no." She'd never believed in the gods until she unknowingly began to mimic her lover's low curses to the gods. Now she was beginning to believe in the gods because only they would have robbed her of Stagira.

Cameron felt her peaceful world shatter and for the first time she started crying. Each tear drew out her life and rolled off her cheek onto Stagira's lips. She rasped for air because her heart was wilder than it ever had been in the arena. Suddenly she felt like breathing mattered to her, and she couldn't get in enough air to her lungs. She fought and fought against the drowning until finally she lifted her head up and screamed out for Stagira.

There was nothing that could be changed now. Stagira's life was in the past, and Cameron had many anni to still walk the earth, alone. After Stagira's burial, Cameron vanished from the villa and left everything behind except for her kopis, armor, and a few pieces of clothing. All of the rest no longer mattered without Stagira Magni. And many speculated that the Gladiator of Heracles had most likely died long after her disappearance.

What Cameron carried with her were her memories of Stagira Magni and a previous life that now became a dream, again. Cameron hid from those that knew her and Stagira until many anni after Stagira Magni's death. One day Cameron mysteriously surfaced in Alexandria, Egypt. She only had her hoplite attire, a few dinars, and a hardened face that Achillia remembered from the first time they met in the arena's sands. Achillia warmly welcomed her old friend into her home, and she didn't question Cameron's whereabouts after so long. She noted how Cameron looked to be only in her early forties with a single lock of grey hair in the front that framed her face. The same scar still adorned Cameron's temple, but it showed some roughness thanks to time.

Achillia was simply happy to see her friend before she too passed on to the afterlife. But what sparked her interests above all was Cameron's questions about Egypt, especially old Egypt when pharaohs ruled until they died among the stars. Achillia told all she knew to Cameron until one morning Cameron had a request of Achillia and Achillia's granddaughter. It was a mysterious and chilling task that Achillia's granddaughter would never forget and never speak of, to anybody.

**To be continued.**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer & Notices**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: July 14, 2009

Ended: February 14, 2011

**AN:** Are y'all ready for this? Originally the epilogue was suppose to nicely wrap it all up and make content, happy readers out of us all. But that kind of changed... a lot, after I realized how unique I've made this Cameron. There wasn't suppose to be any possibility of a sequel, but now there is and the epilogue foreshadows the possibilities. After I soap boxed last time about an AU, now will be tossed out the window because the epilogue begins a merge of AU and cannon or the merge of two timelines, if you will. But, I pray y'all have some happiness at the end and not chase me down for being wicked. lol.

**TY: **Wow. So here it is... the last piece to a story that's been going on for a year & half. I seriously can't believe I started this in July of 2009. I can't thank each reader enough for going through this story from Prologue to Epilogue with me. Just as much writing & research as it is, it's also a lot of reading and feedback. Everybody's input has been wonderful and in some cases provided needed adjustments to the story. I absolutely loved writing this story, and I fell in love with Stagira Magni. I truly hope each reader enjoyed having a terminator & Sarah's ancestor in an Ancient Greek setting. I'm sure some of y'all have learned something new about Ancient Greece. :) But again, thank you many times over to all my dedicated readers.

**Personal TY:** I want to give Lina a personal thank you for her beta reading on the Epilogue. It was a huge help because I was unsettled about it. I appreciate it big time, Lina! :)

* * *

**Lost in the Past**

by Red Hope

**Epilogue**

"Fuck," he hissed in frustration and tossed a glare up at his companion, who was several feet higher up on the rope. "If you knock anymore damn stones on my head I'm gonna shoot your ass, Jack."

Jack, who was further up the climbing rope, glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "Shut up and keep moving. We're almost there, alright?" He focused back on his task to get up the side of the dangerous cliff. He wiped his sweaty brow again with the sleeve of his rolled up shirt.

Daryl grumbled at Jack's response but also continued climbing up. "Your damn friend better have this right. If we get up there and there's nothing then I'm pushing you off."

"His information is good," Jack argued. "I paid him… well enough." He sucked in the dry, warm air that did nothing for his strained body.

Daryl rolled his eyes and instead focused on his task. He had a heavy pack on while his partner had an empty one. He debated whether to make Jack carry his pack down, but he prayed that by the time they were done, that Jack's empty pack would be heavier than his. He slightly grinned then was fueled with more determination. He swore if Jack's paid friend wasn't right then he'd definitely put a bullet in him.

Jack made it up the last few inches of the rope and grabbed the ledge's rough stone. He then hauled himself over and fell onto his back. He gasped for air a few times but recalled his partner, who hollered at him.

"Help me out," Daryl snapped. He received Jack's larger hand and was pulled over the ledge. He flopped down on the dusty ground and took off his pack. He retrieved his canteen, unscrewed the top, and drank plenty of water until his throat was no longer parched. He then handed it to Jack.

Daryl wiped his mouth dry then nodded at the dark entrance of the cave next to them. "You sure that map will by any good?" He sniffed the dry air then looked over his right shoulder instead. He gazed upon the very empty, brown valley that was painted in the full moonlight. "If we get lost in there…"

Jack was screwing the cap back on and tossed it back at his partner. "We'll be fine." He looked over at the valley and hoped neither of them was injured during this little heist. He wasn't sure if they could get back down to the camels if one of them were badly hurt.

Daryl didn't reply back and instead dug out his handheld GPS, which indicated they were at the exact latitude and longitude according to Jack's informant. If they found what they were looking for then he and Jack would be very happy for the rest of their lives. It would be the last robbery they'd have to pull off.

Jack reached into his shorts' pockets and retrieved the cloth map. "Come on… we don't have all night." He stood up and briefly studied the starry sky before he freed his large flashlight from his belt.

Daryl silently agreed and took back the canteen. After he stowed it, he grabbed up his pack and climbed to his feet. He tried ignoring how high up they were because he wasn't fond of heights. He edged away from the cliff side and instead retrieved his flashlight from his pack before he put it on again. He then fingered the handgun holstered at his side, but he didn't expect trouble.

Jack had finished putting on an LED headlamp on yet kept it off. He knew he'd need it later. He then started their journey into the cave.

Daryl stuck close to his partner on the trip through the cave. He had to duck several times or wiggle through a narrow spot. He was surprised by how deep the cave went into the valley. "You would never think a tomb was back in here."

"I think that was the idea," Jack reminded. "The pharaohs and priests realized tomb robbers were becoming a real issue."

Daryl snorted and followed behind Jack. "I guess they didn't account for future technology to help us in robbing."

Jack smirked and murmured, "Guess not." He glanced down at his map then mentioned, "Around this corner it should open up into the tomb."

Daryl was excited until he came up short next to his partner. "The tomb huh?" He glowered at his friend and snapped, "It looks like a dead end to me, idiot." He shined his flashlight on the cavern wall. "I'm going to kill that guy," he growled. "What a fuckin' waste of time. I could be getting laid right now instead of scaling up a goddamn cliff for nothing."

Jack ignored his friend's rant and instead approached the wall. He ran his hand across the wall and then tapped it with his knuckles. He could hear it was solid, but he wasn't totally convinced that it was the end of the line. "Give me your explosives," he ordered.

"Hell no," Daryl sharply answered. "I'm not wasting them on your gut feeling."

Jack approached his friend and hotly commanded, "I want them… now." He narrowed his eyes and politely added, "I'll buy you a new set."

"Fine." Daryl jerked his pack off and ripped open the top. He pulled out the explosives but decided to set the timer himself. He didn't want Jack doing it incorrectly like last time. He slapped the small explosive on the wall. "We got twenty seconds so let's move." He and Jack quickly left the small room and went back in the entrance's direction.

Jack ducked behind a corner and squatted down until the explosion echoed through the cave's tunnel. He coughed a few times from the minor dust that'd drift through the cave. He glanced at Daryl, who was fine too. He then started back to the dead end with high hopes that his intuition would pay off.

Daryl was on his friend's heels and came up short when they were staring at a large, black gaping hole in the wall. A huge smile came over him, and he suddenly punched Jack in the shoulder. "Damn you were right for once."

Jack rolled his eyes and instead clicked his headlamp on then started towards the opening in the wall. "Come on… idiot."

Daryl smirked at his partner's comeback to earlier. He was alright with it, but only if there was something beyond the dark hole. He carefully followed his partner into the small, dark room, but he hissed when he banged his leg into a large junk of rock.

"Watch your step," Jack taunted. He was off to the right and unscrewing his flashlight's top so it could be set up as a torch. He put the top into the base then set it down on the ground.

Daryl darkly glared at Jack until the new light revealed something big from the corner of his eye. He focused on it and brought his flashlight's beam onto the simple stone sarcophagus in the center.

Jack was captivated by it too. It drew him forward to it. Once close enough, his brow furrowed very deeply.

"What pharaoh is it?" Daryl urged. He came to the foot of the tomb and focused his flashlight's beam on the sarcophagus's lid. He too became confused and muttered, "That's not Egyptian." He knew hieroglyphics anywhere.

"No," Jack whispered. He placed his hands on the old lid, carefully. "It's… Greek."

Daryl went wide eye and sucked in his breath. "Do you think it could be…" He shook his head and argued, "It was just a myth that Alexander the Great was buried in Egypt."

Jack looked at his partner. "Where there is smoke, there is fire." He noted Daryl's big grin. But he quickly scanned his immediate surroundings. "There are no artifacts or gold in here." He became bewildered once it dawned upon him. "If it were Alexander the Great or another Greek general… their wealth would be here too."

"Maybe it's all inside." Daryl slung off his pack and started unhooking the two crowbars from the front. "Only one way to find out."

Jack sympathized and received the bar from his friend. He then waited until Daryl had his flashlight setup as a torch on the other side of the sarcophagus. He finally wiggled his crowbar's edge under the lid's lip.

Daryl positioned his at the foot of the lid and nodded at Jack to start pushing it up and off. Daryl put all his strength into it and finally heard stone scraping across stone. He could smell the familiar scent of a mummified human from inside the coffin. Although after a few seconds, he began to pick out a very different smell that wasn't familiar to him.

Jack huffed once the lid slid off and fell to the other side. He lowered his crowbar and waited for the dust to settle down. He had his head turned away for a moment then looked back once it settled down.

Daryl gazed into the sarcophagus after Jack's headlamp shined into it. "Holy shit." He reached in and quickly grabbed up the sword. He held it up and admired its beauty as well as its obvious weight. "How much you think this'll get on the market?"

Jack glanced at the sword and noticed its one sided blade. "It's a bronze kopis." He reached over for it and looked at it once it was in his hands. He was impressed by the workmanship, especially to the hilt that depicted a horse's head. "I'm sure it'll fetch thirty thousand." He'd never seen something like it, and it was in perfect condition as if it'd been forged yesterday.

Daryl took back the sword but placed it on the ground near the lid. "Let's open up this dead guy and see if there are any jewels." He unhooked his pocket knife from his side and opened the large blade. "You start up there."

Jack already had out his bowie knife and reached for the face. He gently started cutting through the old wraps that had the distinct odor of embalming fluids. "I hate this," he complained.

"Just hurry up." Daryl wanted to find more gold or something. He hoped with such a large sword that the mummy was also buried with other belongings. He focused on cutting from the stomach down to the feet.

Daryl and Jack then started forcing the cut wraps to open up. They were soon greeted by a bright bronze reflection from the LEDs that nearly blinded Jack. He blinked a few times and was stunned that the bronze was still so shiny. He would have thought it'd tarnished if not broken down a bit after thousands of years.

"Jesus," Daryl breathed. "Look at that breastplate." He came over to Jack's side and quickly reached for the breastplate. He suddenly jerked his hands back with a low gasp.

"What?" Jack was confused and looked at his friend, who wasn't injured or anything. He had a confused look but reached for the bronze breastplate until he discovered what'd caught his partner off guard. He lifted his hand back up from the mummy and watched the sticky substance drop from his fingertips.

"What the Hell is that shit?" Daryl questioned. He'd never seen anything like it in all his time robbing tombs.

"I… don't know." Jack brought his coated fingertips to his nose but Daryl smacked his hand away.

"It could kill you," Daryl warned. He turned his curious features back to the mummy. "Let's just see if we can yank it off. The leather has probably deteriorated so it'll come off easily." Daryl tried ignoring the icky goop that coated the breastplate when he touched it.

Jack agreed so he moved up a little closer to the head and reached for the top of the breastplate. His partner got the lower half, and they started pulling at it despite they were at a slight disadvantage thanks to the height of the coffin.

Jack kept pulling every which way, but it seemed rather stuck. He looked over the breastplate more carefully and slowly stopped jerking once he realized the breastplate had been hammered in such a way that a woman's breasts would fit it. He sharply looked up at the mummy's face, which slowly revealed under the LED's light.

"Daryl," Jack whispered. He grabbed his friend's shoulder despite the sticky slime on his hand.

"Fuck, Jack get your hand off me." But Daryl couldn't shrug off his friend's coated hand.

"Shut up… look." Jack relinquished his hold and indicated the mummy's feminine features. "It was a woman."

Daryl scooted up the side and took in the female warrior's face, which was badly aged, wrinkled, and the eyes were gone. He then drew back some and took in the whole picture of the mummy. "It's some female hoplite," he concluded.

"Yeah," Jack muttered. He then spotted something resting at the base of the mummy's neck that was rather colorful. He reached into the slime and fingered the artistic, tiny mosaic of an unusual star.

Daryl was over the revelation and decided to get back to his robbing. "Help me with the breastplate." He pulled on it more. "It's not like she's going to need it anytime soon."

Jack removed the charm from its home. He brought it closer under the light and carefully studied the nice workmanship. He doubted it'd fetch much of a price in the market, but it was still beautiful. He was about to put it away in pocket until his eye caught a dark spot on the hoplite's forehead.

Daryl was huffing a little with each yank. He sighed at his partner's interest in the slimy mummy. He hated when Jack got historical on him. "We need to hurry up."

Jack leaned over the coffin more and focused his headlamp's light on the spot over the mummy's forehead. He grew further curious once it was apparent the black spot was under the skin. Typically it was white bone under the skin, not black. "Daryl, I think…" He wasn't sure what he was seeing now.

Daryl stopped and focused his frustrations on his partner. "What? Seriously? It's a fuckin' corpse, okay?"

"Look at this." Jack signaled the shiny black spot that started glimmering under the headlamp's light. "Something isn't… right."

"What the…" Daryl now was a little creeped out but far more curious. "Cut her skin off or somethin'. See what it is." He too couldn't understand why it was black when bone should be under it.

Jack put the mosaic charm in his pocket then retrieved his knife. He carefully started cutting away the skin, which was still moist thanks to the slime. He peeled back the skin and nearly dropped his knife into the coffin. "Oh my god."

"Fuck," Daryl whispered. He took a hesitant step back.

Jack pulled away, but he suddenly went stiff when he saw a blue light start in the empty eye sockets.

"Shit!" Daryl scrambled away and grabbed for his handgun. "Jack, move!"

Jack was stuck in place by pure shock. He was further enchanted by the blue light until suddenly the mummy's right arm shot out from the wraps and long fingers wrapped around his throat.

Daryl aimed his gun, but his friend was in the way. "Jack!" He backed away again when the mummy sat up in the sarcophagus.

Jack was lifted into the air and started thrashing against his dead attacker. He instinctively grabbed her wrist, which caused her skin to peel back and revealed what seemed to be black metal. He gave a terrified scream.

Daryl trembled and shook as the mummy climbed out of the sarcophagus. His panicked heart wanted to jump from his chest. He was paralyzed and couldn't even pull the trigger.

The mummy easily tossed Jack into the nearby wall. She briefly watched Jack slump against the wall then she turned her bright blue eyes onto the other tomb robber.

Daryl dropped his arms slowly as the mummy approached him. He suddenly felt tiny compared to the mummy's towering, large former. He softly pleaded, "Don't kill me." He squealed when the mummy grabbed him by the collar and hauled him off the ground. He was suddenly airborne and knocked out when he hit the wall.

The tomb robbers were unconscious for at least twenty minutes. They both started moaning at the same time and recalled what'd last happened to them. Jack was the first scrambling until he realized his legs and hands were bound by rope. Daryl felt his hands tied behind his back too, but he focused on the tall figure behind the flashlights' range. They held their breaths as fear surged in them again.

The hoplite stepped into the light, but she was still nearly invisible other than the soft reflection off her black metal. Her blue eyes brightly stood out against her midnight features. She slowly approached her captives and knelt down in front of them.

Jack wanted to back away, but he was stuck in a corner. "What do you want from us?" He shook his head. "What are you?" He didn't want to know where all her skin had gone, but he preferred it on her now.

The hoplite scanned over the tomb robbers then she reached for Jack.

"Oh god, please," Jack begged. He moved only a few inches, but he couldn't get away.

The hoplite quickly pressed her right hand into Jack's shoulder to hold him still. She then reached into his pocket with her long, metal fingers and extracted the mosaic necklace. Once she had it, she stood up from the trembling humans.

Jack dug his nails into the dirt under him. He thought perhaps he'd faint, yet his curiosity kept him aware, very aware. He nervously peered down at the hand that held him in place. He could barely make out the long fingers, which were smooth and had joints similar to a human's hand. There wasn't much else he could make out because it was so dark then suddenly the hand was gone.

Daryl was petrified, but he watched the hoplite's every move. He started considering if they'd waken up an alien from another planet. It just didn't make sense, and his frantic thoughts were becoming more scrambled.

The hoplite held the charm in her right hand, but she picked up her breastplate that leaned against the sarcophagus. Next to it was Jack's bowie knife, which had a thin coat of slime. The hoplite also collected the beautiful kopis then started to the blown entrance in the wall.

"Wait," Jack called. He was surprised he got the mummy's attention. He stiffened at the blue eyes now centered on him. "You… you can't… leave us here." He noticed the metal hoplite's momentary consideration then she left the tomb.

Daryl stared at the spot where the hoplite had been a second ago. He still didn't believe what'd just happened to them and swore he'd wake up any minute.

The hoplite easily wound through the cave's tunnel with her few items in hand. She saw the cave's mouth thanks to the moonlight. She monitored all her systems that were waking up from a long hibernation in the tomb. She came outside into the dry air and paused on the ledge that looked the same since centuries ago. The welcoming moon basked the metal hoplite in glowing silver.

Very slowly, Cameron Phillips tilted her head back until her blue eyes focused on the stars. She waited as her systems started calculating the stars' positions in the sky. She waited with tension until finally her systems alerted her that the date was estimated to be January 5, 2009. Cameron felt a flood of relief fill her chassis at her success. Now many of her dormant sub-systems started to come to life again like her GPS chip and cellular chip.

Just as Cameron gazed down at the empty valley below, she was suddenly flooded by a load of data that were released by her scan of the stars. The wealth of data challenged Cameron's main chips to process it extremely fast, which the chips hadn't done in centuries. She welcomed the challenge and realized how it refreshed her, somehow. Once the data started formulating into a structure, Cameron ran an internal scan to determine where the data had come from in her systems.

But that result was set aside because Cameron was curious by what the astrometric scan had released into her chips. It was a mission that'd silently hid in her systems since she was brought online in 2136. The mission contained valuable information about a living doctor, who could help Cameron resheathe her endoskeleton. It also gave Cameron a specific longitude and latitude that would take her back to Los Angeles. After the location, the mission gave Cameron an exact time she had to be at the coordinates.

Cameron absorbed what this meant for her. She couldn't determine where the data about the mission had been hidden in her system. However, she was able to read the encrypted signature of the individual that'd hidden the subroutines in her system. She couldn't believe it either – it was her own signature.

* * *

_Date: April 10, 2009_

"You lying terminator bitch," Sarah Connor shot off at the T-1001. "You're building Skynet."

Catherine Weaver slotted her eyes at the infamous human. "No." Her tone was clipped. "I was building something to fight it." She canted her head, like any terminator. "And I'd watch who's calling who a bitch." Her piercing eyes flickered to James Ellison, a former FBI agent and now her right-hand man. "Coming, James?"

James Ellison came over his initial shock and tore his eyes away from the lifeless doll seated at the table. He looked at his boss, who was revealed to be a terminator too. "Coming?"

"After John Henry," Weaver clarified, "Our boy."

James stared oddly at the terminator. "He's not my boy. And you, you-" He couldn't compose his thoughts much less his words.

"Do you mind picking up Savannah then?" Weaver cut off. "Gymnastics ends at 5:30." The T-1001 tilted her head and decided it was for the best anyway. She went over to the TDE's control panel and quickly made a last adjustment.

Sarah scanned about her surroundings as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She quickly realized what was happening, and tiny blue lightning bolts flickered overhead. She looked at her son again.

John knew what was happening, and he met his mother's gaze. But he wouldn't leave the offline terminator's side.

Sarah shook her head, again and again. "John, we can't."

John Connor stared at his mother with a mixture of upset and determination and argued, "He's got her chip." He watched in fear as his mom moved away from him. "He's got her."

Sarah kept backing away slowly and continued shaking her head. She felt the pain flare up in her chest at John's look, but it wasn't enough to stop her legs.

"Mom…" John's features showed his hurt at his mother's choice.

Sarah held her ground outside of the bubble. She became cool despite her son's pain. She promised, "I'll stop it." She tried not looking away despite the blue brightness grew in intensity. She watched John start to ripple so she called, "I love you too." But she wasn't sure if he'd heard her, and she suddenly shielded her eyes when it became too bright.

James Ellison crumbled to the ground when the sphere's energy burst vibrated through the small room. He saw Sarah Connor go down, but he could tell she was okay.

Sarah was hunched down like James. Then when it went still, she flipped her head up and took in the emptiness. She clenched her jaw when all that was in front of her was the terminator's unmoving body and the damn Turk. She carefully stood up and glanced over at Ellison.

"Are you alright?" James checked. He came over to her, but he knew not to touch her.

"Fine," Sarah clipped. She saw how Ellison inwardly recoiled at their poor exchange, but she didn't care. She didn't want to face what this meant for her. She focused back on the offline terminator then at the computer screen that kept repeating the apology to John.

Sarah suddenly gave a fierce cry and kicked the table near the terminator. She watched the chair roll back thanks to the force behind the table. "You fucking machine!" She tossed the table across the room and lunged for the barely upright terminator. "You took my son from me!"

James was stunned by the mother's rage. He then suddenly came after Sarah, who was repeatedly punching the terminator's solid face. "Sarah!" He desperately struggled with her. "Sarah, stop!" He pulled her away a few feet from the terminator. "Sarah, stop." He got his arms around her, which slowed her down. "Just stop," he ordered but in a calmer tone.

Sarah inhaled deeply and felt some anger go quiet, but she sneered at the offline terminator. "Was that your mission the entire time?" she hotly demanded from the machine. "To steal my son from me?" She knew she wouldn't get any response. An offline machine eye and dead human eye stared back at her in mocking silence.

James released Sarah once she was under control. But he looked up at the monitor when it flickered with something new. "Sarah…" He indicated the screen.

Sarah twisted around and stared at the screen that read: _You must run, Sarah._ "What?" She stepped closer to the screen, which continued feverishly repeating the same, short sentence.

It dawned on James Ellison just how true that command was from the screen. "The police…" He found Sarah facing him. "They'll be here any minute. You have to escape before they have you."

Sarah should have felt life drain from her, but she didn't care this time. What was there to fight for if John was gone? But James suddenly grabbed her arm and brought her back to the present.

"You have to run, Sarah." James saw Sarah refocus on everything around them. He was confused about everything that'd happened today, but his gut told him that Sarah Connor couldn't be locked up again by the police. It was completely against his training, and yet he found safety in doing it.

Sarah started for the door. "Everything here needs to be destroyed. Can you do that?"

James nodded but looked at the slumped terminator in the chair. "How do I destroy her?"

Sarah's dark green eyes flickered to the terminator then back to James Ellison. "Hide her body. I'll contact you later so I can destroy it." She refused to leave any technology behind, even her former protector's chassis. She stood near the open door. "You will bring her body to me?" Her mind skipped to Cromartie and Mexico.

James glanced once at the offline terminator then back at Sarah Connor. "Yes, I promise." He'd learned his lesson. "Now go."

Sarah back stepped again and was satisfied that James wouldn't betray her again. She reread the warning on the screen and quickly turned on her heels. She knew the way to the elevator and needed to go to the ground floor. She fished out her Glock from her waistband as she approached the elevators. She hit the up button and immediately a door slid open.

Sarah hurried into the elevator and hit the ground level button. She pressed her warm Glock against her brow when the elevator dinged at her. She remained hidden beside the button panel and cautiously peeked around the open door. Sarah hissed and jumped back when she saw police officers pouring into the lobby. She frantically hit the thirty-fifth floor that would take her to the top.

The elevator's door slowly shut and then it climbed up until it came to the highest level. Again the door opened up but this time the occupant stepped off. The door closed and started going back down to the ground floor upon request.

Sarah glanced back at the sealed elevator, but she ignored it and hurried over to the stairwell door. She was wired by adrenaline and jumped up the last two steps then rammed the roof door with her shoulder. But the door was locked, tight. Sarah couldn't accept her defeat here so she back stepped twice then slammed it again. She hissed in frustration when the door didn't give into her.

"Shit," Sarah cursed and feverishly kicked at the door. She had to get on the roof if she was going to find anyway escape from the police. "Come on, you mother…" Her curse quit tumbling out of her mouth after the door gave a low click. Sarah reached out, hesitantly at first then quickly pushed on the bar. To her amazement, it opened and flung wide once the wind caught it. She couldn't waste time considering why it'd opened for her.

Sarah hurried onto the huge roof. She flung her hair out of her face then raced over to the nearest ledge. She peered over and wasn't surprised to see all the cop cars surrounding the main entrance.

"Now what?" Sarah angrily muttered. She couldn't think of what to do so she ran past the roof door and headed for the opposite side of the building. Perhaps there was a fire escape on one side of the building. There had to be some way to flee from Ziera Corp.

As Sarah ran past a large roof fan, she slowed down until she took three last steps. She stared straight ahead as her mind attempted understanding what her eyes were seeing in front of her. All her frantic fears died and shock took her over.

"Cameron?" Sarah whispered in disbelief. Her eyes grew wider, and she shook her head a few times at the terminator only several steps away. It wasn't possible for Cameron to have her chip and be back online. But it was real because Cameron stepped off the ledge and moved in closer. Sarah's wired body grew weak, and her gun slipped from her fingers. She didn't notice though because an alluring draw towards the terminator came over Sarah.

Cameron took another step closer, but she continued staring at the beautiful human before her. Instantly an old spark was rekindled inside of Cameron's systems once she saw Sarah Connor's familiar features. "Stagira," she whispered in hope upon seeing her soulmate again.

All that Cameron had done suddenly made sense now. She clearly saw what her soulmate had foreseen two thousand years ago. She would join forces with Sarah Connor, and they would defeat Skynet together. The Fates had finally claimed Cameron Connor Phillips as their chosen.

**The End.**


End file.
